Because Of Ghost
by Yeorky
Summary: [COMPLETE] - Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya? - BaekYeol/Chanbaek/Slight:ChanLu
1. PROLOG

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **Maincast : BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL**

 **Othercast : LUHAN & OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **PAIRING : BAEKYEOL** *HARUS!*

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE**

 **RATED T**

 **DISCLAIMER : CERITA INI ASLI MILIK YEORKY. INI TERINSPIRASI DARI KOMIK JEPANG JUDULNYA GHOST. INI JADI KAYA NGEREMAKE MUNGKIN YA? DAAAN, INI ADALAH FF YAOI PERTAMA YEORKY.** Biasanya yeorky bikin straight soalnya. **JADI HARAP REVIEW YA SEMUANYA. PEMAINNYA PUNYA YEORKY SEMUA** *tolong diabaikan* **YEORKY HARAP HARGA BBM TURUN SETELAH YEORKY POST FF INI. ^^**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, SHOUNEN - AI, BOY X BOY, SEDIKIT OOC MUNGKIN? REVIEW JANGAN LUPA.**

 **SUMMARY : INI ADALAH PENGALAMAN HIDUP PALING MENGERIKAN BAGI NAMJA STRAIGHT SEPERTI BYUN BAEKHYUN. DIRASUKI HANTU UNTUK MEMPERTANGGUNG JAWABKAN PERBUATANNYA, MEMBANTU MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH DAN BERUJUNG MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA PARK CHANYEOL. NAMJA YANG BAHKAN TIDAK DIKENALNYA SAMA SEKALI. APA YANG DILAKUKAN BAEKHYUN SELANJUTNYA? -BAD SUMMARY-**

.

.

.

.

 **= PROLOG =**

Seoul, 2 Juni 2014, 19.00 KST

 _Kliring~_

Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju Icheon, toko buku yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai perpustakaan. Membimbing kaki mungilnya menuju bagian komik di pojok bagian belakang. Sekotak susu strawberry terlihat menemaninya saat ini. Seulas senyum terlukis saat melihat banyak insan yang mengambil untuk dibeli atau sekedar membaca sebuah komik. Hatinya terasa tenang melihat orang disana tersenyum, terkikik, bahkan tertawa saat membaca komik tersebut. GHOST LOVE STORY adalah judul komik tersebut. Sebuah komik sederhana karangan seorang namja usia sekolahan.

"Jeogi..." Sapa seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang. Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati yeoja tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Dia menggunakan dress putih selutut dengan tas berwarna merah jambu digantungkan di sebelah kanan dan tangan memegang komik serta bulpen. "Apa... kau adalah Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya yeoja itu sopan.

"Eo? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya bingung. Padahal dia sudah mengenakan topi agak besar dan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun, masih saja ada yang mengenalinya.

"Ah jadi benar kau..." Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jari telunjuk Baekhyun menempel di bibir gadis itu. Mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam. Gadis itu mengangguk. Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir gadis itu. "Mian" bisiknya pelan. "Mian, Aku tidak bermaksud" Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk sopan lalu menyengir kuda.

"Gwenchana. Ayo duduk di kursi sebelah sana saja" ajak Baekhyun menunjuk kursi dengan meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Dia terlampau senang karena dapat berinteraksi dengan komikus yang lumayan terkenal dan tampan seperti Byun Baekhyun. "Maaf aku memotong ucapanmu tadi..." Ujar Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk di kursi baca yang ditunjuk Baekhyun tadi.

"Gwenchanayo" jawab gadis itu. "Ah, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku terlalu senang" lanjutnya tersenyum "Maafkan aku karena tadi hampir berteriak. Perkenalkan, namaku Lami. Aku adalah pecinta komik dan komikmu masuk dalam daftar komik favoritku" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Gumawoyo~" Jawab Baekhyun malu. "Aku tidak menyangka komikku banyak yang menyukai. Aku pikir, komik itu hanya akan menjadi pajangan toko buku atau perpustakaan atau mungkin lebih parah lagi dijadikan alas oleh ahjumma penjual makanan warung pinggir jalan" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega lalu menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran kursi. Lami terkikik geli dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Gumawo karena sudah mau membaca komikku" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum

"Ne cheonma Baekhyun-Ssi" jawab gadis bernama Lami itu.

"Ah, Bagaimana kau mengenaliku? Padahal aku sudah menutupi sebagian wajahku tadi" Tanya Baekhyun pada gadis yang dia yakin masih duduk di menengah pertama itu "Dan, boleh aku minta pendapatmu tentang komikku?" Baekhyun menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Ah~ aku sering kesini tiap hari. Dan aku sudah hafal tingkah seorang penulis atau komikus newbie" jawab lami. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Biasanya mereka akan datang ke Icheon untuk melihat reaksi konsumen terhadap karya mereka. Karena Icheon itu toko buku dan perpustakaan terbesar di Seoul. Well, aku hanya menebak sebenarnya tadi. Tapi ternyata itu benar" jawab Lami yang mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu. "Dan apa kau yakin mau minta pendapatku? Aku hanya pembaca biasa bukan kritikus" Tanya Lami.

"Gwenchana... Aku menghargai semua kritikan dari orang awam sampai orang ahli Lami-ya" jawab Baekhyun

"Okelah" jawab Lami. "Aku menyukai komikmu. Ringan, Lucu, Bahasanya mudah dipahami, konfliknya bagus, dan ehm... apa yang ingin kau sampaikan itu juga tersampaikan. Ya~ menurutku itu" Jelas Lami. Baekhyun hanya manggut - manggut. Senang mendengar komentar dari pembacanya. "Eh, Baekhyun-Ssi" panggilnya.

"Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Apa aku boleh melakukan wawancara untuk majalah sekolah dan siaran radio sekolah denganmu?" Tanyanya hati - hati. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan wawancara untuk majalah sekolah sebelumnya. Dia hanya sekali melakukan wawancara saat komik itu debut. Dia ragu untuk menjawab ya atau tidak. menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun, Lami menyadari bahwa sepertinya dia tidak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. "Tapi, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Lagi pula-"

"Aku mau" JawabBaekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Eoh? Jinja?" tanya Lami tak percaya.

"Hanya 10 pertanyaan. Tidak lebih namun boleh kurang. Eotte?" tanya Baekhyun

"Okey, Call!" Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka perekam suara. "Siap?" tanya Lami yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. "Baiklah kita mulai" Lami menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-Ssi. Perkenalkan namaku Yoo Lami. Murid kelas 3 di Chunkuk Junior High School. Bangapseumnida~" Seru Lami memulai wawancaranya "Boleh perkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Lami sopan.

"Ne Annyeong yeorobun? Byun Baekhyun imnida. Murid di Georgy High School. Penulis komik 'Ghost Love Story'. Bangapseumnida" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. "Jujur saya sangat senang ketika ada murid menengah pertama yang tiba - tiba menyapa saya dan meminta melakukan wawancara untuk majalah dan radio sekolahnya. Aku terkejut. Apalagi aku adalah Chunkuk adalah sekolahku saat menengah pertama dulu. Aku langsung menerimanya dengan harapan wawancaraku ini bisa membuat adik - adik terinspirasi. Wah aku gugup~" Ucap Baekhyun melihat kearah Lami yang memberikan tatapan, _'Benarkah?'_

"Oah, Geuraeyo? Kalau begitu kau adalah sunbaeku" Lami berdecak kagum "Boleh ceritakan sedikit isi dari komikmu?" tanyanya

"Boleh. Jadi komikku ini menceritakan tentang pengalaman hidup seorang namja yang dirasuki oleh hantu. Hantu tersebut menggunakan tubuh namja itu untuk menyelesaikan urusannya didunia dan sedikit bermain – main. Tanpa sadar hantu itu membuat pemilik tubuh menyatakan cinta pada pria yang tidak dikenal oleh pemilik tubuh sendiri. Tapi ada kenyataan pahit tentang Hantu, pemilik tubuh, dan orang di tembak oleh Hantu yang membuat pemilik tubuh tercengang. Dan yeah~ itu singkatnya" jawab Baekhyun

"Ah~" Lami mengangguk - angguk mengerti "Aku adalah pecinta komik. Dan dari analisaku... apakah benar ini pengalaman pribadi Baekhyun-Ssi?" tanya Lami hati - hati. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Harus jujurkah? atau berbohong?. Lami mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk segera menjawabnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ini memang pengalaman pribadiku saat kelas 2. Walaupun dengan tambahan bumbu crita agar menarik, tapi iya ini memang kisah nyataku" jawab Baekhyun. Lami membelakkan matanya.

"Eoh? Jinjayo?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Eoh, Majjayo. Tokoh bernama Jaehyun disitu adalah aku. Semua tokoh benar adanya. Namun aku samarkan agar tidak mengganggu pihak yang bersangkutan. Dan memang benar disitu, Jaehyun awalnya tidak mengenal Donghyuk _*menyebutkan nama lawan main dalam komik*_ sama sekali. Namun, hantu itu seperti cupid bagi Jaehyun atau bisa dikatakan bagiku. Dan sekali lagi, itu kisah nyata" jawab Baekhyun. Raut wajanya berubah. "Aku merindukan mereka" gumamnya lirih

"Ah~ keurokuna" balas Lami manggut – manggut. "Well~ aku tidak menyangka jika itu kisah nyata. Pantas saja semua orang nyaman membacanya. Kenapa tiba – tiba punya pikiran membuat komik? Kau bisa mengedit komik? Kenapa bukan novel?" Tanya Lami

"Aku bisa membuat komik namun tidak terlalu bagus. Aku menceritakan pengalamanku itu pada Hyungku. Sungguh, aku berterimakasih pada Baekbom Hyung karena dia yang menyuruhku untuk mendokumentasikan atau mengemas pengalamnku itu untuk dijadikan karya. Hanya sekedar iseng katanya" jawab Baekhyun "Awalnya aku tidak mau karena menurutku itu membuang waktu dan aku masih harus belajar. Namun Baekbom hyung terus mendesakku karena dia bilang lumayan jika karyaku laris. Akhirnya singkat cerita aku mau. Awalnya aku ingin membuat novel. Namun akhirnya aku membuat komik karena Baekbom hyung bilang, lebih lucu dibuat komik daripada novel. Dan kebetulan, Hyungku adalah salah satu editor disalah satu webtoon terkenal. Jadilah aku dan dia bekerjasama untuk mengedit komik ini" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar "Terimakasih Baekbom Hyung" ucapnya

"Wah begitu ya" Lami membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Didalam komik, sosok Jaehyun atau dirimu berpacaran dengan sosok Taeyeong karena kejahilan hantu. Ehem~ apakah hubungan kalian berlanjut sampai sekarang?" tanya Lami mengerlingkan matanya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Lami yang melihat itu pun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-Ssi, wajahmu memerah dan kau tersenyum. Jadi apakah benar pertanyaanku tadi?" Lami bertanya dengan senyum jahil. Baekhyun mulai tersadar dari acara lamunannya tadi.

"Ahaha, aku jadi malu sendiri" balas Baekhyun "Ya begitulah~ walau aku sempat kesal dengan hantu itu, tapi aku berterimakasih padanya" lanjutnya tersenyum penuh arti "Ya ampun. Aku merasa kisah hidupku ini seperti novel"

"Hahaha~ Baiklah. Aku rasa wawancara hari ini cukup. Apa ada kesan dan pesan?" Tanya Lami

"Pesan Jus Strawberry 2 gelas" Jawab Baekhyun membuat Lami bingung "Hahaha, aku bercanda Lami-Ssi. Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mau membeli atau sekedar meminjam komik buatanku. Well, sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut komikku banyak yang menyukai. Buat kalian, jangan lupa belajar dan jangan segan – segan tuangkan pengalaman kalian dalam bentuk karya. Kalau laris, lumayan buat uang jajan" seru Baekhyun "Dan aku merindukanmu. Semoga kau tenang dialam sana" lanjutnya

"Terimakasih atas waktunya Byun Baekhyun-Ssi. Ditunggu karya selanjutnya. Semoga hubungannya dengan sosok 'Taeyeong' damai dan sejahtera. Annyeong" _Klik_. Lami mematikan perekamnya. "Gumawo Sunbae sudah mau wawancara" ucap Lami setelah memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas.

"Eoh, sama – sama. Ini kedua kalinya aku mau melakukan wawancara. Aku jarang mau melakukan wawancara. Tapi karena kau adalah siswi dari sekolahku dulu, aku mau" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Berarti sekolahku beruntung ya? Boleh aku menjual wawancara ini pada sekolah lain? Atau radio lain?" Tanya gadis itu menaik turunkan alisnya "Akan sangat menguntungkan bagiku

"Hahaha~ terserah kau. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu lagi melakukan wawancara dilain tempat" jawab Baekhyun. Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 8, boleh aku pulang?" tanya Baekhyun

"Boleh, tapi tolong tanda tangani komikku ya?" Pinta Lami memberi komik dan bulpen pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menandatangani komik milik Lami. "Terimakasih" ucap Lami. Gadis itu memasukan komik kedalam tas lalu mengeluarkan amplop coklat berukuran A4. "Baekhyun-Ssi, Igeo~" dia memberikan amplop itu pada Baekhyun

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya

"Sesuatu untukmu. Anggap saja ucapan terimakasihku" ucap Lami. Gadis itu berdiri "Annyeong Hasimnika" memberi bow 90 derajat lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah bingung. Baekhyun mengambilnya. Menatap bingung. Lalu segera pulang. Rasa penasarannya membuat dia ingin cepat - cepat sampai dirumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, dibukanya amplop coklat itu. Rasa penasaran terus menjalari dirinya. Dia membalik amplop itu untuk mengeluarkan isinya dan...

"Eoh?" cicit Baekhyun yang kaget melihat isinya. Beberapa foto dan secarik kertas keluar dari dalam amplop itu. Baekhyun tertegun melihatnya.

 _'_ _Masih ingat dengan orang – orang ini? Apakah mereka yang kau sebutkan didalam komikmu? Apakah kau merindukannya? Apakah kau tidak menginginkan untuk mengunjunginya? Dia merindukanmu! Sangat!"_

Tulisan tangan yang rapih pada kertas kecil itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa Lami memberikan ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanyanya bingung.

 **= PROLOG END=**

 **Gimana? Ini baru prolognya aja. Isi ffnya udah diceritain sedikit sama Baekhyun disitu. Oiyah, ini FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Review dong buat masukan.**

 **Gumawoyo~ see you in chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **Maincast : BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL**

 **Othercast : LUHAN & OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **PAIRING : BAEKYEOL** *HARUS!*

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE**

 **RATED T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Ini terinspirasi dari komik Jepang yang judulnya Ghost. Ini jadi kaya ngeremake mungkin ya? Daaan, Ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky.** Biasanya yeorky bikin straight soalnya. **Jadi harap review ya semuanya. 'PEMAINNYA PUNYA YEORKY SEMUA'** *tolong diabaikan* **Yeorky harap harga BBM turun setelah Yeorky post FF ini ^^**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, SHOUNEN - AI, BOY X BOY, SEDIKIT OOC MUNGKIN? REVIEW JANGAN LUPA.**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya? -BAD SUMMARY-** \- Gabisa bikin summary yang bagus :3

.

.

.

.

 **= CHAPTER 1 =**

"Apa itu?" Tanya seseorang secara tiba - tiba dari ambang pintu. Baekhyun pun segera memutarbadannya cepat dan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dari tadi dipandanginya, dibelakang punggungnya.

"H-hyung~" sapa Baekhyun gugup. Melihat hal tersebut membuat pria diambang pintu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Hyung mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Berikan" pinta Baekbeom –kakak Baekhyun– sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun hanya memandang tangan kanan sang kakak dan wajah kakaknya secara bergantian. Raut wajahnya (sok) bingung. "Apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu" jawab Baekbeom. "Aku yakin itu hasil nilai ujian tulismu hari ini" lanjutnya. Tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun cepat memberikannya. "Aku harap tidak ada nilai jelek!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa – apa. Hari ini tidak ada ujian tulis" Sanggah Baekhyun membuat sang kakak senyum remeh.

"Mata kirimu lebih besar dari mata kananmu Baek" ucap sang kakak membuat Baekhyun membelakan matanya "Dan kau tidak usah mencari alasan untuk menolak permintaanku katakan tidak saja" sambungnya sambil tersenyum setan

"Hyung~" Rengek Baekhyun

"Berikan!" perintah Baekbeom membuat Baekhyun langsung memberikan kertas ujian tulisnya "Kau pikir aku ini anak kemarin sore yang bisa kau bohongi? Aku ini hyungmu" Baekbeom langsung menyahut kertas itu dan helaan nafas ringan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa cuman dapat 7? Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengajarimu Bahasa Inggris. Baekki, percuma saja kalau-"

"Kau pintar berbicara namun lemah dalam teori. Aku sudah bosan dengan petuahmu Hyung" Baekhyun memotong omongan kakaknya. Menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk. "Mian Hyung" guamnya sambil bersender namun dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa tidak langsung berikan padaku?" Tanya Baekbeom mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun "Kau takut aku marah?" Tanyanya menatap sayang adiknya

"Takut mengecawakanmu" jawab Baekhyun

"Kalau takut mengecewakanku kenapa kau berikan tadi?" Tanya kakaknya dengan senyum jahil "Hah, aku kecewa" ucapnya lalu menunduk dan saling menautkan tangan. Berpura - pura kecewa, berniat menggoda adiknya.

"Kau yang memintanya dariku. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikannya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kalau tidak mau memberikannya kenapa kau tidak menolak perintahku saja? Katakan tidak mau kan bisa?" Tanya Baekbeom. Membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Hyung jangan memulai" ucapnya kesal.

"Hahaha... Arraseo Arraseo" Baekbeom berdiri lalu mendekati adiknya "Mau sampai kapan kau sulit untuk menolak tawaran, perintah, atau permintaan seseorang?" tanya kakaknya prihatin dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Dia juga ikut menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada "Ada kalanya kau harus menolak"

"Aku sudah menolak tadi" ucap Baekhyun membela dirinya. "Katakan bagian mana yang kau sebut menolak?" Tanya Baekbeom "Kau ini masih muda sudah pikun. Aku kan bilang, tidak ada ujian tulis? Tapi kau masih memaksaku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Itu mencari alasan Baekki bukan menolak. Menolak itu kau mengatakan tidak mau. Bukan mencari alasan agar orang berhenti bertanya padamu" ucap Baekbeom kesal melihat tingkah adiknya. Baekbeom menekuk lututnya. Mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk. "Dengarkan Hyung ya" Baekbeom memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatap manik mata kakaknya yang berwarna coklat terang "Kau harus belajar menolak. Kau tidak bisa terus – terusan mencari alasan untuk menghindari orang. Jika kau tidak bisa menolak, kau akan mendapat masalah dalam hidupmu" ucapnya

"Aku pernah menolak Hyung. Aku pernah mengatakan tidak mau atau tidak bisa" Bela Baekhyun tidak terima. Baekbeom menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hanya beberapa kali Baek! Kurang dari 10 kali kuhitung total. Itupun jika dia meminta lagi, kau langsung menerimanya" Kesal Baekbeom yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal "Sebenarnya aku tadi tidak kecewa. Nilaimu sudah meningkat daripada yang terakhir kemarin kau mendapat 5. Aku hanya melatihmu untuk menolak permintaanku. Hanya saja kau keras kepala" Baekbeom memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Baekhyun "Hilangkan semua pikiran bahwa orang itu akan kecewa padamu jika kau menolak mereka" Baekbeom berjalan menuju pintu "Aku mau keluar. Kalau kau mau keluar, kau harus ijin aku dulu" ucapnya mengakhiri lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Haaah~" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia segera berganti baju lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Matanya memandang lurus langit – langit kamarnya.

 _"_ _Kau harus belajar menolak. Kau tidak bisa terus – terusan mencari alasan untuk menghindari orang. Jika kau tidak bisa menolak, kau akan mendapat masalah dalam hidupmu"_ perkataan kakaknya terus terngiang ditelinganya.

Setiap ada ujian tulis Bahasa Inggris -Yang diadakan setiap 1 bab selesai-, Baekbeom langsung kekamarnya. Meminta hasil dan menghela nafas karena hasil nilai ujian tulis Baekhyun yang tidak pernah diatas 8. Lalu memberi petuah yang sudah dihafal Baekhyun. Dan berakhir menasehati bahwa Baekhyun harus belajar menolak. _Selalu seperti itu_ , pikirnya kesal. "Sampai kapan aku begini? Tidak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mencari alasan supaya mereka berhenti. Atau aku menolak dengan halus sekali namun jika dia meminta lagi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa" Lanjutnya "Haaaah~ Menyusahkan" Lalu matanya perlahan tertutup. Dan nafas tertatur terdengar.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Byun Baekhyun adalah nama namja itu. Memiliki badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, berkulit putih susu sehalus bayi, dan wajah yang tampan namun terkesan manis. Murah senyum, berkepribadian hangat, ramah dan penggemar strawberry. Baekhyun tinggal dirumah mewah ini hanya dengan sang Kakak serta beberapa maid dan supir. Ayahnya jarang dirumah karena sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan memboyong sang Ibu untuk menemaninya. Hanya ada dirumah di hari - hari tertentu. Namun itu tidak membuat Baekhyun dan Baekbeom sedih. Mereka malah bahagia karena bebas melakukan hal apapun. Mengingat sang ayah agak protektif kepada kedua putranya.

Hanya satu yang membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Sifatnya yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang dan mudah dibujuk jika dia menolak. Sifatnya yang langka itu membuat dia selalu menjadi sosok empuk untuk anak – anak jahil saat masih menengah pertama dulu. Seperti yang dikatakan Hyungnya, Baekhyun akan mencari alasan supaya orang tersebut berhenti meminta/bertanya.

 _"_ _Apa susahnya menolak permintaan? Lihat, tanganmu sampai lecet begini" Omel Baekbeom sambil memijiti tangan kanan Baekhyun "Kau itu dikerjai oleh mereka" lanjutnya kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan sifat adiknya yang aneh._

 _Baekbeom kaget saat mendapati tangan adiknya yang lecet disebelah kanan. Saat ditanya, Baekhyun hanya diam dan mencoba mencari alasan hingga akhirnya dia bilang bahwa dia dimintai tolong menuliskan tugas rangkuman teman – temannya. Tugas merangkum modul 5 yang tebal dan dia harus menuliskan 5 orang temannya yang minta tolong padanya._

 _"_ _Tapi Hyung, mereka membutuhkan bantuan" ucap Baekhyun membela dirinya "Coba bayangkan kalau aku tidak membantu mereka, pasti mereka sudah dihukum. Mereka sakit hyung. Atau jika aku berada di posisi mereka dan tidak ada yang membantuku, pasti aku juga kesusahan. Dan-"_

 _"_ _Baek hentikan"potong Baekbeom. Dia berhenti memijat tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu menatap adik kesayangannya itu lekat "Aku sudah muak dengan alasanmu. Berapa kali aku bilang kau dikerjai. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kepolosanmu. Mereka hanya malas merangkum dan berpura – pura sakit. Aish~" Baekbeom menarik lengan adiknya lalu memijitnya kembali._

 _"_ _Sifatmu itu aneh Baek. Tidak dapat menolak. Sekalinya menolak, kau mudah dibujuk" Gumam Baekbeom prihatin. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya._

 _'_ _Mian Hyung' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya._

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Hyung~ Aku pergi dulu..." Teriak seseorang dari pintu utama. "Eo~ Hati – hati Baekki. Tutup pintu~" Balas seseorang berteriak dari arah lantai dua. Namja yang dipanggil Baekki itu berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu utama sesuai permintaan sang Hyung.

"Annyeong Haseyo Baekhyun-Ssi?" Sapa seorang sambil membuka pintu pagar. "Ne, Annyeong Hasimnika Ahjussi" Balasnya tersenyum pada penjaga rumahnya itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai seragam yang ia kenakan kali ini. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan dasi berwarna biru navy dan sweater berwarna putih dengan logo sekolahnya di dada sebelah kiri dan celana biru navynya. Sangat nyaman menurut Baekhyun daripada seragam saat musim dingin atau gugur yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan Blazer berwarna abu – abu. Sebuah earphone putih yang tersambung pada Mp4 player terlihat terpasang pada telinganya. Lagu Give Love milik Akmu menemani langkahnya kali ini. Sambil bersenandung kecil dia berjalan menyusuri jalan daerah rumahya menuju Halte. Daripada diantar jemput mobil, Baekhyun lebih suka berjalan kaki dan naik bis kesekolah.

Saat ditengah – tengah perjalanan, Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sedang berjongkok menghadap pohon. "Eo? Sedang apa dia? Sepertinya kesakitan" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu sambil melepas kedua earphone ditelinganya.

"Jeogi..." Baekhyun menyapanya pelan sambil memasukan Earphonenya di saku celana. Gadis itu menoleh "Neo Gwenchana?" Baekhyun bertanya hati – hati namun entah kenapa, Gadis itu melihat Baekhyun seakan – akan melihat orang jahat. "Igeo. . ." Baekhyun memberinya sapu tangan abu – abu miliknya "Mata mu berair"

"Eeh… apa kau berbicara denganku?" gadis itu mengerjap bingung sambil menyeka asal air matanya. Sapu tangan yang disodorkan Baekhyun tidak dihiarukan olehnya.

"Ne? Ne, aku berbicara denganmu. Dengan siapa lagi memang?" Baekhyun menjawab seraya mengenggam kembali sapu tangannya lalu ikut berjongkok. "Kenapa kau menangis disini? Kau tidak sekolah? Ini seragam sekolah mana? Kenapa yeoja memakai celana? Dan, Eh, kau memakai seragam musim dingin atau memang sekolahmu hanya menerapkan 1 seragam?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Gadis itu berambut pendek seperti laki – laki. Matanya lumayan lebar tapi tidak terlalu dan kulitnya putih. Gadis itu hanya mematung menatap Baekhyun. Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari lawan bicaranya, Baekhyun menambahkan,

"Ah, maaf aku banyak bicara. Aku dari Georgy High School. Mau berangkat bersama denganku? Kau memakai blazer Coklat muda, apa kau dari Daeyeong? Tidak baik yeoja cantik menangis sendirian dipinggir jalan. Apalagi jalan ini sepi. Jalan ini rawan" Baekhyun berkata jujur. Biasanya ada beberapa kelompok siswa dari sekolahnya atau sekolah lain yang akan menganggu yeoja yang lewat.

Gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjayo? Neo..." Ucapannya terputus "Katakan berapa jumlah jariku?" Dia mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf dua.

"Eh, dua?" Alisnya bertautan. Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap gadis itu. Penjelasan Baekhyun dan pertanyaannya tidak nyambung sama sekali. Buat apa dia menanyakan jumlah jari? Apa dia pikir Baekhyun bodoh?

"Horeeee… akhirnya aku bisa terlihat…" Dia langsung berdiri dan terbang melayang – layang disekitar Baekhyun. "Annyeong, Xi Luhan Imnida" Lanjutnya bow dengan posisi melayang. DEG. Ige Mwoya? Dia melayang? Bisa kuulangi? ME–LA–YANG! Dia terbang. Kakinya tidak nampak ketanah. Dia melayang di udara. Kakinya tertekuk. Pernah melihat film Barbie Mariposa atau Tinkerbell? Luhan melayang dengan kaki seperti Barbie/Tinkerbell itu, tertekuk sedikit. Namun bedanya Luhan tidak memilik sayap. Dan perlakuan Luhan tadi berhasil membuat Baekhyun mati rasa seketika dan membelakan matanya selebar - lebarnya.

 _GLEK!_ Baekhyun dengan susah payah menelan air ludahnya sendiri "Kau. . . Kau.. Kau bisa Terbang?" Itu sebenarnya pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah pucat. "Kau melayang! Kakimu tak tampak ketanah! Neo nuguya?" Tanyanya mulai ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Ah Mianhae" Dia membungkukan badannya dalam posisi melayang. "Jelas aku bisa melayang. Aku jarang bisa berjalan" Jawabnya

"Wae?" Baekhyun dengan polos bin bodohnya bertanya seperti itu. Lari Baekhyun lari! Ayolah Baek, manusia macam apa yang bisa melayang selain,

"Aku adalah hantu" Gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Luhan itu melayang mendekati Baekhyun –yang masih terpaku– seolah tak memiliki beban.

"Han... Hantu?" Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapannya kini. Dia? Bertemu hantu? Dipagi – pagi seperti ini? Dan hantu itu memakai seragam sekolah bukannya baju usang? Oh my big butt!

"Majayo! Geurigo, na Namja. Kau ini bodoh ya? Tidak bisa bedakan mana yeoja mana namja?" Cercanya sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya dengan wajah (sok) serius.

"Aaa…" Baekhyun berlari sambil berteriak. "Eoh? Yya! Eodika?" yeoja, ani... maksudku, namja itu melayang mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari ketakutan. Takut? Ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut hantu?

"Pergilah… pergilah…" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya kebelakang untuk mengusir hantu itu. Namun aku mah apa atuh, Hantu itu semakin melayang mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Tadinya kau tidak takut? Kau malah menawari berangkat bersama dan saputangan untukku" Jelasnya menyejajari lari Baekhyun. Dia melayang – layang disebelahnya. "Tidak usah sungkan. Berteman dengan hantu sepertiku tidak buruk kok" Ucapnya masih menjejeri langkah lari Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakn mempercepat larinya namun hantu itu tetap melayang disisinya. Demi apapun, dia berlari dan hantu itu melayang. Sial!

"Jika dari awal aku tau kau adalah hantu, aku tidak bertanya dan akan lari pabo…" Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti berlari. "Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Dia membungkuk dengan tangan memegang lutut.

"Kenapa berhenti berlari?" Tanya hantu yang bernama Luhan itu bingung.

"Karena percuma saja kau akan tetap mengikutiku. Kau melayang dan aku berlari. Tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan tenagamu. Aku akan mati kelelahan nantinya!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nafas takteratur

"Baguslah, kita bisa berteman nantinya jika kau mati. Ayo lari lagi" Serunya sambil berpindah ke sisi depan Baekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan itu, nafas Baekhyun semakin memburu karena emosi. "Yak! Pergilah, aku tidak ada waktu bermain denganmu. Aku mau sekolah. Aku tidak suka bermain dengan hantu. Dan aku masih menyukai yeoja. Aku normal. Aku menyukai manusia. Arra?" Tanyanya berdiri tegak namun dia menghilang! "Mwoya? Dia hilang?" Gumamnya bingung

"Ayolah Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak memiliki teman. Hanya kaulah temanku. Ayolah ayolah. . ." Ucapnya memohon dari arah belakang.

"Ige Mwoya? Teman? Hantu tidak bisa bermain dengan manusia begitu pula sebaliknya" Baekhyun mencari alasan dan tak menghiraukannya. Dia hendak berjalan namun, "Jamkam, Kau tau namaku dari mana?" Tanyanya menoleh kebelakang.

"Tertulis di dadamu!" Ucapnya sambil mengitarkan jari lentiknya itu didada kanan Baekhyun, tempat nametag berada.

"Yak! Aku masih straight!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun berteriak. Tangannya mengibas tangan Luhan lalu berjalan menuju halte.

"Oh, Mian. Aku sudah tidak straight lagi" Balasnya sambil nyengir lalu melayang mensejajari langkah cepat Baekhyun "Dan aku adalah seme" Lanjutnya tersenyum sok cool.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Dilihat dari tingkah lakumu kau itu pantasnya jadi Uke" Ledeknya "Lebih baik kau kembali ke asalmu. Aku takut dengan hantu" Baekhyun berkata jujur. Setidaknya dia tidak berbohong kali ini. Mungkin jika Hyungnya tahu Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa mengatakan, _Aku tidak mau_ , Hyungnya akan marah dengannya lagi.

"Aku mohon, Bantulah aku" Ucapnya memohon. "Hanya kau temanku Byunie~"

"Sok akrab sekali, memanggil Byunie. Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke tempat asalmu? Aku tidak bisa membantu apa – apa Luhan! Lagi pula mana ada hantu keluar pagi – pagi?" Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya seakaan tersadar sesuatu. "Aku... aku mengatakan tidak" gumam Baekhyun. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya dia terpaku sesaat. Namun, baru beberapa saat terpaku...

" Aku akan mengikutimu" Luhan berbicara membuyarkan 'keterpukauan' Baekhyun

"YAK LUHAN!"

"Ne?" Dia menoleh "Ah, kau harus memanggilku Hyung" Ucapnya sok "Aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Arra? Cepatlah, bismu datang sebentar lagi! Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" Tanyanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Neo!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan ganas. Yang ditatap hanya berkecak pinggang menatap Baekhyun dengan santai "Aish~" Gerutunya lalu melewati Luhan begitu saja.

Dan Luhan memang tidak main – main dengan kata – katanya tadi. Dia memang mengikuti Baekhyun naik kebis. Saat Baekhyun duduk di kursi panjang belakang sendiri, dia ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Lama – lama Baekhyun jengah dengan hantu itu. Karena dia tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Dia terus bercerita tentang hal – hal dunia perhantuan yang membuat Baekhyun harus menulikan telinganya untuk beberapa saat. Dan sekarang, dirinya harus membiarkan hantu itu, setidaknya dia sudah menolak tadi.

Bis berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian. Dua orang siswa, 1 pekerja kantoran masuk kedalam bis dan bispun bergerak kembali. Dua orang siswa itu berjalan kebagian belakang bis dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, tempat duduk Luhan.

"YAK PABOYA!" teriak Luhan langsung berdiri melayang saat seorang siswa duduk ditempat duduknya. "Kau tidak lihat ada aku duduk ya?" Makinya sambil menunjuk - nunjuk pada siswa yang duduk ditempatnya tadi "Duduk sembarangan di tempat orang! Kau itu bla bla bla bla..." Dan Luhan terus mengoceh memaki siswa yang sedang bermain ponsel.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. _Dia berisik sekali sih!_ , batinnya lalu memasang earphonenya dan memutar lagu dari Mp4nya.

Ada satu yang membuat Baekhyun bingung, Hantu muncul siang hari?

 **=TBC=**

 **= PART 1 END =**

 **Jreeeng~ Tes tes, 1 2 3... Ekhem**

 **Akhirnya Chap 1 muncul juga \\(^o^)/ Yaaay~**

 **Well, sebenernya itu sifatnya Baekhyun sifat aslinya yeorky di dunia nyata :') Yeorky kadang gabisa nolak, mudah dibujuk tapi itu dulu ya dan itu parah banget. Sampe dulu pernah pas smp, uang jajan yeorky diambil temen soalnya alasannya dia lagi sakit dan gada uang. -_- Dan dengan bodohnya yeorky kasihin gitu aja soalnya kasihan. :')Tapi... Sekarang udah gaseberapa. Jadi sedikit - sedikit ini juga sekaligus ff ajang curhat (?) *lapingus***

 **Okey, abaikan curhatan tadi. Gimana? Niatnya ini mau ngasih tau... apa ya? Pembukaan mungkin ya? Atau semacam pengenalan karakter? Entahlah?**

 **Ngenalin sifatnya Baekhyun dan hantunya Luhan. Si biang kerok masalahnya si Baekhyun. Si pembuat onar. Penyebab dari segala masalah. Biang rusuh. Apalagi? Ayo sebutin semuanya :D**

 **Belum ada konflik. Konflik baru muncul di chap selanjutnya. Bukan konflik juga sih. Semacam awal masalah? Okey sama aja.**

 **Oiyah, mau jawab review. Kemarin ada yang nanya, "Ini berarti ceritanya flashback?"**

 **Daaaan Jawabannya : Iya. Prolog kemarin itu ceritanya masa sekarang. Baekhyun itu kan ceritanya komikus muda pendatang baru yang baru nerbitin komik judulnya "GHOST LOVE STORY". Nah Chap 1 sampe chap sekian itu nanti isinya 'cerita dari komik yang dikarang baekhyun'. Gitu. Mudeng gak mudeng gak? Kalo enggak, baca ulang deh sampe mudeng.**

 **Daaaan, Review please. Karena ini adalah FF yaoi pertama yeorky, jadi yeorky perlu masukan. Tanggapan. Dan apalah itu namanya.**

 **Daaan, terimakasih buat yang di udah Follow, Favorite, sama review kemarin *bow* Ya ampun sumpah demi apa Yeorky seneng banget *nangis bombay* Aku pikir ini FF bakalan gada yang baca *elus dada* sekali lagi makasih ya~ Jan lupa review lagi biar Yeorky semangat nulis. Dan yeorky jamin gakan nyesel baca ff ini *senyumcool***

 **Daaan, karena Yeorky baru sadar udah mengulangi penggunaan kata 'Daaaan' sebanyak 4 kali diawal kalimat termasuk kalimat ini, waktunya Yeorky pulang.**

 **Okey, yeorky pulang dulu ya semuanya? Babaaay~ *Ilang bareng kai***


	3. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya Ngeremake gitu. Daaaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa** *serakah*

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, sedikit ooc mungkin? Review ya jangan lupa :D**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

 **=CHAPTER 2=**

Baekhyun adalah anak pendiam disekolahnya. Mulutnya yang selalu mengeluarkan senyum saat berjalan menuju bangunan sekolahnya atau saat berjalan di koridor membuat banyak siswa dan guru suka padanya. Ya, Baekhyun termasuk siswa yang ramah. Siapapun mau menjadi temannya. Semua hafal dengan senyum manis milik Baekhyun. Dia juga lumayan pintar walau lemah dalam Bahasa Inggris. Namun, Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak teman. Dia irit bicara. Memang banyak yang mau berteman dengannya, namun Dia lebih memilih tidak. Dia membatasi pertemanannya.

Karena sifatnya yang 'unik' tersebut dan pengalaman bertemannya saat masih menengah pertama dulu, membuatnya tertutup dan memilih teman. Yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai teman hanyalah Yixing. Karena Yixing adalah namja yang polos dan tidak macam – macam. Itupun, dia tidak benar – benar terbuka pada namja yang berasal dari China itu.

Namun pagi ini, Baekhyun tidak menunjukan senyumnya. Bahkan saat ada yang menyapanya pun, hanya dibalas seadanya. Hanya lirikan dan senyuman singkat yang terlihat pagi ini. Hell, siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Hantu sialan dan merepotkan yang di temuinya pagi tadi (baca: Luhan). Luhan terus mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun Baekhyun pergi dan terus mengoceh sana – sini. Memuji sana sini dan terus berbicara. Baekhyun muak. Kepalanya pusing karena sedari tadi -didalam bis-, Baekhyun harus mendengarkan ocehan Luhan yang panjang bin lebar itu.

"Wah. . . Georgy High School bagus ya? Sudah banyak perubahan. Aku dulu siswa disini. Aku 2 tahun lebih tua dari pada kau. Jadi jika aku masih hidup, aku sudah kuliah sekarang. Kira – kira aku kuliah mengambil apa ya jika masih hidup?" tanyanya pada lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Dulu tidak ada kolam disana. Wah, tukang sapunya ganti. Dulu yang menyapu rambutnya sudah beruban semua. Waaah, itu bangunan baru ya? Wah ada mesin minuman disitu. Ya, Neo Arra? Sebenarnya sekolah ini dulu campur antara sekolah yeoja dan namja. Namun yayasan membangun bangunan lagi dibelakang sekolah ini. Akhirnya mereka memisahkan antara murid yeoja dan namja. Cherry blossom High School untuk Yeoja dan Georgy High School untuk namja"

 _Haaah~ dia ngomong terus sih_ , batin Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yaaa Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Luhan lalu melayang mengejar Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya tak perduli dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Wah ini perpustakaannya? Sudah berubah ya?" Teriak Luhan di sebelah Baekhyun saat mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan.

"Ya Shikeuro!" Baekhyun berucap padanya lalu masuk keruang Perpustakaan. Ia hendak mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Sedangkan Luhan, berkeliling ke bagian berita.

"Gumawo Saem" Ucap Baekhyun membungkuk lalu saat balik badan, "Eomo, Kamchagiya!" dia terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri dibaliknya dengan senyum yang bodoh menurut Baekhyun.

"Wae geurae Baekhyun-Ssi?" Yeo Seongsaeng bertanya bingung

"Aniyo Ssaem, gwenchana. Kaki kananku menginjak kaki kiriku sendiri" Jawabnya tersenyum garing lalu segera pergi dari perpustakaan dan diikuti oleh Luhan. Yeo seongsaeng hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Lama sekali didalam" Seru Luhan saat mereka sudah di luar

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku membaca berita tentang kematianku di bagian berita. Tapi sayang tidak ada fotoku. Kau sudah tau? Kau harus membacanya. Kau kenal aku tidak sebelumnya? Aku Sunbaemu. Aku lumayan terkenal dulu"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan yang kelewat datar.

"Apa? Ah matta, pasti kau belum disini ya? Aku meninggal saat kelas 2. Berarti kau masih kelas 3 menengah pertama" sambungnya. Matanya melirik keatas seperti sedang berfikir.

"Oh aku terkejut" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Hell, dan itukah wajahmu saat terkejut?" Tanya Luhan memekik berlebihan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan matanya melirik keatas, sebal.

"Aku kasih tau ya" Luhan menatap Baekhyun kembali "Walaupun kau terus mengikutiku, aku tidak bisa membantu apa – apa" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku Luhan. Lagipula, supir yang menabrakmu sudah ditangkap kan? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan" Seru Baekhyun. Namun jitakan yang ia dapat. "AKKHH!" rintihnya mengusap puncak kepalanya "Ya Wae?" Tanyanya jengkel

"Kau harus memanggilku Hyung!" Tegas Luhan "Tidak sopan sekali!"

"Shireo, memangnya kau ini siapa?" Baekhyun ngotot dan Luhan menjitaknya lagi "Ah appo!" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya lalu saat menoleh pada Luhan hendak marah lagi, Luhan memelas menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan Puppy eyes dan bibirnya agak melengkung kebawah. Seperti tatapan memohon. Seperti tatapan anjingnya saat minta diberi makan dulu. Baekhyun menghela panjang nafasnya. Hatinya luluh. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang memelas seperti itu. _Sial! Itu selalu berhasil!_ , kesalnya dalam hati.

"Arraseo arraseo! Luhan Hyung. Puas?" Seru Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkannya membuat Luhan tersenyum puas setelahya.

"Ya tunggu aku" Teriak Luhan lalu menyusul Baekhyun. "Kelasmu dilantai dua kan?" Tanyanya

"Eoh~" Jawab Baekhyun "Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanyanya melirik Luhan

"Aku juga bisa membaca pikiran orang" Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun hanya diam. Terlalu malas untuk menganggapi. "Aku dari lahir sudah bisa membaca pikiran orang. Jadi waktu aku meninggal, kemampuanku ikut bersamaku. Entahlah, kira – kira begitu" sambungnya. Tiba – tiba dia melayang kedepan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku juga tahu kelemahan dan kekuranganmu" Ucapnya sok dengan nada menjengkelkan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut, namun dia tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai kekurangan apapun. Aku terlahir sempurna kalau kau belum tahu" Baekhyun mengilangkan tangannya dan menantang tatapan mengejek Luhan.

"Cih~" Ejeknya "Kau masih tetap mengelak?" Tanya Luhan melayang maju "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang. Dan sekalinya kau menolak, kau akan mengalah" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal dan mengeluarkan nafas kasar "Kita sudah lihat buktinya barusan"

"Terserah apa katamu" ucapnya pergi melewati Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa dan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Lu, eh Hyung kenapa kau masih berkeliaran disini? Kenapa tidak kembali ke surga?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dengan nada yang masih kesal sekaligus, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena aku masih belum puas disini" Jawab Luhan dengan senyum eyesmile nya "Masih ada yang membuatku tidak tenang" Lanjut Luhan. "Entahlah. Apa ya? Sebelum semua beres, aku akan terus berkeliaran disini. Ah arra? Tempat yang tadi pagi aku menangis, di tengah jalan situ aku kecelakaan. Dan badanku terpental sampai menatap pohon tadi dan meninggal di pohon itu. Ah~ bahkan di bagian bawah pohon masih ada bekas darahku walaupun sudah samar" Oceh Luhan panjang lebar lalu diam menunggu respon Baekhyun. Dan ternyata Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan ipod dan earphonenya.

"BYUUUN BAEKHYUUUN" Luhan berteriak sambil menarik earphone yang dikenakan Baekhyun "APA KAU MENDENGARKANKU? TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI. KARENA KITA DIPERTEMUKAN OLEH GELOMBANG YANG AMAT TERANGAT SANGAT SUPER DUPER MEGA DAN GIGA PANJANG, JADI KITA HARUS BERTEMAN!" Teriaknya tepat di lubang telinga Baekhyun.

O.M.F.G

"Mwoya Igeee?" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusap telinga kanannya "Kau pikir aku tuli? Jangan teriak – teriak, suaramu cempreeeng! Cukup sedari tadi kau mengoceh, sudah membuat telingaku berdengung Hyuuung!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. Menatap Luhan yang melayang disebelahnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sambil mengusap telinga kanannya yang berdengung.

Tanpa disadari, semua mata di sepanjang koridor memperhatikannya. _"Kenapa dia" , "Dia gila ya?" , "Baekhyun bicara pada siapa?" , "Anak yang aneh" , "Aku baru tahu Baekhyun bisa berteriak" , "Dia tidak tersenyum hell"_ bisik – bisik tentang dirinya mulai terdengar samar – samar. Baekhyun membawa matanya menyusuri koridor yang ramai ini dan mendapati semua mata memandang dirinya. Dia merasa mereka semua akan membunuh dirinya dengan tatapan mata itu. Baekhyun melupakan satu hal, Dia lupa bahwa yang bisa melihat Luhan hanya dirinya.

"Ah, hehe. Cwesongheyo. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian. Aku hanya melatih suaraku" Seru Baekhyun tersenyum garing - garing manis lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. JENGKEL? OH JELAS!

"Luhan–Ssi, kau tahu kan? Yang bisa melihatmu itu hanya aku?" Gumam Baekhyun kesal. Oh tidak, sangat kesal! Heol! Bayangkan saja diikuti hantu seharian ini? Sesange! Bahkan ini masih pukul 8 kurang.

"Kau seperti orang lain saja, panggil aku Luhan Hyung" Balas Luhan santai. _Kau memang orang lain,_ Batin Baekhyun kesal. "Tapi untung Baekki tidak takut denganku. Karena kau, aku bisa berbicara seperti sekarang" seru Luhan senang

"Memang selama ini kau tidak berbicara? Bahkan seperti ada lebah di kedua lubang telingaku! Dan kau bilang kau tidak bicara?" Tanya Baekhyun agak kesal. Yah, dia pikir tidak ada cara lain selain menjawabnya. Tidak ada gunanya didiamkan, toh dia akan mengoceh terus.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Maksudku selama ini. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sendirian. Kesepian. Alone. Aku harus berbicara pada siapa? Tidak ada yang mendengarkanku atau melihatku" nada suaranya berubah sedih. Luhan menunduk. Baekhyun menoleh pada sosok yang melayang disampingnya itu. Kasihan. Iya. Dia kasihan pada-

"Tapi untung Baekhyun bisa melihatku. Jadi aku tidak apa - apa sekarang" Ucap hantu itu bahagia.

TIDAK! Baekhyun menarik kata - katanya lagi! Dia kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang harus diikuti hantu seperti Luhan! Ya Tuhan!

"Kau memang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu. Ternyata hantu memang menyeramkan!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan penekanan kata di akhir kalimat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas.

"YAK! Sialan kau, aku ini tampan" Balas Luhan "Ah... Ini kelasmu?" Gumam Luhan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Kelasku dulu di lantai 1. Bagus ya. Baekhyun duduk dimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun

"Disini" Jawab Baekhyun lalu mendudukki kursinya yang berada didekat jendela. "Jika aku ulangan, kau harus membantuku menjawabnya. Aku duduk sendirian, jadi duduk diam disebelahku!" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara rendah yang cukup untuk didengar Luhan.

"Hay Baek?" sapa Jongdae yang baru datang, duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Hay Jongdae" Balas Baekhyun tersenyum. Sedangkan, Luhan memutar untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Namun, gerakannya terhenti. Matanya menangkap sosok pria di bangku belakang Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan suara pelan "Ya Luhan Hyung" Panggilnya pelan

"Baekki, Kenapa... kenapa anak itu bisa ada disana?" Bisik Luhan pelan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap bingung hyung yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk memanggil pengusir hantu. Lalu tiba – tiba keadaan berubah. Tiba – tiba Baekhyun merasakan dingin dan...

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

Luhan tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri. Tempat duduknya pun strategis menurut Luhan. Sama seperti tempat duduknya dulu. Nomor tiga dari depan, terletak disebelah jendela, dan ada jarak kira – kira satu dua meter dari tempat duduknya menuju jendela kelasnya yang menghadap kearah lapangan outdoor.

Dia memutar dari depan untuk kekursi sebelah Baekhyun. Daripada melayang melewati atas meja yang menurutnya tidak sopan walau tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Luhan hanya ingin bertingkah seperti murid yang normal.

Namun, Luhan tiba – tiba terpaku ditempatnya melayang saat ini. Matanya terkunci pada sesosok namja tampan dibelakang Baekhyun. Namja yang tengah membaca komik dibelakang Baekhyun. Tersenyum tipis kearah komik yang dibacanya. Semuanya terasa kelu bagi Luhan. Bahkan, panggilan Baekhyun pun tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Baekki, kenapa... kenapa anak itu bisa disana?" Bisik Luhan pelan yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

 _'_ _Dia disana. Sesange, eotokaji? Mereka sekelas? Jadi selama ini...? Tidak, aku harus mengungkapkannya. Ini kesempatanku! Tapi... hanya Baekhyun yang bisa melihat dan mendengarkanku. Tapi ini kesempatanku! Eoh, Eottoke? Majja! Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain. Hanya ini satu - satunya cara!_

Akhirnya Luhan melayangkan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah bingung menatapnya kali ini.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

Baekhyun yang baru saja menyapa Jongdae, melirik Luhan yang berhenti disebelah meja Minseok, teman sebangku Jongdae. Bukannya duduk, Luhan malah berhenti dan menatap sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. _Sedang apa anak itu?_

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan suara pelan pada Luhan Hyung. Namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. "Ya Luhan Hyung!" panggilnya pelan.

"Baekki, kenapa... kenapa anak itu bisa disana?" bisik Luhan pelan yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

 _"_ _Anak itu kenapa sih?"_ Pikirnya.

" _Aku harus mengusir hantu itu. Aku harus membawanya kekuil. Atau ke gereja ya? Atau mencari jasa pengusir hantu di internet?"_ Fikirnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. " _Atau aku harus bercerita pada Baekbeom Hyung? Atau... Akh~"_ Tiba – tiba matanya tertutup. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. _"Kenapa ini? Kenapa dingin? Kenapa..."_ Baekhyun mencengkram kuat ponselnya hingga akhirnya dia tidak merasakan apa – apa.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

Luhan melayangkan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun dan _syuuut~_ Luhan masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan dingin menjalar tubuhnya lalu seketika dia tersadar, dia telah berada di awang – awang.

"Eoh? Kenapa aku berdiri?" bingung Baekhyun lalu memperhatikan dirinya. "Ige Mwoya? Aku... melayang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menjajakkan kakinya ketanah namun dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Kenapa... kenapa aku melayang?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku seperti Luhan Hyung? Hyung? Hyung Eodikayo?" Teriak Baekhyun saat menyadari Luhan tidak ada. Lalu dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri "Itu tubuhku... Itu tubuhku!" Dia melayang menuju tubuhnya namun dia terpental menatap jendela kelas saat hendak masuk ketubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh Baekhyun yang asli itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku disini lalu siapa yang berada didalam tubuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil memegang pundaknya yang lumayan sakit akibat benturan yang lumayan keras.

"Seolma~"dia membelakkan matanya "Luhan hyung? Kau berada didalam tubuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kehidupan kembali" Gumamnya dengan senyum lebar lalu menghadap belakang.

 _ ***A/N : Bagi yang gak paham. Luhan masuk/merasuki tubuh Baekhyun. Jadinya "ROH" Luhan ada didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dan "ROH" nya Baekhyun itu melayang. Jadi didalam tubuhnya Baekhyun itu, arwah/rohnya Luhan. Ngerti kan? Intinya Baekhyun kesurupan Luhan '-' Terus rohnya Baekhyun jadi keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri karena dirasuki. Okey? Jadi kalo ada tulisan : Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun, itu TUBUH baekhyun yang ngomong tapi ASLINYA itu ROHnya LUHAN. Arrachi? Kek orang kesurupan gitu deh. Dia ngomong padahal aslinya roh yang ngerasuk dia yang ngomong. LANJUT!**_

"Park Chanyeol" teriak Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil menoleh. Baekhyun yang badannya berisikan roh Luhan itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Park Chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Ya, Luhan Hyuung! Kau mau kemana? Kembalikan tubuhku jangan bikin malu!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil melayang mendekati Luhan yang berada ditubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun –sekali lagi yang berisikan Luhan– alisnya bertautan dan tangannya dilipat didepan dada.

"Hyung kau mau apa? Aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Chanyeol sama sekali! Hyung jangan aneh – aneeeh" Teriaknya frustasi. Hendak menyentuh pundak tubuhnya sendiri yang dirasuki Luhan, namun dirinya terpental jauh. "Akh!" teriaknya "Apa – apaan ini? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh diriku sendiri?" teriak Baekhyun yang menatap jendela kelas.

"Ehm Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu dari dulu" Ucap Luhan yang berada di tubuh Baekhyun itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Wajahnya tertunduk. Semu merah menjalari wajahnya. Dia tersenyum malu.

Semua aktivitas yang terjadi didalam kelas... berhenti seketika.

JiSung berhenti menyalin tugas.

Woohyun berhenti mengangkat ponsel Jihoo.

Jihoo berhenti mengangkat tangannya untuk merebut ponselnya kembali.

Joonmyeon berhenti beragumen dengan Yifan.

ZiTao dan Sehun berhenti saling menendang stipo.

Minseok berhenti menyapu.

Jeongseob berhenti menghapus papan.

Jongdae yang hendak membenarkan tali sepatunya, juga berhenti.

Satu kelas yang hanya sekedar bersenda gurau, berhenti.

HENING

Semua mata memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan– dengan mata yang seolah tak percaya. "Haaaah?" Teriak beberapa murid tak percaya dengan serempak

"Yyee?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Wuaaaa~ Luhaaan Hyuung" Teriak Baekhyun "Apa yang kau lakukaaan?" lanjutnya dia melayang frustasi mendekati Chanyeol dan hantu sialan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dari dulu. Aku sudah memendam perasaan padamu dari dulu" Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu mengucapkan kembali pernyataannya. Kelaspun semakin Hening. Cicak yang berdecak didinding juga ikut diam. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu. Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun pun menatapnya dengan senyum berseri. Seisi kelas memperhatikan dua insan yang mereka tahu masih 'STRAIGHT' itu.

Baekhyun melayang melewati Luhan dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol "Ya Chanyeol-ssi, jangan percaya kata – katanya. Itu tidak benar. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya disini. Aku Baekhyuun! Dia Luhan Hyung yang memakai tubuhku... Ya Chanyeol–ssi, kau mendengarku? Kau bisa telepati? Jebaaal ini salah paham" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan didepan Chanyeol.

"Kau suka aku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan tak percaya. Baekhyun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, lalu menoleh pada tubuhnya sendiri yang dirasuki Luhan itu.

"Ya Hyung, tanggung jawab apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun kesal lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya aku suka padamu" ucap Luhan. DUAAAR! Baekhyun kehilangan irama nafasnya.

"WATDEHEL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN?" Teriak Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan mengedip penuh arti pada Baekhyun. Oh SHIT! "Hyuung, kembalikaan tubuhkuu" Teriaknya frustasi. Baekhyun mendekati tubuhnya sendiri, hendak memasukinya namun dia kembali terpental.

"Ya Byun Baek, bukannya kau bilang kau Straight?" Tanya Jongdae memecah keheningan kelas. Semua pandang mata menatap Jongdae.

"Jongdae–ya, aku disini. Itu bukan aku" Baekhyun melayangkan tubuhnya mendekati Jongdae.

"Ternyata kau Gay juga. Baru kemarin kau mengejekku dengan Minseok" ledek Jongdae dengan senyum meledek

"YAK! Aku bukan Gaay!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Ya memang. Kemarin, Minseok dan Jongdae baru saja jadian. Mereka mengumumkan berita itu didepan kelas dan teman – teman sekelasnya bersorak bahagia. Namun tiba – tiba Baekhyun berkata, "Ya ampun, bertambah lagi pasangan gay dikelas" gumamnya sambil berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas._

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae bingung_

 _"Aku hanya tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. Ayolah itu tabu! Aku masih suka dada dan bibir yeoja" Ucap Baekhyun terus berjalan keluar kelas._

 _"Ah, dikelas ini hanya dia yang Straight. Aku lupa" ucap Minseok_

 _"Tidak hanya dia, ada satu lagi" Seru Yifan melirik Chanyeol yang tengah membaca komik._

 _"Aku akan mentraktir cola satu kelas" Minseok merangkul Jongdae. Dan suasana kelas pun kembali ricuh._

 _-FLASHBACK OFF-_

Minseok yang sebelumnya berada di depan kelas, berjalan mendekati Jongdae. Dia mendudukan pantat montoknya itu diatas meja Jongdae "Aku hanya tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. Ayolah itu tabu! Aku masih suka dada dan bibir yeoja" Minseok memperagakan Baekhyun yang megejek hubungannya dengan Jongdae kemarin. Teman – temannya tertawa. Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok dan memelas didepannya.

"Mungkin karma karena sering meledek kita yang sudah tidak straight" Balas Yifan "Bahkan baru kemarin dia meledek dan sekarang dia sudah menyatakan cinta" dan teman – temannya tertawa kembali.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya juga" tubuh Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya berteriak ditengah keramaian kelas "Akhirnya aku bisa menyatakannya" Lanjutnya lalu menoleh kesebelah kanan "Setelah sekian lama aku menyimpannya"

"Wooooo~" kelas semakin ricuh.

"OH MY GOOOD!" Baekhyun frustasi akan tingkah Hyungnya yang bodoh itu.

"Kau tak apa Bacon?"

"Don't call me Bacon guys!" teriak Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun seleramu tinggi juga ya? Kau menyukai uri Chanyeol"

Tubuh Baekhyun -yang berisikan luhan- bersemu merah.

"Baekhyun kau punya keberanian juga ya menembak dikelas?"

"Bla... bla... bla..." Suasana kelas menjadi bertambah gaduh.

 _Brak Brak Brak_ Joonmyeon menggebrak mejanya membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"' _Daebak! Namja pendiam yang terkesan kalem dan dingin serta menolah mentah – mentah hubungan sesama jenis, menyukai Chanyeol'_ mungkin itu headline majalah sekolah yang bagus untuk terbit besok" dan seisi kelas kembali tertawa.

"Yeorobuuun, Na Yeogiseo~" rengek Baekhyun lelah karena dia terus melayang kesana kemari untuk menyadarkan teman – temannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam mematung memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu dan teman – temannya. Oh bahkan dia terlalu bodoh untuk membalas semua perkataan teman - temannya.

"Psst~" Sehun tiba – tiba mendiamkan semuanya. Semua mata menuju pada Sehun "Uri Byun Baek sudah menyatakan cintanya. Sekarang giliran Park Chan untuk menjawab pengakuan cinta Byun Baekhyun" Seru Sehun yang mendapat _CIYE_ dari teman – temannya.

"Bagaimana Park Chanyeol? Terima saja..." seru Jongdae "Jangan – jangan Chanyeol straight? Nanti cinta Baekhyun bertepuk sebelah tangan dong!" Ucap Tao yang kembali mendapat suara ricuh teman – temannya.

"Ige Mwoya~" Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. Reaksi teman – temannya membuatnya bingung sendiri. "Hyung, berhentilah... kau membuatku malu. Orang yang sudah mati bisa berbuat semaunya ya. Menyusahkan sekali" Seru Baekhyun

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Seru seseorang dari arah pintu seketika. Semua mata menoleh dan kaget mendapat Jeong Songsaeng sudah berdiri di ambang pintu "Semuanya kembali ketempat duduk!" Seketika murid – murid berhamburan duduk ditempatnya masing – masing dan Jeong Songsaeng berjalan menuju meja guru. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersyukur dengan kehadiran guru killer itu.

"Hyung, kembalikan tubuhku~" pinta Baekhyun kesal. Lagi. Luhan hanya mengedipkan matanya. OUGH!

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Luhan yang masih berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu, membuka ponsel milik Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun melayang mendekati tubuhnya, lalu duduk dikursi kosong sebelah tubuhnya untuk membaca pesan di ponselnya.

 _Eh?_

Dan kerutan samar - sama terlihat di kening Luhan yang masih berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Luhan. Keduanya saling menatap lalu...

 **=T B C=**

 **=PART 2 END=**

 **Hellobellooo?**

 **Akhirnya Chap 2 udah selesai. Gimana? Serugak?**

 **Ini adalah AWAL dari SEMUA KONFLIK yang akan DIALAMI SAMA BAEKHYUN besok - besok.**

 **Daaan, mau kasih 'pembenaran' sedikit. Kan Yeorky bilangnya, Baekhyun gakenal Chanyeol? Iya emang mereka gasaling kenal. Soalnya Baekhyun itu dikelas kelewat diem. Dia cuman tahu chanyeol, tapi gapernah berinteraksi sama sekali sama chanyeol. Gitu~**

 **Ngomong - ngomong, semua mudeng gak sama 'keadaan' yang saya tulis diatas?**

 **Aduh, Yeorky sempet bingung gimana ngetiknya. Sempet ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus soalnya imajinasi Yeorky terlalu tinggi sih :3 sampe bingung ngetiknya.**

 **Buat yang minta Chanbaek momen, chap selanjutnya bakalan ada... tenang aja. :D**

 **Makasih ya kemarin yang udah repiew, fav, follow cerita ini. Yeorky janji gakan kecewa sama ff ini.**

 **Yudah, Yeorky pulang dulu ya?**

 **Jangan lupa Review ya semuanya? Dibutuhkan tanggapan buat nambah semangat. Hehehe~**

 **Dadaaah semuanyaaaa~ *nutup pintu***


	4. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo, Jisung, IlJoo  
**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt OOC, Wajib review ya semua ^^  
**

 **Summary : In adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **NOTE : Ini ffnya agak belibet ya '-' Buat readers baru, Yeorky jelasin disini. Baekhyun itu ketemu hantu Luhan. Terus Luhan ngerasuki Baekhyun. Atau kalau kata orang Indonesia, Baekhyun kesurupan hantu Luhan. Jadi kalau ada tulisan : "Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu" , "Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun" , "Namja manis yang dirasuki" , "Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dirasuki" dan sejenisnya, itu artinya : roh Luhan ngerasuki tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga roh Baekhyun keluar dari tubuhnya. Daaaan, Yang ngomong itu mulutnya Baekhyun, tapi didalem tubuh Baekhyun isinya roh Luhan.** ** **Jadi bisa dibilang, Baekhyun itu kesurupan Luhan.** Tubuhnya yang ngomong, tapi padahal hantunya yang ngomong. Dan semua orang dibelahan dunia ini, gak tau kalau Baekhyun dirasuki sama Luhan. Yang kurang jelas, bisa kirim PM ke Yeorky kok :3**

 **.**

 **TANPA EDIT, MAAF TYPO MENYEBAR, BAHASA KURANG JELAS, TULIS KEDEKETAN, KURANG JELAS, ETC. BISA PM BUAT YANG GAJELAS ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=CHAPTER 3=**

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Luhan yang masih berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu, membuka ponsel milik Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun melayang mendekati tubuhnya, lalu duduk dikursi kosong sebelah tubuhnya untuk membaca pesan di ponselnya.

 _Eh?_

 ** _From : Chanyeol_**

 ** _:)_**

Baekhyun yang asli dan Baekhyun yang dirasuki Luhan itu saling pandang bingung. Oh, sungguh Baekhyun merasa bingung. Apa maksudnya Chanyeol mengirimi pesan berisi sebuah emoticon smile seperti ini? Seharusnya pesan itu berisi jawaban menerima atau menolak. Atau paling tidak makian dan sejenisnya. Bukankah Chanyeol normal? Pesan ambigu ini membuat rasa penasaran mereka semakin bertambah. Membuat keduanya menolehkan kepalanya kebangku belakang mereka, tempat duduk Chanyeol. Mendapati Baekhyun –yang berisikan Luhan- menatap kearahnya, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kearah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling pandang bingung.

"Lihatlah, karena kau dia jadi gila hyung!" ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang berada ditubuhnya dan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum itu bergantian.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu justru menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Senyum manis yang dimilik tubuh Baekhyun! HELL! Bahkan dirinya tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu pada orang lain kecuali pada keluarganya sendiri dan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis selama ini. Oh, Baekhyun ingin membunuh hantu itu jika bisa! Biar dia mati lagi, untuk kedua kalinya!

"Oh sialan! Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh?" Tanya Baekhyun frustasi.

"Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis! Untuk apa kau membalas dengan senyum semanis itu? Senyumanku itu mahal Hyung! Tidak boleh dilihat sembarang oraaang!" kesalnya pada Luhan yang tidak menggubrisnya. Baekhyun akan melupakan hobinya yang tersenyum kepada semua orang sekarang!

"Selamat belajar Park Chanyeol!" ucap Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun itu lirih. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tubuh Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu menghadap depan kembali.

"Manisnya yang mengaku straight tapi habis menyatakan cinta..." ejek Iljoo, teman sebangku Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum menatap buku tulisnya dan Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya! Dia sedang...

"Oh tidak! Hidupku akan menjadi suram! Ya tuhaaan!" mendramatisir keadaannya sendiri. Penggila strawberry itu menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Dosa apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Baekbeom hyung jika dia bertanya? Ouh ya tuhan!" lanjutnya. Luhan hanya terkikik kecil melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun amat teramat sangat kesal dan bosan sekarang. Kesal karena tubuhnya tak kunjung kembali dan bosan karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa sekarang. Bahkan ini sudah hampir istirahat jam pertama. Dia juga pegal karena sedari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar pada Luhan yang menguasai tubuhnya, namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh roh cantik itu. Luhan malah sibuk mencatat tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang mengoceh disebelahnya. Oh big damn! Baekhyun kesal sekarang. Dia menompang dagunya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil menggambar pola tak jelas diatas meja.

2 menit lagi bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Choi Siwon songsaenim tengah berkutat dengan buku absennya sembari menunggu semua siswa selesai mencatat penjelasannya tadi dan menunggu bel istirahat pertama.

Tiba – tiba tubuh Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu menutup semua buku dan memasukan bulpen kesaku lalu berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Baekhyun yang mendapati hal itu menjadi bingung.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" teriak Baekhyun malas "Bel istirahat masih 2 menit lagi!" teriaknya lagi namun tak digubris olehnya.

"Ssaem, boleh aku ijin kekamar mandi?" tanya Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu. Choi songsaeng mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Eo, silahkan Baekhyun." jawabnya. Luhan tersenyum menanggapi lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau apa kekamar mandi Hyung?" teriak Baekhyun masih enggan berdiri. Tiba – tiba dia menegakkan badannya. "Oh jangan bilang dia kekamar mandi, lalu melepas celana dan... oh tidak! HYUUUUNG~"teriaknya lalu melayang mengejar tubuhnya yang dirasuki itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau mau apakan tubuhku dikamar mandi? Dasar maniak!" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah berada disebelah Luhan. Luhan meliriknya lalu tersenyum meremehkan membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. "Yak! Sialan! Kembalikan tubuhku!" teriaknya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku disebut maniak? Bahkan aku menyentuh dengan tanganku sendiri! Tangan dari tubuh yang sama!" ucap Luhan saat mereka menuruni tangga yang sepi "Kecuali jika orang lain yang menyentuh. Kau bisa menyebut mereka maniak." lanjutnya enteng tanpa beban.

"Tapi itu tubuhku Hyung!" ucap Baekhyun frustasi sambil melayang kedepan Luhan. Luhan hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu melewatinya begitu saja membuat Baekhyun berkomat – kamit tak jelas. Dia tak bisa membayangkan Luhan menyentuh bagian dirinya yang privasi. Oh tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Hyuuung berhenti di- eh kenapa dia belok kekanan?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan berbelok kekanan bukannya kekiri. Karena kamar mandi paling dekat terletak dilorong sebelah tangga ini. "Dia mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Dia segera melayang dan mengikuti tubuhnya yang dirasuki Luhan itu dan tujuannya adalah,

"Kantin?" tanyanya "Untuk apa dia kekantin? Ya tuhan aku merasa menjadi anak nakal sekarang!" lanjutnya lalu melayang mendekati Luhan.

"Kau mau apa dikantin?" tanya Baekhyun kesal dan bingung. Luhan mengeluarkan uang dari celana dan menunjukkan didepan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kau kekantin untuk membeli makanan!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Dan Hey, itu uangku! Tidak sopan sekali." Dan Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Luhan kembali kekelas setelah membeli cola dan roti isi, dengan uang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin tak apa. Toh jika dia berada didalam dirinya sendiri, dia juga akan melakukan itu. Baekhyun yakin, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya lapar. Ya mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat saat Luhan berada ditangga teratas. Dia tersenyum senang mendapati ini, sesuai rencananya. Saat sampai dikelasnya, Choi Siwon juga sudah tidak ada dikelasnya. Para penghuni kelas juga mulai ramai dan membersihkan meja mereka. Luhan melangkah masuk diikuti Baekhyun yang melayang dibelakangnya. Bukannya duduk dibangkunya sendiri, Luhan malah menghampiri bangku yang terletak tepat dibelakang tempat duduknya. Bangku Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi!" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera melayang mendekati Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhnya itu.

"Chanyeool~" sapa Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun itu manis. Suaranya yang lumayan keras namun terkesan imut itu membuat sebagian isi kelas menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Satu kelas menoleh padamu! Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Baekhyun disebelah Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Jangan-"

"Hay Baekhyun?" sapa Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dengan sangat tidak elit karena terpotong sapaan Chanyeol barusan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melirik Baekhyun disebelahnya.

Baekhyun melirik tubuhnya yang dirasuki Luhan disebelahnya. "Dasar hantu!" umpatnya kesal lalu melayang menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Ini untukmu." Luhan memberikan cola dan roti yang dibelinya tadi "Aku barusan dari kantin" lanjutnya. Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya lebar – lebar lalu menoleh.

"Untukku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menerima pemberian Luhan

"KAU MEMBELI ITU UNTUKNYA?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan berteriak dan kembali melayang mendekati mereka.

"Iya aku membeli untuk Chanyeol." Luhan menjawab pertanyan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis dan melirik Baekhyun yang sudah sampai disebelahnya. Seolah jawaban itu juga untuknya.

"Terimakasih Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu sebelah tangannya sibuk merogoh tasnya.

"JEBAL! BAHKAN ITU MENGGUNAKAN UANGKU!" Baekhyun masih tidak terima. Tangannya terkepal. Matanya menatap Luhan sengit. Namun dia bisa apa? Baekhyun tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri jika dirasuki. Sangat merepotkan!

"Baek, aku baru tahu kau ini tipe orang yang berusaha keras!" ucap Jongdae sambil menutup resleting tasnya. "Kau berusaha agar Chanyeol menerimamu." lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongdae dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu juga tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun yang asli? Asdfghjkl. Tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun itu bingung saat melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak bekal. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun –yang berisikan Luhan-.

"Eo. Mau makan bersama Baek?" tawar Chanyeol mengangkat kotak bekalnya.

"TIDAK!" jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Mau!" jawab Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun senang "Kajja~" dan dia menarik lengan Chanyeol membuat teman – temannya yang masih berada dikelas ber-ciye-ria.

"HEY! Yang ditanya itu Baekhyun! Bukan Luhaaan!" teriaknya "Ah molla! Jika begini terus, aku bisa stress!" dia akhirnya melayang pergi dari kelas tanpa ada niatan mengikuti kemana perginya Chanyeol dan tubuhnya yang dirasuki Luhan itu.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Chanyeol dan Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Mereka duduk di kursi – kursi yang tidak terpakai.

"Hm... udaranya sejuk sekali." gumam Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun –yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan- itu. Dia membuka kotak bekalnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Wah, kimbap..." gumam namja mungil yang dirasuki itu. "Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kimbap." lanjutnya. Luhan mengambil satu potongan besar. Menatapnya sambil memutar tangannya lalu sedikit mengendusnya. Chanyeol bingung melihat itu.

"Kau sedang apa Baek?"

"Kau buat sendiri? Ini bukan kimbap instan kan?"

"Aku buat sendiri!" jawab Chanyeol kesal merasa tersinggung.

"Aku hanya bercanda..." Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu tersenyum bocah menanggapi Chanyeol. Lalu dia menyodorkan kimbap yang dipegangnya tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau tak mau?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Ani, suapi aku!" pinta Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun "Supaya tambah enak Chan..." lanjutnya. "Biasanya jika makan disuapi dengan yang buat akan tambah enak."

"Jadi Baek, kau mau mengatakan jika kau berada direstoran kau minta disuapi oleh kokinya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh

"Ide bagus, akan aku coba besok – besok" jawab Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu.

"Berikan padaku" suruh Chanyeol dan Luhan memberikan potongan kimbap itu.

"Bilang Aaaa" suruh Chanyeol dengan nada lucu. Luhan tersenyum.

"Aaaaa" Luhan melebarkan mulutnya lebar – lebar dan dia segera keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

 _Syuuuut~_

"Eoh?" cicit Baekhyun pelan. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Barusan dia tengah melihat kelas sebelah yang dimarahi habis – habisan oleh Jeong songsaeng dan berakhir tak istirahat. Lalu tiba – tiba, dia kembali kedalam dirinya sendiri. Kejadian yang tak sampai hitungan 1 detik itu jelas membuat Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Aku kembali" ucapnya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali. Tangannya meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku kembali!" ucapnya bahagia. "Tubuhku kembali. Akhirnya." lanjutnya sambil meraba dadanya. Dia merasa lega.

"Baek?" suara berat itu seperti membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari acara bahagianya barusan. Dia mulai memperhatikan daerah sekitanya lalu mengernyit bingung. Bukankah tadi dia berada dikelas 2-2? Kenapa sekarang berada diatap sekolah?

"Baekhyun?" panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan Baekhyun menoleh lalu kaget mendapati Chanyeol disini. Disebelahnya. Menatapnya heran dengan tangan meemegang kimbap menggantung diudara. _Seperti ingin menyuapi_ , batin Baekhyun bingung

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjap heran.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Keningnya berkerut samar. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?"

"Bertingkah aneh?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Oh, dia baru ingat. Luhan. Ini pasti ulahnya! Dia yakin. Dia membawa matanya menyusuri atap sekolah itu, mencari keberadaan Luhan. Namun nihil. Hantu cantik itu tak ada disana. Awas kau hantu sialan!

"Baekhyun?"

"Eh, iya?"

"Kau mau aku suapi atau tidak?"

"Kenapa harus disuapi?"

"Bukankah kau yang minta?"

"Aku yang minta?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol mengangguk. _Luhan Hyung -_-_ , batin Baekhyun kesal. Melihat Chanyeol kebingungan membuatnya tak tega untuk menolak.

"Eh, itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Kimbap?" jawab Chanyeol bingung.

"Itu kimbap instan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku buat sendiri Baekhyun!" jawab Chanyeol mengehela nafas kesal "Kau tidak yakin? Apa segitu buruk penampilan kimbap buatanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani, hehehe maaf." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol memasukkan kimbap itu kemulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya tanpa tahu tangan Chanyeol masi memegang kimbap itu.

"Jariku!" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali saat merasakan jari Chanyeol memenuhi mulutnya. "Kimbapnya saja yang dimakan. Jariku jangan" Chanyeol menggosokkan jarinya pada celananya.

"Mian, tidak sengaja." Baekhyun mengunyah kimbap buatan Chanyeol.

"Eottae? Enak kan?"

"Eo. Ini enak sekali!" jawab Baekhyun senang. "Kau yakin membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya sambil terus mengunyah kimbapnya lucu

"Kau sudah bertanya itu 3 kali" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat cara Baekhyun mengunyah kimbap buatannya itu. Seperti kesusahan. Pipinya sedikit mengembung karena potongan kimbap yang dikunyahnya agak besar dan mulutnya yang kecil. Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun keras.

"Uhuk Uhuk..." Baekhyun tersedak kimbap yang akan ditelannya. Dasar Chanyeol sialan. "Uhuk.. a.. uhuk... ir... uhuk..." pintanya pada Chanyeol. Dia memukul dadanya, dengan maksud mengurangi batuk dan meredakan keseleknya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol pura – pura bingung.

"Uhuk..." Baekhyun menunjuk cola yang dibawa Chanyeol

"Ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Dia menunjuk roti. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Oh kau menunjuk cola?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Oh tenggorokannya sakit sekarang. Chanyeol cepatlaaah!

"Uhuk Uhuk" Chanyeol membukakan cola itu dan langsung direbut oleh Baekhyun. Dan dengan rakus, meminumnya. "Uhuk... Uhuk... Ehem..."

"Sudah baikan?" Baekhyun melirik kesal pada Chanyeol. "Apa? Kembalikan colaku" dan Baekhyun memberikan cola itu.

"Untung kau memberiku cola tadi. Jika tidak, kau bisa mati tersedak hari ini"

"Untung kau lumayan pintar tadi, mengerti maksudku menunjuk cola. Jika tidak, aku bisa mati tersedak hari ini. Dan aku tidak akan membuat hidupmu tenang!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Sama – sama." balas Chanyeol tersenyum

"Aku tidak sedang berterimakasih" sungut Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu mengambil sepotong kimbap dan memakannya.

"Kau kenapa bertingkah aneh tadi?" tanyanya

"Kapan aku bertingkah aneh?"

"Tadi. Awalnya kau ceria. Minta disuapi, lalu membuka mulutmu lebar – lebar dan sepersekian detik setelahnya kau berubah menjadi bingung dan aneh. Bahkan kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tanyakan sebelumnya." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengingat – mengingat lalu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh... Aku sering amnesia tiba – tiba." jawab Baekhyun asal ikut mengambil kimbap.

"Amnesia tiba – tiba?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baru kali ini mendengar istilah seperti itu. Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Memang ada amnesia tiba – tiba?"

"Ada."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama."

"Buktinya?"

"Aku?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak tahu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku Yeol?"

"Karena kau penderitanya" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cari saja dibuku."

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan yang seperti itu."

"Bukumu kurang lengkap."

"Kau punya buku penjelasannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tanyakan pada guru sains."

"Kenapa tidak padamu?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau penderitanya."

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya?"

"Karena aku penasaran!"

"Dan kapan kau akan berhenti bertanya?"

"Dan kenapa aku berhenti bertanya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengunyah dengan benar Chanyeol. Kau banyak bertanya. Pertanyaanmu tidak penting" jawab Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar sebentar lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makan kimbapnya.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Saat tiba – tiba Luhan merasuki tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju kelas tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Baekhyun. Iljoo hendak masuk kekelas saat tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yayaya, Baek!" pekik Iljoo saat tangannya ditarik. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. "Tugasku belum selesai!"

"YA HYUUNG, KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat tubuhnya yang dirasuki menarik tangan Iljoo. "Aish~" dan terpaksa dia mengikuti mereka.

"Byun Baek" panggil Iljoo. Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan segera berbelok kekiri, tujuannya adalah,

"Kamar mandi? Untuk apa kita kekamar mandi Baek?" tanya Iljoo bingung.

"Hyung kau mau apa kekamar mandi berdua dengan Iljoo? Ya ampun jangan aneh – aneh Hyung!" seru Baekhyun lalu melayang mendekati mereka.

 _ **Brak!**_

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia berhenti melayang tiba – tiba karena pintu kamar mandi ditutup tepat saat dia hendak melayang masuk.

"Baek" panggil Iljoo sambil melepas tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan. "Sebenarnya mau apa kau menarikku kekamar mandi? Tugasku belum selesai!" tanyanya kesal. Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan yang sedang mengunci pintu dari dalam itu menoleh pada Iljoo dan tersenyum miring. Iljoo yang melihatnya pun menjadi bingung.

Baekhyun diluar sana akhirnya memutuskan untuk menembus pintu kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Iljoo "Baek kau kenapa? Kau mau menerkamku?" tanya Iljoo tenang. Namun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu terus memajukan langkahnya dan Iljoo hanya diam ditempat.

"Hyung jangan berbuat bodoh lagi, aku mohon!" Pinta Baekhyun kesal dan frustasi. Namun Luhan tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baek kau tahu, aku ini seme. Aku tidak mempan diancam dengan begituan. Yang ada malah aku yang balik menerkammu!" ucapan Iljoo barusan mampu menghentikan aksi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu.

"Eo, benarkah?"

"Haaah~ setidaknya disini sepi!" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Iljoo. Luhan memutar otaknya sekarang.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Iljoo seme ternyata. Haruskah aku beraegyeo?_ , tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Tugasku belum selesai Baek! Kau ingin Kang songsaeng menghukumku?" tanya Iljoo lagi. Dan namja mungil yang dirasuki didepannya itu menggelengkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku ingin minta tolong Iljoo-ah" ucapnya dengan wajah dan suara yang dibuat imut. Wajah Baekhyun yang memang menggemaskan saat beraegyeo, membuat Iljoo menghela nafasnya. Dan membuat Baekhyun yang asli menatap horor kearah Iljoo dan tubuhnya yang dirasuki Luhan.

"HYUNG! Kenapa kau beraegyeo?!" kesalnya menatap Luhan.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Iljoo

"Aku ingin duduk dengan Chanyeol" pinta Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu.

"ASTAGA! Kenapa minta pindah segala?" teriak Baekhyun menggema dikamar mandi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Iljoo

"Ya ampun!" pekik Baekhyun saat mendengar jawaban Iljoo

"Tapi jangan bilang pada Chanyeol aku yang menyuruh" pinta Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah" jawab Iljoo lagi.

"Terimakasih Iljoo~ Kau yang terbaik"

"Eoh~ sama – sama" dan Baekhyun sekarang berusaha membenturkan kepalanya ketembok yang sebenarnya tidak bisa karena kepalanya terus menembus.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan kembali merasuki tubuh Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tengah berjalan kekelas. Dengan seenaknya dan secara tiba – tiba, Luhan masuk ketubuh Baekhyun lalu segera berlari menuju kelas dan meninggalkan roh Baekhyun yang melayang. Membuat Baekhyun berkomat – kamit dan bersumpah serapah lalu mengejar tubuhnya yang dirasuki.

Dan kejadian – kejadian yang memalukan terjadi kembali. Apalagi setelah sekarang, Iljoo sudah bertukar tempat dengannya. Baekhyun harus menghela nafas dan menutup mukanya malu saat semua temannya menertawakan / menggodanya. Itu memang Luhan, tapi yang dilihat oleh mereka semua adalah Baekhyun. Seperti saat disuruh mengerjakan soal Ekonomi tentang rumus fungsi permintaan dan fungsi penawaran didepan. Bukannya menulis jawaban, Luhan malah menulis "Chanyeol" dipapan. Membuat guru memarahinya dan membuat teman – temannya tertawa.

Baekhyun malu dan kesal. Dia baru kali ini dipermalukan seperti itu.

1\. Malu karena Luhan menulis 'Chanyeol' bukannya jawaban

2\. Malu karena dimarahi dan ditertawakan satu kelas

3\. Malu karena hangul yang ditulis Luhan itu salah. Yang seharusnya tulisannya Chanyeol menjadi Janyol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menulis nama Chanyeol menggunakan Jieut* bukannya Chieut** sebagai jawaban?" tanya Songsaengnim tak habis pikir. "Kembali ketempat dudukmu! Dan tolong perhatikan saya Byun Baekhyun-Ssi. Saya tidak mentolerir anak – anak yang cuek pada pelajaran saya!" ucapnya dan Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu kembali duduk.

Sekali lagi. Walaupun itu adalah Luhan, tapi semuanya melihat itu adalah Baekhyun. Oh Baekhyun sangat malu dan kesal sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran Ekonomi. Itu bahkan rumus yang mudah Hyung" ucap Baekhyun kesal menatap sosok disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menulis Chanyeol dengan Jieut sebagai jawaban keseimbangan pasar setelah disubsidi?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap garang kearah Luhan "Aku juga baru tahu kau terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana Chieut dan mana yang Jieut! Lihatlah kau berhasil membuat satu kelas menganggapku bodoh!"

"Aku sudah 2 tahun tidak sekolah. Aku lupa cara mengerjakan rumus fungsi penawaran dan permintaan seperti itu" jawab Luhan lirih tak peduli. Dia tetap menatap papan, memperhatikan guru sambil mencatat penjelasannya dibuku tulis milik Baekhyun.

"Tapi tidak harus menulis nama Chanyeol dengan Jieut sebagai jawaban kan Hyuuung? Kau bahkan salah menulis hangeul Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Sangat! Bagaimana bisa dia tak peduli? Dan coba lihat, satu kelas sesekali melirik kearahnya dan menertawakan kebodohannya. Dan coba lihat sekali lagi, Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu tersenyum sambil peace sign kearah mereka semua!

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Luhan baru mengembalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun lega. Dia segera berlari pulang secepat kilat karena malu dengan semua temannya dan Chanyeol. Dan Luhan, juga tidak pernah mengikutinya kerumah. Baekhyun hanya mengehela nafas lega. Setidaknya, dia bisa santai dirumah tanpa harus repot – repot mengurusi hantu itu.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berangkat dengan perasaan senang seperti kemarin – kemarin. Karena Luhan tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi semenjak jam pelajaran terakhir kemarin. Beda seperti kemarin – kemarin, Luhan akan menampakkan dirinya dihalte atau di gerbang sekolah. Tapi hari ini? Dia tidak melihatnya sejauh ini. Dia tersenyum tipis pada semua orang yang dilewatinya atau mereka yang menyapa Baekhyun. Saat hendak memasuki kelasnya,

"BAEKHYUUUN~"

"Aaaaa" teriak Baekhyun berjingkat kebelakang. Membuat semua teman yang sudah didalam kelas dan Sehun yang ingin memasuki kelas terjingkat kaget karena teriakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum bodoh kearah Baekhyun.

"Hay Baekhyun?" sapa Luhan hangat.

"Kau lagi?" tanya Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Baru saja dia senang karena bebas.

"Selamat pagi juga" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Aku tidak sedang menyapamu! Kau ingin membuatku mati karena terkejut ha?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Teman – temannya yang melihat Baekhyun marah – marah diambang pintu itu menjadi bingung. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun marah – marah pada siapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung pada penjuru kelas

"Aku pikir Sehun. Diambang pintu hanya ada mereka berdua" sahut Suho.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" panggil Sehun lirih karena terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang marah – marah barusan.

"Kau terkejut? Itu memang tujuan dari mengejutkan orang kan?" tanya Luhan polos

"Kau itu benar – benar bodoh atau pura – pura?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"Eh?" Sehun yang merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya, menjadi bingung. Teman – temannya yang menonton pertengkaran didepan juga kaget. Memang dia habis melakukan apa sehingga Baekhyun marah seperti itu?

"Aku salah bicara?" tanya Luhan dengan mimik muka bingung yang dibuat lucu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada

"Ini kan kelasku juga" gumam Sehun

"Sekolah" jawab Luhan balik

"Ini bukan sekolahmu! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, Aku malas melihatmu" balas Baekhyun dan Sehun terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh marah – marah seperti itu" ucap Luhan. "Lihatlah sekelilingmu!" suruh Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu menoleh keselilingnya. Baekhyun membelakan matanya terkejut dan melepaskan silangan tangannya didepan dada karena mendapati semua mata disana menatap aneh dan bingung kearahnya.

Teman – temannya yang berada didalam kelas, menoleh padanya yang berada tepat diambang pintu. Teman – temannya yang hendak masuk kelas juga menatap aneh pada Baekhyun yang dianggap marah – marah tidak jelas pada Sehun. Baekhyun baru ingat, dia berada diambang kelas. Dan hanya dia yang bisa melihat Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan kembali dengan tatapan 'Ini-semua-karena-kau'. Luhan terkikik geli mendapati Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kau, marah padaku Baek?" tanya Sehun lirih. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kenapa membentakku? Aku salah apa padamu?" tanyanya lagi. Oh tidak mata Sehun mulai berkaca – kaca. Semua teman – temannya menatap garang kearahnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada atau memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana.

Glek!

Tao dan Sehun adalah saudara satu ibu beda ayah. Tao satu tahun lebih tua dari Sehun dan mereka berdua adalah maknae dikelas 2-1. Jika dilihat dari umurnya, Tao seharusnya masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 menengah atas dan Sehun di bangku kelas 3 menengah pertama. Namun karena Sehun sekolah lebih cepat 1 tahun, dia dan Tao jadi sama – sama duduk dikelas 1 menengah atas. Dan karena kepintaran mereka yang melebihi teman – teman sepantaranya dikelas 1, semester 2 kemarin para guru sepakat meningkatkan grade mereka dan menaruh mereka dikelas 2 menengah atas sejajar dengan para Sunbaenya. Maka dari itu, seluruh siswa dikelas 2-1 sangat menjaga mereka karena mereka adalah Maknae kelas.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang tiba – tiba. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Tao menatap adik tirinya itu lalu menatap semua temannya meminta penjelasan. Semua mata yang menatap pada Baekhyun, seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Baek? Datang langsung marah – marah? Kau pms?" tanya Suho sang ketua kelas menghampiri kerumunan didepan pintu. Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho membuat Baekhyun melirik garang pada hantu itu.

"Eh bukan, maksudku aku..." dia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Dia mendapati Chanyeol menatap bingung padanya dibangkunya sana. "Jadi, aku tadi..." dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan meminta pertolongan.

"Apa? Tidak tahu malu sekali minta pertolongan setelah marah – marah" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Baek?" panggil Suho menuntut penjelasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin menatap Luhan melas.

"Arraseo Arraseo" dia melayang mendekati Baekhyun dan merasuki tubuhnya.

 _Syuuut~_

"Haaaah~" Luhan yang rohnya sudah berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi – tinggi walau kenyataan badannya tidak tinggi. Semua mata termasuk roh Baekhyun yang telah melayang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sedang apa Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Suho

"Ah~ maaf" Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu tersenyum lebar "Kalian semua kenapa menganggapnya serius sih?" Teman – temannya yang menatapnya itu bertambah bingung. "Sehun, jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng" ejeknya.

"HYUNG! Kenapa tambah memperburuk suasana?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih Baek? Kau punya masalah apa dengan adikku?" tanya Tao tak terima. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendekat kearah kerumunan itu. Melihat itu, Luhan memanfaatkan keadaan

"Aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengan adikmu" jawab Baekhyun yang dirasuki Luhan.

"Kau punya!" bentak Tao pada Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Chanyeol, Tao marah padaku" Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu merajuk pada Chanyeol yang sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Oh tidak, dia semakin memperburuk keadaan" ucap Baekhyun lalu memijit pelipisnya. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang dirasuki kepelukannya.

"Tao sabar, mungkin Baekhyun..."

"APRIL MOOOP!" teriak Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu tiba – tiba. Hening. Semua mata menatap Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu kaget. Ternyata Baekhyun hanya bercanda? Sehun yang semula menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap cengo kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh, benar juga. Ini kan 1 April?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku semuanya... Aku hanya bercanda. Ini Aprilmop. Kita harus merayakannya bukan?" tanya Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu dengan berbinar. Teman – temannya memandang Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan dengan pandangan 'benar-juga-ya'

"Aku pikir kau benar – benar marah padaku!" ucap Sehun kesal lalu menghapus beberapa air yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku!" pinta Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu tulus. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Luhan itu tersenyum geli. Luhan melirik kearahnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Gumawo" ucap Baekhyun. Semua kembali masuk dan menjalani aktivitas mereka masing – masing. Luhan juga masuk dan duduk dibangkunya yang sudah bertukar tempat dengan Iljoo.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Jjaa~ sekarang, kembalikan tubuhku" pinta Baekhyun lega. Luhan yang baru saja menaruh tasnya, hanya meliriknya. Memandang dari atas sampai bawah lalu tersenyum remeh.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menebak ini! Aku yakin ini rencanamu." Ucap Baekhyun duduk diatas meja Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dan mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban lalu memainkan ponsel Baekhyun kembali.

"Kau jangan bertingkah aneh – aneh hari ini!" pinta Baekhyun kesal. Luhan yang tengah bermain ponsel Baekhyun itu tiba – tiba tersenyum jahil. Lalu melirik Baekhyun dihadapannya dan melirik Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. Luhan tersenyum melirik Chanyeol disebelahnya. Lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu dengan nada imut. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibaca menuju namja mungil disebelahnya.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu mulai memajukan wajahnya. Mata Chanyeol membulat mendapati Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan senyum miring.

"Baek?" panggilnya gugup

"HYUUUNG! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAAAN?" teriak Baekhyun fustasi. Dia berusaha menghentikan, namun tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol. Dia memundurkan wajahnya kala wajah Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Baek, tugasmu..." ucapan Iljoo menggantung saat menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang agak berdiri memajukan wajanya pada Chanyeol. Iljoo menyenggol Jisung yang tengah menyalin tugas disebelahnya.

"Apasih?" tanya Jisung kesal

"Baekhyun" Jisung menoleh dan,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara keras yang mampu membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya. Semua temannya mengikuti arah pandang Jisung dan Iljoo lalu kaget melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"HYUUUNG! Satu kelas memperhatikan kalian!" panggil Baekhyun "Jebal jangan mempermalukanku!"

Baekhyun yang dirasuki Luhan itu berhenti memajukan wajahnya kala wajah mereka sudah dekat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan, 'kau-mau-apa' dan Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu menatapnya dengan senyum miring yang terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

"Chanyeol~" panggil Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu mesra.

"Eoh?" jawab Chanyeol gugup

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan dengan senyum mengembang lalu berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"HYUUUUUNG!" teriak Baekhyun lalu melayang mengejar Luhan.

 **=TBC=**

 **CHAP 3 END**

 **Annyeong semuanya?**

 **Chap 3 sudah tuntas! Yang minta fast updete, ini termasuk updete kan? Dan yang minta dipanjangin wordnya, ini juga panjang loh :D**

 **Okey okey, sekarang waktunya review! Gimana pendapat kalian semua? *nyodorin mic***

 **Di chap 3 ini, Yeorky bermaksud menceritakan sedikit kelakuan nista Luhan sama Baekhyun.**

 **Jadi Yeorky minta maaf buat yang minta Chanbaek momen, yang bener bener Chanbaek, Yeorky gabisa bikinin. T.T**

 **Soalnya kan ceritanya Baekhyun gapernah omong - omongan sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun disini ceritanya masih Straight saudara - saudara sekalian. Jadi ini Yeorky bikin momen Chanbaeknya secara gak langsung. Atau bisa dikatakan melalui Luhan. Hehehe~**

 **Buat yang sebel sama Luhan, jangan sebel. Soalnya kalau gak ada Luhan, Chanbaek gabisa bersatu. Ini udah tuntutan jalan cerita sih :3**

 **Oiyah, ternyata banyak dari Readers yang gapunya akun ya? Yang gapunya akun FFN, Yeorky bales reviewnya disini aja ya?**

 **1\. Bunga Julia : Kyaaa~ ada yang pernah baca komiknya. Makasih *bow* Iya Yeorky kan ngeremake. Jadi ya gadiambil semua. Ini banyak perubahan banget. Kedepannya juga banyak perubahan kok. Iya ikutin terus ya Bunga Julia ^^  
**

 **2.** **Guest : Chanyeolnya belum tau mau nerima apa enggak :3 Ini si Chanyeol main rahasia - rahasiaan. Iya ini udah di apdet kan? Termasuk fast loh**

 **3\. Bunga Julia : Kamu review lagi ^^ Yeorky gabisa jawab. Tebak sendiri aja. Yeorky juga ngetiknya ketawa sendiri. Itu udah dijawab kan? Jongin ilang ditelan bumi :D Ini udah dilanjut. Sekali lagi, Ikutin terus ya Bunga Julia :D  
**

 **4\. Lu'World : Terimakasih lulu :D Iya gapapa. Review aja cukup.**

 **5\. Love ff : Iya ini udah dilanjut :D makasih udah review**

 **6\. Love ff : Ini love ff dari orang yang sama? Iya ini udah dilanjut. Ditunggu ya selanjutnya.**

 **7\. Guest : Iya ini udah dilanjut. Iya dong, kan authornya yeorky jadi manis :D *abaikan* ikutin terus ya. Terimakasih udah review**

 **8\. Me : Hay 'me' ? Ini udah dilanjut. Ini termasuk cepet kan? hehe**

 **9\. Guest : Terimakasih udah review :D Bisa - bisa aja. Itu pertanyaan bakalan dijawab di chap akhir - akihir. Hehehe. Itu udah dikasih tulisan/penjelasan kok. Terimakasih. Nado saranghae~**

 **Terimakasih semuanya sudah review, follow, dan fav :D**

 **Diikutin terus ya... Yeorky janji gakan nyesel baca FF ini.**

 **Terimakaish semua jangan lupa review.**

 **Yeorky pulang dulu... Dadaaaah *ilang***


	5. Chapter 4

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!, tanpa edit.**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **PS : Ini ffnya agak belibet ya '-' Buat readers baru, Yeorky jelasin disini. Baekhyun itu ketemu hantu Luhan. Terus Luhan ngerasuki Baekhyun. Atau kalau kata orang Indonesia, Baekhyun kesurupan hantu Luhan. Jadi kalau ada tulisan : "Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu" , "Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun" , "Namja manis yang dirasuki" , "Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dirasuki" dan sejenisnya, itu artinya : roh Luhan ngerasuki tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga roh Baekhyun keluar dari tubuhnya. Daaaan, Yang ngomong itu mulutnya Baekhyun, tapi didalem tubuh Baekhyun isinya roh Luhan.** ** **Jadi bisa dibilang, Baekhyun itu kesurupan Luhan.** Tubuhnya yang ngomong, tapi padahal hantunya yang ngomong. Dan semua orang dibelahan dunia ini, gak tau kalau Baekhyun dirasuki sama Luhan. Yang kurang jelas, bisa kirim PM ke Yeorky kok :3**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **= CHAPTER 4A=**

Ini sudah genap seminggu Baekhyun berteman –secara paksa- dengan Luhan. Kini mereka tengah berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Setelah beragumen panjang lebar dengan si hantu cantik, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakan makan siangnya. Lelah. Capek.

"Oh iya, aku ini sudah meninggal! Hehehe..." Gumam Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. "Aku lupa." Serunya.

"Watdehel." balas Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesal lalu mengigit kimbap instannya.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula, Baekhyun memakan makan siangnya dibelakang sekolah. Dia tidak mau Luhan menggunakan tubuhnya. Walaupun memang hantu itu terus merasukinya seenak jidatnya, namun dia ingin tenang untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun melamun. Jika diingat – ingat, dia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus melihat tubuhnya yang berisikan Luhan menempel dan bergenti – genit ria pada Chanyeol. Bayangan – bayangan kejadian selama seminggu ini memenuhi otaknya.

.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Saat istirahat pertama.**

" _Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan._

" _Apa urusanmu sih Hyung? Sudah jangan ganggu Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun kesal_

" _Mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu mengangguk. Dan mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya jengkel._

" _Ya tuhaaan!" dan Baekhyun terpaksa melayang mengikuti mereka berdua_

 **Saat pelajaran Sejarah Korea**

" _Ya ampun... bukuku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu kaget. Dia tengah mengecek tasnya kali ini. Chanyeol yang melihatnya bingung_

" _Ada apa Baek?"_

" _Hyung kau kenapa lagi? Mulai deh aktingnya!" sungut Baekhyun dengan nada malas._

" _Buku paketku tidak ada. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu (pura – pura) bingung._

" _Bilang saja ingin sebuku berdua dengan Chanyeol! Pake akting segala!"_

" _Hanya buku paket kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk "Buku catatan ada?" dia mengangguk lagi. "Satu buku berdua saja." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeser buku paketnya._

" _Gwenchanayo?" tanya Baekhyun yang dirasuki roh Luhan itu dengan tatapan tak enak._

" _Gwenchana~" dan mereka satu buku berdua._

" _Ternyata benar! Pantas saja dia meninggalkan buku paketku di loker tadi! Dasar hantu!" Cibir Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhnya itu melirik dengan senyum penuh kemenangan._

 **Saat pelajaran Olahraga.**

" _Seperti biasa, berpasangan dan kita akan lakukan olahraga senam lantai berpasangan" perintah Jung Seongsaeng._

" _Baek, kajja!" ajak Yixing. Tapi Luhan yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun itu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol._

" _Baek? Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Yixing_

" _Hyung, kau mau kemana? Aku biasanya dengan Yixing!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi_

" _Chanyeol, denganku ya?" tanya Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu_

" _Chanyeol sudah denganku bantet!" seru Yifan yang berdiri disebelah Chanyeol._

" _Kau dengan Yixing saja! Kau itu kelebihan gizi! Chanyeol sudah bilang iya barusan! Kajja Yeoli" dan Luhan menyeret Chanyeol yang bingung._

" _Ya ampuun Hyuuuung!" Baekhyun melayang didepan Luhan "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku malu siiih!" teriaknya tapi hanya dibalas kedipan mata oleh Luhan._

 **-FLASHBACK OFF-**

 **.**

Dan kejadian – kejadian lainnya yang tidak bisa Baekhyun ingat kembali. Seperti yang baru terjadi tadi pagi. Saat baru tiba di ambang kelas, tiba – tiba Luhan merasukinya dan berlari menuju Chanyeol dan meneriakkan selamat pagi yang sukses membuat semua mata memandangnya dan menertawakan geli sikapnya. Tuhan, demi apapun, dia kesal dengan hantu sialan ini.

Dan Luhan terus menggunakan tubuhnya hingga pulang sekolah, lalu mengembalikannya dan Baekhyun merasakan lelah yang amat saat tubuhnya kembali. Dan Baekhyun sering frustasi akan hal itu. Kelelahan padahal dia tidak berbuat apa – apa.

"Baekki, kenapa kau murung?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang super datar dan kelewat mutados. Kira - kira, wajahnya seperti ini - **'-'**

Baekhyun meliriknya. Menghela panjang nafasnya lalu meminum Yogurt Strawberrynya sedikit dan menoleh pada Luhan yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kau ini lebih tua dariku tapi kenapa polos dan bodohnya melebihi ku sih Hyung? Jangan – jangan kau dulu bodoh ya disekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan di puncak kepalanya.

"YAK!" Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku harus bersembunyi di belakang sekolah hanya untuk makan siang?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Ya ampun, kata – katamu bersahabat sekali" Gumam Luhan berlebihan "Tidak, memang kenapa? Beritahu aku. Kau di Bully ya? Atau kau sedang tidak suka dengan seorang anak? Atau kau ingin..."

"Itu semua karena apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Seru Baekhyun dengan nada datar dan wajah dingin namun Luhan masih merasakan aura tidak bersahat disana.

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Terlihat alisnya berkerut samar. Mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memutar kesar bola matanya

"Hal yang paling dasar dan awal mulanya adalah saat kau menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol. Lalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Berusaha menjadi couple dengan Chanyeol saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin. Pindah tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol dan Il Joo kau suruh untuk duduk di bangkuku. Menghilangkan buku dengan sengaja sehingga bisa 1 buku berdua dengan Chanyeol. Bermesra – mesraan dengan Chanyeol. Membelikannya minuman dan memberikan padanya dengan wajah yang aku berani bersumpah itu menjijikan sekali. DAN HAL MEMALUKAN LAINNYA YANG TIDAK BISA KUSEBUT SATU PERSATU KARENA BANYAK SEKALLI!" Jelas Baekhyun dengan emosi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan mendapati Baekhyun berteriak dihadapannya.

"Memang apa salahnya itu? Aku menyukainya dari dulu. Jadi apasalah ku?" Tanya Luhan yang lagi – lagi polos dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal. _Setidaknya berpura – pura menyesal kek untuk menenangkan hatiku!,_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Karena kau memakai tubuhku untuk melakukan itu semua hantu cantik! Jelas – jelas aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Chanyeol dikelas. Eerrr~ Dan aku ini masih straight Hyung." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan polos tanpa dipikir. Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aku masih menyukai dada yeoja! Aku masih ingin merasakan mulut cherry yeoja. Aku ingin mempunyai yeochin bukan namchin! Bahkan mantan kekasihku sebelumnya sangat cantik!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau punya mantan kekasih? Dan itu yeoja?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Jelas aku punya. Namanya Na Kim Yeo. Dan dia sangat cantik. Bahkan wajahnya 11/12 dengan Yoona SNSD. Dan sekarang coba kau bayangkan ketika besok aku dan Kim Yeo bertemu kembali dan kami sama- sama membawa lelaki tampan sebagai pasangan! Kau pikir apa yang dia pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dramatis.

"Dia pasti berfikir kau gay." jawab Luhan enteng, polos, santai, dan tanpa beban. Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Kesal karena seolah - olah Luhan tidak terpengaruh oleh marahnya. "Teru- terus?" tanya Luhan antusias. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya.

"Dan saat aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang kau suruh, kau dengan seenak jidat lebarmu dan gigi besarmu merasuki tubuhku dan menggunakan tubuhku untuk hal – hal yang memalukaaan. Tak sadarkah kau?" Sambungnya "Kau telah membodohi kehidupan manusia" Geramnya kesal pada Luhan "Dan untung saja Hyungku tidak ada dirumah selama seminggu ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Baekbeom Hyung nanti?"

Luhan memutar matanya keatas dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Habis... aku tidak menyangka dia sekelas denganmu Baek. Aku jadi terbawa nafsu. Daripada tekanan batin?" jelas Luhan tanpa merasa bersalah. Lalu dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya ganas.

"Apa? Teruskan makanmu! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Seru Luhan "Aku sudah menyukainya dari lama. Ahh~ agenda cinta yang indah ya?" Gumamnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Aish~" Baekhyun memakan sisa kimbap instannya lalu meremas kesal plastik bungkusnya dan menghabiskan sisa Yogurt Strawberrynya lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali kekelas.

"Mau kemana? Selalu seperti itu. Jika aku bercerita kau pergi" Gerutu Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menggerutu kesal

"5 menit lagi bel masuk. Aku harus segera kembali kekelas Hyung. Kau mau ikut aku atau disini?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih peduli pada hantu yang sebatang kara itu.

"Jelas aku ikut" Jawabnya dan melayang disebelah Baekhyun. "Baek, kau masih kesal padaku?" Tanya Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan disebelahnya

"Jelas! Amat teramat sangat. Super duper mega dan giga" jawab Baekhyun meniru ucapan Luhan seminggu yang lalu. Luhan mempotkan mulutnya.

"Hari ini Kim–Ssaem mengadakan ujian bukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Hm" Angguk Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalo aku beritau jawabannya?" Tawar Luhan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Memang kau pintar? Ini ujian Bahasa Inggris." remeh Baekhyun

"Aku akan melihat jawabannya temanmu yang pintar dikelas, dan akan kuberitahukan padamu. Jika perlu, jawaban gurumu langsung." tawar Luhan. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku serius" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum (sok) keren "Mereka semua tidak bisa melihatku kan?"

"Oke, Call!" jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kelas dan diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Siapa murid yang pintar dikelasmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Joonmyun" Jawab Baekhyun. Luhan mengingat – ingat nama itu.

"Suho nama lainnya. Dia duduk dengan Sehun dikelas. Kau tahu Sehun kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah~ yang punya kening lebar itu? Yang duduk dengan albino?" tanya Luhan menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan mimik muka lucu. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Kau bahkan memberi julukan seenaknya pada teman – temanku." Dengusnya. "Eo, yang itu. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Dari 100%, kekesalanku akan berkurang 10%" Luhan tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, Kim Yoon Jo Songsaengnim akan mengadakan ujian untuk pelajarannya. Baekhyun yang memang lemah dalam pelajaran ini, biasanya hanya mengandalkan Insting dan ingatannya untuk menjawab. Namun hari ini, Luhan akan membantunya. Kekeke~

"Baek, bukannya Chanyeol pintar?" tanya Luhan tiba – tiba. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan kembali kekelas.

"Eo, memang dia pintar." Jawab Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Kau kan duduk dengan Chanyeol, nyontek dia saja." Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Biasanya jika Kim Songsaeng mengadakan ujian tulis seperti ini, tempat duduk akan diubah sesuai nomor urut!" Luhan melayang kedepan Baekhyun tiba - tiba membuat Baekhyun terjingkat kaget.

"Eo benarkah? Lalu kau duduk dengan siapa? Chanyeol dengan siapa? Tempat duduk kalian jauh?" tanyanya heboh. Baekhyun memandangnya datar lalu melewati Luhan begitu saja.

"Chanyeol dengan Iljoo. Aku dengan Jisung. Aku di depan sendiri dekat pintu masuk. Chanyeol tetap di tempat duduknya sekarang itu." Jawab Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah dapat bagus karena Jisung tidak pintar dan sialnya tempat dudukku tidak strategis sama sekali. Asal kau tahu hyung. Tempat duduk, teman sebangku, dan pengawas mempengaruhi nilaimu. Yaaah, setidaknya hari ini kau membantuku." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti kau bertukar tempat dengan Iljoo ya?" Pinta Luhan. Senyum Baekhyun hilang seketika.

"Mwoya? shireo!" Tolak Baekhyun "Kalau kau ingin berlovey dovey dengannya, pakai tubuh orang lain saja. Jangan tubuhku!" Lanjutnya menoleh pada Luhan yang melayang. Sesekali orang disekitarnya bingung dengan Baekhyun. Berbicara sendirian.

"Tidak bisa! Aku hanya bisa merasuki orang yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku. Dan orang yang sedang tidur. Dan disekolah ini hanya kamu yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku Baek. Dan tidak ada yang sedang tidur. Aku hanya sekedar hantu gentayangan yang masalahnya masih belum selesai didunia. Bukan Hantu yang bangkit kembali." Jawab Luhan dengan menaruh tangannya di pundak Baekhyun

"Hyung, jangan sok akrab!" Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya lalu berbelok memasuki kelasnya.

"Kita kan memang akrab" jawab Luhan. Lalu saat diambang pintu, Luhan merasuki Baekhyun.

"Pinjam tubuhmu ya?" ucapnya lalu, _Syuuut~_ dan Baekhyun pun melayang diudara.

"Eoh? Aigo hyuuung, kau bahkan tidak mendengar jawabanku! Jebal jangan lagi! Aku mau ujian Hyuung!" Rengek Baekhyun saat mengetahui Luhan berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mian Baekki," Bisik Luhan "Iljoo-ya~" panggilnya lalu berjalan menuju Iljoo yang tengah bercanda dengan beberapa teman – teman yang lain. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu melayang mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iljoo saat Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu sudah sampai didekatnya.

"Ikut aku sebentar!" dia menarik lengan namja tampan itu keluar kelas. Melewati Baekhyun yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Ada Apa? Aku tebak, tak jauh – jauh dari Chanyeol." tebak Iljoo saat mereka berada didepan kelas.

"Bingo! Bertukar tempat denganku ya ujian nanti?" pintanya dengan Aegyeo. Baekhyun baru saja tiba didepan kelas lalu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang lagi – lagi beraegyeo dengan tubuhnya.

"Mwoya?" dia segera mendekati kedua orang itu. "Iljoo-ya, jangan! Tolak! Jisung itu tidak pintar. Kau duduk dengan Chanyeol saja! Kau akan rugi duduk dengan Jisung! Kau tahu sendiri kan?" ucapnya pada Iljoo sambil melirik kearah tubuhnya yang dirasuki Luhan.

"Hyung, hentikan Aegyeo menjijikkan itu!" suruh Baekhyun tak tahan melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang dirasuki itu beraegyeo.

Iljoo masih diam. Menimang – nimang permintaan namja yang terus memaksanya dengan aegyeo.

"Geurae, kau duduk dengan Chanyeol" jawabnya pada akhirnya luluh akan aegyeo Baekhyun.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya.

"Gumawo Iljoo. Jangan bilang Chanyeol aku yang minta okey?" Iljoo mengangguk. Luhan yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun itu segera masuk kekelasnya. Baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan cemberut.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Hay Chanyeol?" sapa Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Hay Baek." Jawabnya tersenyum. "Kau tak pindah?" tanyanya yang melihat namja disebelahnya itu mengeluarkan buku paket bukannya membersihkan barang dan pindah.

"Aku duduk denganmu!" jawab Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu sambil membuka buku. Pura – pura tidak peduli. Baekhyun baru saja tiba disebelah Luhan.

"Duduk denganku?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Eo. Iljoo menyuruhku berpindah denganmu." Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kau tak tahu? Iljoo tidak memberitahumu?" tanyanya pura – pura bingung. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mwoya, sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?" tanyanya lalu menoleh pada Iljoo disebelah sana yang tengah membaca buku. Chanyeol ikut menoleh pada Iljoo dengan alis berkerut samar.

Luhan kembali menatap buku didepannya. "Cih! Dasar tukang drama!" ejek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Apapun itu..." dia menoleh pada Baekhyun "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca. "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang melayang dan Baekhyun yang dirasuki bersamaan.

"Eoh, aniyo. Lanjutkan belajarmu." Jawab Chanyeol lalu membaca bukunya kembali. Luhan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Dia ngomong apa sih? Siapa terimakasih pada siapa?" gumam Baekhyun bingung. Dia menoleh pada tubuhnya yang dirasuki.

"Hyung, cepat kembalikan tubuhku! Sebentar lagi ulangan!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa jika dirasuki. Karena saat dia dirasuki, roh yang merasukinyalah yang memegang kendali. Jika roh itu tidak keluar dari tubuhnya, maka dia tidak akan kembali ke dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika hantu yang saat ini dilihat sangat merepotkan! Daaan, tidak ada aura hantunya sama sekali!

"Shireo!" Luhan mengisyaratkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara.

"Ya Tuhan, aku janji tidak akan kembali ketempatku lagi. Aku akan duduk dengan Chanyeol sampai pulang nanti. Jebal hyung! Dirasuki itu sungguh melelahkaaan! Dasar hantu tidak tau diri!" Kesalnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Annyeong hasimnika" Sapa seseorang yang ternyata Kim Yoon Joo Songsaengnim. Dia meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas meja "Taruh tas disamping kanan dan kiri, hanya alat tulis diatas meja, tidak ada ponsel dan kamus atau contekan. Curang sama dengan sobek." Jelasnya dengan tegas. Semua segera memasukkan buku kedalam tas dan menyiapkan peralatan tulis.

"Hyuuung, Jebal" Desak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan membalasnya dengan isyarat mata _menggangu saja_. Akhirnya, _Syuuut~_ Baekhyun kembali ketubuhnya sendiri.

"Huh akhirnya. Hyung jangan kemana – mana. Kau berjanji akan membantuku kan? Duduk dengan didepan!" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan yang tengah melayang disebelahnya.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya melihat Baekhyun berbicara sendiri. Dia menutukkan bulpennya pada meja Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menoleh. "Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Bisik Chanyeol

"Eoh? Ani amugutu~" Jawabnya dengan senyum dan dibalas senyum juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyaa~ dia tersenyuum" pekik Luhan yang akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong depan Baekhyun.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Soal dibagikan. Baekhyun pun melihat soalnya dan mengerjakan beberapa nomor yang dianggapnya mudah. Sedangkan Luhan, duduk menghadap belakang sembari menompang dagu melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Sesekali Luhan membantu Baekhyun menjelaskan beberapa soal yang dia tahu. Setelah setengah jam ternyata hanya 5 dari 20 nomer yang telah dikerjakan. Itu pun dengan bantuan Luhan. Baekhyun pun hanya membaca ulang soalnya sambil menerjemahkan soal – soal.

Tiba – tiba Luhan memajukan dirinya mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun memperhatikan tingkah hyungnya itu dan bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan. _Mau apa dia?_ , tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Memperhatikan sejenak wajah tampan Chanyeol. _Dia mau apa sih?_ , batin Baekhyun bingung. Dia meletakkan soalnya dan mengamati apa yang akan Luhan lakukan.

"Dia tampan juga ya?" Gumam Luhan dengan mata berbinar "Sayang aku hantu dan dia manusia. Kita berbeda alam. Andai aku manusia, pasti aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sekarang" Ucapnya yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. _Sok dramatis!_ , Batinnya lalu kembali membaca soalnya.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya ciuman?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya heboh saat membaca soalnya. "Jika aku bisa menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, berarti bibirku bisa dong menciumnya?" Tanyanya lagi "Baik aku harus mencobanya" ucapnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Dia melihat Luhan sudah menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Satu sisi, dia ingin membiarkan namun sisi yang lain dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Seperti tidak rela. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang tidak mengerti apa – apa masih tenang membaca soalnya. Luhan sudah mulai dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Dan...

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=CHAPTER 4B=**

Dia mengambil soalnya lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya yang membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Kau mengerti soal ini?" Bisiknya setelah menarik Chanyeol "Eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung karena ditarik secara tiba – tiba. "Ini soal ini" Baekhyun menunjuk asal nomer soal.

Luhan segera membuka matanya karena bibirnya tidak menyentuh apapun. Dia terkejut saat tidak melihat Chanyeol disana. Lalu dia melirik kearah Baekhyun dan menyadari Chanyeol sedang berdempetan dengan Baekhyun. Luhan melihat tangan kanan Baekhyun memegang tangan kiri Chanyeol seolah Baekhyun habis menariknya. Dan Chanyeol sedang melihat soal Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjelaskan sedikit yang dia tahu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kau merusak acaraku!" Geram Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya "Aku hanya ingin menciumnya!" Kesalnya lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya dan melihat pemandangan didepannya. Baekhyun melihatnya seolah mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai hyungnya ini. Dia merepetkan badannya pada Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya "Ya ByunBaek, menjauh dari Chanyeol!" Geramnya

"Kau harus mencari verbnya, lalu rubah yang ini menjadi negatif, dan yang ini letakkan disini. Dan itu adalah jawabannya." Jelas Chanyeol mengakhiri penjelasannya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap depan. "Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai fokus kembali

"Kau melihat apa? Kau tidak menyimakku ya?" Tanyanya lalu menoleh kearah depan. Luhan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol melihat kearahnya. Lalu cemberut kembali saat Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun hanya menahan tawanya melihat itu.

"Ani, aku menyimakmu. Terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Luhan didepannya sedang mendeath glarenya. Heol, bahkan tatapan matanya yang seharusnya menyeramkan itu terkesan imut bagi Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwo?" Baekhyun mengisyaratkan mulutnya.

"Jika aku tidak ingat aku masih membutuhkanmu dan aku harus mencari kebaikan selagi bergentayangan, aku pasti akan merasukimu dan menabrakkan dirimu ke tengah jalan. Sehingga kau bisa menemaniku sebagai hantu" Jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebagai jawaban.

Dia menulis sesuatu pada kertas soalnya. _'Hanya 5 soal yang sudah terjawab. Lihatkan jawaban milik Suho'_. Dia memutar soalnya menghadap Luhan.

"Dan, kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tanya Luhan. "Sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu diri? Aku atau kau?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun memutar soalnya dan menulis kembali. ' _Aku baru sekali ini tidak tahu diri Hyung. Ingat seminggu ini apa saja yang kau perbuat? Maksudku 6 soal. 1 soal sudah dikerjakan Chanyeol ^^ Kekeke~, Cepat, lihatkan jawaban Suho!.'_ Baekhyun memutar soalnya.

"Ah~ Arraseo Arraseo! Untung aku hantu baik" serunya lalu melayang mendekati Suho. Baekhyun memutar soalnya dan menghapus tulisan tadi.

"Dia sudah hampir selesai. Kau mau mencontoh semua?" Teriak Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. "Tulis jawabannya di soal dulu saja Baek" Teriaknya lagi. Baekhyun menyiapkan pensil dan soalnya. Luhan segera membacakan jawaban milik Joonmyeon dan disalin di kertas soal oleh Baekhyun. Setelah itu, Luhan kembali duduk di sebelah ditempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana? Hanya nomer itu yang sudah dikerjakan Joonmyeon. Sudah terisi semua belum?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menulis, _'Lumayan. Tinggal 3 nomer lagi'_ di kertasnya.

"Kau mau aku melihat jawaban gurumu? Tadi kulirik dia juga mengerjakan soalmu itu." Tawar Luhan. Baekhyun menulis kembali,

' _Tidak usah. Nanti dia curiga padaku'_.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun pun kembali menulis,

' _Karena aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai diatas 8 dipelajaran ini. Aku lemah Bahasa Inggris!_ ' Dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Luhan.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Ujian pun telah berakhir. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyontek Chanyeol untuk 3 nomer terakhir. Saat ini seharusnya Yang Seok Jin Songsaengnim sudah masuk kelas dan mengajar. Namun Suho sang ketua kelas berkata bahwa guru tersebut sedang ada keperluan mendadak yang disambut teriakan bahagia teman sekelasnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk tidur. Dia terlalu lelah seharian ini. Semenjak bertemu dengan hantu sialan itu, Baekhyun jadi sering lelah. Karena dirasuki hantu itu sangatlah melelahkan jika kalian tidak tahu.

Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disebelahnya semenjak ulangan berakhir. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Luhan tidak berulah hari ini. Dia memperhatikan sekelompok siswa yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan outdoor bawah melalui jendela kelas. Karena Luhan sempat curhat bahwa dia sangat menyukai sepak bola. Sesekali dia berteriak jika sesuatu terjadi dengan bolanya. Seperti 'Gol' , 'Opsite' , 'penalti' , dan teriakan lainnya.

Sekedar info, Luhan tidak memihak tim. Dia berteriak ketika tim 1 memasukkan bola. Dia juga berteriak ketika tim satunya lagi memasukkan bola. Dia mendukung kedua tim itu. Dia akan mendukung tim yang skornya lebih tinggi. Dan akan berpindah jika tim satunya yang lebih tinggi. -_-

Baekhyun sedang asyik – asyiknya terlelap saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipinya. Dia membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Mwoya?" gumamnya. Dia melihat sebotol yogurt strawberry didepan matanya. Dan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum memandanginya. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari tidurnya. Memegang sebotol yogurt strawberry tersebut dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Alisnya ditautkan tandanya dia bingung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yogurt Strawberry." Jawab Chanyeol santai lalu membuka Cola miliknya.

"Aku juga tau kalo ini yogurt!" Jawab Baekhyun agak kesal "Tapi untuk apa? Maaf Chanyeol tapi ku tidak haus! Dan aku juga tidak suka Strawberry!" Baekhyun menolak halus walau ketus sambil meletakkan minuman itu di depan Chanyeol.

"Ey~ jangan bohong! Kemarin kau bilang kau sangat menyukai Yogurt strawberry. Kau akan membelinya setiap hari saat jam istirahat. Lalu meminumnya di halaman belakang sekolah." Ujar Chanyeol meletakkan minuman itu dihadapan Baekhyun kembali. Raut wajah Baekhyun yang bingung sontak berubah menjadi datar. Kira – kira seperti ini **\- -_-.**

"Hantu sialan! Bahkan dia membicarakan kebiasaanku." Gumamnya lirih sambil melirik kearah hantu yang tengah berteriak di jendela itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol. "Arraseo, aku mengaku. Aku terima ini. Gumawo" dia membuka penutup botolnya. _Susah sekali sih,_ batinnya.

Chanyeol menggeser kursinya mendekati Baekhyun. Dia mengambil botol itu, membukanya dengan mudah lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun malu dengan Chanyeol :3.

"Aku telah memikirkannya" Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sekilas lalu meminum Yogurtnya

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu Baek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya itu menggunakan volume suara yang agak keras.

"Brruuush~" Baekhyun menyemburkan minuman yang hendak ditelannya itu kearah samping kanan Chanyeol dan mengenai buku tulis serta meja Chanyeol "Yeee?" Baekhyun menganga dengan tak elitnya. Sisa yogurt menetes (dengan tidak elit) dari bibirnya.

Seluruh pasang mata kelas menoleh kepadanya tiba – tiba. Menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing masing. "Aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Aku menerima pengakuan cintamu." Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Wohoo~" Kelas pun ricuh.

"Yeeee~" Luhan berteriak sambil melayang – layang di langit – langit kelas lalu melayangkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Wah Baekhyuuuun~ selamaat yaaa" teriak Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Waaah~ Baekhyun, kau resmi menjadi gay!" Jongdae berteriak lalu menjabat paksa tangan Baekhyun. Yifan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Chukae~ akhirnya kau punya pasangan" Ujarnya "Jangan lupa mentraktirku"

"Ada couple baru dikelas kita" teriak Yixing. Dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun "Selamat teman." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun

"SHIKEURO!" bentak Baekhyun tiba – tiba sambil berdiri. Yixing dan seisi kelas pun terdiam! Menatap bingung namja berkulit susu tersebut. "Ini semua kesalahan. Aku tidak, maksudku..." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Luhan

"Baek kau kenapa?" Tanya Minseok yang duduk disebelah Jongdae.

"Baek? Kau baik?" Tanya Yixing menyentuh pelan pundak kawannya itu

"Aku, ini bukan aku. Maksudku aku tidak begitu. Orang lain." Dia masih berbicara tidak jelas hingga akhirnya "Aish~ lupakan" dia berjalan keluar kelas. Dia berfikir tidak mungkin menjelaskan keberadaan Luhan. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia masih bingung.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanya Minseok menatap seisi kelas.

"Mungkin dia malu. Kau menjawabnya dikelas. Jelas dia malu! Baekhyun kan anak pendiam?" Jawab Joonmyeon

"Kejar dia tiang!" Teriak Yifan

"Kau juga tiang!" Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengejar Baekhyun

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang. Tempat biasanya dia memakan makan siangnya atau sekedar istirahat saat jam istirahat. Karena tidak ada murid yang kesini. Taman belakang berada dibelakang ruang kelas yang akan direnovasi. Jadi tempat ini cocok untuk menyendiri bagi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Teriak Luhan berusaha mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari sangat cepat. "Kenapa cepat sekali sih larinya anak itu. Atau aku yang melayang terlalu lamban ya?" Gumamnya "Yaa Byun Baek" Teriaknya lagi

"MWOYA?" bentak Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah berada ditaman belakang

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan Baekhyun. "Kau...kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lalu melayang kedepan Baekhyun

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan emosi

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa. Aku sehat! Hantu tidak bisa sakit Baek. Pertanyaanmu aneh!" jawab Luhan dengan polosnya

"Jangan sok polos Luhan! Kau telah merubahku! Kau lihat? Park Chanyeol menerima pengakuan cintaku! Ani, pengakuan cintamu lebih tepatnya!" Jawab Baekhyun emosi

"Bagus dong! Itu namanya kemajuan kan?" Tanya Luhan tersipu

"Hyuuung~" rengek Baekhyun lalu jatuh terduduk. Dia memeluk kakinya sendiri. Menelungkupkan wajahnya masuk kedalam sela – sela kakinya. Baekhyun stress akan kehadiran Luhan. Hantu tidak tahu diri! Namun Baekhyun mah apa atuh? Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa?

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa disaat yang seperti ini! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak disaat yang seperti ini? Bahkan aku benci karena tidak bisa marah!" ucapnya lemah di dalam sela – sela kakinya.

Tiba – tiba, seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. "Jangan ganggu aku Hyung, aku stress akan ulahmu!" teriak Baekhyun yang enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang mengguncang badannya. "Hyung jebaal! Biarkan aku bernafas sebentar" rengek Baekhyun kesal

"Memang kau dari tadi tidak bernafas?" Tanya seseorang dengan polosnya.

"Baek kau memanggilku?" Teriak Luhan entah dari mana. Baekhyun membuka matanya, alisnya bertautan. Jika yang kedua suara Luhan Hyung, lalu yang pertama siapa? Jangan bilang kalau,

"Chan...yeol?" cicit Baekhyun saat setelah mengangkat wajahnya.

"Wae? Shireo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk bersila dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung menatap kekasih yang baru saja diterimanya beberapa saat lalu itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, mencari Luhan. Nihil. Luhan menghilang!

"Sejak tadi. Aku mengejarmu. Kau kenapa? Hyung yang kau maksud siapa, aku?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh yang ada dikening namja berkulit susu itu. Baekhyun hanya diam. Terlalu lelah hanya untuk menepis lengan Chanyeol. Dan usapan Chanyeol sangat nyaman menurutnya.

"Kau aneh Baekki." Ucapnya lembut yang membuat Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Baekki?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Wae? Aku suka panggilan itu. Sangat manis untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol. "Kau pernah bercerita bahwa kau suka dipanggil Baekki." Lanjutnya.

"Mwoyaaa!" rengeknya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya disela kakinya kembali.

"Ya waegeurae?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun "Kau sering merengek kalau kau tahu" Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Ani, Gwenchana. Aku kelelahan" Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Kau seharusnya menepis tangannya! Ish~_ , batinnya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa, senyuman itu terasa hangat dan melegakan bagi Baekhyun. Melupakan sejenak rutukannya dihati.

"Gumawo~" Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun kembali sadar dari acara mengagumi senyum Chanyeol. Tiba – tiba, Chanyeol meraih tangan kanannya yang sedang memeluk kakinya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau menungguku selama seminggu. Terimakasih karena sudah mau memendam perasaan lama padaku. Terimakasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menyatakan perasaanmu seminggu yang lalu. Ya walaupun yang kau lakukan itu ekstrim di depan semua anak kelas dan kau secara terang – terangan mengerjarku. Amutun, terimakasih untuk semuanya" Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Dia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chan...yeol-ah" Gumamnya. Perhatiannya terkunci pada sosok namja jangkung yang tengah duduk bersila didepannya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. Menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak pembagian kelas saat semester awal dulu. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak bahumu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kau tersenyum padaku. Dan yeah, mulai sejak itu aku menyukaimu. Mulai semenjak itu juga, aku suka senyummu." Jelas Chanyeol. Dia masih menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun. Mengelusnya dengan halus. Seolah tangan Baekhyun adalah mainannya saat kecil dulu.

"Jinjayo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik serius sambil merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. Dia mulai nyaman dengan lawan bicaranya kini. Sedikit – sedikit, dia penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Karena, mereka jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dikelas. Karena Baekhyun yang memang pendiam. Walaupun, rasa kesal masih menjalari dirinya sedikit.

"Eoh~" Jawabnya "Tapi, semakin lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku jadi ragu untuk mendekatimu" ucapnya membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut samar "Kau tahu kan, dikelas kita mayoritas gay. Dan setelah aku memperhatikanmu, setiap ada teman kita yang berkencan kau selalu bilang bahwa itu tabu. Dan... aku agak kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa kau straight" lanjutnya

"Ah... Keugae–"

"Tapi aku lega sekarang. Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku. Dan ternyata kau tidak straight. Gumawo Baekki" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun dan langsung menariknya dalam pelukan. Membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Chanyeol sudah suka padaku sejak lama..._ , batinnya. Pikirannya kalut saat ini. Bahkan dalam posisi seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol. _Ini semua gara – gara Luhan Hyung!_ , batinnya kesal.

"Baekhyuuuun" Teriak seseorang membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya sesaat lalu mendorong Chanyeol dari pelukannya.

"Hyung" Pekik Baekhyun pelan saat mengetahui kalau yang mengejutkannya adalah Luhan, hantu pembuat onar. Sedangkan Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba itu.

"Kalian sudah berpelukan" Gumam Luhan tersenyum.

"Hyung? Memangnya ada siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu menoleh kebelakang. Membuat Luhan senyum pada Chanyeol namun kembali cemberut saat Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Tidak ada siapa – siapa Baek" serunya kemudian "Tadi kau juga menyebut 'Hyung'. Hyung siapa sih yang kau maksud?" Tanyanya bingung

"Ah, Keugae..." Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia melirik Luhan.

"Jangan sebut namaku!" ucap Luhan membentuk huruf x dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan keberadaan Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Ah~ Hyung. Kau harus memanggilku Hyung" Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Membuat Chanyeol bingung kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang untuk menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Aku lebih tua darimu" Jawab Baekhyun asal. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa puas dari belakang Chanyeol. Meledek kebodohan Baekhyun saat ini. Membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati melihatnya.

"Geurae?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. "Aku lahir bulan November, tahun 92." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum lega. "Dan aku bulan Mei di tahun yang sama denganmu." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Mwoya, hanya beda 6 bulan Baek!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengan percakapan ini.

"Sama saja. Tetap tua aku kan?" tanya Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tapi akukan Seme. Mana ada seme memanggil Hyung pada Ukenya?" tanya Chanyeol balik, tidak mau kalah.

"Kau Seme?" tanya Baekhyun tak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Pede sekali!"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau? Jelas – jelas aku lebih tampan dari pada kau." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Kau itu cantik bukan tampan!" Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah. Luhan tertawa terpingkal – pingkal dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Mana ada namja yang cantik?" tanya Baekhyun tak terima

"Ada, kau!" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus. "Okey, aku punya ide. Kita sama – sama menyebutkan alasan kenapa pantas jadi seme dan tidak pantas menjadi uke. Setuju?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Eoh! Bersiap – siaplah untuk menjadi uke Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Okey aku mulai!" ucap Chanyeol. "Aku lebih tampan dari pada kau." Ucapnya lagi. "Kau cantik, bukan tampan! Dan jangan mengelak karena aku pernah melihatmu beraegyeo."

"Aku tidak pernah beraegyeo." Balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau pernah baeraegyeo dihadapanku Baek. Kau lupa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat jarinya membentuk peace sign. "Sudah ingat?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Aku lebih tua 6 bulan darimu." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan bawa – bawa umur Baek." Chanyel mendengus kesal.

"Itu kenyataan!"

"Kau lebih pendek dari pada aku."

"Jangan bawa – bawa tinggi badan!"

"Itu kenyataan!" balas Chanyeol meniru Baekhyun.

"Aku punya 3 alasan kenapa kau pantas menjadi uke." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Pertama, kau pendek. Kedua, kau cantik. Ketiga, mana ada seme gampang tersipu sepertimu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dan mana ada seme mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pose imut seperti itu?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun langsung memundurkan wajahnya. Mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

"Lihat? Kau tak ada kriteria menjadi seme Baekki!" Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya kembali. Baekhyun merasakan panas di kedua pipinya karena malu.

"Tsk. Arraseo arraseo!" Baekhyun berdiri. Chanyeol juga berdiri. Dan Luhan yang tadi ikut duduk pun langsung melayang. "Panggil aku sesuka hatimu." Lanjutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk senang.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau, diamlah disini dulu. Lima menit lagi baru kembali! Annyeong Chanyeol." lanjutnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi taman belakang tanpa medengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya (dan layangannya). Dan saat Baekhyun menoleh,

 _CUP!_

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun membeku seketika. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku akan kecupan di pipinya.

 **=TBC=**

 **=END OF CHAPTER 4=**

 **HELLOOO? Chapter 4 udah diapdet. Yeaaaay \\(^O^)/**

 **Chapter ini sengaja Yeorky apdet cepet soalnya selama beberapa hari kedepan Yeorky gabisa buka FFN :D**

 **Oiyah, sekedar bocoran aja sih. Kalo kalian teliti baca prolog, terus di gabungin sama summarynya, kalian bakalan nangkep kok ceritanya kenapa Luhan bisa kek gitu. Hubungannya sama baekhyun dan lain - lain. Yaaaa, kalo enggak, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya :D**

 **Oiay, sebenernya ini chapter ada bagian 4A dan 4B. Awalnya, mau di post sendiri - sendiri.**

 **Tapi, berhubung saya gabisa buka akun sampe beberapa hari kedepan, akhirnya Yeorky memutuskan untuk mengapdet Chap 4A &4B dalam satu tempat. Jadi ini wordnya agak panjang. Berbahagialah kalian yang pengen wordnya dipanjangin wkwk **

**Oiyaaaah, itutuh yang minta Chanbaek bersatu, Chanbaek udah bersatu. Dan di next chapter bakalan ada sebuah keseruan dan kejutan lain!**

 **Ditunggu yaaaa~**

 **Okey, Yeorky bakal bales review yang gapunya akun ffn :D**

 **1\. Seseorang : Enggaaak. Yeorky kemarin udah nyari anak yang punya kemampuan indra ke 6 di sekolah baek ini. Tapi nyatanya gak ketemu. Yaudalah, kasihan si Baek. T.T Sebenernya, Baekhyun ini juga 'ASLINYA' gabisa lihat Luhan. Tapi karena ada suatu alasan khusus yang akan dijelaskan di kira - kira chapter 6/7 (mungkn) so tunggu aja. Makasih ya 'seseorang' udah mau review :D**

 **2\. Dhl : Iyatuh ngeselin banget! :3 emang aslinya dia punya bakat malu - maluin gitu! Orang ketiga di siapa? Di Chanbaek? Lah itu luhan orang ketiganya wkwk :D Iya tuh udah dijelasin diatas. Ceye suka sama baek dari kelas 1 man! Makasih ya udah mau review :D**

 **3\. Guest : Halo? Makasih udah mau review :D Iya wkwk emang dia punya bakat buat bikin orang kesel gitu. Nah, bahagia kan di chap ini panjang? hehe. Oke ini udah di apdet. ikutin terus ya. Dadaaaah~**

 **4\. Bunga Julia : Dan kamu ketawa nggak jelas dimobil gitu ceritanya? Bukan jahat, cuman ngeselin aja sih. Iya harus nangkep! Kalo enggak, baca dari prolog lagi ya. hehehe~ Iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ya udah mau review *bow***

 **5\. Reader : Halo reader, makasih ya udah mau review ^^ Makasih juga hehe. Luhan? Dia ngerasuki Baekhyun '-' Iya itu sebenernya ada alasannya. Tunggu aja chap - chap selanjutnya. Iya ini udah dilanjut :D Ditunggu ya chap 5 nya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat yang kasih review, fav, follow, Readers aktif dan siders.**

 **Ditunggu ya next chapnya. Yeorky pulang dulu. Dadaaah~ *ilang***


	6. Chapter 5

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!, tanpa edit.**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **PS : Ini ffnya agak belibet ya '-' Buat readers baru, Yeorky jelasin disini. Baekhyun itu ketemu hantu Luhan. Terus Luhan ngerasuki Baekhyun. Atau kalau kata orang Indonesia, Baekhyun kesurupan hantu Luhan. Jadi kalau ada tulisan : "Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu" , "Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun" , "Namja manis yang dirasuki" , "Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dirasuki" dan sejenisnya, itu artinya : roh Luhan ngerasuki tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga roh Baekhyun keluar dari tubuhnya. Daaaan, Yang ngomong itu mulutnya Baekhyun, tapi didalem tubuh Baekhyun isinya roh Luhan.** ** **Jadi bisa dibilang, Baekhyun itu kesurupan Luhan.** Tubuhnya yang ngomong, tapi padahal hantunya yang ngomong. Dan semua orang dibelahan dunia ini, gak tau kalau Baekhyun dirasuki sama Luhan. Yang kurang jelas, bisa kirim PM ke Yeorky kok :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **=CHAPTER 5=**

"Begini ya rasanya jadi hantu?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Setelah kesal mengoceh panjang lebar dan membujuk Luhan untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Kini Ia tengah duduk bersila diatas loker siswa -yang tingginya hanya seperut Baekhyun- yang terletak dibelakang kelas. Tangan kanannya menompang dagunya dan tangan kirinya dianggurkan diatas pahanya. Sesekali dia menguap dan menutup mata, namun cepat tersadar kembali.

Setelah insiden kecil di taman belakang sekolah yang membuat dirinya malu karena dikecup oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang serasa panas karena dikecup tadi. Dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan langsung melayang kearahnya dan meminta izin untuk merasukinya dan saat Baekhyun ingin menjawabnya, dia sudah berada diawang – awang. -_- Yah, merasuki tanpa mendengar jawaban.

Dan Luhan belum mengembalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga jam pelajaran terakhir hampir selesai. Yang demi apapun itu, membuat Baekhyun bosan setengah mati dan terus mengoceh kesal sekaligus bersumpah serapah kepada hantu yang dianggapnya tak tahu diri itu. Dan Baekhyun harus menahan malu dan kesal saat melihat Chanyeol berlovely dovey ria bersama Luhan yang sekali lagi menggunakan .NYA!

Tapi, Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal. Semenjak kehadiran hantu cantik yang menyebalkan itu, Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa temannya bertambah banyak. Dia baru sadar sekarang. Melihat tubuhnya -yang sekali lagi berisikan Luhan- sedang tertawa renyah bersama beberapa temannya. Atau sesekali dia dengan Chanyeol menggoda Iljoo yang duduk tepat didepan mereka. Biasanya, Baekhyun hanya akan berbicara pada Jongdae, Minseok, dan Yixing. Selebihnya dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya perkataan teman – temannya yang lain atau hanya tersenyum untuk sekedar menanggapi. Baekhyun benar – benar pendiam di kelas.

Baekhyun baru sadar, dia jarang tertawa selepas itu. Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhnya telah membuat perubahan besar pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. _Mungkin, sifat asli Luhan Hyung saat hidup dulu seperti itu_ , pikirnya. Itu yang membuatnya kadang tak tega untuk meminta tubuhnya kembali pada Luhan. Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia berada di posisi Luhan Hyung. Oh, pasti sangat sepi.

Tiba – tiba, Bel pulang berbunyi membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia segera melayang mendekati tubuhnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan tengah beberes sambil berbicara ini dan itu.

"Hyung kembalikan tubuhku." Pinta Baekhyun membuat Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhya, menoleh. Namun Luhan hanya berkedip dan kembali ke aktivitasnya semua. "Oh, kau tahu Hyung? Aku kadang ingin tertawa sendiri. Aku berbicara dengan tubuhku sendiri. Berasa seperti cermin Hyung." sungutnya kesal setengah mati tak di pedulikan Luhan. Dia melayang mendekati jendela kelasnya dan bersender disana.

"Hey, kami pulang dulu ya?" pamit Jongdae sambil menyangklongkan tasnya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan menoleh pada mereka.

"Eoh, hati – hati."

"Annyeong couple baru." Minseok menarik lengan Jongdae keluar kelas.

"Heol, Couple baru!" sungut Baekhyun tak terima sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tapi kalo dilihat – lihat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cocok kok!" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dan tubuhnya sendiri yang dirasuk Luhan. Namun tiba – tiba dia tersadar. "Mwoya? Baekhyun kan aku! Tidak- tidak, mereka tidak cocok!" gumamnya heboh sendiri.

"Baek, aku mau kekamar mandi dulu. Tunggu disini ya? Kita pulang bersama." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyangklong tasnya. Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan mereka berdua. _Pulang bersama?_ , batinnya. Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu tersenyum mengangguk dan Chanyeol pun pergi.

"Sudah adegan dramanya?" Tanya seseorang. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk ditepian jendela. "Kau adalah hantu yang benar – benar tak tahu diri!" lanjutnya sambil melayang mendekat kearahnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Luhan berakting tersanjung. "Ayolah Baek, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu bahwa kau juga sebenarnya tak tega merebut badanmu sendiri dariku." ucap Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Luhan.

"Sialan! Jangan gunakan kemampuanmu seenaknya!" Kesal Baekhyun

"Arraseo arraseo~" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kukembalikan tubuhmu. Bagaimanapun, kau akan pulang bersama Chanyeol hari ini." Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun senyum kemenangan. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Namun dia segera memutar balik badannya lagi. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya bingung

"Gwenchana. Cepat kembalikan tubuhku. Aku hanya lelah." Jawabnya sambil pura – pura meregangkan otot. _Setelah tubuhku kembali, aku harus lari pulang tanpa Chanyeol. Bisa gawat kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku_ , batinnya.

"Arraseo!" balas Luhan. Lalu _Syuuut~_ Luhan keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun menyadari dia telah kembali berada didalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya~ aku bisa merasakan tubuhku kembali setelah seharian." ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, meregangkan otot. "Kau itu hantu tidak tahu diri. Aku yang istirahat, kau yang menghabiskan tenaga tubuhku!" omelnya pada Luhan.

"Aku mulai terlatih mendengar ocehanmu Baek." Ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Chanyeol mana sih? Lama sekali" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar akan rencana awalnya. "Apa dia pulang ya?" Tanyanya lagi lalu melayang mendekati jendela.

 _Aku harus cepat_ , pikir Baekhyun lalu jalan mengendap – endap mendekati pintu kelas sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang menghadap jendela. Lalu tiba – tiba,

"Hay Baekkie?" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan senyum lebar

"Eomo, kamchagiya~" kaget Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh dan menyadari Baekhyun telah berada diambang pintu. SIAL!

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Tiba – tiba Baekbeom hyung menyuruhku cepat pulang. Maafkan aku. Annyeeoong~" sapa nya lalu berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Eo, Annyeong~" Balas Chanyeol bingung

"Eoh? Yaaa Baekhyuuun~" Teriak Luhan lalu melayang mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berlari. "Annyeong Chanyeool." Sapanya saat melewati Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baaeekkkiiii!" teriak Luhan sambil mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari. "Baeeek tunggu akuuu..." teriaknya lagi.

"Shireooo!" balas Baekhyun terus berlari. "Aku mau pullaaang~" teriaknya. Tak jarang beberapa murid di koridor melihatnya dengan bingung. Bahkan saat Yixing menyapanya, dilewati begitu saja.

"Kau mu kemana Baeeek? Tunggu! Padahal kan kita akan pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ini kesempatan bagus Baek~" teriak Luhan sambil terus melayang mengejar Baekhyun. "Aduh, kenapa larinya cepat sekali sih" gumamnya

"Berisiik ah~" teriaknya membalas Luhan.

"Ah, sial bisnya belum datang" Ucap Baekhyun saat telah sampai halte. "Aku harus ke kuil, mengusir Luhan Hyung!" gumamnya.

"Percuma kan kau lari, pada akhirnya berhenti disini." ucap seseorang tiba – tiba. Baekhyun melirik sebelahnya dan mendapati Luhan disebelahnya dan tanpa kelelahan sedikit pun. "Hantu tidak bisa merasa lelah Baek. Kau ini kenapa sih, kau kan sudah jadi pacarnya Chanyeol!" Kata Luhan seakan mengerti pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku sih Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun kesal setelah menetralkan nafasnya. "Inikan jam pulang sekolah? Sana pulang kerumahmu!" suruh Baekhyun

"Shireo. Aku mau ikut pulang kerumahmu." Balas Luhan membuat Baekhyun menoleh secara sempurna pada hantu yang melayang disebelahnya itu.

"Kau mau apa dirumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Pulang. Rumahku dirumahmu sekarang. Sudah kuputuskan" jawab Luhan tanpa beban

"Hyuung~" rengek Baekhyun

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak punya rumah Baek. Selama ini, aku tinggal di bangunan tua dengan hantu lain. Dan, bangunan itu sudah akan mulai digusur. Aku... tidak punya tempat lagi. Kau tega aku berkeliaran di jalan atau tinggal di kuburan yang menyeramkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan muka memelas. Membuat Baekhyun tak tega saat itu juga.

"Kau kan hantu hyung? Masa takut sama sama kuburan?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pemikirannya

"Baiklah, aku akan... aku akan pergi" ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sampai ketemu besok Baek" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan melayang dengan lesu

"Hyung" Panggilnya "Arraseo... arraseo, kau boleh kau boleh!" ucapnya pada akhirnya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Gumawo Baaeeek~" teriaknya lalu berputar – putar didepan Baekhyun.

"Haaah~ dasar Hantu sibuk!"

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun melancarkan rencananya untuk membawa Luhan ke kuil dan mengusirnya atau setidaknya tidak menghantui kehidupannya. Baekhyun turun di pemberhentian ke 3 dan berjalan menuju kuil yang tak jauh dari halte.

"Baek kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Namun Baekhyun hanya diam. Setelah sampai, dia bertemu pada pendeta disana dan meminta tolong untuk mengusir atau setidaknya membawa pergi Luhan.

"Ah, mengusir hantu ya? Saya belum pernah mencobanya" ucap pendeta itu

"Tak apa, dicoba dulu saja"

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga memasuk kuil. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sungguh watdehel bagi Baekhyun. Dia melihat pendeta itu berusaha bekerja keras menggunakan segala ilmunya untuk mengusir hantu Luhan namun yang diusir malah sedang asyik – asyiknya melihat arsitektur kuil. Dia melayang mengitari ruangan. Melihat – lihat pajangan atau hiasan yang terletak didinding.

"Waaaah~ bagus ya Baek?" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar terpaku pada salah satu hiasan di dinding.

"Haaaah~" helaan nafas putus asa terdengar dari bibir manis Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi _ritual_ itu dan mengajak Luhan pulang.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Dan, disinilah mereka. Di dalam bis dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang lelah dan Luhan terus kagum melihat jendela. Dia lelah. Benar – benar lelah. Setelah tubuhnya dirasuki Luhan seharian, harus berlari dari kelas menuju halte yang demi apa itu lumayan jauh, dan harus ke kuil untuk mengusir hantu cantik namun berakhir Luhan yang berputar mengagumi arsitektur kuil dan melupakan pendeta yang tengah mengusirnya, tubuhya kini benar – benar lelah. Dia sedikit terpejam dan berpesan pada Luhan untuk membangunkannya di pemberhentian ke 6.

"Kau bukan tamu penting, jadi tidak ada acara penyambutan. Masuk saja dan jangan pernah menganggap ini rumahmu sendiri. Arraseo?" tanya Baekhyun melirik Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Eung!" Luhan mengangguk mantap. Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah dan memasukinya diikuti Luhan.

"Waaah, ini rumahmu Baek?" Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia kagum akan rumah Baekhyun yang besar dan bagus menurutnya.

"Bukan, ini ruang tamu ku. Kau seharusnya mengucapkan itu saat di gerbang tadi!" jawab Baekhyun ketus. "Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tanyanya kesal karena Luhan tidak segera masuk. Dan Luhan pun melayang mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Baekhyun-Ssi anda sudah pulang?" sapa seseorang saat Baekhyun hendak naik ke lantai atas.

"Eoh, Annyeong Yang Ahjumma" sapa Baekhyun menunduk.

"Annyeong Yang Ahjumma. Xi Luhan imnida" seru Luhan sambil bow 90 derajat membuat Baekhyun melirik sesaat padanya

"Hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melebarkan dasi sekolahnya.

"Belum. Tadi Baekbeom-Ssi menelpon katanya masih sibuk membantu Tuan Byun. Dan beliau bilang anda harus menelpon Baekbeom-Ssi karena-"

"Jam berapa Hyung telpon?"

"Jam 5"

"Oh God, pasti dia menceramahiku karena belum pulang jam segitu. Baiklah terimakasih. Aku akan kekamarku"

"Makanannya sudah siap jika anda ingin makan malam"

"Antarkan kekamarku saja. Aku malas turun kebawah. Badanku pegal semua" Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri dan diangguki oleh Yang Ahjumma dan Baekhyunpun segera naik diikuti Luhan yang tentu saja melayang.

"Hantu tidak tidur kan?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya

"Eo~ maja" jawab Luhan lalu masuk kekamar Baekhyun "Mwoya? Ini kamarmu?" tanya Luhan lalu melayang masuk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Baekhyun yang tak terlalu besar namun tidak bisa dibilang kecil (baca: lumayan).

"Isi kamar mu seperti anak kebanyakan ya?" tanya Luhan melayang mengitari ruangan. "Kamar mandi, tempat tidur, karpet, televisi, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, rak buku... howa? Playstation?" Luhan mendekati rak televisi "Kau bisa main ini?" Tanya Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sibuk didepan lemari pakaian.

"Ani, itu cuman pajangan dikamar" jawab Baekhyun malas

"Oh, jinja?"

"God! Jelas aku bisa memainkannya Hyung. Untuk apa punya?" tanya Baekhyun kesal lalu menutup lemari dan berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan melayang mendekati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh kesal

"Mandi. Kau nonton tivi sana" Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya "Awas jangan ngintip" lanjutnya lalu masuk kamar mandi.

"Benar – benar hantu merepotkan" gumamnya sambil menggantungkan baju gantinya dan melepas seragam atasnya. "Apa yang harus aku katakan kalau ditanya Baekbeom hyung?" Tanyanya lalu saat menoleh kebelakang untuk menaruh seragam atasnya,

"EOMOKAMCHAGIYA!" teriak Baekhyun kaget. Dia melihat kepala Luhan menembus pintu kamar mandi. Hanya kepala. Badannya berada diluar. * _Bayangkan seperti kau melongok keluar jendela*_ "Mwoya hyuung! Sedang apa kau disini? Aku kan bilang jangan mengintip?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal sambil menutupi badan bagian atasnya dengan seragamnya.

"YAK! Berhenti berteriak! Aku tidak mengintip!" balas Luhan "Remotnya dimana?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar

"Mwoya? Cari saja sendiri!" Teriak Baekhyun "Sana keluar keluaaaar! Jangan mengintiiiip!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala Luhan keluar kamar mandi "Mwoya ige? Aigo~ hantu memang bisa berbuat seenaknya" gumamnya frustasi

"Aish~ dasar pelit. Padahal hanya bertanya dimana remotnya" gumam Luhan diluar kamar mandi

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Ah segarnya" seru Baekhyun saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menggosok kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk. "Kau tidak mau mandi Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang melihat – lihat kamarnya

"Kau meledekku?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau kau itu Hantu" Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Mian" ucapnya

 _"Baekhyun-Ssi"_ panggil seseorang dari pintu _"Ini makan malamnya"_ lanjutnya.

"Ne, jamkaman Yang Ahjumma" balas Baekhyun lalu segera menghampiri pintu dan membukakan pintu kamarnya yang bercat putih "Gumawo Ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera menutup pintu dan membawa makan malamnya masuk kamar.

"Kenapa tidak menyalakan tivi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di karpet diikuti dengan Luhan. Baekhyun mengambil remot dan menyalakan tivi.

"Tidak semua barang bisa kupegang dan tidak setiap saat aku bisa memegang barang" jawab Luhan "Jika saat – saat tertentu saja aku bisa memegang sesuatu" lanjutnya

"Hantu tidak makan kan?" Baekhyun mengaduk makanannya dan meniupnya

"Tidak tidak" Jawab Luhan "Biasanya kami berkumpul dan aku ditugaskan untuk mencari mangsa untuk dimakan bersama – sama hantu yang lain. Biasanya aku akan mengikuti mangsa ku sampai kerumahnya setelah itu aku memanggil hantu yang lain untuk memakan mangsaku" jelas Luhan membuat Baekhyun menganga tak elitnya didepan sendok yang hendak dia suapkan.

Melihat itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil "Kami memakan mangsa kami sangat sadis. Mencabik – cabik, mencakar, dan kami akan berubah menjadi hantu yang menakutkan. Biasanya mangsa kami akan berteriak kesakitan. Well, aku rasa itu benar. Rasanya mungkin sakit. Biasanya–"

"HYUNG!" potong Baekhyun

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun sangat lucu sekarang. Wajahnya ketakutan. Tangannya mencengkram erat sumpit dan sendok yang dipegang. Jika bisa dia ingin tertawa sekarang. Namun dia segera menahannya. Balasan untuk membawanya kekuil tadi. Luhan tau, Baekhyun ingin mengusirnya. Tapi siapa sangka, Luhan hantu yang kuat?

"Ah~ habis ini aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku mau kembali ke gedung tempat ku kemarin. Aku harus bertemu beberapa temanku" Luhan berucap seperti tak memiliki beban membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Membayangkan Luhan yang akan memanggil teman – temannya dan mereka semua akan memangsa Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun akan berteriak kesakitan. Dan... OH NO! TIDAK! JANGAN!

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baek" seru Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Dan saat hendak melayang keluar jendela,

"HYUUUNG~ jebaaal jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan mangsa aku. Jangan bilang pada teman – temanmu. Aku minta maaf. Hyuung, hidup ku masih panjang. Aku belum berbuat apa – apa. Bahkan aku belum pacaran dan melakukan ciuman pertama. Jebal Hyuuuung~ aku takut" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar ketakutan sambil menahan lengan kiri Luhan membuat Luhan menahan tawanya. Geli akan reaksi Baekhyun yang lucu ini. Namun dia tidak ingin berhenti disitu. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan kearah kiri sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang menahan tangannya. Wajahnya dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin.

"Hyuuung~ jebaaal. Aku takuuut. Jangan seperti ini" rengek Baekhyun lagi. Dan akhirnya,

"Pffft... Hahahahaha~" sebuah tawa meledak dari bibir Luhan membuat Baekhyun melongo menatapnya "Kau lucu Baekkie kau lucu~ Ahahaha... ternyata kau penakut! Kau penakuuut! Hahaha~ Kau... Hahahaha" tawanya meledak seperti bom yang jatuh dari udara. Membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati akan tingkah lakunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Mwoya? Kau mengerjaiku? Tidak lucu Hyung!" teriaknya kesal lalu segera duduk dan memakan makan malamnya kembali tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hahaha... kau tahu Baek? Kau seharusnya melihat mukamu sendiri saat merengek ketakutan tadi. Hahaha, aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa" Luhan kembali duduk seperti tadi.

"Shikeuro!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"Arraseo... Arraseo... Mianhae" ucapnya tulus namun sedikit tertawa di bagian akhir. "Maaf mengganggu acara makanmu" lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh Baekhyun. Dia kembali memperhatikan acara tivi yang diputar Baekhyun. Keheningan sempat menjalar disekitar mereka.

"Baek" panggil Luhan memecah keheningan

"Hm?"

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau tahu sendiri kan tadi tidak ada orang dirumah?" Jawab Baekhyun malas masih fokus pada makanan didepannya sambil sesekali menoleh pada tivi didepannya.

"Kau selalu makan malam sendiri seperti ini?" tanya Luhan lalu memperhatikan sekitar "Tapi Eomma mu-" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya dengan ekspresi datar "Oh, Maafkan aku Baek. Aku tidak bermaksuud" Ucap Luhan sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya "Maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi dengan nada sedih.

"Orang tuaku masih ada Hyung, mereka berada di Jepang. Appa dan Eomma sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Mereka jarang dirumah" ucap Baekhyun menatap datar pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan wajah polos seolah – olah berkata _benarkah?_

"Aku biasanya tinggal dengan Hyung. Hyungku kuliah tapi sekarang sedang di Jepang juga membantu Appa. Jadilah aku dirumah sendirian hanya dengan beberapa maid" lanjut Baekhyun membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ehem~" Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau pasti kesepian. Tidak ada orang dirumah. Tidak ada yang menyambutmu saat pulang. Baek kenapa kau tidak punya teman disekolah? Apa kau memusuhi mereka? Kau bilang tidak pernah berbicara pada Chanyeol. Kenapa? Baek? Baek kau marah karena kukerjai tadi? Baek? Hei? Baek jawab pertanyaanku. Baek kau marah?" Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Luhan. Dia terus fokus pada makanannya dan acara Running man yang diputar di tivi membuat Luhan tertunduk "Hei, Baek!" panggilnya sekali lagi namun Baekhyun tetap tak bergerak

"YANG BISA BERBICARA DENGANKU, HANYA KAU BAEK~" tangisnya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, kepalanya ditelungkupkan diantara kedua kakinya. "Kau tidak kasihan dengan hantu malang seperti aku?" tanyanya masih dalam mode menangis.

"Haaaaah~ dasar anak kecil" gumam Baekhyun menghela nafas "Aku sebenarnya sedikit menjaga jarak dari orang lain!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan sendok makannya

"Oh benarkah?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun "Pantas saja tidak punya teman" lanjutnya mengangguk – angguk

"Kau benar – benar hantu yang sibuk Hyung! Tadi tertawa, lalu menangis, lalu datar, lalu menangis lagi, lalu sekarang datar lagi"

"Hidup itu memang harus sibuk Baek!" balasnya sambil merubah posisinya menjadi bersila

"Kau kan tidak hidup? Kau sudah meninggal Hyung!" Tanya Baekhyun melirik pada Luhan

"Ah benar juga ya" balasnya dengan ekspresi lucu "Kenapa kau menjaga jarak dari orang lain?" Tanya Luhan menggeser duduknya menghadap Baekhyun

"Karena sifatku" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi penasaran. Baekhyun diam sejenak. Lalu meletakkan sendok makannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku memiliki sifat yang unik. Tidak bisa menolak dan sekalinya menolak, aku mudah dibujuk. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu memiliki sifat itu dari mana. Padahal Eomma, Appa dan Hyungku sifatnya biasa – biasa saja. Hanya aku yang seperti itu. Saat menengah pertama dulu, aku sering dikerjai oleh teman – temanku karena sifatku yang seperti itu. Hyungku juga sering memarahiku. Karena aku sering pulang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Seperti tangan lecet, atau baju basah, atau kondisi – kondisi lain karena habis dikerjai. Hyungku sering bilang bahwa aku itu dikerjai. Cobalah menolak mereka dengan tegas. Aku sudah mencobanya. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Pikiranku dan mulutku seperti tidak sinkron. Dan Hyungku bilang, saat menengah atas sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak dari teman – teman agar peristiwa masa menengah pertama tidak terulang kembali" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Tangannya memainkan sumpit yang dipegangnya

"Kau tidak sadar jika kau dikerjai?" Tanya Luhan

"Kadang kala aku sadar. Aku pernah menolak. Seperti misalkan, kau meminta tolong aku untuk mengembalikan buku keperpustakaan. Saat aku menolak, kau akan membujukku kembali dan itu membuatku berpikir _'bagaimana jika aku diposisi mereka. Tidak ada yang mau membantu saat aku meminta bantuan'_ atau pemikiran – pemikiran lainnya dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. Entahlah rumit menjelaskannya" Luhan memandang Baekhyun iba.

"Apa itu juga terjadi padaku?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dan diangguki oleh Luhan

"Iya. Itu terjadi padamu juga. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengusirmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun entah kenapa itu berat. Lalu saat kau menggunakan tubuhku untuk hal yang sumpah demi apa itu memusingkanku, aku ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku berada didalam posisimu. Membayangkan bagaimana sepinya menjadi hantu yang bahkan tidak diperdulikan oleh orang. Otakku selalu berpikiran positive sehingga aku tidak jadi marah. Entah kenapa" lanjutnya lalu menatap Luhan disebelahnya "Dan kalau kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku bercerita panjang lebar pada orang lain selain Baekbeom hyung"

"Ehm~" Luhan mengangguk – angguk "Kau benar – benar menjaga jarak ya? Kalau aku pasti kesepian. Aku telah menyadari kalau aku sekarang telah menjadi hantu. Waktu aku pulang kerumah, mereka semua sudah bersedih. Saat aku masuk, mereka semua menangis karena kematianku. Demi apa aku sedih sekali" cerita Luhan. Matanya menerawang jauh keatas. Baekhyun memperhatikan hantu malang disebelahnya itu.

"Keesokan harinya saat pemakamanku, Orang tua dan teman – teman tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Tidak seorangpun yang menyadariku. Aku menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku sendirian. Hingga Kyuhyun datang dan memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan masalah dunia yang belum kuselesaikan dan mencari kebaikan sebanyak mungkin agar bisa tenang dan kembali kesurga" lanjut Luhan "Kyuhyun adalah malaikat yang mengurusi manusia yang telah meninggal namun masalahnya belum selesai didunia. Biasanya kalian menyebutnya hantu gentayangan"

"Aku baru tahu" balas Baekhyun tertarik pada penjelasan Luhan

"Tapi semenjak aku meninggal, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku. Karena aku tidak tahu masalahku apa. Aku tetap sedih karena aku jadi sendirian" Luhan kembali menjelaskan membuat Baekhyun menatap iba pada Luhan "Tapi tidak jika ada tubuh orang yang bisa kurasuki. Aku bisa melakukan hal – hal yang kuinginkan" Ucap Luhan dengan girang membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Hyung..." sapa Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya datar karena kesal. Seperti ini - -_-

"Eoh?"

"Kau ini memang benar – benar sibuk. Saat sedih, tiba – tiba bisa merubahnya menjadi bahagia dalam waktu sekejap!" ucapnya membuat Luhan nyengir. Lalu Baekhyun berdiri dan keluar kamar mengembalikan piring kedapur.

"Bukannya kau harus menelpon Hyungmu?" Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun kembali

"Ah, Matta! Aku lupa!" ucapnya lalu segera mengambil ponselnya "Aku harus bilang apa pada Hyung? Aku tidak bisa bercerita tentangmu!" dan itu menjadi malam yang berat bagi Baekhyun karena harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Hyungnya.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 kurang saat terdengar suara gaduh dari dapur. Seseorang tengah memasak sesuatu. Sempat terdengar suara beberapa benda jatuh dan pekikan kesakitan dari bibir seseorang. Membuat Yang Ahjumma berlari tergopoh – gopoh menuju dapur.

"Baekhyun-Ssi?" Panggil Yang Ahjumma kaget

"Oh? Selamat Pagi Yang Ahjumma" Sapa Baekhyun sambil Bow 90 derajat dan tersenyum manis. "Ada apa? Kenapa berlari seperti tadi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku sedang menjemur pakaian dibelakang dan kaget mendengar suara dari dapur" jawab Yang Ahjumma bingung dengan perubahan sifat Baekhyun yang menjadi ramah "Anda sedang apa?" Tanya Yang Ahjumma bingung

"Ah, hehehe... maaf merepotkanmu. Ini aku sedang memasak untuk bekal" jawab Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan 2 kotak bekal yang telah disiapkan.

"Bekal?" tanya Yang Ahjumma sekali lagi bingung

"Ne. Aku buat dua bekal. Satu untukku. Dan satu lagi untuk Hyung. Kemarin Hyung bilang sekitar jam 8 akan sampai rumah dan katanya langsung berangkat kuliah jam setengah 9. Aku yakin Hyung tidak sempat sarapan. Jadi tolong berikan ini pada Hyung ya?" Ucap Bakhyun sambil melepaskan apronnya.

"Dan, anda mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Yang Ahjumma

"Ne. Aku mau mengambil tas dan sweater dulu dikamar. Annyeong Yang Ahjumma" Sapa Baekhyun mengakhiri lalu berlari kekamarnya.

"Ne, Annyeong" Balas Yang Ahjumma terpaku dengan perubahan sifat Baekhyun yang terbilang sangat ramah. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak seramah ini menurutnya.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

 **Ting~ Ting~** _*Suara kedipan mata*_

 **Hoaaam~**

 **DEG!**

 **LHO?**

 **Ting~ Ting~** _*Sekali lagi ini suara kedipan mata*_

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Raut wajahnya bingung. "Perasaan tadi aku masih tidur!" Ucapnya lalu memperhatikan dirinya "Mwoya? Aku sudah berseragam?" Tanyanya kaget meraba – raba tubuhnya lalu kembali memperhatikan sekitar "Daerah mana ini? Ini sebenarnya dimana? Kenapa aku disini?" Tanyanya lagi bingung. Bagaimana tidak kaget. Bangun – bangun, kau sudah ada di jalan dengan keadaan sudah berseragam. Demi apapun itu membingungkan!

"Aduh, kenapa bisnya lama sekali sih? Padahal sebentar lagi ada kejadian menarik. Memanfaatkan tubuh manusia itu menguras tenaga ya ternyata!" ucap seseorang dari ujung Halte sambil memperhatikan jalan, menunggu bis. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit pada orang itu.

"Haaah~" helaan nafas ringan terdengar "Ini pasti ulah Luhan Hyung" ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar. (Seperti ini : -_-) Dia membawa kepalanya menghadap bawah dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada jari – jarinya. "Eh?" dia mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Mwoya?" tanyanya kaget melihat jari – jarinya yang terbalut plester dan kapas. "Ini luka bakar dan luka potong?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, bisnya datang!" pekik Luhan lalu melayang mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terpaku pada jari – jarinya. "Ayo cepat Baek!" Dia menarik ujung kerah Baekhyun "Kesekolah naik bis ini kan?" Tanyanya

"..." Baekhyun kehabisan kata – kata. Dia segera menaiki bis itu dan memasukan koin lalu berjalan masuk kearah bis "Kenapa kau disini? Terus tanganku, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih dengan kesal melirik pada Luhan yang melayang disebelahnya.

"Ah, mian~ Tanganmu tadi kepotong sedikit saat aku memotong bahan makanan. Lalu terbakar api kompor. Tadi aku membuat bekal untukmu. Lihat saja nanti jam istirahat" Jawab Luhan nyengir

"Sedikit?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya. Menunjukkan pada Luhan jari – jarinya. 1 jari sebelah kiri dan 4 jari sebelah kanan yang terbalut. "Ini namanya sedikit?" Tanyanya lagi. "Haaah~ lagi – lagi menggunakan jasad orang tanpa permisi" gumamnya (-_-")

"Baekhyun?" Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh pada orang yang memanggil. Dan demi apa bagi Baekhyun dia segera melirik pada Luhan yang sedang melayang disampingnya dengan tatapan _"Oh ini maksudnya"_ membuat Luhan segera kembali menghadap depan.

"Annyeong Chanyeol." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum dipaksa.

"Wah, kau juga menggunakan bis ini ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar "Aku baru tahu. Rumahmu didaerah sini?" Tanyanya lagi

"Eoh~ begitulah" jawab Baekhyun malas "Huaaaah~" dia menguap lebar didepan Chanyeol matanya mengerjap ngantuk

"Baru jam 7 lebih Baek dan kau sudah ngantuk?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bangunnya jam 6 sih" balas Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun melirik sengit padanya. Sumpah demi apa. Baekhyun yang biasanya bangun jam 7 dan berangkat jam setengah 7 karena jam masuk sekolahnya jam 8 dan jaraknya yang lumayan dekat harus bangun jam 6 untuk hari ini. -_- Dasar hantu tidak tahu diri.

Baekhyun pun berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. "Meskipun hantu sialan ini merasukiku semaunya, aku harus menjaga orientasi seksualku" gumamnya dengan wajah serius.

"Baek, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Chanyeol dari arah belakang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan sungguh demi apa dia harus mendongak karena tinggi badan mereka yang lumayan berbeda. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi hendak menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, namun...

"Chanyeol badanku sedang tidak baik" ucap Baekhyun mundur satu langkah. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan baru menyadari, bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di tengah – tengah bis.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Hanya tidak baik. Aku pikir, sentuhan bisa memperburuk kondisiku. Aku duduk dibelakang saja." jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju belakang bis.

"..." Chanyeol kehilangan kata – kata

"Tunggu Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau beralasan seperti itu? Chanyeol hanya khawatir padamu. Tak seharusnya kau ketus padanya" teriak Luhan melayang mendekati Baekhyun. _Berisik!_ , batin Baekhyun "Baek didalam bis dilarang jalan – jalan!" teriak Luhan lagi _Siapa peduli_ , batinnya lagi dan duduk di kursi panjang belakang bis.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Jam pulang sekolah tiba dan Baekhyun langsung pulang dengan cepat karena tidak ingin satu bis dengan Chanyeol.

"Haaah~ Kebahagiaan itu memang hanya dapat diraih dengan tangan sendiri!" ucap Luhan bahagia disebelah Baekhyun saat mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun pelan menanggapi ucapan Luhan

"Demi apa Hyung? Kau menggunakan tubuh orang seperti boneka" ucap Baekhyun emosi "Merasuki tubuhku saat setelah sampai di ambang pintu. Menyapa Chanyeol, bermesraan dengannya, mengincar berpasangan dengan Chanyeol saat pemanasan jam olahraga, makan siang dengan Chanyeol di kelas dengan bekal yang kau buat, dan banyak hal gila yang aku tidak percaya terjadi hanya dalam sehari!" omel Baekhyun. Dia harus merasa beruntung karena jalanan yang sepi.

"Sudah puas kan?" Tanya Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya "Sekarang kembalilah kesurga!" lanjutnya sambil menutup gerbang secara sepihak meninggalkan Luhan diluar. Luhan pun melayang keatas melewati gerbang dan berhenti didepan Baekhyun,

"Tidak mau, ah!" ucapnya mengejek lalu melayang meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Dasar hantu tidak tahu diri! Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengusirmu!" teriaknya mengejar Luhan yang melayang jauh.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Baek" ucap Luhan tiba – tiba berhenti saat Baekhyun sudah berada di dekat pintu rumahnya. Luhan melayang masuk menembus pintu.

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak bisa bergerak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri "Kejadian tiba – tiba apalagi ini Hyung? Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya sambil terus menggerakan badannya. Dan badannya bergerak kembali setelah beberapa detik. Lalu berjalan membuka pintu rumah, dan

 **=TBC=**

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Yoyoyow~**

 **HELLOBELLO SEMUANYA**

 **Iya iya Yeorky tahu kalo ini chapter mungkin gasesuai harapan. T.T**

 **Iya iya Yeorky tahu kalo chapter ini mengecewakan T.T**

 **Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan di chapter ini :3 :D**

 **Sebenernya mau di updete lebih dari ini, tapi wordnya udah panjang**

 **Yaudalah, kasih review dong! Buat nambah semangat :3 Gimana pendapat kalian? Review aja revieeeew~**

 **Oiyah ini mau kasih bocoran buat next chapter :**

 ** _"Baek, kau tak apa?" / "Chanyeol, aku ingin berciuman!" / "KAU MEMANG KETERLALUAN!" / "Kau... kau jahat Baek kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" / "Kau tak kasihan pada Chanyeol?" / "Haaaah~ Panaaas, hentikaaaan!" / "Jebaaall, panaaas! Hentikaaan!" / CHU~ / "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! / "Jelaskan padaku nanti dirumah supaya aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kemarin - kemarin!" / "Hyung..." / "Okey, sebenarnya aku adalah..."_**

 **Naaaah~ itu adalah bocoran buat next chapter. Huuuuh~ bakal ada apa ya? Kayaknya kebenaran deh wkwk. Tungguin aja deh next chap!**

 **EH TAU GAK? ADA READERS YANG UDAH TAHU RAHASIANYA LOOH!**

 **Siapa?**

 **RAHASIA!**

 **Seperti biasa, Yeorky bakal ngebales review reader yang gapunya akun. Yooow :**

 **1\. Dhl : Iya akhirnya ya mereka bersatu tanpa perantara! Iya tuh kayanya dia seneng - seneng aja :/ Yeorky juga bingung. Wkwk penasaran ya? Tungguin aja next chapter**

 **2\. Guest : Makasih 'Guest' Iya ini udah di next! Chap 6 nya ditunggu ya. Alhamdulillah udah nangkep! Iya makasih ditunggu yaaa~**

 **3\. Guest : (7464) wkwkwk iya enakan tuh. Yeorky juga pengen sebenernya wkwk. Yaudah, Yeorky juga bercanda. Iya yeeeey! akhirnya bersatu juga. Iya ini udah di lanjut kan? Ditunggu ya next nya~**

 **4\. Luhaen : Singkat amat :D Iya ini udah di apdet kok... hehehe**

 **5\. Cb : Iya ternyata udah ada perasaaaan~**

 **6\. Lupa nama : Kobisa lupa nama -_- hehehe iya ceritanya sih gitu wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Gak lama kan? :D Yakn amat... iya ditunggu ya Chap selanjutnya :D**

 **7\. Bunga Julia : Iya akhirnya ya bersatu ^^ Iya Yeorky juga gabisa bayangin -_- Oyah? wkwk. Penasaran ya? tunguin aja next - next chapternya wkwk. Iya ini udah diapdet! Makasih ya~**

 **Makasih ya semuanya udah mau review, Favo, follow. Makasih buat reader aktif dan silent reader (kalo ada) hehe ^^**

 **Tungguin ya next chapternya udah dikasih bocoran noh! Wajib penasaran :D**

 **Yudah, Yeorky pulang dulu ya semuanyaaa~**

 **Dadaaaah~**

 ***Ilang***


	7. Chapter 6

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!, tanpa edit.**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **PS : Ini ffnya agak belibet ya '-' Buat readers baru, Yeorky jelasin disini. Baekhyun itu ketemu hantu Luhan. Terus Luhan ngerasuki Baekhyun. Atau kalau kata orang Indonesia, Baekhyun kesurupan hantu Luhan. Jadi kalau ada tulisan : "Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu" , "Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun" , "Namja manis yang dirasuki" , "Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dirasuki" dan sejenisnya, itu artinya : roh Luhan ngerasuki tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga roh Baekhyun keluar dari tubuhnya. Daaaan, Yang ngomong itu mulutnya Baekhyun, tapi didalem tubuh Baekhyun isinya roh Luhan.** ** **Jadi bisa dibilang, Baekhyun itu kesurupan Luhan.** Tubuhnya yang ngomong, tapi padahal hantunya yang ngomong. Dan semua orang dibelahan dunia ini, gak tau kalau Baekhyun dirasuki sama Luhan. Yang kurang jelas, bisa kirim PM ke Yeorky kok :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TULISAN MIRING BERARTI FLASHBACK Okey? :D**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **=CHAPTER 6=**

"Ah, tunggu dulu Baek." ucap Luhan tiba – tiba berhenti saat Baekhyun sudah berada di dekat pintu rumahnya. Luhan melayang masuk menembus pintu.

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak bisa bergerak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri "Kejadian tiba – tiba apalagi ini Hyung? Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya sambil terus menggerakan badannya. Dan badannya bergerak kembali setelah beberapa detik. Lalu berjalan membuka pintu rumah, dan

"Oso Oseyo Baekhyun~" seru Luhan saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan senyum manisnya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya beberapa saat. Hening. Lalu Baekhyun segera berjalan melewati Luhan dengan tatapan datar dan biasa saja. "Eoh? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung karena mendapat reaksi yang biasa saja.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil berjalan menuju rak sepatu

"Kalau kau pulang kerumah, tidak ada yang menyambut kan?" Tanya Luhan "Seperti itu tadi kan tidak sedih." lanjutnya sambil melayang mendekati Baekhyun

"Aku sebenarnya tidak sedih saat Eomma dan Appa sering keluar kota bahkan negri untuk perjalanan bisnis. Tapi jika waktu pulang ada yang menyambutku, terasa lega." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya "Karena biasanya tidak ada yang menyambutku. Yang Ahjumma repot mengurus rumah. Hyung kadang pulang malam karena setelah kuliah, dia harus membantu Appa mengurus perusahaannya yang ada disini." lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

"Yang Ahjumma aku sudah pulang." teriaknya lalu berjalan menaik tangga.

"Tapi sekarang ada aku kan Baek?" Tanya Luhan "Aku menjadi temanmu~" ucapnya sambil melayang mendahului Baekhyun dan menunggu Baekhyun didepan pintu kamar.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung "Kau kan bisa menembus?" Tanyanya lagi lalu membuka kamarnya dan masuk sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Tidak sopan!" jawab Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa meledek "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau mengenal sopan setelah apa yang kualami selama ini." Baekhyun melewati Luhan dan langsung meletakkan tas dan mengambil baju ganti dan segera masuk kamar mandi. Baru menutup kamar mandi, dia keluar lagi.

"Kenapa? Lupa bawa baju ganti?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ani." jawabnya lalu menyalakan tivi "Aku tidak mau terjadi seperti kemarin. Kau menembus masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kau mau lihat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Eum, terserah. Aku sudah lama tidak lihat tivi." jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun pun mengganti salurannya menjadi acara kartun dan langsung masuk kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang memekik didepan tivi.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Bichaneun geotdeuleun manha~ Geu ane jinjareul bwabwa~ Call me baby be Call me baby~"

"Hyung, Shikeuro!" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa fokus." lanjutnya lalu kembali ke aktifitasnya semula.

"Cih~ fokus bermain game maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan Ipodnya.

 _Ting Tong!_

Bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan bertatapan sebentar. "Siapa jam segini bertamu? Tumben?" Tanyanya pada Luhan

"Kau kan yang punya rumah. Mana ku tahu." jawab Luhan tak perduli dan mereka pun kembali ke aktifitas semula. Baekhyun yang bermain game dan Luhan yang menyanyi sambil menonton tivi.

 _Ting Tong!_

"Kenapa tidak dibukakan oleh Yang Ahjumma sih?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi lalu beranjak dari duduknya hendak membuka pintu untuk tamu itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh,

"Hyung." panggilnya membuat Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memberikan tatapan _APA?_ "Ayo berdiri. Ikut aku kebawah membuka pintu." Ucap Baekhyun

"Kau kan bisa sendiri? Kau takut? Bahkan kau sudah berteman dengan hantu Baek!" balas Luhan malas

"Ayolah Hyung~"

"Mereka sedang bernyanyi Baek" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tivi

 _Ting Tong!_

"Hyung, jebal! Sudah menumpang, tidak tahu diri lagi!" ejeknya yang suskes membuat Luhan berdiri dan melayang dengan kesal mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Yang Ahjumma?" Teriaknya saat menuruni tangga namun tidak ada sahutan. "Apa mungkin belanja mingguan ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

 _Ting Tong!_

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Tamu." teriaknya

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

 ** _Cklek~_**

"Hai Baek?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya sebentar lalu,

 **BLAM!**

Dia langsung menutup pintunya dengan cepat dan keras saat melihat siapa tamunya. Dan langsung menoleh belakang dan menghadap Luhan "Kita sekarang bikin PR yuk?" Teriaknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Luhan tak menembus pintu.

"Ey~ Sampai kapanpun aku akan menghantuimu dan keluargamu!" Ucap Luhan. Kepalanya direndahkan, matanya menyipit, pandangannya terkunci pada Baekhyun, dan bibirnya tersenyum evil.

"Hahaha~ bicara apa sih?" Tawa Baekhyun mengelak lalu mengajak Luhan kembali kekamarnya. Namun,

 _Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~ *Neken belnya gak tau diri banget ya?*_

"Haaah~" Helaan nafas malas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun akhirnya membukakan pintunya untuk tamunya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah, JENG JENG JENG... Chanyeol.

 _Cklek~_

"Kau sombong sekali sih Baek? Kemarin malam padahal kau menelponku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi polos membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut samar

"Menelponmu? Kapan?" Tanyanya bingung

"Kira – kira..." Chanyeol melirik keatas "Jam 2 malam." Jawabnya membuat Baekhyun melirik sengit pada Luhan yang melayang disebelahnya.

"Call Me Baby be Call me baby~" Luhan hanya bersenandung pelan sambil menoleh pada jendela di sebelah pintu tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang melirik sengit kearahnya.

"Karena besok libur, kau mengajakku untuk main ke sini terus kujawab, ok. Tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu baru bisa kesini dan kau bilang, tak masalah dan aku pun menyanggupi. Lalu kau bilang selamat malam padaku dan aku membalas selamat malam dan kau mematikan telponnya." jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar kembali "Kau lupa?" Tanyanya

"Aku tidak..."

"Iya iya, seperti itu. Karena badannya milik Baekhyun" Potong Luhan melayang kesebelah kanan Baekhyun dengan senang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu mengubah mimik mukanya menjadi serius. Amat sangat serius.

"Park Chanyeol, Hari ini kondisiku kurang baik. Penyakitku sudah kronis. Telat sedikit tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maafkan aku" Ucapnya serius pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kronis?" Tanya Luhan bingung menoleh pada Baekhyun "Ah, Jahat kamu!" serunya tak terima "Pinjam tubuhnya dong!" Ucap Luhan menarik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak" Gumam Baekhyun pelan namun mantap sambil menahan dirinya.

"Pinjam Baek! Kau harus iklas!" seru Luhan sambil tetap menarik tubuh Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap menahannya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bingung memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bergerak – gerak sendiri. Alisnya terpaut. Mimik wajahya bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit.

"Tidak mau" ucapnya menahan tubuhnya dari Luhan. "Aku-"

 _Syuuut~_

"Tidak mau!"

"Baek? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mwoya? Aku sudah diawang – awang?" pekik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu menoleh pada tubuhnya yang telah berhasil dirasuki Luhan "Astaga Hyuung!"

"Baekhyun? Baekki? Gwenchana? Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu melambai – lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berisikan Luhan. Tubuh Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu mengerjap lucu.

"Ah, Mian Chanyeol~ Na Gwenchana" Jawab Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun dengan senang. "Silahkan masuk, maaf tidak menyuruh mu masuk dari tadi. Kajja, anggap rumah sendiri." lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, Ye ye~" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuk terkejut karena perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang benar – benar drastis.

"Eeerr~ Hyuung, kenapa dibawa masuk sih?" Geram Baekhyun lalu mengikuti mereka masuk kedalam. "Hyung, ini kan rumahku. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya dong." Baekhyun melayang – layang di depan Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhnya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan. "Oh, anak ini pandai berakting ternyata!" lanjutnya

"Tunggu disini ya Yeolli" Ucap Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun sambil menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Akan aku ambilkan minuman" lanjutnya lalu masuk kedalam.

"Mwoyaaa? Ah~ tidak sopan sekali masuk – masuk rumah orang!" seru Baekhyun lalu mengikuti Luhan "Tau seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengajakmu turun kebawah tadi. Penyesalan tiada tara kalau sudah seperti ini. Hyung kau itu-"

"Baek, Dapurnya dimana?" Tanya Luhan tiba – tiba berhenti sambil memperhatikan sekitar

"Tidak sopan sekali memotong pembicaraan orang!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal lalu melayang kedepan Luhan "Hey, ini rumahku!" lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada

"Arra! Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu dimana dapurnya. Kalau ini rumahku, aku tidak akan bertanya. Kau ini bagaimana sih Baek?" Balas Luhan membuat Baekhyun menatap kesal kearahnya "Kearah sana mungkin ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan kearah kanan.

"Eoh? Sesange! Hantu macam apa yang tidak tahu diri?" ledeknya lalu mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan kembali keruang tamu setelah mengambil 2 kaleng minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan. Chanyeol dan Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan sambil tertawa saat Chanyeol melontarkan lelucon atau menggodanya dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sesekali dia berada disebelah Luhan, sesekali berpindah kesebelah Chanyeol.

"Rumahmu sepi Baek. Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan snack yang disediakan. "Orang tuamu? Hyungmu? Atau beberapa pegawai mungkin?" Tanyanya lagi

"Eomma dan Appa sedang berada di Jepang, perjalanan bisnis. Hyung sedang di perusahaan Appa yang berada disini. Membantu Appa. Yang Ahjumma sedang belanja mingguan mungkin? Entahlah~" jawab Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu sambil memakan snacknya

"Heol~ kau berkata seperti itu seolah – olah kau adalah Baekhyun yang asli." ejek Baekhyun saat mendengar jawaban Luhan "Tau seperti ini, aku tidak akan curhat denganmu" lanjutnya yang dibalas dengan cibiran oleh Luhan.

"Kupikir enak juga kita berkencan diluar. Apalagi ini akhir pekan. Tapi, di rumah kita bisa berdua saja. Ehm, lebih tenang..." ucap Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun malu – malu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sambil melayang kearah tembok dan bersender disana.

"Eoh Majja" balas Chanyeol dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling menatap. Baekhyun ingin menjebol atap jika bisa. Adegan seperti drama yang berada di hadapannya ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dia tidak masalah jika Luhan seperti itu, tapi hey, Luhan menggunakan tubuhnya. Yang diliat oleh Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun bukan Luhan! Oh my god!

 _Ini gawat. Situasi seperti ini seharusnya tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mereka berdua bertatap muka. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini, nanti berakhir buruk. Biasanya di drama – drama, adegan seperti ini akan berakhir... Ciuman_ , Baekhyun membelakkan matanya saat mengetahui pemikirannya yang terakhir _Astaga, Ciuman. Maldo Andwae, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Pasti Luhan Hyung yang akan memintanya duluan atau menyosornya duluan. Pasti-_

"Chanyeol, aku ingin berciuman"

DEG!

"Eh?"

"MWO?" mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Belum sempat dia menuntaskan pemikirannya, Luhan sudah mengucapkannya. _Oh, sesange! Eomma Appa Hyung, Aku minta maaf. Ani. Ani. Chanyeol pasti menolaknya. Dia tidak mungkin-_

"Geurae" Seru Chanyeol mendekati Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Mwoyaaa? Apa – apaan?" Ucap Baekhyun kaget dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Dia segera melayang mendekati Luhan dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk. "Luhan Hyung!" bentaknya pada Luhan

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan tubuhku!" ucapnya kesal mencekik leher sambil menggoyang – nggoyang Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhnya

"Hanya ciuman saja kan, tidak apa!" balas Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun

"Baek?" Chanyeol melihat heran pada Baekhyun yang berbicara sendiri. "Aku bilang iya kan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Merasa bahwa perkataan itu untuknya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" teriak Baekhyun kesal

"Kamu orang yang jahat! Kalau tidak mau, pergi sana!" Ucap Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Chanyeol semakin bingung melihat tingkah kekasih dihadapannya itu.

"KAU MEMANG KETERLALUAN!" Teriak Baekhyun melayang kedepan Luhan. "KAU TETAP TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGERTI! SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI SIA – SIA HYUNG! PERCUMA! WALAUPUN KAU MERASUKI TUBUHKU UNTUK MENDEKATI CHANYEOL, TETAP DIA AKAN BERPIKR BAHWA ORANG ITU ADALAH AKU! BAEKHYUN BUKAN LUHAN!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Luhan. Emosinya memuncak.

"KAU TELAH MEMANFAATKAN TUBUH ORANG LAIN HYUNG! KAU MEMANG MENIKMATINYA TAPI DIBALIK ITU KAU SUDAH MENYUSAHKAN DAN MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG SEDIH! CHANYEOL JADI BERPIKIR BAHWA ITU AKU! AKU SEMAKN KESUSAHAN KARENA ULAHMU! TIDAKAH KAU SADAR HYUNG?" Ocehnya lagi. Emosinya benar – benar meluap sekarang.

"Kau... Kau jahat! Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu sambil menitikan air mata.

"Baek... Kau... Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Sebenarnya yang penting itu adalah hati Baek. Tubuh itu... cuman tempat! Walaupun tubuh ini milikmu, tapi sekarang ini adalah tubuhku. Karena... karena hatiku ada ditubuhmu. Roh ku ada ditubuhmu" tangisnya lalu berdiri sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang emosi didepannya

"Chanyeol telah memberikan pehatian padaku. Bukan padamu!" ucapnya menangis emosi pula.

"Kalau Baekki ingin menyendiri kapan saja, berarti kita cocok." ucap Chanyeol lalu berdiri menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berisikan Luhan itu. "Kita bisa berbagi tempat. Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Dan aku akan mendengarkan seluruh ceritamu. Aku benar – benar menyukaimu Baek. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu" lanjutnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol

"Chanyeol~" gumam Luhan dengan mata berkaca.

"Lihat? Kau tak kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang menyukaiku daripada kau? Dia menyukai Baekhyun bukan Luhan!" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pada Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang Luhan

"Aku tak akan mengembalikan tubuhmu!" ucap Luhan lalu tiba – tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan!" Gumam Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Baekhyun dengan pelukannya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh lelaki mungil itu sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Chan... Chanyeol~" gumam Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan. "Panas! Chanyeol~ HAH! Tidak! Panaaas! Lepaskan!" Luhan yang berada dialam tubuh Baekhyun itu meronta – ronta kepanasan namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol

"Hiaaa~ Panas panaaas~ apa lagi ini?!" Teriak Baekhyun memegangi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia melayang - layang disekitarnya.

"HAAH~ PANAS~ HENTIKAAAN! Tidak... Akan.. ku... HAAH PANAAAS! JANGAAAN!"

"Jebal panas! Ini panas!"

"INI TUBUHKU... Tidaaaakk!"

"Aaaarrrggghh~" teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Engh~"

"Baekki, kau sudah sadar?" Ucap seseorang. Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengerjap lucu menyesuaikan diri pada keadaan sekitar. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Baekhyun bangun dari pingsannya di sofa.

"Chanyeol?" Dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya

"Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya. Meraba – raba tubuhnya. "Eoh? Berhasil. Tubuhku kembali" ucapnya girang "Tubuhku kembali Yeol!" teriaknya lalu memeluk Chanyeol seketika membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Iya Baek tubuhmu kembali" balas Chanyeol salah tingkah. Baekhyun segera sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mian~ aku terlalu senang." ucapnya "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol

"Sebentar" Chanyeol membuka kancing jaket yang dikenakannya membuat Baekhyun menunggu dengan bingung bin penasaran. "Jajaang~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang rata.

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan menunjukkan beberapa kertas ditempel dibagian dalam jaketnya. Membuat Baekhyun memperhatikan lebih dekat apa yang ditempel oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau melihat badanku apa kertas ini? Dekat sekali..." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak kaget lalu segera memundurkan badannya

"Itu.. apa?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Pengusir Hantu" jawab Chanyeol

"Pengusir?"

"Eo~ Dulu teman Nonna ku pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti mu. Kau bisa mendapatnya dari jasa pengusir hantu." jelasnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia berdiri

"Kemana anak itu?" Tanyanya lalu memperhatikan sekitar

"Mungkin terbang entah kemana." Chanyeol ikut berdiri

"Eoh, kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol "Kau menyadarinya?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol "Awalnya aku tidak menyadari. Aku baru menyadari akhir – akhir ini. Kau sering bicara sendiri, berubah sifat tiba – tiba, awalnya jalan lalu berlari tiba - tiba. Dan kejadian - kejadian lainnya yang membingungnkan."

"Kau penguntit ya?" tanya Baekhyun curiga menatap Chanyeol

"Apa? Tidak tidak... Enak saja. Hobiku sebenarnya memperhatikanmu... hehehe" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum lebar menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, lalu segera membuang mukanya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa salah tingkah. "Ehem... dan kau menyimpulkan dari situ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mengira kalau kau mungkin diikuti hantu. Jadi aku berjaga menempelkan kertas itu pada jaketku. Dan setelah melihat kejadian tadi, aku jadi yakin. Dan ternyata memang benar." jelasnya panjang lebar lalu melemparkan dirinya untuk duduk disofa

"Gumawo Chan~" ucap Baekhyun lalu ikut duduk "Aku sebenarnya kasihan dengannya."

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm?"

"..."

"Mwoya? Kau memanggilku tapi diam saja"

"Ani. Tidak usah dipikirkan yang penting kau kan sudah bebas." Chanyeol membuka jaketnya lalu "Igeo, mungkin ini bisa kau gunakan besok – besok." Chanyeol memberi satu kertas pengusir hantunya.

"Eoh, ngomong – ngomong aku kemarin membawanya ke kuil. Pendeta disana mengusirnya namun dia malah berkeliling kuil sambil mengagumi arsitektur kuil. Apa – apaan" dia menerima kertas itu lalu memandangnya. Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat Baekhyun lalu dia mengusak pelan kepala Baekhyun dan berdiri. Dia baru melihat sisi yang laindari Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kenapa kau mengusak rambutku?" tanyanya kesal mendongak pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri

"Kau lucu. Tanganku jadi tak terkendali." Jawabnya lalu memasukkan tangan kedalam saku jaket "Aku harus pulang." Baekhyun ikut berdiri lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol menoleh "Neomu Gumawo!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegang pintu rumahnya

"Gwenchana, bukan apa – apa." balas Chanyeol. Dia berjalan lalu berhenti sejenak dan kembali lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ada yang tertinggal"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Mengecek ruang tamunya ada barang tertinggal atau tidak. "Tidak ada apa – apa Yeol" dan saat dia membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi...

 _Chu~_

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya. "Annyeong Baek" sapa Chanyeol melambai lalu berjalan menuju gerbang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Itu ciuman pertama ku..." gumamnya

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Minggu, Senin, Selasa.

Baekhyun telah bebas dari Luhan sekarang. Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Semenjak Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya untuk mengusir Luhan, semenjak itu pula dia tidak melihat Luhan sama sekali. Dia juga belum menceritakan kejadian itu pada Hyungnya karena Hyungnya tidak bertanya dan dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk bercerita. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Mungkin hanya beberapa yang berubah. Seperti, dia menjadi terbuka pada beberapa temannya dan mencoba berteman dengan teman – temannya. Sering berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol walau tidak sesering saat dirasuki Luhan dulu. Hidupnya juga jauh lebih tenang. Tapi yang penting, kehidupan Baekhyun telah kembali seperti biasa. Iyakan?

 _Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh ya?_ , pikirnya. Kini, dia tengah melihat pemandangan sekolahnya dari jendela kelasnya. Sesekali menghembuskan nafas pelan. Seperti sedang resah. _Rumah juga terasa sepi. Padahal dia cuman 2 hari dirumahku, seperti ada yang kurang..._

"Baekki." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Chanyeol~" dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya lalu mentap keluar jendela lagi.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun sambil ikut melihat keluar jendela "Kau akhir – akhir ini sering melamun" lanjutnya.

Ah benar, ada perubahan lagi semenjak perginya Luhan. Baekhyun juga menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol. Semenjak ciuman secara tiba - tiba di rumah Baekhyun sabtu kemarin, Baekhyun sering salah tingkah sendiri di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi sering menggodanya dan Baekhyun akan salah tingkah setelahnya. Tapi, Label 'berpacaran' mereka dilupakan sejenak. Chanyeol juga enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut perihal status mereka. Chanyeol memustukan untuk mendekati Baekhyun dari awal lagi. Karena dia sadar, kemarin yang didekatinya adalah hantu bukan Baekhyun. **Disitu kadang Chanyeol merasa sedih.**

"Entahlah, rasanya ada yang aneh" jawab Baekhyun

"Sekarang kau telah bebas dari hantu Baek. Tapi kenapa... Jangan – jangan kau tertarik dengan hantu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius sambil menunjuk Baekhyun "Arrrggh~" dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Baekhyun.

"Dia hantu laki – laki" Kata Baekhyun "Dia sempat bilang padaku kalau dia itu Seme. Tapi dilihat dari tingkahnya yang kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kan? Dia benar – benar uke sejati" lanjutnya sedikit tertawa

"Ya, tidak ada aura semenya" balas Chanyeol "Seperti mu Baek" lanjutnya

"Hahaha... Iya seperti... tunggu? Sepertiku?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan menjauhinya dengan sedikit terkikik. "YAK PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriaknya tak terima "Aish~ jeongmal!" dia menghadap jendela kembali. Tapi diketahui siapapun -bahkan mungkin Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu-, pipinya berwarna merah sekarang.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Siksa hasipsiyo Baekhyun-Ssi" ucap Yang Ahjumma

"Ne, Siksa hasipsiyo" balas Baekhyun tersenyum lalu segera menyantap makanannya dan Yang Ahjumma meninggalkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia meletakkan sumpitnya. "Padahal tadi aku lapar" ucapnya "Haaah~ sepi! Padahal dia selalu membuatku kebingungan sekali"

"Seharusnya aku bisa tenang karena bisa kembali" lanjutnya. Baekhyun kembali merenung lalu dia segera minum air putihnya dan beranjak pergi. "Yang Ahjumma~ aku pergi dulu. Tutupi saja makanku. Nanti kuteruskan lagi. Annyeoong" Teriaknya lalu segera pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yang Ahjumma.

Selalu seperti ini. Ketika dia telah menolak dan telah bebas, dia akan segera menyesali perbuatannya. Walau ingin menolak pemikirannya, namun hati kecilnya akan segera mengatakan kalau perbuatannya (menolak) itu salah. Tidak ada cara lain. Jika begini terus, dia akan resah dan hidup dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Dia berlari keluar rumahnya. Menyusuri jalanan dan berhenti disuatu tempat. Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jeogi..." Baekhyun menyapanya pelan. Seseorang itu menoleh "Neo Gwenchana?" Baekhyun bertanya hati – hati namun entah kenapa, orang itu melihat Baekhyun seakan – akan melihat orang jahat. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Igeo. . ." Baekhyun memberinya sapu tangan abu – abu miliknya "Mata mu berair"

"Baekhyun?" serunya tak percaya.

"Hay Hyung, aku kembali" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang tengah berjongkok menghadap pohon. Sapu tangannya digenggamnya kembali. Posisinya persis ketika pertama kali Baekhyun menemuinya. Mereka berdua seperti dejavu. "Dugaanku benar, kau berada disini" lanjutnya.

Luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon didepannya lagi. "Kenapa kau disini? Aku telah mengganggumu Baek. Aku selalu berbuat seenaknya. Tidak seharusnya kau datang kesini" ucapnya dengan suara yang semakin membuat Baekhyun tak tega.

"Ya~ aku tahu itu" balas Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Sekarang aku tidak mau mengikutimu lagi" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya,

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu Hyung" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan menoleh secara sempurna padanya.

"... kenapa?"

"Aku ingin seperti ini. Jelaskan padaku nanti dirumah supaya aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kemarin – kemarin. Sepeninggalmu, aku merasa kesepian Hyung" jawabnya dengan tulus. Luhan memandang uluran tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Tidak ada yang bikin ulah lagi"

"Gumawo Baekki" ucapnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dan melayang disebelah Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku karena sikapku kemarin – kemarin" ucapnya lagi dengan senyum tulus

"Ne.. ne..." balas Baekhyun "Sekarang, Jja~ kita pulang" dan mereka berdua pun berjalan, ah maksudku Baekhyun berjalan dan Luhan melayang secara berdampingan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun sekarang "Kau belum memberiku penjelasan sama sekali tentang siapa dirimu, hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, dan lain sebagainya." lanjutnya lalu bersila diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengar ceritaku..." ucap Luhan

"Aku mau. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan padamu" Luhan ikut bersila. Menarik nafas sedikit lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau bernafas Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Aniyo, supaya menghayati saja" jawab Luhan. Dan ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi -_-.

"Okey... " Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Namaku adalah Xi Luhan. Aku mempunyai adik bernama Xi Leonmi, dia beda 4 tahun denganku. Aku berasal dari China namun saat umur 5 tahun, aku dan Leonmi mengikuti Appa dan Eommaku ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis. Appa ku menjalin kerja sama dengan pengusaha korea yaitu Appa Chanyeol. Itu yang menyebabkan keluargaku ke Korea. Untuk urusan bisnis dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Dan disitulah aku mulai mengenal Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya. _Pantas saja mereka kenal,_ batinnya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol adalah teman sedari kecil. Saat aku pindah kesana, umurnya masih 3 tahun. Sebenarnya keluargaku mempunyai rumah di Korea. Tapi karena Appa dan Eomma sering pulang malam karena mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di Korea, atau keluar kota dengan Appa Chanyeol untuk mengurus bisnis mereka, jadilah aku dan Leonmi tinggal dirumah Chanyeol. Sekedar informasi, Eomma adalah sekertaris Appaku." membuat Baekhyun mengangguk – angguk paham dengan penjelasan terakhir.

"Chanyeol, Aku, Leonmi, dan Yoora noona otomatis menjadi dekat. Sewaktu kecil, aku adalah anak cengeng. Karena sering kesepian rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa, dan Yoora Noona sering menjahili ku. Tapi Chanyeol selalu ada untukku ketika aku menangis. Dia selalu datang padaku, lalu mengelus pungungku, dan bilang _'jangan menangis Hyung, nanti aku ikut nangis'._ Dia menghiburku dan sedihku hilang. Pada saat itu, Leonmi tidak terlalu dekat denganku dan Chanyeol. Dia dekat denga Yoora Noona dan baby sitter yang disewa keluarga Park dan Eomma appaku.."

"Dia sangat perhatian padaku Baek. Padahal aku yang lebih tua dari pada dia, tapi dia yang lebih perhatian padaku. Semakin bertumbuhnya kita, aku jadi punya perasaan lebih padanya. Bukan sekedar kakak dan adik. Tapi aku jadi suka dengannya. Saat itu aku masih kecil. Aku masih SD dan aku belum mengerti apa itu suka apa itu kasih sayang. Akhirnya aku menjalani hubungan dengan perasaan aneh dengannya. Hingga akhirnya pada suatu acara makan malam keluarga ku dan Chanyeol, Appa bilang bahwa kami akan kembali ke China karena urusan bisnis disini sementara sudah selesai dan perusahaan di China membutuhkan Appa. Aku, Leonmi, Chanyeol, dan Yoora Noona menjadi sedih karena mendengar kabar itu dan itu artinya kami harus berpisah. Terutama aku dan Chanyeol. Akhirnya aku pindah ke China saat aku kelas 3 menengah pertama dan Chanyeol kelas 1 menengah pertama dan Leonmi kelas 5 sekolah dasar"

"Singkat ceritanya, aku kembali lagi ke Korea saat tahun ajaran baru kelas 2 menengah atas tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol. Dan Leonmi tidak ikut. Dia bilang, tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi. Akhirnya, dia dititipkan pada nenek. Aku sekolah disekolahmu sekarang, Georgy High School. Namun dulu, Georgy High School belum menjadi sekolah khusus namja dan belum ada Cherry Blossom. Dan seragam yang kukenakan kini adalah seragam lama Georgy High School saat Yeoja dan namja masih bergabung dalam 1 sekolah belum dipisahkan" Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku menjemput Chanyeol saat pulang sekolah. Dia berjalan bersama temannya dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku"

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"_ _Long time no see Park Chanyeol" Ucap Luhan saat Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menyadari suaranya begitu Familyar. Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat seseorang namja yang tak terlalu tinggi berdiri membelakanginya._

 _"_ _Wae?" Tanya Jongin bingung melihat Chanyeol yang menatap seseorang didepannya._

 _"_ _Kau tak rindu denganku?" tanya Luhan sambil memutar badannya dan sukses membuat Chanyeol membelakkan matanya lebar._

 _"_ _EOH? LUHAN HYUNG?!" Teriaknya tak percaya. "Hyuuung~" Dia berlari kearah Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat, mengangkatnya dan memutar tubuh Luhan. Well, mereka menjadi tontonan publik sekarang. "Kau Luhan Hyung? Kau Luhanku?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menurunkan Luhan. Tangannya meraba wajah Luhan seolah tak percaya bahwa yang berada didepannya adalah Luhan._

 _"_ _Baru berpisah 2 tahun, kau sudah lupa denganku? Menyebalkan sekali!" sungut Luhan berpura – pura kesal._

 _"_ _Ani... aku ingat denganmu! Aku ingaaat! Kajja kita pulaang!" dia menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan temannya sendirian._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Dan setelah itu, kami menjadi dekat seperti masa kecil. Chanyeol bercerita banyak hal tentang kehidupannya selama 2 tahun kami berpisah. Dia juga bercerita semenjak aku menjemputnya, banyak yang mengira aku dan dia berpacaran. Namun Chanyeol menegaskan bahwa hubungannya denganku adalah platonik dan tidak lebih. Aku baru menyadari 1 hal setelah 2 tahun berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Perasaanku semakin bertumbuh dan berubah menjadi rasa membutuhkan dan ingin memiliki. Aku sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol, dan dia bilang dia menyayangiku sebagai Hyung sama seperti dia menyayangi Yoora sebagai noonanya tidak lebih. Dan disitulah aku kecewa. Dia juga bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padanya, karena kita adalah kakak adik. Dan aku hanya bilang, _Mwoya? Aku juga menyayangimu. Kau kan adikku. Tidak lebih. Mana mau aku berkencan denganmu?_ Aku mengucapkan itu dengan tertawa tapi menangis didalam hatiku"

Baekhyun menatap prihatin kearah Luhan.

"Ah, dan aku juga baru mengetahui satu hal lagi. Eomma Chanyeol meninggal saat dia kelas 2 menengah pertama karena kecelakaan. ." Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengarnya "Aku kembali tinggal dirumahnya. Dia tinggal dengan Yoora Noona saja. Seperti masa kecilku, Appa Eomma ku, dan Appa Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota dan sempat ke Jepang beberapa minggu"

"...Terus?" tanya Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi membalas apa.

"Itu adalah cerita kenapa aku bisa mengenal Chanyeol dan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol." jawab Luhan

"Lalu... kenapa kau bisa meninggal?" tanya Baekhyun hati - hati.

Kosong. Tatapan mata Luhan kosong setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia seperti mengilas balik semuanya dan tersenyum getir setelahnya.

"... Chanyeol adalah anggota tim basket disekolah kami. Suatu ketika, ada perlombaan di Busan yang melibatkan sekolah – sekolah terkenal."

"Chanyeol anak basket? Pantas tubuhnya tinggi..." balas Baekhyun

"Lalu ada kejadian yang sampai saat ini kusesali dan aku baru sadar, bahwa kejadian itu adalah alasanku tidak bisa tenang dan kembali kesurga sampai sekarang."

"Kejadian?"

"Eo~"

"Kejadian... apa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dan penasaran. Dan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. _**Dan kejadian yang didengar Baekhyun dari Luhan adalah,**_

 **"Penempatan TBC yang tidak tepat..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Lagi!" lanjutnya dengan wajah datar namun kesal menatap kearah Baekhyun.**

 **=TBC=**

 _ **Cut Cut Cut**_

 **Lu : "Haaah~ Akhirnya kelar juga syuting hari ini. Yuk Baek, pulang. Si Cadel udah nunggu di rumah."**

 **Baek : "Iya yuk... Udah ya Yeorky, pulang dulu. Udah ditunggu sama si Chanyeol di rumah."**

 **LuBaek : "Daaah~ tunggu episode selanjutnya yaaah~"**

 _ **Tap Tap Tap *cklek***_

 **HALOOOO?**

 **Hayo siapa yang kaget sama kenyataannya? Gak ada? Yah~ Yeorky kecewaaa :v**

 **Ada yang kesel sama Yeorky karena (LAGI LAGI) ada adegan ChanLu? Dan (LAGI LAGI) penempatan TBC yang gak pas? Dan kesel karena Wordnya pendek?**

 **Ada yah? Maapin deh... :D *Bow***

 **Tuntuttan cerita soalnya... Ini kan nyeritain masa lalunya Chan sama Lu. Maapin ya maaaaap~**

 **Dan buat tbc, Tahu sendiri kan? Artisnya mau pulang, mau ketemu Seme masing - masing**

 **Review dah review, tumpahin segala keluh kesah kalian sama ff ini dikotak review yang ada dibawah ini.**

 **Okey, biar gak pada marah, nih Yeorky kasih SPOILER chap 7 :D :**

 _ **"Chanyeol, Mianhae~" / "Aku malas makan dengan mayat seperti kalian!" / "Eoh... aku menyusuri semua jalan-" / "Akhirnya... Thank god. Kau telah-" / ... menimbulkan suara berdecit... / "H-hyung..." / ...menatap pohon itu... / "Lalu ada seseorang yang membangunkanku" / "Aku malas menjelaskan ini berulang - ulang-" / "Ini... ini..." / "Pikirlah sendiri... jadi apa artinya?" / "Maafkan aku, aku hanya..." / "... kekurangan sumber daya" / "Tegang sekali suasananya.." / "Apa - apaan? Ini... paksa kalau mereka masih menolak!" / "Karena... tahan sebentar!..." / "Mereka di..." / "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, Noona" Luhan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya"**_

 **Dan itu adalah spoiler yang ASLI kelewat BANYAK! Tapi tetep dong, Ada kata - kata yang diilangin :D Wajib penasaran yah? wkwk**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak, Chap depan ada apa? Ini keluar dari Komik Ini Yeorky bikin sendiri :D**

 **Okey, sekarang Yeorky bakalan bales review yang gak punya akun ;) Sesuai permintaan, pertanyaan bakalan ditulis :D**

 **1\. Guest**

Q : Chanbaek tp luhannya malah kliatan dominan. malah diktan momen chanbaek nya. just review

A : Yeorky bingung kalo jawab review an kaya gini. Soalnya Luhan emang punya masalah disini. Dan emang chanyeol sama baekhyun awalnya kan gak kenal. Jadi... aneh aja menurut Yeorky kalo tiba - tiba banyak sweetmoment mereka, kan aneh aja. Kesannya kaya cepet dan gimana gitu. Terus Luhan jadi gak ada gunannya. Nah, Luhan disini memperkenalkan dan menyatukan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Yaaa, maapin yeorky ya kalo gak sejalan sama pikran para readers sekalian tapi nanti akhir - akhir bakal ada momen chanbaeknya kok...

 **2\. Ooh**

Q : baru ketemu ni ff thor, kereeeen, lanjut yaaa.

A : Waaah, ikutin terus yaaah... Iya ini udah dilanjut kok

 **3\. Nyeol**

Q : Iiiih greget sama baekhyunnya o! Kasihan chanyeol :(. Kalo boleh saran, perbanyak dong percakpan chanyeol sama baekhyun XD, greget soalnya saya. Trus lucu kan kalo tiba-tiba chanyeol sms baek, padahal baek ga tau kapan baek ngasih nomor ponselnya*dan itu ulah luhan. Aga sedih aja, soalnya chanbaek nya kuragg interaksinya. sejauh ini chingu hebat banget, mana bisa saya buat ff kyak chingu XD. Tapi saya so-sokan banget ya ngritik chingu, maaf. Ya hanya karena saya kurang mendapat interaksi chanyeol dan baekhyun. Di saat lagi deg-degannya eeeh udah beres lagi interaksi sama chanyeolnya sedihkan XD. Udahlah banyak banget bacotan saya nya. Maaf :( asliiiiii ga bermaksud apa ke chingu, jujur chingu hebat banget buat ff ini. Semangat! :D

A : Hay nyeeool? Kalo yeorky greget sama semuanya :D Pas semuanya keungkap, chanyeol sama baekhyun bakal banyak percakapannya kok #YahKeceplosan Eeehh kok pikran kita sama. Di komik aslinya gitu sih ceritanya wkwk. Tapi itu banyak banget tambahan dari Yeorky. Yaaah kalo masa chanbaek, bisa dibaca di jawaban nomer 1 :D Gak apa, Yeorky maah suka di kritik buat membangun. Terimakasih yaa... ditunggu buat next chapternya.

 **4\. Guest**

Q : Type your review here. Anyeoooong,, authr adlh salah satu authr yg Q suka, c0z update.a g lama, rajiiin kayak aqyuuh,,hehee..(tebar lopeh lopeh)... Diksh bocoran, bwt diriQ makin g sabar nungguin.a. Kira" ap yg diliat Baek dpn pintu yc, apakah sosok diriQ..(NGAREP)... Yeorky hwaiting,,saranghandaaaaaaa... _7464

A : Annyeoong makasih ya. Soalnya ini cerita udah yeorky ketik sampe epilog. Jadi apdetnya seminggu sekali. Hehehe.. *simpen lopeh lopeh* Dan yeay, akhirnya diapdet juga kan chapter ini Dan setelah tahu apa yang diliat baek, gimana? wkwk Ne, saranghandaaaaa~ itu ngomong ngomong 7464 artinya apaan sih? kepoo

 **5\. DoyunhopRaine**

Q : Waaahh makin penasaran,lanjut ya thor

A : Ciyeeeh penasaran. :D udah di apdet tuh... gimana? next chapter wajib penasaran ya :D

 **6\. baekhyun cabe**

Q : Thor gw slama niy jadi siders, maaf y he3x gk px akun sih! Klo mslx bles tulis prtnyaanx juga dong, mager buka reviw.x. Ok! Kzl sm luhan kadang2 -_- kzl jg sm baek gk bisa nolak! Fastup y thor. Gw tngu

A : Seengaknya namanya jangan baekhyun cabe juga kali -_- Dan, iyah ini udah dikasih reviewannya noh... Yeorky kesel sama semuanya deh biar adil :D Iya, ini udah update. Next chap ditunggu yah :D

 **7\. Bunga Julia**

Q : Kalo next chapnya sesuai komik, aku tahu kelanjutannya nih..Meskipun udah baca komiknya, tapi sama aja kalo baca lagi ya tetep aja kesel. Apalagi luhannya dibuat ngeselin da tambaha cerita yang gak ada di komik bkin greget ceritanya :) Cepet updete ya yeorky. Yang panjang wordnya...

A : Daaan, iya emang sesuai komik tapi selanjutnya tahu sendiri kan? Dari chapter ini sampe chapter akhir bakal keluar dari komik kok :D Iya dan yeorky yakin, mungkin kamu bakal kesel setelah ini. wkwk. Iyadooong... harus ditambahin biar greget dan ngudek hati para readers #Apansih Iya ini udah di apdet kok :D wordnya udah panjang juga tuh... hehehe

 **Jjaa~ Terimakasih semua sudah menyempatkan waktnya yang berharga buat membaca FF (absurd) ini**

 **Yang kesel sama Yeorky karena ff ini, jangan kesel ya :D Next chap ada yang bikin kamu kaget!**

 **Makasih yang sudah review, fav, follow :D Readers aktif ataupun siders. (Kemarin sidersnya ngechat admin wkwk itu diatas juga ada yang ngaku )**

 **Yeorky pulang dulu ya semuanya? Dadaaah~**

 ***nutup pintu***


	8. Chapter 7

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!, tanpa edit.**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **PS : Ini ffnya agak belibet ya '-' Buat readers baru, Yeorky jelasin disini. Baekhyun itu ketemu hantu Luhan. Terus Luhan ngerasuki Baekhyun. Atau kalau kata orang Indonesia, Baekhyun kesurupan hantu Luhan. Jadi kalau ada tulisan : "Baekhyun yang berisikan roh Luhan itu" , "Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun" , "Namja manis yang dirasuki" , "Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dirasuki" dan sejenisnya, itu artinya : roh Luhan ngerasuki tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga roh Baekhyun keluar dari tubuhnya. Daaaan, Yang ngomong itu mulutnya Baekhyun, tapi didalem tubuh Baekhyun isinya roh Luhan. Jadi bisa dibilang, Baekhyun itu kesurupan Luhan. Tubuhnya yang ngomong, tapi padahal hantunya yang ngomong. Dan semua orang dibelahan dunia ini, gak tau kalau Baekhyun dirasuki sama Luhan. Yang kurang jelas, bisa kirim PM ke Yeorky kok :3**

 **.**

 **TULISAN MIRING BERARTI FLASHBACK Okey? :D**

 **Di chap ini banyak adegan flashbacknya! Harap di pahami setiap kata, tanda baca, dll.**

 **.**

 _ **Cameraaaa roliiing~**_

 **.**

 _ **Rolling~**_

 **.**

 _ **And... ACTION!**_

 **.**

 **=CHAPTER 7=**

"... Chanyeol adalah anggota tim basket disekolah kami. Suatu ketika, ada perlombaan di Busan yang melibatkan sekolah – sekolah terkenal."

"Chanyeol anak basket? Pantas tubuhnya tinggi..." balas Baekhyun

"Lalu ada kejadian yang sampai saat ini kusesali dan aku baru sadar, bahwa kejadian itu adalah alasanku tidak bisa tenang dan kembali kesurga sampai sekarang."

"Kejadian?"

"Eo~"

"Kejadian... apa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dan penasaran.

"Chanyeol mempunyai sebuah kalung berbentuk partitur nada _*kek yang di exo next door*._ Sebelum dia berangkat, dia menitipkan kalungnya padaku."

"Kalung?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. _Chanyeol mengenakan kalung?_ , tanyanya dalam hati.

"Eoh. Kalung. Dia ingin aku menjaganya karena tidak ingin hilang saat dibawa ke Busan. Singkat cerita aku menjaganya dan Chanyeol berangkat keluar kota untuk lomba."

"Lalu?"

"Chanyeol kembali keesokan harinya dan dia bilang, tim sekolahnya menang juara 2. Lalu aku membantunya membereskan barang – barangnya lalu dia meminta kalungnya. Aku kembali kekamar, mencari kalung itu. Tapi kalungnya hilang. Kalungnya tidak ada di tempat terakhir aku menyimpanya" dan Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya.

.

* * *

 _ **=FLASHBACK=**_

 _"_ _Chanyeol Mianhae..._ _"_ _Pinta_ _Luhan_

 _"…_ _.."_ _Chanyeol_ _masih terdiam. Mukanya merah. Pandangannya dialihkan. Dia tak kuat melihat muka_ _Luhan_ _yang memohon._ _Namun_ _Chanyeol_ _benar – benar marah. Marah karena_ _Luhan._

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _…_ _Jebal!_ _"_ _Pinta_ _Luhan_ _sekali lagi. Namun_ _Chanyeol_ _masih terdiam. "_ _Park Chanyeol kau tidak tuli kan? Jebal~_ _"_ _Pinta Luhan sekali lagi._ _Chanyeol_ _tak kuat mendengar suara_ _Luhan_ _yang memohon. Hatinya serasa bergetar saat_ _Luhan_ _memintanya seperti itu._

 _"_ _Sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku? Aku mohon_ _,_ _maafkan aku_ _. A_ _ku mohon…" Pinta_ _Luhan_ _sambil memegang tangan_ _Chanyeol_

 _"_ _Cukup_ _Hyung!_ _"_ _Bentak Chanyeol_ _sambil mengibaskan_ _Tangannya._ _Luhan tersentak. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. "Dengar, aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak menghilangkannya."_

 _"_ _Tapi, ini hanya sekedar kalung Yeol._ _Ini masalah spel_ _e._ _Untuk apa kau besar – besarkan?" Seru_ _Luhan_ _._ _Chanyeol_ _kaget mendengarnya. Matanya melebar dan menatap_ _Luhan_ _dengan tatapan tak percaya. '_ _Apa_ _? Sekedar?_ _Spele?'_ _, Batin_ _Chanyeol berapi – api._

 _"_ _Mwo_ _Hyung_ _? Sekedar? Sepele?_ _K_ _au tidak menyadari?_ _Kalung itu berharga bagiku. Tapi semudah itu kau menghilangkannya dan meminta maaf padaku tanpa berusaha mencarinya? Kau tahu itu kalung apa? Itu kalung pemberian Eommaku Hyung! Itu satu – satunya peninggalan Eomma yang terakhir. Tidakah kau sadar Hyung?" Suara Chanyeol meningi. Mukanya memerah. Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. Dia baru tahu bahwa itu adalah kalung peninggalan Eommanya. "Aku minta bantuanmu untuk menjaga supaya tidak hilang, tapi kau malah menghilangkannya!"_

 _"_ _Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku Yeol" ucap Luhan. Dia mulai sesengukkan. "Chanyeol..." Luhan meraih tangan Chanyeol_

 _"_ _Cukup! Terserah apa katamu!" Seru Chanyeol wajahnya datar. Suaranya dingin. Pandangan matanya tajam. Dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang meangis di kamarnya._

 _Luhan_ _terpukul mendengarnya. "_ _Eeerrr! Kenapa aku hilangkan kalungnya? Kemana sih kalung itu?" Tanya Luhan kesal pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengobrak – abrik kamarnya. Mencari kalung._

 _ **=FLASHBACK END=**_

* * *

.

"Kalung itu... pemberian Eommanya?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Luhan hanya diam tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu Luhan sedang tidak baik.

"Hyung~" Baekhyun meraih lengan Hyungnya itu. "Ceritanya pelan - pelan saja... Kita mempunyai malam yang panjang." ucapnya sambil mengelus tangan Luhan. "Lalu... selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun "Ceritanya pelan – pelan saja"

"Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol sengaja menghindariku. Dia berangkat lebih pagi daripada aku. Dirumah juga dia menghindariku. Saat makan malam, Yoora Noona sempat bingung melihat perubahan yang terjadi padaku dan Chanyeol yang diam – diaman. Dia sempat bertanya namun Chaneyol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan aku hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi Yoora Noona"

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"_ _Aku seperti makan dengan mayat disini" Ucap Yoora sambil menyuapkan makanannya membuat Aku dan Chanyeol memperhatikan dia. "Kalian ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada Chanyeol dan Luhan. Namun Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya menatap datar pada satu – satunya yeoja dirumah itu. Yoora menatap Chanyeol tajam._

 _"_ _Apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar._

 _"_ _Kau bertengkar dengan rusa liar ini?" Tanya Yoora. Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggeleng_

 _"_ _Tenggorokan ku sedikit sakit." Tatapan Yoora beralih pada Luhan. "Kau bertengkar dengan tiang listrik ini?" Tanyanya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan menggeleng._

 _"_ _Aku sariawan Noona."_

 _"_ _Haaah~ baiklah, tenggorokanmu sakit, kau sariawan, dan aku yang akan memegang peranan sakit gigi! Jika Ahjumma sudah pulang, beritahu Ahjumma untuk memegang peranan bibir pecah – pecah" Ucap Yoora kesal sambil menatap keduanya bergantian. Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya memandang Yoora dengan tatapan datar "Dasar anak muda" Sungutnya._

 _"_ _Kau juga anak muda noona. Memang kau sudah tua?" Tanya Chanyeol menyuapkan sendok nasinya ke mulut.  
_

 _"_ _Bahkan kau hanya beda beberapa bulan denganku Noona" tambah Luhan datar juga menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.  
_

 _"_ _Terserah terserah terserah. Aku malas makan dengan mayat seperti kalian! Aku selesai" dia berdiri membawa piringnya kedapur lalu kembali ke meja makan, "Ahjumma sedang keluar untuk belanja bulanan. Jadi cuci piring sendiri, titip punyaku" ucapnya ketus mengakhiri lalu kembali kekamarnya._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

.

"Hahaha~" Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Sariawan, Tenggorokan sakit, Sakit gigi, Kalian ada - ada saja. Hahaha~ lalu?"

"Setelah itu, aku dan Chanyeol melanjutkan makan dalam keheningan. Sesekali aku menatapnya, tapi dia tetap makan dan hening tanpa memperdulikanku. Lalu dia selesai duluan dan membawa piringnya dan Yoora Noona kedapur. Aku segera mempercepat makanku dan membawa kedapur juga. Kulihat dia lagi mencuci piring.

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"_ _Hai Chanyeol" sapa Luhan berpura – pura tidak ada apa – apa dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Chanyeol. Setelah dia selesai mencuci piringnya dia segera berbalik, hendak kembali kekamarnya._

 _"_ _Aku selesai. Titip punya Yoora noona." ucapnya dingin berjalan melewati Luhan_

 _"_ _Chanyeol"_

 _"_ _Kalungnya sudah ketemu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berbalik_

 _"_ _Be..belum." Luhan menunduk lalu Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apa- apa lagi._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

.

"Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol kembali menjauhiku. Kejadian kemarin berulang kembali. Dan aku tidak bisa tahan akan itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membolos dan mencari kalung Chanyeol dengan menyusuri jalan yang kulewati kemarin – kemarin." Luhan menarik nafas sebentar. "Aku mencarinya selama berjam – jam. Jam ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan itu saat musim dingin. Bayangkan bagaimana dinginnya saat itu? Apalagi aku mencari sejak jam 8"

"Mwoya? Kau mencari selama... 5 jam?" tanya Baekhyun membelakkan matanya kaget.

"Eoh~ aku menyusuri semua jalanan yang aku lewati sejak Chanyeol menitipkan kalungnya hingga hari disaat kalung itu hilang. Banyak yang aku lewati Baek. Jadi aku harus mencarinya satu – persatu disetiap jalan."

"Daebak~ Maldo Andwae~"

"Kau ingat pohon saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Luhan

"Eoh~"

"Saat hari dimana Chanyeol menitipkan kalung, aku sempat mampir kedaerah situ karena aku belum berjalan – jalan sejak sampai di Korea. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mencari kesana. Aku meneliti setiap jalan yang kulewati, tapi nihil. Akhirnya aku berhenti sejenak dibawah pohon itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku lelah.

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"_ _Yatuhan, dimana kalung itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus memikirkan kesehariannya kemarin – kemarin. Mulai dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Mengingat – ingat dengan pasti apa saja yang dilakukannya._

 _"_ _Aish~ Bodoh!" kesal Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri "Dimana Kalung Chan..." Omongan Luhan terputus saat tak sengaja menoleh keseberang jalan. "Yeol?" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan sesuatu diseberang jalan. "Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan. Ada sesuatu berkilau dipinggir trotoar pas dengan lubang pembuangan._

 _"_ _Itu kan, Kalung Chanyeol. Yatuhaaannn, ternyata terjatuh di jalan" teriak Luhan lega_

 _"_ _Akhirnya... Thank's god, kau telah meng_ _abulkan doaku" Seru_ _Luhan_ _pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sangat gembira. "Aku harus mengambilnya..." Lanjut_ _Luhan_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

 ** _._**

"Kau tahu kan jalan itu mempunyai 2 jalur? Jalur kanan dan jalur kiri. Pohon itu terletak di jalur kiri dan kalung itu berada di samping trotoar jalur kanan dan dekat dengan pembuangan" cerita Luhan. Baekhyun membuat bayangan di kepalanya. "Saking senangnya aku, aku tidak melihat sekitar Baek saat menyebrang jalan. Aku langsung berlari menyebrang dan tatapan tertuju pada kalung Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu..."

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Aku ditabrak, dan terjadi tabrakan beruntun setelah itu." jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Tanganya menutup mulutnya, matanya melebar. "Dan itu semua, karena keteledoran seseorang!" lanjutan omongan Luhan membuat Baekhyun bingung.

.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GAJADI~ Hehehe  
**_

 _ **Maap yeee~ Idenya Luhan :v**_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Luhan berjalan dengan terpingkal karena kakinya yang pegal berjalan seharian. Dia berjalan lumayan pelan karena menahan kakinya yang sakit. Namun di satu sisi, terdapat sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan rata – rata di jalur kiri sambil telpon._

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo?" Serunya "Ne Hyung? Aku sedang dijalan... Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu" teriaknya lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Melihat layarnya. Memastikan masih dalam keadaan menElpon atau tidak lalu menempelkan kembali pada telinganya "Yeoboseyo? Hyung? Keras sedikit. Aku dijalan" ucapnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalan._

 _Sedangkan Luhan baru saja tiba di jalur kanan. Dia masih harus berjalan untuk mencapai ujung trotoar. Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi._

 _"Aduh~ kakiku sakit sekali sih..." gerutu Luhan jalan terpingkal. Di sisi lain, orang itu tetap berkutat dengan telponnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Dan Luhan yang sudah berada di tengah jalur kanan._

" _Hyung apa?" tanyanya pada telpon. Sedangkan Luhan sudah hampir mencapai trotoar dan senangnya bukan main saat mendapati kalung Chanyeol._

 _Di sisi lain, orang itu malah berhenti di tengah jalan secara tiba – tiba. "_ _Aduh, Hyung ini bicara apa sih?" Tanyanya lalu segera memencet nomor Hyungnya._

 _Di sisi lain lagi, terdapat Bis sekolah yang melaju cepat dari jalur kiri tepat dari arah belakang orang itu. Pengemudi bis itu awalnya tidak menyadari adanya yang berhenti ditengah jalan, sampai saat berjarak 20 meter pengemudi itu menyadari ada sepeda motor berhenti ditengah jalan. Pengemudi Bis sekolah itu segera mengerem kendaraannya dengan kuat._

 _Luhan baru saja memungut kalungnya dan berteriak senangnya bukan main karena berhasil menemukan kalung Chanyeol. Dia segera berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju jalur kiri, kembali pulang kerumahnya. Tidak sabar menunjukkan temuannya pada Chanyeol. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat senyumnya merekah.  
_

 _Saat jarak 10 meter, pengendara motor sudah menyalakan mesinnya dan melaju sangat cepat sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Di sisi lain, Saat melihat pengendara motor itu beranjak pergi, pengemudi Bis tidak bisa mengendalikan laju Bis sekolahnya hingga oleng dan menembus jalur kanan. Lalu Bis sekolah itu terguling membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget saat mendengar suara yang begitu dasyat. Lalu saat dia menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara, Bis sekolah itu terguling kearahnya dan Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri._

 _Luhan tertabrak Bis sekolah itu dan badannya terlempar kebelakang. Dibelakangnya terdapat mobil yang melaju lumayan kencang lalu mengerem mendadak hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit dan mobil itu menabrak Luhan hingga Luhan terpental keseberang jalan. Luhan hendak mendarat sampai ada mobil mengerem mendadak. Ban mobil belakang yang mengepot, menabrak Luhan hingga terpental kembali kearah Pohon besar tempat Luhan beristirahat tadi.  
_

 _Kepalanya membentur pohon besar itu, kalungnya terlepas jatuh kedalam semak – semak disekitar pohon, lalu badannya terguling sampai ketengah jalan jalur kiri. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala, hidung, tangan, dan kakinya. Matanya menatap pohon itu tangannya bergerak seolah ingin menggapai lalu dia segera tidak sadarkan diri._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

 ** _._**

"H-hyung~" cicit Baekhyun. Dia terkejut mendengar cerita kematian Luhan yang menurutnya sangat tragis itu "Jadi kau meninggal karena ditabrak Bis sekolah lalu badanmu terpental kebelakang dan ditabrak mobil sehingga badanmu terlempar keseberang jalan, ditabrak lagi sehingga menatap pohon lalu badanmu menggelinding sampai ketengah jalan?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengarkan. Luhan mengangguk "Eommo~ Ya tuhan" dia menutup mulutnya sendiri terkejut dengan cerita Luhan.

"Dan setelah itu, terjadi tabrakan beruntuk karena semua kendaraan saling menghindar. Aku membaca berita kematianku di perpustakaanmu saat aku mengikutimu pertama kali keperpustakaan. Aku membaca 1 orang tewas, yaitu aku. 6 luka ringan, dan 8 luka parah. Supir itu kritis dan koma selama 2 hari"

"Lalu... setelah itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya setelah ini, tapi ini kenyataannya."

"Ceritakan saja"

"Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang membangunkanku."

"Membangunkanmu?"  
 **.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"_ _Yya~ Ireona!" Teriak seorang sambil membangunkan Luhan dengan kakinya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Alisnya mengernyit merasakan sedikit nyeri di beberapa tubuhnya. Luhan pun tersadar dan segera bangun. Namun dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. "Jangan berdiri seperti itu. Kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kedua kakimu lagi." ucap orang itu. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Baru sadar bila ada orang di dekatnya.  
_

 _"_ _Aku malas menjelaskan ini berulang – ulang pada anak baru." Orang itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan. "Perhatikan aku baik – baik!" ucap orang itu lalu Luhan memperhatikannya. Orang itu mencontohkan bagaimana caranya harus berdiri. Namun bukannya berdiri, orang itu langsung melayang. Membuat Luhan melongo tak percaya. "Begitu caranya. Tidak usah memasang wajah kaget berlebihan, oke? Contoh aku cepat!" suruh orang itu._

 _Dengan yakin tak yakin, Luhan mengikuti cara orang itu Luhan cukup kaget dengan hasilnya. Dia melayang. "Eomo? Aku melayang? Aku bisa terbang?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Kenapa aku tak bisa berjalan?" Tanya Luhan lalu menunduk hendak mengecek kakinya namun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh dipenuhi banyak darah._

 _"_ _Ini... ini..."_

 _"_ _Majja, itu kau" jawab orang itu membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. "Kau adalah Xi Luhan bukan? Lahir 20 April 1990? Dari China? Kau ditakdirkan mati hari ini. Dengan keadaan tertabrak sana sini dan ditengah jalan ini. Tepat di titik ini." Ucap orang itu membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, namun..._

 _"_ _Namaku Henry. Aku adalah malaikat yang bertugas mengurusi orang – orang yang baru meninggal. Akan kujelaskan. Ya benar, kau sudah meninggal. Kau meninggal karena tertabrak Bis sekolah karena keteledoran orang tak bertanggung jawab. Walaupun detak jantungmu masih berbunyi didalam tubuhmu yang asli, tapi itu hanya reaksi biasa. Itu akan berhenti saat kau berada dirumah sakit nanti. Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu karena setelah ini aku harus ke daerah lain karena ada yang akan meninggal, jadi kau ku bangunkan sekarang." jelas Henry. Luhan lalu memperhatikan dirinya yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar yang berantakan. Mencoba mereka ulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.  
_

 _"_ _Setelah ini akan ada ambulan datang untuk membawamu dan berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu. Tapi sebelum kau menangis meraung – raung disana dan meminta untuk hidup, kuberitahu sekarang. Kau tidak bisa hidup lagi. Besok setelah pemakamanmu, kau akan bertemu dengan malaikat lain dan akan membawamu kesurga. Kau diberi waktu untuk menyaksikan kematianmu terlebih dahulu" Henry menulis sesuatu didalam notebooknya._

 _"_ _Jadi aku sudah meninggal?" gumamnya_

 _"_ _Pikirlah sendiri. Kau bisa melihat badanmu sendiri berarti apa artinya?" tanya Henry "Baiklah baiklah, aku harus pergi. Bye Luhan~ selamat bersenang – senang." ucap Henry lalu segera meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku tak percaya._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

 ** _._**

"Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung." Baekhyun melongo tak percaya dengan cerita Luhan barusan "Dan ekspresiku sama sepertimu sekarang saat mendengar cerita dari Henry." Baekhyun segera menyadarkan dirinya lalu berdehem singkat.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya... err~ sulit percaya saja." Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Dan dia mengucapkan selamat bersenang – senang? Apa – apaan. Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu. Jadi aku terus berdiri, maksudku melayang disebelah jasad tubuhku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, Ah matta kalung Chanyeol. Aku melayang mendekati pohon untuk mencari kalung itu. Dan aku melihat kalung itu berada di tanah tertutup tanaman yang tumbuh disekitar pohon. Saat aku ingin mengambilnya, aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh kalung itu. Aku terus mencobanya namun gagal. Lalu tiba – tiba ambulan datang. Saat aku menoleh, mereka keluar dengan tergopoh – gopoh dengan membawa brankart"

"Aku langsung melayang mendekati mereka. Mereka membawa jasadku masuk ambulan dan akupun ikut masuk kedalam ambulan. Mereka melakukan segala jenis pertolongan pertama. Dan aku hanya berharap – harap namun kembali teringat ucapan Henry, bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin hidup lagi. Seketika aku merasa sedih"

"Jadi tidak ada gunanya mereka melakukan pertolongan pertama padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Begitulah~"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu salah seorang staff merogoh sakuku. Aku bingung apa yang hendak dia lakukan"

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Setelah melakukan pertolongan pertama, salah seorang staff merogoh saku baju, celana, dan Blazzer Luhan._

 _"_ _Eoh? Dia mau apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung "Yya! Dasar cabul! Singkirkan tanganmu!" teriak Luhan tak terima. Lalu setelah itu dia melihat Staff itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan dompet Luhan. "Aigo~ kau mau mengambil uangku ya?" Tanya Luhan tak terima. "Jangan mentang - mentang aku sudah meninggal ya..."  
_

 _Staff itu membuka dompet Luhan lalu membaca tanda pengenal disana. "Woohyun, ingat – ingat ya. Namanya Xi Luhan" ucap staff itu pada staff yang bernama Woohyun._

 _"_ _Mwoya namanya aneh sekali? Sepertinya bukan dari Korea" balas Woohyun. Lalu staff itu memasukan dompet Luhan pada tas Luhan. Lalu beralih pada ponsel yang dipegangnya._

 _"_ _Siapa yang harus kutelpon?" Tanya Staff itu bingung._

 _"_ _Panggilan terakhir dalam daftar telfon keluar saja Key" Jawab Woohyun. Staff yang dipanggil Key itu segera beralih ke daftar panggilan. "Panggilan terakhirnya bernama Chanyeol dengan love disebelahnya"_

 _"_ _Itu saja. Aku yakin itu kekasihnya. Beritau dia saja, pasti dia akan bilang pada orang tua gadis ini" ucap Woohyun_

 _"_ _YAK! KAU BUTA? AKU INI NAMJA, BODOH!" teriak Luhan tak terima_

 _"_ _Kau buta? Dia ini namja" ucap Key sambil menekan tombol untuk menelpon Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Eoh Jinja?" Tanya Woohyun tak percaya_

 _"_ _Eo~ dikartu namanya tertulis namja. Aku sih tidak yakin. Dia cantik begini" Jawab Key. Luhan memutar matanya malas  
_

 _"_ _Kau sedang menelpon?" Tanya Woohyun lalu diangguki oleh Key "Keraskan suaranya. Aku ingin tahu suara kekasihnya" lanjutnya membuat Luhan merona. Lalu setelah itu_

 _"_ _Kebetulan kau telpon. Kupikir kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengabari" Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya. Key dan Woohyun saling pandang bingung lalu sama – sama menoleh pada ponsel "Kau lupa jalan menuju rumah ya? Sampai jam segini belum pulang! Kemana saja kau rusa liar? Cepat pulang. Yoora Noona mengomel panjang pendek karena kau belum pulang! Menyusahkan sekali! Mau mencari perhatian ya?" Key dan Woohyun saling pandang kembali._

 _"_ _Dia masih marah padaku" gumam Luhan "Aku tidak bisa menyentuh kalungnya" dia menunduk._

 _"_ _Apa ini dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Key hati – hati_

 _"_ _Eo? Ini siapa? Kenapa ponsel Luhan bisa ada padamu? Luhan kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Perasaanya berubah menjadi tak enak diseberang sana_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Namaku Kim Kibum. Aku-"_

 _"_ _Dimana Luhan?" Potongnya_

 _"_ _Saat ini, Xi Luhan sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seung Won University Hospital. Harap segera-"_

 _"_ _Astaga Rusaku!" Lalu Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungan._

 _Tut Tut Tut~_

 _"_ _Pacarnya unik!" seru Woohyun yang diangguki oleh Key._

 _"_ _Panggilan sayangnya adalah rusa. Tidak mesra sekali"_

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

* * *

 _._

"Aku yakin Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya" Seru Baekhyun "Sama sepertiku sekarang"

"Eo~ majja. Dia langsung kerumah sakit saat itu juga"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat aku sampai di rumah sakit, pegawai rumah sakit langsung tergopoh – gopoh membawa tubuhku keluar. Saat aku keluar dari ambulan, ternyata banyak ambulan yang berdatangan membawa korban – korban kecelakaan tadi. Lalu aku segera mengikuti salah satu dokter residen yang membawaku ke ruang emergency"

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ruang emergency (UGD) penuh dan kacau akibat banyak korban luka parah memenuhi ruangan mereka. Beberapa dokterpun berdatangan namun mereka terpaku sejenak menatap keadaan ruang ugd mereka. Banyak pasien terlebih anak sekolah yang merintih kesakitan dan dokter residen yang kalang kabut memeriksa luka dan mengobati sana sini. Lalu tiba – tiba seorang dokter residen menghampiri mereka._

 _"_ _Jumlah pasien kecelakaan saat ini 15 orang" ucap Dokter residen yang bernama Hwang Jisung_

 _"_ _Hwang songsaeng, Apa penyebab kecelakaannya?" Tanya Dokter yang paling depan. Bernama Dokter Lee_

 _"_ _Sopir Bis sekolah tidak bisa mengendalikan laju Bisnya hingga oleng dan keluar jalur, lalu tabrakan beruntun terjadi. Total penumpang bus 20 orang dan tidak ada korban jiwa. Tapi semua mengalami luka – luka dan satu siswa dengan luka parah karena terpental cukup jauh. 15 korban kecelakaan dikirim kerumah sakit kita"_

 _"_ _Kenapa mereka mengirim semuanya kerumah sakit ini?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara agak keras sambil menyerobot kedepan. Tanda pengenalnya bertuliskan Choi Minhoo_

 _"_ _Rumah sakit yang paling dekat adalah rumah sakit kita dan juga, beberapa rumah sakit terdekat lainnya kekurangan sumber daya" jawab Dokter Hwang_

 _"_ _Terlalu banyak pasien pelajar sekolah dan bahkan akan bertambah sebentar lagi. Kita harus melakukan operasi darurat sesegera mungkin" ucap Dokter perempuan. Tanda pengenalnya bertuliskan Kang Seul Gi._

 _"_ _Ada 8 pasien dengan cedera kepala atau tulang, aku sudah menghubungi bedah saraf dan ortopedi. Sisanya semuanya disini" Ucapan Dokter Hwang itu membuat Dokter Choi yang menyerobot tadi menggigit jempolnya._

 _"_ _Minta bantuan Departemen Bedah umum dan periksa setiap pasien disini. Dahulukan anak – anak karena saraf mereka masih terlalu belia" Ucap Dokter Choi lalu kumpulan dokter dibelakangnya segera menyebar_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

 ** _._**

"Tegang sekali suasananya" Ucap Baekhyun "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanyanya

"Aku hanya berdiri disamping jasadku sambil sesekali memperhatikan mereka. Dan aku baru kali ini melihat keadaan darurat. Keadaan ugd benar – benar kacau kalau kau tahu" jawab Luhan. "Aku sempat memperhatikan sekitar saat salah satu Dokter memberikanku pertolongan pertama. Kau mau mendengar ceritanya?" Tanya Luhan

"Eo. Sepertinya menarik"

"Okey. Saat itu~"

.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Luhan berdiri terpaku disebelah jasadnya. Matanya melihat keadaan ruang ugd yang sedang panik._

 _"_ _Segera bawa kateter dan vena sentral. Cepat!" Suruh Dokter Kang pada dokter satu lagi dan dokter itu segera pergi. Lalu Luhan menoleh pada pasien disebelahnya._

 _"_ _Sepertinya Hemoperitoneum. Segera ambil CT" suruh Dokter Park kepada dokter satunya. Dan Dokter yang disuruh segera berlari. Lalu Luhan membawa pandangannya pada Dokter Choi Minhoo.  
_

 _"_ _Diduga pneumotoraks. Segera ambil sinar – X dada" Suruh Dokter Choi dan dokter yang disuruhnya segera pergi._

 _"_ _Terlalu banyak pasien mengantri jadi butuh waktu untuk mendapatkan CT atau sinar – X" Teriak Dokter yang baru datang pada Dokter Kang. Luhan membawa pandangannya menuju dokter itu lagi._

 _"_ _Apa – apaan. Ini keadaan darurat, harus diprioritaskan! Paksa kalau mereka masih menolak!" Suruh Dokter Kang dan dokter tadi keluar kembali._

 _"_ _Terlalu banyak pendarahan diperut, Dokter Lee" Ucap salah seorang dokter yang melakukan pertolongan pada Luhan, Dokter Song. Tangannya menekan perut Luhan dengan kasa perban. Menekan agar darah tak keluar dari perutnya. Luhan kembali memperhatikan 3 dokter yang menangani dirinya. Dirinya berharap cemas. Dokter yang semula menangani pasien disebelahnya, segera menghampiri Luhan._

 _"_ _Karena trauma dekat perut, pembuluh darahnya pecah. Tahan sebentar. Perlengkapan operasi. Cepat!" Suruhnya Dokter Lee pada Dokter disebelah Dokter Song. Dokter itu pun segera berlari mengambil perlengkapan operasi lalu kembali. "Ini"_

 _Dokter Lee segera mengambil sapu tangan steril, memakainya pada tangannya, lalu membawa tangannya pada perut Luhan. Bersiap hendak menangani luka yang berada diperut Luhan._

 _Dokter Lee memberi isyarat pada Dokter Song untuk mengangkat tangannya yang menutup perut Luhan itu. Dokter Song pun mengangkat tangannya, dan darah segar mencuat keluar. Dokter Lee sempat terkejut mendapati Darah muncrat kearahnya. Dia segera membawa tangannya menuju perut Luhan. Menekan perut Luhan dengan tangan satu, dan tangan satunya mengambil beberapa alat untuk membantunya._

 _"_ _Ada nyeri tekan disekitar perut. Nyeri lepas tekan dan demam. Ini enterobrosia. Dia harus segera dioperasi. Dokter Yoo, tolong siapkan ruang operasi. Aku akan memindahkanya" Suruh Dokter Kang membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. Melupakan sejenak Dokter lee yang menanganinya._

 _"_ _Berbahaya jika terlambat, segera atur ruang operasi" Dokter Choi juga berkata demikian._

 _"_ _Darahnya semakin banyak" Ucap Dokter Lee. Luhan kembali memperhatikan Dokter yang menanganinya itu. "Siapkan ruang operasi untukku sekarang!" suruhnya pada Dokter yang berkacamata. Dan dokter itu segera berlari pergi._

 _"_ _Dia terlalu memiliki banyak luka, tolong tangani yang sebelah sini" Suruh Dokter Lee. Beberapa saat, Dokter berkaca mata kembali._

 _"_ _Dokter Yoo sudah mengatur 8 ruang untuk operasi sisa pasien disini dan pengaturan untuk ansetesiologi sudah selesai. 8 perawat dan 8 Dokter Anestesi sudah bersiap di masing – masing ruangan" ucap Dokter berkacamata_

 _"_ _Tekan perutnya seperti ini dengan halus. Aku sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk sesaat. Ayo pindahkan dia" Suruh Dokter Lee dan mereka memindahkan tubuh Luhan keruang operasi. Luhan mengikuti._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

 ** _._**

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut melongo. Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat khawatir akan diriku sendiri tapi mengingat ucapan Henry, aku jadi biasa saja. Toh aku akan mati nanti?" Ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk – angguk

"Kau juga ikut masuk kedalam ruang operasi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Apa? Tidak tidak. Aku tidak seberani itu untuk melihat tubuhku sendiri di bedah – bedah" jawab Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa "Jadi aku cukup menunggu diluar"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Dan, dimana tiang itu? Dia tidak datang?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Tentu saja datang. Lalu setelah itu"

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Luhan mengikuti sampai depan ruang operasi. Dia hendak masuk, namun diurungkan niatnya. Untuk apa juga masuk? Dia juga tidak berani melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang dibedah. Jadi dia hanya menunggu didepan ruang operasi._

 _Lalu dia tersadar, Chanyeol belum datang. Akhirnya Luhan kembali melayang menuju ruang ugd. Menunggu Chanyeol disana. Saat baru sampai diruang Ugd, dia melihat Chanyeol dan Yoora datang dengan kondisi kacau. Dia segera menghampiri mereka._

 _"_ _Syukurlah kalian datang. Ayo ikut aku! Aku sedang dioperasi!" Ucap Luhan melayang disektar mereka_

 _"_ _Dimana, Chanyeol?" Tanya Yoora panik_

 _"_ _Aku juga tidak tahu Noona" jawab Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Aku diruang operasi. Ayo ikut aku" Luhan terus melayang meyakinkan mereka._

 _"_ _Jeogi~" Chanyeol menarik lengan salah seorang Dokter secara paksa "Dimana pasien kecelakaan yang baru tiba?" Tanya Chanyeol_

 _"_ _Mereka diruang operasi" Jawab Dokter itu. Yoora dan Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan Dokter itu. Lalu mereka kembali lagi pada Dokter itu. "Dimana ruang operasinya?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu Dokter itu menunjukkan arahnya dan dia segera berlari diikuti dengan Yoora._

 _Didepan Ruang Operasi, Chanyeol melihat beberapa wali pasien menunggu disana. Yoora terkejut melihat itu. "Banyak sekali wali yang datang?" Tanya Yoora "Separah apa kecelakaannya?" matanya berkaca tak kuasa membayangkan Luhan._

 _"_ _Dia akan bertahan Noona tenanglah" Chanyeol merangkul Yoora yang tengah menangis. "Dia rusa yang kuat" lanjutnya membuat Luhan menatap Iba pada mereka._

 _"_ _Aku akan meninggal semuanya" Luhan menitikkan air mata melihatnya "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, Noona" Luhan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya._

 **엑소** **BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

 _Chanyeol dan Yoora terkejut saat mendengar seseorang berbicara. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka terkejut. Luhan bingung karena melihat Chanyeol dan Yoora menatap kearahnya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya melihat arah tatapan Yoora dan Chanyeol dan Luhan pun sama terkejutnya. Mata mereka semakin membelalak tak percaya saat melihat..._

 _Yeorky berkata, "To Be Continue"_

 **TBCYB=  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUE YANG BENERAN**

 **.**

 **CUT!**

 **Alohaaaa? Yeorky kembali dengan membawa chapter 7 niih~**

 **Dan bawa TBC yang _lumayan_ tahu diri :v**

 **Gimana? Itu udah diceritain gimana Luhan bisa meninggal. Apa hubungannya sama Chanyeol. Dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Walaupun masih ada yang memang dirahasiakan *smirk***

 **Ada yang kaget? Atau mungkin kesel karena Luhan yang meninggal secara tragis disini?**

 **Atau mungkin biasa aja soalnya ceritanya mainstream?**

 **Maaf ya, ini padahal yeorky muter otak bikin adegan kecelakaannya :')**

 **.bow.**

 **Okey, yang merasa kesel, atau kurang, atau mungkin punya kritik saran, tulis aja di kolom review :v**

 **Udah jadi kebiasaan deh, nulis Spoiler. Yudah ya, nih bocorannya :**

 _ **"Serangan jantung!" / "Siapkan DC" / "Irama jantungnya sudah kembali..." / "Jebal... Jebal.." / Beberapa wali pasien diam. / "Maafkan aku." Tangisnya / "Jangan menangis bodoh. Dasar cengeng..." / "-lalu setelah itu ada orang yang datang dan langsung memukuli Chanyeol" / "Kau jahat Chanyeol! Aku benci kau!-" / "-seseorang menepuk pundakku" / "Kau bisa melihatku?" / "Kau memiliki masalah yang belum kau selesaikan di dunia" / Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya sulit untuk di hembuskan. Raut wajahnya berubah. hening. / "itu adalah alasan kenapa kau bisa melihatku, aku bisa menyentuhmu, kau bisa meyentuhku-" / "Sebenarnya aku mendekati Chanyeol-" / Dan malam menyedihkan itu berakhir.** **  
**_

 **NAAAAH~ KURANG APA TJOBAK?**

 **Spoiler sebanyak itu... Itu udah _mencakup_ seluruh FF tuuuh~**

 **Next chap bakalan ada yang mengejutkan. Mengungkap identitas**

 **Yooow, ini balesan review yang gak punya akun :**

 **1\. Guest**

Q : jgn2 ni orang berdua lu-baek sodara an ya kak *asalnebakgajelas heheeeee

A : Halo makasih revienya *kedip ganjen* Ehm... kasih tau gak ya? Tunggu next chap yaaa~

 **2\. ooh**

Q : lanjuuuuut thooor, pantesan aja luhannya suka banget sama chanyeol, ternyata kan udah dari kecil mereka kenalnyaa, fighting thor ditunggu next chap nyoooo

A : Ini udah dilanjut hooo~ Yagitu deeeh~ sinetron banget ya? wkwk. Iya next chap di tunggu yaaaa

 **3\. Guest**

Q : Huwahaghaghaghag...)  
sumveh dri chap awal mpe skrng, slalu berhsil bwt aQ ngakak ndiri. Untung baca.a dikamar, jd bebas ngekspresiin.a, mo nendang", mo lempar guling jg gak mslh, sesuka hati gw lah.  
Q keinget lg ma chap kmaren yg si Lulu maen nyelonongin aj pala.a kekmar mandi, sumveh tu ank kurng ajr bnget, coba ngajak" gw donk, berbagi pemandangn lah gitu..( Ddoeengg,,kena timpuk Chan:' i2 jatah gw keleuss). Trz suka jg pas moment.a si Lulu narik nafs ha.a utk pnghyatan doank, WHAT THE teeet_(bunyi sensor gagal)..HAHAHAHAHAAA..(sekejap ikutin Baek muka dtar jg:'gaje bnget ni hantu). Aq suka bnget ma kraktr Lulu dsni thor, lucu,gokil,gemezin,jengkelin?, . Ngehibur bnget. Tapiiiiii, ad yg kurng dichap ini dan i2 fatal bnget, NAPA HARUUZ DI TEBECEIN..? KENAPA,KENAPA,KENAPA.? Bisa g si tebece itu dilenyapin ? Disewain kemana kek ? Atw diumpetin kemana kek ? Kesel bngt guwah, kezel,kezeel,kezeeell..  
Utk mslh 7464 itu, maaf itu praifesi bngeetz. Itu rahasia aQ dan uri Baekki n_n  
ok segini aj coz aQ ntr lg ad meeting ma Chanbaek, ma'f klw cincong.a kependekan. Yeorky Q tgg next chap.a. Fightiiiing...  
_7464

A : Untung gak di halaman rumah :v Yeorky ikut ngintip kok Ahahaha, iya itu Yeorky ngetiknya ketawa sendiri Luhan multifungsi disini emang :p Kan Luhan yang bilang tbc kemarin, bukan Yeorky. Jadi yeorky gatau apa - apa :v wkwk... inisial namakah? Ikutin terus ya '7464'~ *love sign* Bikin akun dooong~

 **4\. Bunga Julia**

Q : Ya ampun TBC nya bikin greget. Ngebayangin muka Luhan waktu ngomong tbc sama ngajak baekki pulang rasanya lucu banget. Dan eonni ini out of the box banget. aku suka chapter ini. dari sekian banyak chapter yang udah di apdet, entah kenapa chapter ini yang paling normal dan yang paling ringan aja. Itu kenapa luhan bisa meninggal? Next ya yeorky, fast up word panjang ditunggu :)

A : Halo Bunga, kamu rajin banget reviewnya hehe.. iya dia emang songong :3 Iyadong. Saatnya keluar dari komik :v Chapter kemarin ganormal gitu ya Yang ini normal gak? Iya ini udah di next. Buat yang next chap, tunggu ya... sering - sering mampiiir~

 **5\. Guest**

Q : tbc tbc tbc tbc. ap i2 tbc?  
bkn kzl sumpah -_-  
nxt y thor d tgu

A : Tbc adalah to be continue :v Kalo tbc chap ini gak ngeselin kan? :v Iya buat yang next di tunggu yaaa~

 **6\. Baek**

Q : Spoiler tidak membantu, tbc bikin kesel, word pendek banget yeorky kurang panjaang/plak  
Dilihat dari spolernya, next chap bakal ada kecelakaan kayanya xD

A : Yang ini membantu? Yang ini gabikin kesel kan? Yang ini panjang looh~ hehehe~ Daaan memang iya ada tuuuh~ gimana? Review lagi yaaa

 **Jjjaaaa~ Selesai deh**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih semua sudah mau membaca ff (ketjeh) ini :D**

 **Yang kesel karena chapter ini, maafin yaaaa~ *bow***

 **Makasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, readers aktif maupun siders ya itupun kalo masih ada siders :D**

 **Pokoknya makasih :v**

 **Yeorky masuk dulu ya... udah malem :D**

 **Dadaaah~**

 _ ***nutup pintu***_


	9. Chapter 8

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!, tanpa edit.**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **A/N : Ini Chapter isinya Flashback ceritanya Luhan dulu ya sebelum dia meninggal :') Hiks~ Jadi kalo ada tulisan miring, berarti Flashback okey? Maka dari itu, Harap di pahami setiap kata, tanda baca, dll. Kesalahan baca ditanggung Luhan semua :v**

 **A/N 2 : Yeorky minta maaf sebelumnya. Yang Chanyeol, Yoora, sama Luhan lihat sesuatu di akhir cerita kemarin itu cuman angin lewat. Itu cuman cerita pengantar tbc maaf ya maaf *bow* Itu gamasuk cerita okey? Endingnya bener - bener di Luhan yang nangis sambil bilang, "Aku akan meninggal semuanya.." hehehe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cameraaaa roliiing~**_

 **.**

 _ **Rolling~**_

 **.**

 _ **And... ACTION!**_

.

=CHAPTER 8=

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Toneng Toneng Toneng Toneng Toneng~_

 _Tiba - tiba suara peringatan mesin monitor membuat semuanya tersentak kaget. Semua pasang mata terkejut menoleh pada Pasien Monitor._

" _Serangan Jantung!" seru Dokter Anestesi berubah panik "Aku akan memberinya atropin" lanjutnya lalu bergegas_

" _Gawat! Ubah laju tetes infusnya dan persiapkan DC (alat kejut jantung). Palli!" Suruh Dokter Lee. Beberapa Dokter yang membantu operasi segera bergerak. Suara dari Pasien Monitor seperti menyuruh mereka untuk cepat bergerak._

 _Seorang perawat segera mengubah laju tetes infusnya. Beberapa Dokter residen mengambil apa yang disuruh oleh Dokter Lee. Dokter Lee sendiri masih berkutat pada perut Luhan yang tengah ditanganinya tadi. Menyingkirkan beberapa alat yang masih ada pada Perut Luhan. "Cepat, tidak ada waktu!" Perintah Dokter Lee. Mereka segera membuka kain penutup tubuh Luhan._

" _Aku akan memulai CP.R" Seru Dokter Lee memandang semua pasang mata. Dokter Lee mengaitkan tangannya lalu meletakkan di dada Luhan. "Lihat iramanya!" suruhnya "Hana. Dul. Set." Serunya sambil menekan dada Luhan. Suara peringatan mesin pasien monitor yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuat semuanya berharap cemas._

" _Berhenti untuk sementara." suruh Dokter Anestesi "Aku memeriksa irama jantungnya." Semua mata tertuju pada Pasien Monitor. Menunggu beberapa saat. "Mulai lagi" Suruh Dokter Anestesi. Dokter Lee memulai CPR nya kembali._

" _Hana. Dul. Set." Gumamnya. Dokter residen disekitarnya semakin berharap cemas melihat Dokter Lee melakukan CPR "Irama jantungnya?" Tanya Dokter Lee masih dengan kegiatannya._

" _Irama jantungnya tampaknya sudah kembali sedikit." Jawab Dokter Anestesi. Semua pasang mata menatap bergantian Luhan dan mesin Pasien monitro itu._

" _Dokter Lee, DC sudah siap" Seru seorang Dokter sambil membawa DC. Dokter Lee segera menyiapkan DC untuk Luhan. Salah seorang dokter mengoleskan jelly kepada DC itu._

" _50 Joule" suruh Dokter Lee. Setelah itu, dia menempelkan alat kejut jantung pada dada Luhan. "Semuanya bersiap" suruh Dokter Lee. "Shock!"_

" _Shock!"_

 _JEDUG!_

 _Dada Luhan yang terangkat bersamaan dengan semua mata yang beralih menatap Pasien Monitor. Suara peringatan pasien monitor seperti beradu dengan suara Dokter disana. "Turun lagi" seru Dokter Anestesi panik._

" _tingkatkan 100 Joule, palli!" Suruh Dokter Lee "Shock!"_

" _Shock!"_

 _JEDUG!_

 _Semua mata kembali menatap pasien monitor. Garis panjang terlihat di monitor. "Iramanya... tak kembali" seru Dokter Anestesi. Suara peringatan Pasien monitor seperti mengejek mereka._

 _"Dokter-"_

" _Aissh~" Dokter Lee membuka masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan frustasi. Dia melakukan CPR ulang. Irama tekanan Dokter Lee seperti beradu cepat dengan surara peringatan Mesin monitor._

" _Jebal... jebal..." gumam Dokter Lee "Bertahanlah sedikit." lanjutnya. Matanya memandang penuh harap pada Luhan dan Pasien monitor secara bergantian. Mengharapkan keajaiban. Dokter disekitar Dokter Lee juga sama, berharap keajaiban pada Tuhan._

 ** _Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~_**

 _Suara bel panjang dari mesin pasien monitor membuat semua mata melebar dan tertuju pada mesin kotak itu. Garis panjang berwarna putih terlihat menghiasi layar itu. Suara panjang dan garis itu membuat Dokter Lee menghentikan aksinya dan menatap tak percaya._

" _Dokter Lee..." panggil Dokter Anestesi itu "Pasien... sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan!" ucap Dokter Anestesi melemah di akhir kalimat._

 _Dokter Lee mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya lalu mundur satu langkah dan menghela nafas kecewa. Dia membawa pandangannya pada wajah pasiennya yang gagal diselamatkannya._

" _Dia lelaki yang cantik." Gumamnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah._

" _Dokter Lee, anda sudah berkerja keras!" Ucap beberapa Dokter sambil membungkuk sedikit._

" _Tidak... aku tidak bekerja keras" ucap Dokter Lee lemah. "Yang Songsaeng" panggil Dokter Lee "Tolong Jahit kembali dengan sempurna dan... pindahkan ke ruang ICU!" perintahnya "Aku... Aku akan memanggil walinya dan... memberitakan kematiannya!" ucap Dokter Lee berusaha bernafas dengan baik_

" _Dokter Lee, anda... tidak apa?"tanya seorang Dokter._

" _Ne~ Gwenchanseumnida." jawab Dokter Lee berusaha tersenyum._

" _Aku akan keluar sekarang!" Ucapnya "Segera laksanakan perintahku!" Dokter Lee segera keluar dari ruang operasi._

 ** _엑소_** ** _Because Of Ghost_** ** _엑소_**

" _Kenapa lama sekali? Apa luka Luhan separah itu?" tanya Yoora khawatir sambil meremas tangannya sendiri._

" _Tenanglah noona... semua akan baik – baik saja" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum dipaksakan dan berusaha terlihat tenang. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. Sebenarnya dia juga khawatir bahkan melebihi Noonanya mungkin. Tapi jika Noonanya khawatir, dia harus bisa menjadi orang yang menenangkan Noonanya._

 _Seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua mata wali pasien menatap kearahnya._

 _"Wali pasien... Xi Luhan?" Panggilnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan Yoora berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Dokter itu dengan tergesa. Terlihat dari Chanyeol yang sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri._

" _Seongsaengnim?" Panggil Chanyeol khawatir melihat raut muka Dokter itu._

" _Sudah terlambat... maafkan aku" ucap Dokter itu sambil membungkuk hormat 90 derajat beberapa saat._

 _Hening._

 _Yoora diam._

 _Park Chanyeol Diam._

 _Luhan diam._

 _Beberapa wali pasien diam._

 _Dokter Lee mengangkat badannya dan diam. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah. Hembusan nafas terasa sulit. Chanyeol dan Yoora merasakan matanya panas. Sesuatu di dadanya seperti menyeruak tiba - tiba dan membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Mata mereka berkaca. Raut wajahnya berubah. Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Yoora memegang dadanya yang tiba – tiba sakit. Luhan menatap mereka berdua dengan raut wajah yang sama. Matanya panas, hatinya sakit, dia menitikan air mata melihat itu._

" _Andwae~ Andwae~" ucap Yoora tak percaya "Itu Luhan yang lain." ucapnya lagi. "Itu pasti Luhan yang lain!"_

" _Andwae, Luhan ku. Rusaku. Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda Dokter!" Chanyeol menangis. Baru kali ini Luhan melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti itu. Chanyeol mencengkram kerah jas Dokter Lee. "Anda pasti salah. Mungkin itu Luhan yang lain. Katakan itu salah!" teriaknya. Luhan semakin meneteskan air matanya melihat itu. Dia membawa tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya._

" _Pasti diantara kalian ada yang memiliki kerabat bernama Xi Luhan!" ucap Chanyeol menoleh kepada wali pasien yang lain. Para wali pasien semakin menatap prihatin kepada Chanyeol dan Yoora. "Katakan bahwa itu salah Dokter! Aku mohon!" tangisnya lagi._

" _Cwesonghamnida" ucap Dokter Lee merasa bersalah "Cwesonghamnida" ucapnya lagi._

" _Chanyeol..." Panggilnya Luhan. Dadanya sakit. Nafasnya berat. Dia tak kuasa melihat Chanyeol seperti itu._

 _Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Jas dokter itu. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari wajah Chanyeol._

" _Maafkan aku" tangis Luhan Tidak kuasa melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. "Iklaskan aku, maafkan aku." dia mendekati Chanyeol. Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih Chanyeol namun tangannya menembus. Luhan mulai terisak. Dia menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih Chanyeol. Namun, tangannya menembus lagi. "Chan..nyeol~" isaknya sambil berusaha meraih Chanyeol._

 _Yoora yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Dokter itu, jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya kembali. Wajahnya berantakan. Penampilannya tak secantik biasanya._

 _"Kenapa kau biarkan itu terjadi? Kenapa kau biarkan Luhan meninggal?" Tangisnya dalam keadaan duduk."Kau Dokter seharusnya bisa menyelamatkannya!" lanjutnya dengan gumamman kecil namun memilukan._

 _Para wali pasien yang melihat, mulai menitikkan air mata. Beberapa ada yang mulai cemas akan kerabat mereka yang juga akan meninggal seperti Luhan._

" _Hiks... Noona" Panggil Luhan lalu dia duduk disebelah Yoora "Maafkan aku Noona. Hiks. Aku minta maaf..." ucap Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Yoora yang di tembus olehnya._

 _Dan hari itu, adalah hari yang kelam bagi Luhan. Melihat orang yang dicintainya, menangisi kepergiannya. Untuk selamanya._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Hyung~" panggil Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca. Hidungnya terlihat merah.

"Jangan menangis bodoh. Dasar cengeng. Itu 2 tahun yang lalu" seru Luhan dengan wajah yang tenang. "Aku juga sedih sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku sudah meninggal" Cerita Luhan.

Baekhyun yang sesenggukan itu mulai mengatur nafasnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti itu ceritanya." Ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Keluargamu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan sesenggukan. Luhan tersenyum getir.

"Mereka segera mengurus semuanya. Lalu aku pergi dari sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat Yoora dan Chanyeol yang menangis dalam diam seperti itu. Mereka seperti mayat hidup. Apalagi saat mereka memberitakan kematianku pada orang tua ku dan orang tua mereka, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku segera pergi dari situ untuk menenangkan diri"

"Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Jalan saat aku kecelakaan." jawab Luhan

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Entahlah... aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sehingga aku meninggal. Dan aku kembali menangis mengingat itu semua. Rasanya terlalu cepat. Aku melayang menuju sekolah. Melihat beberapa siswa yang masih ada disana. Rasanya sedih bahwa aku tidak bisa bersekolah lagi. Meninggalkan sekolah yang bahkan belum 1 tahun aku tempati" ceritanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang berubah.

"Lalu aku pergi ke kedai Buble tea yang biasa aku datangi saat pulang sekoah. Pamit kepada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma di sana. Mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sering aku kunjungi." lanjutnya "Lalu aku pulang saat hampir jam 6 malam"

"Aku melihat mobil Appa dan Appa Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Aku mengira jasadku sudah sampai disana. Lalu aku menguatkan diri untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu dengan menangis. Terutama Eomma. Aku tak tega melihatnya menangis begitu keras sambil memeluk fotoku seperti itu. Aku ingin memeluknya, namun badanku menembus mereka"

"Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ada seseorang datang dan langsung memukuli Chanyeol"

"Memukuli Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ruang tamu jadi diselimuti kesedihan sekarang. Chanyeol, Yoora, Appa dan Eomma Luhan serta Appa Chanyeol tengah bersedih karena kematian Luhan. Chanyeol terus mengucapkan serentetan kata tak jelas. Yoora menggenggam tangannya. Eomma Luhan dan Appa Luhan berpelukan dalam kesedihan. Appa Chanyeol tak jauh beda. Seperti kaset film, semua berputar kembali dibenak mereka._

 _Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup kencang membuat Luhan menoleh kearah pintu masuk._

 _Tap Tap Tap._

 _Suara langkah lebar terdengar mendekat kearah rumah mereka. Luhan terkejut melihatnya._

" _Leonmi?" Ucap Luhan tak percaya. Keadaan gadis itu kacau. Matanya sembap, hidungnya merah, rambutnya dikucir asal, jaketnya kebesaran dan bagian tangannya basah, baju bagian bawahnya ada yang tidak dikancing, celananya bagian bawah tertekuk, sepatunya ditali dengan tidak sempurna, tasnya disampirkan asal di tangan bagian kanannya."Ya Tuhan Leonmi!" ucapnya lagi sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia hampir melupakan adiknya yang satu ini. Tetes air mata jatuh kembali saat melihat adik cantik kesayangannya menangisi kepergiannya._

 _Leonmi segera berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersadar akan kehadirannya. "Leonmi?" Ucap Chanyeol lalu berdiri. Leonmi menatap muka Chanyeol tak suka. Lalu dia memukuli Chanyeol. "Dasar jahat! Kau jahat Chanyeol kau jahat! Kau jahaat! Kau membunuh Luhan! Kau membunuh kakakku! Kau jaahaaat Chanyeoool! Kau egooiis!" Dia memukuli Chanyeol sambil menangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Air matanya semakin mengalir._

 _Luhan tersentak kaget melihat tindakan Leonmi. Dia tak tega dengan adikknya yang menangis seperti itu. "Leonmi..." Gumamnya sambil menitikkan air mata._

" _Kenapa kau egois? Kau tahu? Dia sangat sedih saat kau menjauhinya. Kenapa kau menjauhinya? Seharusnya kau memaafkannya dan ikut mencari bersamanya. Kau tahu? Dia hari ini membolos sekolah untuk mencari kalung bodohmu itu! Apakah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau puas sekarang? Kau egois Chanyeoool!" Teriak Leonmi sambil terus memukuli Chanyeol. Eommanya semakin menangis mendengarnya. Appa Luhan langsung mengajak Eomma Luhan untuk masuk kedalam. Beristirahat dikamar Luhan._

" _Kau jahat Chanyeol! Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau" pukulan Leonmi bertambah pelan seiring dengan tasngisnya yang bertambah. Chanyeol meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangisan Leonmi pecah didalam pelukan Chanyeol._

" _Leonmi..." Yeora berdiri lalu mengusap kepala Yodongsaengnya itu._

" _Kenapa kau bunuh Luhan? Hiks... Kau jahat Chanyeol hiks aku benci padamu!" tangis Leonmi. Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya._

" _Maafkan aku Leonmi" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Yoora ikut memeluk keduanya._

" _Appa... kembali kekamar dulu." ucap Appa Chanyeol. Hidungnya merah. Dia berjalan lesu kearah kamarnya. Karena bagaimanapun, Luhan sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri._

" _Luhan... Hiks.." tangisnya. Chanyeol semakin sedih melihat Leonmi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol pada Leonmi yang dipeluk Yoora "Aku terlalu egois. Aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri. Jika saja aku tidak egois, pasti Luhan..."_

" _Chanyeol" panggil Yoora membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada kakaknya "Sudah jangan diteruskan" ucapnya._

" _Maafkan aku Leonmi!" ucap Chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Chanyeol izin untuk pergi keluar menenangkan diri._

 _ **Flashback off**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **"** Leonmi tahu kau membolos?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Yaaa~ karena aku juga cerita padanya. Pagi - pagi dia menelponku dan aku menceritakan bahwa aku membolos hari itu untuk mencari kalung Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk paham

"Kasihan Leonmi." ucap Baekhyun. "Lalu?"

"Jasadku tiba keesokan paginya dan mereka langsung mengadakan upacara pemakamanku. Aku sudah dimakamkan. Bahkan aku melihat pemakamanku." cerita Luhan. "Tiba – tiba saat aku masih mengikuti prosesi pemakaman, Seseorang menepuk bahuku dan aku terkejut kaget melihatnya"

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Luhan." Sapa seseorang dari belakang Luhan membuat Luhan terjengkat kaget lalu menoleh_

" _Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Luhan bingung_

" _Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu!" gumam orang itu "Eoh~ aku bisa. Aku pikir Henry telah memberitahumu bahwa akan ada malaikat yang akan membawamu." Luhan mengingat – ingat_

" _Eoh? Kau malaikat yang diucapkan Henry?" Tanya Luhan lalu malaikat itu mengangguk._

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah malaikat pengurus manusia yang sudah meninggal tapi masalahnya belum selesai." jelas Kyuhyun membuat Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung "Darrawa~" suruhnya lalu Luhan mengikutinya. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang._

" _Saat manusia meninggal, keesokan harinya mereka akan dihampiri malaikat tapi tergantung manusia meinggal itu sendiri. Jika manusia yang meninggal masalah dunianya sudah terselesaikan, maka mereka akan dihampiri oleh Malaikat bernama Ryewook dan akan langsung menuntunnya kesurga." jelas Kyuhyun_

" _Tapi kalau masalah duniannya belum terselesaikan, maka mereka akan menemuiku. Aku adalah malaikat yang mengurusi manusia yang sudah meninggal namun masalahnya belum selesai di dunia. Yaaah~ setelah ini kau akan menjadi hantu gentayangan." ucap Kyuhyun_

" _Mwoya?" sanggah Luhan "Wae?"_

" _Kau memiliki masalah yang belum kau selesaikan didunia." jawab Kyuhyun_

" _Masalah apa? Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun!" Luhan bertanya pada Kyuhyun_

" _Dengarkan penuturanku baik – baik" Luhan memperhatikan dengan baik "Manusia yang meninggal namun masalahnya belum selesai, tidak diizinkan meninggalkan dunia dan kembali kesurga. Mereka dituntut untuk menyelesaikan masalah dunianya terlebih dahulu. Jika mereka mengingat dan menyadari masalah yang belum selesai, mereka akan dikirimi satu orang untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah. Namun jika mereka tidak menyadari atau tidak mengingat masalah dunianya, mereka dituntut untuk mengingatnya dan menyadari kembali masalah yang dilupakannya itu. Selama belum ingat, mereka tidak diizinkan meninggalkan dunia. Jika sudah mengingatnya, mereka akan dikirimi manusia untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka lalu mereka diizinkan meninggalkan dunia dan malaikat akan mengantarkannya kesurga." jelas Kyuhyun membuat Luhan melongo_

" _Jadi... selama aku tidak ingat masalahku, aku akan bergentayangan didunia ini sampai aku mengingat itu semua?" tanya Luhan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan jika aku sudah ingat, kalian akan mengirimi satu manusia untuk membantu masalahku?" Tanya Luhan lagi dan Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi._

" _Selama kau bergentayangan, tidak akan ada manusia yang melihatmu. Hanya beberapa hewan saja yang bisa melihatmu. Kau diberi kebebasan untuk merasuki tubuh manusia. Itulah sebabnya banyak manusia yang kerasukan. Kau diizinkan merasuki manusia yang dapat melihatmu, dan mereka yang sedang tidur. Dan selama kau bergentayangan, kau harus mencari kebaikan sebanyak mungkin. Mengerti? Mungkin selama kau bergentayangan, kau akan bertemu dengan hantu bergentayangan lain. Yah sisi baiknya, kau bisa berteman dengan mereka." jelas Kyuhyun. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Dan kau tidak bisa menggunakan kakimu kembali. Kau bisa duduk, tapi kau tidak bisa berjalan. Kau melayang. Aku pikir, Henry sudah menjelaskan itu padamu kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan_

" _Eo~ aku paham. Dia sudah menjelaskannya padaku"_

" _Tapi kau bisa berjalan sewaktu – waktu. Secara tiba – tiba dan dalam waktu tak terduga. Kau juga tidak bisa menyentuh barang manusia. Tapi kau bisa menyentuhnya sewaktu – waktu, secara tiba – tiba dan dalam waktu yang tak terduga." jelas Kyuhyun lagi "Kau paham?" tanya Kyuhyun. Luhan mengangguk_

" _Aku pergi dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun lalu menghilang tiba – tiba._

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **.**

"Dan dari situlah mulanya kenapa aku bergentayangan, kenapa aku mengenal Chanyeol, dan semuanya. Dan karena aku tak kunjung menemukan apa masalah yang belum kuselesaikan, jadilah aku bergentayangan terus selama 2 tahun ini. Kegiatanku juga lumayan membosankan. Aku merasuki tubuh orang kadang untuk bersenang – senang dan kadang juga untuk membantu mereka. Aku juga mengikuti keseharian Chanyeol. Aku juga datang ke pohon itu untuk beristirahat atau sekedar merenung karena bagaimanapun, Pohon itu tersimpan kalung Chanyeol dan dipohon itulah aku menatap. Disana masih ada sisa darahku bahkan sampai sekarang. Namun sudah pudar – pudar sedikit." Cerita Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham

"Jadi, ini semua karena orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Eo~" jawab Luhan "Dan orang itu adalah..." Luhan sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menimang – nimang apakah harus memberitahu Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Kau tahu orang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tertarik

"Eo~ Kyuhyun memberitahuku. Setelah 2 tahun berpikir dan bergentayangan didunia, aku baru menyadari masalahku setelah melihat kalung Chanyeol yang semakin terkubur. Kalung itu adalah masalahku. Aku belum mengembalikan kalung itu pada Chanyeol. Dan setelah aku menyadari itu, Kyuhyun tiba - tiba datang menghampiriku. Lalu dia menyuruhku mengikutinya. Aku sampai disebuah bangunan tua. Kyuhyun memberiku sebuah papan"

.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

" _Igeo~" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah papan berukuran layar leptop. "Akhirnya kau mengingat yang menjadi masalahmu. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat Lu. Dua tahun." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Luhan senang mendengarnya_

" _Di papan ini, kau akan melihat reka adegan kematianmu. Dari awal. Disini kau akan mengetahui siapa penyebab kematianmu, siapa yang menabrakmu, bagaimana dokter itu mengoprasimu, dan lain sebagainya. Kau akan mengetahuinya disini." Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya lalu muncul video digambar itu. "Lihatlah. Aku tinggal sebentar, jika sudah selesai aku kembali dan jangan kemana – mana." Kyuhyun menghilang. Dan Luhan dengan serius melihat video itu._

 _ **Flashback off**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Oh... jadi karena itu kau bisa menceritakan dari semua sisi? Bahkan saat operasi kau tahu. Ternyata karena malaikat memberimu reka adegannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dan diangguki Luhan "Lalu siapa orang yang tak bertanggung jawab itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Pengendara sepeda motor yang sedang bertelfon itu adalah orangnya." Jawab Luhan.

"Dan, siapa pengendara motor itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pengendara sepeda motor itu adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 menengah pertama. Seorang siswa di Chunkuk Junior High School. Dia mengenakan jaket tebal saat berkendara. Saat itu dia sedang bertelpon dengan Hyungnya. Hyungnya hendak memberitahu bahwa Eomma dan Appa nya akan pulang hari itu dari Jepang dan hyungnya menyuruhnya untuk membeli kue atau makanan apapun untuk kedua orang tuanya. Tapi karena tidak kedengaran, dia berteriak - teriak. Lalu sambungan tiba – tiba terputus, dan dia berhenti untuk menelpon kembali. Lalu hyungnya bilang seperti kataku tadi, dan dia senang bukan main lalu dia segera menancap gas menuju toko kue yang tidak jauh dari situ." Luhan berhenti sebentar memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Satu sisi, Baekhyun merasa cerita itu tidak asing baginya.

"Dia pergi ketoko kue dan membeli banyak cupcake. Lalu setelah itu, dia keluar toko namun saat hendak menyalakan motornya..."

"Dia melupakan kunci motornya di kasir toko kue itu?" Tanya Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan diam beberapa saat.

"Eo~" jawab Luhan pada akhirnya. Hening. Luhan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang... entahlah sulit diartikan. Matanya menerawang sesuatu. Raut wajahnya berubah. "Orang itu..." Luhan mengantung kalimatnya. "Orang itu adalah kau Baek. Kau yang menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun itu." seru Luhan "Kau adalah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab itu." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya sulit untuk dihembuskan. Raut wajahnya berubah. Hening.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya siang itu. Dia mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan rata – rata sampai ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya._

" _Yeoboseyo?" sapa Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun kau dimana?" tanya seseorang disana yang ternyata adalah Baekbeom, kakak Baekhyun._

" _Ne Hyung? Aku sedang dijalan." Jawab Baekhyun_

" _Kau bisa membeli beberapa makanan? Eomma dan Appa pulang hari ini!" tanya Baekbeom dari seberang._

" _Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu!" ucapnya. Namun hanya suara berisik yang di dengarnya. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu melihat layarnya._

" _Masih tersambung kok..." gumamnya lalu menempelkan pada telinganya kembali._

" _Baekhyun? Kau mendengarku?" panggil Baekbeom diseberang._

" _Hyung apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi karena tidak terdengar suara Hyungnya. "Aish~" dia segera mengerem dan menghentikan sepeda motornya sebentar._

" _Aduh, Hyung ini bicara apa sih?" omelnya lalu menekan kembali nomor ponsel Hyungnya._

" _Baekhyun?" panggil hyungnya._

" _Hyung tadi bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun to the point_

" _Eomma dan Appa pulang hari ini." ucap Baekbeom membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah._

" _Eoh, benarkah?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Eo! Aku juga kaget. Beli beberapa makanan ya? Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Suruhnya._

" _Okey Okey! Aku akan segera pulang!" ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan telponnya dan segera menancap gas menuju toko Cupcake terdekat._

" _Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan itu memberikan kotak berwarna coklat dengan gambar lucu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihatnya._

" _Berapa?" tanyanya. Pelayan kasir itu memberitahu harganya lalu Baekhyun segera membayarnya._

" _Ini kembaliannya, terimakasih." ucap Pelayan itu dan Baekhyun segera pergi setelah mengambil kembaliannya._

" _Eoh? Kunci motorku?" tanyanya saat hendak menyalakan motornya. "Sial tertinggal didalam!" ucapnya lalu segera masuk kembali dan mengambil kunci motornya yang berada di sebelah mesin kasir dan pulang._

 _ **Flashback off**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"..."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa – apa selama beberapa saat. Memori lama kembali memenuhi otaknya. Kejadian saat itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa kelakuannya akan menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun bahkan meninggalnya Luhan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa kebahagiaannya akan menyebabkan kesedihan bagi seseorang. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang atau mungkin hantu di hadapannya kini, adalah hasil dari perbuatannya.

"Itu adalah alasan kenapa kau bisa melihatku, aku bisa menyentuhmu, kau bisa menyentuhku, aku bisa merasukimu dengan leluasa kapan saja, dan kau yang tidak bisa menolak kehadiranku." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun masih diam. "Kau adalah manusia yang dikirim oleh Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalahku." lanjutnya. Baekhyun masih diam. "Hari saat kau melihatku, malam harinyalah aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun"

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Luhan menatap datar layar didepannya. Matanya panas namun raut wajahnya tak berubah. Seakan mati rasa, dia sudah lelah dengan kesedihan yang dia alami selama ini. Kyuhyun kembali tepat saat video itu selesai. Layar kayu itu kembali menjadi coklat. Kayu itu kembali menjadi kayu biasa._

" _Biasanya mereka akan menangis tak terima melihat reka adegan ini. Hanya kau yang meihatnya dengan tatapan datar." ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya._

" _Aku sudah lelah bersedih. Toh aku sudah meninggal sekarang. Aku menangispun, kalian tidak akan menghidupkanku kembali kan?" tanya Luhan sambil memberikan kayu itu pada Kyuhyun._

" _Kau cukup bijaksana." Kyuhyun menerima kayu itu "Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan siapa penyebab kematianmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun_

" _Eo~ pengendara motor itu." jawab Luhan santai._

" _Sungguh kau tidak terpengaruh sama sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya "Oke tak penting. Seperti kataku 2 tahun yang lalu, setelah kau mengingat masalahmu kau akan dikirimi 1 manusia untuk membantumu. Dan pengendara motor itu adalah manusia yang akan ku kirim untuk membantumu." ucap Kyuhyun_

" _Siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan "Aku perlu tahu siapa yang akan membantuku kan?"_

" _Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia lahir tahun 92. Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok" Luhan sedikit terkejut dan mengerutkan alisnya. Seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat perubahan Luhan._

" _Tidak. Hanya... Bukannya kau bilang manusia tidak bisa melihatku? Dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus?"_

" _Manusia yang akan membantu bisa melihatmu. Kau akan dipertemukan besok dengannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, intinya besok kau akan bertemu dengannya. Takdir yang akan membawamu padanya. Jadi, jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, kejarlah. Dia adalah penolongmu. Dan jika kau ingin kembali kesurga dengan cepat, selesaikan masalahmu secepatnya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri "Okey, aku harus pergi. Selamat bersenang – senang." Kyuhyun menghilang dan Luhan mematung._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Jadi... itu alasan kenapa kau bertemu denganku saat itu. Ternyata kau adalah manusia yang dikirim Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalahku." jelas Luhan mengakhiri ceritnya. Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu selama ini. Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku bersikukuh ingin ikut denganmu. Aku juga berpura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa. Aku berbuat seenaknya dengan badanmu. Aku merasukimu dengan seenaknya. Maafkan aku Baek. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu." ucap Luhan menunduk

"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku mendekati Chanyeol dengan tubuhmu, aku ingin membantu Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan

"Kau tahu kan? Aku selalu mengikuti Chanyeol semenjak meninggal. Aku mengetahui segala aktivitasnya. Bahkan saat peristiwa Chanyeol menabrak bahumu saat tahun ajaran baru, aku mengetahuinya. Dan saat Chanyeol mulai memperhatikanmu, aku mengetahuinya. Dan sejak itu pula aku menyadari Chanyeol menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengikutinya kesekolah. Aku membaca pikirannya saat aku main kesana malam hari. Karena Chanyeol selalu berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil berpikir tentangmu. Chanyeol sering memperhatikanmu dalam diam Baek kalau kau tahu." Cerita Luhan.

"Orang yang menaruh kimbap instan dalam lokermu saat kau kelupaan membawa uang sakumu saat kelas 1 dulu adalah Chanyeol. Orang yang menaruh baju ganti saat kau lupa membawa baju olahragamu adalah Chanyeol. Orang yang menaruh Yogurt Strawbery dalam lokermu adalah Chanyeol. Dia tahu semua tentangmu Baek. Saat aku merasukimu, aku tidak pernah cerita tentang kesukaanmu. Dia yang terus menebak atau berbicara dengan alasan"

"Jadi saat pertama kali aku mendengar namamu dari Kyuhyun, aku sempat kaget. Apakah Byun Baekhyun yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah kau. Dan aku semakin yakin saat pertama kali masuk kekelasmu. Kau ingat saat aku memutar untuk duduk disebelahmu? Pandangan mataku terpaku pada Chanyeol saat itu. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Jadi benar dugaanku bahwa kau adalah Byun Baekhyun yang disukai Chanyeol. Jadi aku langsung merasukimu untuk menembak Chanyeol. Aku ingin membantunya dekat denganmu. Maafkan aku Baek. Dan aku sempat terlena mendapat perhatian Chanyeol saat itu. Maafkan aku Baek, aku sudah keterlaluan." ucap Luhan lalu menitikkan air mata.

"Hyung~" Panggil Baekhyun setelah sekian lama terdiam "Hyung... Jeongmal Cwesongheyo~" ucapnya sesenggukkan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Hiks~ aku minta maaf..." ucapnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan menangis.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu meninggal. Aku minta maaf karena kelalaianku kau meninggal. Aku minta maaf hyuuung~" Baekhyun terisak dalam tangisnya. Luhan mengelus punggung lelaki itu dengan sayang.

"Gwenchana~ lagi pula semua itu sudah terjadi. Aku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak bisa kembali hidup lagi." Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun

"Aku minta maaf akan sikapku yang kasar saat kau merasukiku. Aku minta maaf Hyung~" Baekhyun terus terisak. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" Luhan terus mengusap punggung anak itu. Dia menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Dia mengusap lengan Baekhyun pelan dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dan mengucapkan serentetan kata tidak jelas. Mereka dalam posisi itu selama 1 jam. Dari sekian kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan, Luhan menangkap kata _"Maafkan aku"_ yang terucap entah keberapa kalinya.

Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis. Luhan mengusap air mata anak itu. Lalu Luhan melayang mendekati meja belajar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikannya bingung. Luhan diam sesaat didepan meja yang diatasnya terdapat segelas air. Lalu Luhan menggerakan tangannya hendak menyentuh gelas itu, dan

"Berhasil! Aku bisa menyentuh gelas ini" Luhan segera mengambil gelas berisi air itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun "Ini minumlah agar kau tenang." suruh Luhan lalu Baekhyun meminum air itu.

Hening.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." kini Baekhyun telah tenang. Matanya sembap. Hidungnya marah. Wajahnya lucu membuat Luhan terkikik sedikit.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu berulang kali. Aku memaafkanmu Baek." Luhan mengembalikan gelas itu pada tempatnya lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Baekhyun "Baek~"panggil Luhan

"Eo?"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah merasukimu seenaknya. Bermesraan dengan Chanyeol. Dan sudah membuatmu susah selama ini." ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa aku mengerti" balas Baekhyun.

"Kau... mau memikirkannya?" tanya Luhan

"Apa?"

"Memikirkan ulang perasaan Chanyeol. Aku tidak yakin kau masih Straight." ucap Luhan hati – hati.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Dia memang sudah terbuka dengan Chanyeol. Setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol ditaman belakang saat Luhan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menembak Chanyeol, dia sempat tersentuh. Dan perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Walaupun itu Luhan, tapi Chanyeol melihat bahwa itu Baekhyun. Dan setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan tadi, dia semakin galau memikirkan ini. Apalagi kecupan Chanyeol malam itu. Atau sikap – sikap manis Chanyeol padanya selama ini.

"Tapi... kau menyukai Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa aku-"

"Aku memang menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi itu dulu. Setelah meninggal, aku berfikir. Mungkin memang perasaan didalam hubungan persaudaraan memang ilegal. Yaaah, seperti incest. Setelah 2 tahun mengikuti Chanyeol, perasaanku menjadi kembali seperti dulu. Rasa sayang kepada kakak dan adik. Dan aku ingin Chanyeol mendapatkan siapa yang dia suka selama ini. Yaitu kau, Baek." Jelas Luhan. Yaaah, sedikit memanfaatkan sifat Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menolak, apa salahnya.

"Aku..." Yah. Baekhyun semakin galau. Satu sisi dia ingin menolak dan mempertahankan ke-straight-annya. Satu sisi, dia ingin. Entah. Ada sisi di hatinya yang meminta Chanyeol terus bersamanya. Dan jangan lupakan sikap – sikap manis Chanyeol selama ini. Dan ciumannya juga, jangan lupa.

"Kau tahu kan? Sikapnya selama ini padamu? Yaaa, walaupun itu aku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri dia melihatnya sebagai Baekhyun. Aku rasa, aku akan tenang jika Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan orang yang disukainya selama ini." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Aku...akan mencobanya." balas Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Luhan bisa menebak Baekhyun akan berbicara seperti itu. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eo~ aku bisa membacanya. Hehehe~ Kau bahkan sudah bericuman dengan Chanyeol"

"Ehm soal itu, itu kecelakaan. Dia yang menciumku duluan." Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Dan kau tidak menolak."

"Aku terkejut. Bukannya tidak menolak." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Dan kau merona setelah di ciumnya. Bahkan kau tidak menolak kehadirannya lagi." Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku-"

"Kalian bahkan tidak sadar, semakin menjadi dekat. Kau juga tidak menolak saat Chanyeol merangkul atau menggandengmu." Lanjutnya.

"Ah~ soal itu..." Baekhyun meraba tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Yah... aku pikir tidak ada salahnya." Dan Luhan tertawa setelahnya. Lucu melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Kau mau ikut kesekolah denganku besok? Dan kau tinggalah disini. Ini rumahmu sekarang." ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedikit kesal karena digoda.

"Benarkah boleh?" Luhan langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Benar."

"Howaaa~ terimakasih Baekhyun kau baik." Luhan melayang mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk namja itu.

"Dan jika kau ingin merasuki tubuhku, kau juga boleh. Asal ijin dulu denganku."

"Gumawoooo~"

"Eo~"

"Kenapa kau jadi baik?" tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Karena, yaah~ anggap saja permintaan maafku. Dan juga, aku kasihan dengan hantu jomblo yang sebatang kara sepertimu."

"Yak!"

"Hahaha~"

 **BRAK!**

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh. Dan saat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh, terdapat papan besar tergeletak di lantai dengan tulisan _**'TO BE CONTINUE'**_

 **TBC**

 **-END OF CHAP 8-**

 **.**

 **Halo semuanya? Maaf updatenya telat satu hari :v**

 **Noh, Tbcnya gak ngeselin kan?**

 **Btw, Itu dari Brak sape ke toubikontinyu angin lewat ya :v**

 **Oiyah, kurang 2 chap lagi mungkin bakal tbc. Yeaaah~**

 **Maaf ya, kemarin lupa gadikasih A/N. Yang chanyeol sama Yoora lihat sesuatu di akhir cerita, itu cuman angin lewat. Itu cuman cerita pengantar tbc :v maaf maaf..**

 **Info aja, Yeorky lagi ngetik ff baru. Belum ada judulnya sih. Yang main hunhan. Tentang balapan - balapan gitu Hehehe~**

 **Itu cerita bakal jadi cerita pengganti Because of ghost ini :v**

.

 **Well, gimana cerita di part ini? Ada yang kaget karna Baekhyun ternyata yang salah?**

 **Pasti enggak ya. Soalnya, ada banyak readers yang bisa nebak dari awal. kekeke~**

 **Kan dah ku kate, Yeorky udah ngasih bocoran di Prolog sama summary. wkwk...**

 ** _Mempertangung jawabkan perbuatannya_ Yaudah lah ya, gak penting juga. Yang penting udah tahu semua :v**

 **.**

 **Review dong. Gimana ceritanya kali ini?**

 **Balasan buat review kemarin yaaah :**

 **1\. Guest**

Q : jgn2 gara2 baekhyun ! bner pasti baek kan thor !?

A : Yaaa~ anda benar. Selamat wkwk ketebak yah?

 **2\. Dhl**

Q : AAAAKKKK KENAPA HARUS TBC KENAPAAA?

Luhan meninggalnya horror banget dah:')  
Udah ketabrak 3 mobil masih tahan sampe rs juga, nyawanya banyak-_-  
Cepetan update ya thor/? :v

A : Karena aku sayang kamu :D hehehe~ Iya.. eh itu kisah nyata loh :v temen smp yeorky dulu pernah cerita dia pernah ngeliat kecelakaan yang orangnya ditabrak 3x. Jadiyah, Yeorky pungut aja itu ceritanya :v serem sih wkwk. Iya ini udah update. Termasuk cepet loh :v

 **3\. Guest**

Q : Hey,,heeyy,,heeeeyy,,anyeooongg..

Akhr.a nongol jg, udh Q tgu"in dri seabad yg lalu thor. Ini salah satu FF yg paling gw nanti" in update.a. Q cukup t'kejut? loh ma chap kmaren klw t'nyta si Chan tw Baek tngh diiktin hntu. Tp Chan blm tw kn klw hantu.a i2 si Lulu ? Kira" klw dy tw, bakalan sprti ap yc reaksi.a. Trz ad hub apa antr Lulu ma Baek ? Koq bsa Baek ngeliat Lulu plus nyentuh jg ? Apa ad apa".a? Duh penasaran bnget thoor...  
Ooopz, wktu si Lulu pngen tebecein ditengh kota eh tengh cerita, mpir aj si Teddy kena sepak gw. Tp untung g jd,, jd g jd dc?(abaiin)  
Chap ini g ad Chanbaek thor ? Dikemanain Chan.a ? Diumpetin ?  
Utk akun,, yeorky sma aj kya temen"Q, pd ribet en rese minta aQ bwt bkin akun. Tp g tw npa Q dri dlu mpe skrng walau jamane dah maju canggh bnget, Q sma skali g prnh t'tarik bwt akun. Bodo amat dh mo dibilang kuper,gaptek,gak gaul atw apalah i2,,masbayu..masalah bwt yuu...hehehee (malah curhat) ok lupain, capcyuuuz next chap thor, jngn lama", keburu Baek diculik gw...n_n  
_7464

A : Annyeoong? Nih udah di apdet :v gimana ceritanya? Review lagi dong Tuuh di kasih tahu kenapa Baek bisa ketemu sama Luhan Kan khusus flashback. Ya kalo ada chanbaeknya kan aneh gitu :D Enak bikin akun tahu. Entar kta rumpi bareng :v hohoho~ Ini gak lama lohh~ termasuk cepet

 **4\. ooh**

Q : lanjut thoooor, duh ngeri banget ngebaca luhan yg ditabrak sana sini, itu si yura sama chanyeolnya bisa ngeliat arwahnya luhan? tapi ngga mungkin kali yaa, soalnya kan chanyeol wktu itu pernah ngusir arwah luhan kan pake jimat gitu, masa chanyeol sejahat itu. eh tau deh, maafkan kegajean sayee hohoho fighting yooooow

A : Ini udah dilanjuuut~ Iya ngeri Yeorky jadi gak tega baca nya :v wkwk maaf itu cerita pengantar tbc. Gamasuk cerita hehehe ._.v Iya gak apa :v Yeorky juga geje kok Iya makasih ya~

 **5.** **Bunga Julia**

Q : Kakak, ini apa? Ini apa? :( Tragis banget kecelakaannya... gimana gak remuk itu tulangnya... Yeorky psikopat nih #lari

Aku sempet berkaca kaca pas adegan dokternya ngasih tau berita kematiannya. Sedih kak. Pas Luhan berusaha megang, tapi ternyata ketembus.  
Itu yang chanyeol sama yoora lihat apa? Beneran atau cerita pengantar nih? -_-  
Semangat ya kak, ditunggu next nya

A : Ini fanfiction :D Luhan kan tahan banting Watdeh -_- Hmmm... Yeorky juga suka bagian ituuu. :') Sedih ya. Cerita pengantar :v Iya next chap ditunggu yah

 **Naaah~ selesai deh chap ini.**

 **Makasih ya semuanya buat yang udah favorite, follow, readers aktif maupun siders :D**

 **Maaf buat chap ini gadikasih spoiler :v udah jam 10 malem ngantuk~**

 **hehehe**

 **Udah ya, Yeorky pulang dulu. Udah ditungguin sama ceye sama baekhyun dirumah :v**

 **Dadaaah~**


	10. Chapter 9

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **A/N : Tanpa edit karena buru – buru. Maaf jikalau ada typo, agak berantakan dan lain lain. Ada spoiler buat next chap :v Okey, Yooow syuting!**

 **.**

 **Camera roliiing~**

 **.**

 **Rolliiing~**

 **.**

 **And... ACTION!**

 **.**

 **=CHAPTER 9=**

Luhan membangunkan Baekhyun jam 7 kurang. Baekhyun bangun dengan perasaan tenang dan tidak resah seperti kemarin. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkri, perasaan bersalah masih meliputi dirinya saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun, dia telah menyebabkan kematian seseorang. Okey, mari kita lupakan masalah itu sejenak.

"Ayolah Baek, kau bisa terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat." Ujar Luhan malas melihat Baekhyun yang bercermin sambil menata rambutnya. Dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Kau tak lihat, aku sedang menata rambutku? Lagi pula ini masih pagi Hyung..." balas Baekhyun. "Aku juga belum memakai dasiku."

"Kau bisa memakai dasimu sambil berjalan Baek. Cepatlah, ini sudah jam 7.15... kau bisa terlambat." Desak Luhan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Kau cerewet Hyung~" dengusnya lalu berjalan mengambil tas dan dasinya. "Aku yakin kau bukan khawatir aku terlambat. Tapi kau ingin cepat bertemu Chanyeol." Ejek Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya dan diikuti Luhan yang melayang menyusul Baekhyun dengan senyum bodohnya.

Baekhyun turun tangga sambil fokus membenarkan dasi sekolahnya dan Luhan yang melayang sambil hadap kebelakang. Saat mencapai pertengahan anak tangga, tiba – tiba suara seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hay Baekkie." Sapa seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terjingkat kaget.

"Eo? Hay Hyung..." balas Baekhyun menatap hyungnya bingung.

"Sejak kapan Hyungmu pulang?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Baekhyun menoleh padanya lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Mereka berdua segera menuruni sisa tangga dengan pelan.

"Okey, semoga saja dia tidak mendengar percakapan kita tadi malam." Ucap Luhan saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di meja makan. Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelah Hyungnya dan Luhan di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil 2 lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry. "Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suaramu pulang malam tadi." Baekhyun _menyatukan_ kedua rotinya dan memakannya.

"Tadi malam. Ehm, sekitar jam 10 mungkin? Oh, aku sungguh lelah." Baekbeom menggerakan lehernya ke kanan dan kekiri. "Ini tidak adil. Bahkan aku belum lulus kuliah, tapi Appa sudah menyuruhku membantu mengurus perusahaan." lanjutnya lalu menyuapkan sesendok kedalam mulut. "Kau harus membantuku saat kau kuliah besok."

"Pasti kau lelah. Setelah kuliah harus ke perusahaan. Kau kuliah apa hari ini?"

"Aku ada kelas jam 10 dan jam 1. Dan setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke perusahaan Appa." Baekbeom melirik Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Pulanglah kerumah saat menunggu mata kuliah mu yang jam 1. Istriahatlah sebentar sebelum kembali." Baekhyun memasukan roti terakhirnya dalam sekali gigitan.

"Eoh~ aku memang berencana seperti itu." Balas Baekbeom.

"Aku pikir, dia mau membahas sesuatu tentang semalam Baek. Aku yakin dia mengetahui percakapan kita semalam." Ucap Luhan tiba – tiba. Baekhyun melirik Hyungnya.

"Hyung" panggilnya lalu berdiri "Jangan terlalu lelah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan. Aku berangkat dulu." Baekyun meminum sisa susunya "Annyeong Hyung~" dan berjalan keluar.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun menjalani hari – harinya seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah ditemani Luhan yang bercerita banyak hal dan Baekhyun terus mendengarkannya dan kadang juga bercerita pada hantu tampan itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak kesal lagi pada Luhan. Sebaliknya, dia merasa bersalah karena sempat kesal pada hantu itu dulu. Dan mulai sekarang, dia berjanji akan bersikap baik pada Luhan.

Baekhyun sampai sekolahnya bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang juga baru datang.

"Annyeong Baek~" Sapa seseorang dari arah kanan. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mengangkat tangan menyapa Baekhyun.

"Eo? Annyeong Chanyeol..." Sapa Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis

"Annyeong Chanyeol." sapa Luhan dari sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik pada Luhan dan terkikik. _Kasihan sekali, menyapa tapi tidak terlihat_ , pikir Baekhyun "Dan aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Baek." seru Luhan kesal.

"Kau tahu Baek? Aku kemarin memancing." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya membuat Baekhyun menoleh kembali padanya. "Aku kemarin memancing ikan." lanjutnya

"Aku kira kau memancing masalah." balas Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa. Chanyeol menoleh pada lelaki pendek itu. Tatapannya seperti ini (-_-") "Apa? Aku kan hanya mengira – ngira Yeol. Aku hanya berpendapat." bela Baekhyun

"Aku kemarin memancing ikan yang sangaaaaaaaaat besar." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya panjang – panjang. Tangan kanannya direntangkan ke sebelah kanan dan tangan kirinya direntangkan ke sebelah kiri melewati punggung Baekhyun. "Dan aku berhasil menangkapnya" lanjutnya sambil menaruh tangan kirinya dipundak Baekhyun. Atau bisa dikatakan tadi adalah trik Chanyeol untuk merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya melebar. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

"Aw~ romantisnyaaaaa..." seru Luhan

"Dan ikannya manis. Ikan itu tersenyum sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ehem~" Baekhyun berdehem. Mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti awal. Lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol "Siapa yang tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun "Aku biasa saja." lanjutnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan kedepan.

"Kan yang aku bilang tersenyum ikannya, bukan kau." Balas Chanyeol. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Tapi kalau kau merasa, juga tidak apa sih." Ucapnya pelan dengan suara baritonnya itu.

Baekhyun seperti merasakan sesuatu ketika nafas hangat dan suara berat itu berada di dekat telinganya. "Apaan sih Chanyeol..." Dia mendorong muka Chanyeol yang dekat dengan telinganya dengan gemas. "Aku tidak merasa kok." Ucapnya membuat pembelaan.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. "Arraseo Arraseo, kau tidak merasa." seru Chanyeol

"Aku memang tidak merasa." balas Baekhyun lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Geurae~ kita anggap saja seperti itu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Luhan melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Hatinya tenang melihat adegan manis didepannya barusan. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aigo~ mesranya tiang listrik dan tiang jemuran." seru seseorang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kau pikir siapa yang kau sebut tiang jemuran dan tiang listrik?" Tanya Chanyeol malas pada Sehun. Mereka sampai di bangku mereka.

"Jelas kau dan Baekhyun. Kau tiang listrik dan Baekhyun tiang jemuran." jawab Sehun.

"Dasar Albino!" balas Baekhyun.

"Tiang Jemuran!" Balas Sehun

"Muka JPEG!" balas Baekhyun lagi

"Bantet!"

"YAK!"

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Chanyeol seterusnya dan Iljoo duduk dikursi Baekhyun yang asli. Hari itu, dilewati Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Dia juga lega semua telah kembali seperti awal. Luhan juga tidak merasuki tubuh Baekhyun sama sekali sejauh ini. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dari kursi kosong disebelah Iljoo. Baekhyun juga senang senyum Luhan telah kembali.

Saat istirahat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakan jajanan yang dia beli di halaman belakang sekolah bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa kita masih makan di halaman belakang?" Tanya Luhan bingung lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun

"Karena aku suka disini. Disini tenang. Tidak ada yang akan kesini karena halaman ini terletak dibelakang kelas yang akan direnovasi." Jawab Baekhyun "Aku tahu tempat ini karena kau Hyung."

"Karena aku?"

"Eo~ saat pertama kali kau menggunakan tubuhku untuk menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol, ingat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk "Saat kau mengembalikan tubuhku, aku malu setengah mati berada dikelas waktu itu. Aku keluar kelas dan berjalan tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya, langkah kakiku berhenti di koridor sepi sebelah kelas ini. Aku berjalan kesana dengan maksud duduk menenangkan diri tapi aku malah menemukan ini."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Luhan mengingat – ingat

"Aku meninggalkanmu dikelas waktu itu. Aku sangat kesal padamu tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa." jawab Baekhyun. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Wae?"

"Jika diingat – ingat, lucu juga. Hahaha~" tawa Baekhyun meledak "Seperti kisah drama" lanjutnya masih tertawa dan Luhan juga tertawa.

"Baek~"

"Hahaha, iya?"

"Aku ingin kembali kesurga"

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Baekhyun seketika tersedak makanan dan segera mengambil air mineralnya "Mwo?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Aku ingin kembali kesurga." Luhan mengulangi ucapannya

"Kamchagi, wae?" Tanya Baekhyun seperti tak iklas. "Kau tidak suka denganku?"

"Aku sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku juga sudah bergentayangan dua tahun didunia. Tidak tenang bagiku untuk terus didunia. Aku juga ingin istriahat" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menatap Hyungnya itu tak percaya.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Aku ingin meminjam tubuhmu untuk mengembalikan kalung Chanyeol agar aku bisa kembali kesurga." ucap Luhan. Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas. Pandangannya kabur. Matanya berkaca. Tidak! Dia masih belum terima kehilangan Luhan. Mereka baru saja baikan tadi malam. Baekhyun tidak mau Luhan pergi.

"Shireo!" Seru Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau lalu berdiri. Luhan pun ikut berdiri melayang.

"Baek, Kyuhyun sudah mengirimi manusia untuk membantuku. Aku ingin tenang disurga. Aku sudah lelah." ucap Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Aku mohon Baek."

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau meminjamkanmu!" balas Baekhyun "Aku kembali" Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Dia mengusap air matanya asal lalu berjalan kembali kekelas. Luhan menghela nafas melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek." Luhan duduk dan menunduk

"Kau harus segera kembali kesurga." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Luhan. Luhan menoleh. "Kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu Lu." lanjutnya. Tangannya disilangkan didepan dada.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan lalu berdiri melayang

"Mempringatimu. Kau sudah dua tahun didunia. Itu sudah terlalu lama." jawab Kyuhyun "Segera selesaikan masalahmu dan kembali kesurga. Aku mengirimi manusia itu untuk membantumu. Bukan bersenang – senang." lanjutnya. Membuat Luhan kembali terdiam "Aku pergi dulu." dan Kyuhyun menghilang.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Saat hendak masuk, dia bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang hendak keluar.

"Cwesonghamnida..." seru Baekhyun membungkuk. Chanyeol menatap orang yang menabraknya lalu melebarkan matanya. Baekhyun hendak masuk kamar mandi,

"Baek~" panggil Chanyeol sambil menahan lengan Baekhyun. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk. "Baek kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun "Baek kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir lalu menyeret Baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya pasrah diseret seperti itu.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun kedepan cermin. "Diam disini sebentar." suruhnya lalu menyusuri kedalam kamar mandi. Dia membuka bilik satu persatu. Setelah dipastikan kosong, dia berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi lalu mengunci dari dalam. Dia berjalan kearah Baekhyun. "Baek, katakan padaku kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Chanyeol, Mianhae~" Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya "Aku yang menyebabkan semua itu. Aku adalah alasan kematiannya. Aku minta maaf Chanyeol. Aku-" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa paham apa yang kau katakan" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengusap pungugung Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terisak didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku menghancurkan semuanya. Dia ingin kembali. Aku tidak bisa" tangis Baekhyun

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan" Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada pria kecilnya.

Bel tanda istirahat usai membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Tangisnya sedikit mereda. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lucu setelah menangis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengusap asal air matanya.

"Lihatlah wajahmu sayang," Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun lalu menyuruhnya menghadap ke cermin disebelah mereka. "Wajahmu terlihat lucu setelah menangis." lanjutnya.

"Hehehe..." Baekhyun tertawa dengan suara sumbang khas orang setelah menangis. "Kau benar. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan keadaan seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik ingusnya yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau ingin membolos?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membasahi sapu tangannya di wastafel.

"Membolos itu tidak baik Yeol." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeras sapu tangannya yang basah lalu membawanya kearah muka Baekhyun.

"Peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar sayang. Tutup matamu." Suruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut dan menutup matanya. "Lagi pula kau tidak ingin ditertawakan karena menangis kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dari sisa – sisa air mata dan ingus.

"Benar juga. Terus aku harus bolos kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ruang kesehatan?" usul Chanyeol. "Kau bisa tiduran disana." Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Benar juga. Ijinkan aku ya?" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuang sapu tangannya ke tempat sampah.

"Tentu, akan ku ijinkan" jawab Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencuci tangannya. "Ayo kuantar" ajak Chanyeol lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kesehatan yang tidak jauh dari kamar mandi.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Jja~ istirahatlah" Chanyeol menatakan bantal untuk Baekhyun "Mana Dokter sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan "Kau tak apa disini sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Eo, gwenchana" jawab Baekhyun "Boleh aku minta tolong sekali lagi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh. Apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tuliskan seperti ini, _'Aku berada di ruang kesehatan. Kemarilah'_ di bagian belakang salah satu buku tulisku lalu biarkan terbuka dan jangan sampai tertutup" suruh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat dahi Chanyeol yang berkerut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mohon. Aku akan memberitahu alasannya nanti. Lalu saat kembali kekelas, saat guru sudah masuk, bilang pada Iljoo kalau aku ada di ruang kesehatan. Alasannya nanti saat pulang." pinta Baekhyun

"Untuk apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ayolaaah~" Baekhyun memohon dengan tampang lucu.

"Arraseo arraseo. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Dan nanti saat pulang, jangan pulang dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Okey" Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku kembali kekelas dulu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun. "Annyeong~" dan segera berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah saat dia sudah sendirian didalam ruang kesehatan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya walau berat rasanya. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah manusia yang dikirim oleh malaikat itu untuk membantu Luhan.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Chanyeol kembali kekelas dengan keadaan bingung. Untuk apa Baekhyun meminta itu? Itu membingungkan. Untuk apa Iljoo harus tahu dimana Baekhyun? Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menanyakan alasan sebenarnya tapi Baekhyun bilang setelah pulang sekolah. Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Chanyeol penasaran.

Chanyeol memasuki kelas bertepatan dengan Luhan melayang memasuki kelas. Luhan kembali dengan wajah yang kusut. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari adanya Chanyeol memasuki kelas. Luhan melayang mendekati tempat duduknya disebelah Iljoo. Saat dia menghadap kebelakang, dia bingung tidak ada Baekhyun. _Kemana Baekhyun? Bukannya dia kembali kekelas duluan?_ Pikirnya. Dia melihat Chanyeol mendekat kearah bangku mereka.

"Hey Chanyeol? Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Chanyeol membuka tas Baekhyun mengeluarkan asal buku tulis. Membuka bagian belakang dan menuliskan sesuatu. Luhan hanya memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol itu bingung. _'Aku berada diruang kesehatan. Kemarilah!'_ Tulis Chanyeol dengan font agak besar di buku tulis itu. Luhan membaca tulisan itu bingung.

"Annyeong hasimnika yeorobun~" sapa seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kim Seongsaeng berjalan mendekat kearah meja guru. Para siswa pun segera kembali kekursinya masing – masing. Chanyeol pun duduk. Luhan juga. Chanyeol memanggil Iljoo yang baru saja duduk.

"Meusun iri?" tanya Iljoo menoleh

"Baekhyun sedang berada diruang kesehatan" seru Chanyeol. Luhan yang mendengarkannya pun langsung menoleh menghadap Chanyeol

"Mworagu?" tanya Iljoo tidak dengar

"Baekhyun sedang berada diruang kesehatan" Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya. Luhan langsung berdiri melayang menuju ruang uks.

"Lalu?" tanya Iljoo

"Aku hanya memberi informasi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh..." dan Iljoo kembali menghadap depan.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Luhan melayangkan tubuhnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah sampai, dia hendak memegang ganggang pintu namun gagal. "Eoh? Tidak bisa kusentuh?" ucapnya lalu mencoba memegang lagi, tapi tidak bisa. "Baek? Kau didalam?" teriak Luhan. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya memejamkan matanya, membukanya kembali.

"Eoh~ masuklah Hyung. ada yang ingin kubicarakan" jawab Bakhyun sambil berteriak

"Aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya. Tanganku menembus gagang pintu" teriak Luhan "Bisa bukakan untukku?" pinta Luhan berteriak. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya malas.

"Hyung kau itu hantu, kau bisa menembus pintu tanpa harus repot – repot membukanya" teriak Baekhyun malas. Diluar, Luhan yang mendengar itu pun mengangguk – angguk.

"Benar juga ya, aku hantu" ucapnya lalu segera menembus pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan malas "Aku lupa kalau aku ini hantu. Hehehe~" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangun dan duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya" Baekhyun membuka percakapan "Maafkan aku karena pergi begitu saja tadi. Seharusnya aku sadar dan tidak egois. Aku adalah manusia yang dikirim untuk membantumu" Jelas Baekhyun menatap Luhan "Aku... aku hanya tidak siap kehilanganmu" nadanya semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat.

"Tadi Kyuhyun menemuiku saat kau pergi meninggalkanku" seru Luhan "Dia bilang aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalahku dan kembali ke surga. Karena sudah 2 tahun aku didunia dan itu sudah terlalu lama katanya" lanjutnya

"Eo aku paham" balas Baekhyun "Aku juga sudah bilang pada Chanyeol tadi. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu saat pulang nanti. Aku..." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar "Aku mengijinkanmu pinjam tubuhku" lanjutnya. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya

"Benarkah?"

"Eo~"

"Gumawo Baek" Luhan merangkak memeluk Baekhyun "Boleh aku pinjam sekarang?" tanya Luhan melepas pelukannya

"Kupikir saat pualng?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Aku ingin mengambil kalung itu dulu. Saat pulang, akan kuserahkan pada Chanyeol. Jadi, malam nanti atau paling lambat besok, Ryewook bisa menjemputku untuk mengantarkanku kesurga" jawab Luhan

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menaikkan bahunya "Bagaimana cara keluar dari sini? Ini jam pelajaran. Gerbang ditutup" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Ayo ikut aku" ajak Luhan lalu berdiri melayang. Baekhyun pun turun mengikuti Luhan. "Jalan seperti biasa saja. Jangan terlihat seperti mau kabur" lanjutnya lalu melayang diikuti Baekhyun

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kabur"

"Lewat mana?"

"Tembok yang jebol"

"Dimana?"

"Di taman belakang tempat biasa"

"Memang ada tembok jebol? Aku baru tahu"

"Bahkan aku sudah menyadari dari pertama kali aku tahu tempat itu. Ternyata kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari ada lubang disana"

"Disebelah mananya yang bolong?"

"Dindingnya"

"Aku kira di tanahnya"

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh Baek"

"Kau yang bodoh! Aku juga tahu yang bolong dindingnya. Maksudku dinding sebelah mana?" Baekhyun mulai jengkel

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" Dan mereka melanjutkan langkah (Baekhyun) dan melayang (Luhan) menuju taman belakang sekolah. Mereka sempat bertemu guru saat perjalanan, dan Baekhyun hanya menyapanya gugup lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat di taman belakang,

"Ini dia lubangnya" tunjuk Luhan. Lubangnya terletak dibelakang pohon yang besar dan tertutup rimbunnya pohon. "Sebenarnya aku baru tahu saat Chanyeol menerimamu, dan kau menangis disini. Aku pergi berkeliling dan menemukan lubang ini" jelas Luhan "Ayo cepat" Luhan menembus tembok dan dia berada di jalan kecil yang berada di belakang sekolah.

Baekhyun melewati lobang yang cukup besar itu. "Oh, ternyata tembus kejalan ini?" tanya Baekhyun "Bagaimana bisa sekolah membiarkan lubang sebesar itu disekolah? Aku yakin pasti banyak anak yang membolos lewat lobang itu tadi" serunya

"Termasuk kau" balas Luhan. Mereka sampai di pinggir jalan raya dan segera berjalan ke halte. Mereka langsung naik seteah bis sampai. Dan Baekhyun harus menahan malu saat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh.

"Hyung, mereka kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" bisik Baekhyun saat mereka sudah duduk dikursi paling belakang.

"Karena kau membolos pelajaran"

"Aku tidak bolos"

"Kau membolos. Pulang tanpa ijin itu namanya bolos. Apalagi ini masih jam pelajaran"

"Bagaimana kalau sekolah menyadarinya?"

"Tidak akan"

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku orang yang optimis"

"Aku kan bilang 'bagaimana kalau'?!"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau kan tak terlihat"

"Aku akan merasukimu"

"Dan kau akan bilang apa?"

"Entahlah... akan kupikir alasannya nanti" Dan mereka pun diam hingga bis sampai tempat tujuan mereka.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun dan Luhan segera turun dan berlari menuju pohon itu. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang luas itu saat sampai di sebelah Pohon. Membayangkan bagaimana kecelakaan Luhan akibat dirinya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak usah dibayangkan Baek" Luhan melayang kedepan Baekhyun "Jika kau menyesal, cepat bantu aku mengambil kalung Chanyeol. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Kalau begitu, rasuki aku sekarang" suruh Baekhyun "Aku ingin melayang. Lelah berjalan" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melayang mendekati Baekhyun dan _Syuuut~_ Luhan sudah berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah melayang disebelah Luhan yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Dimana kalung itu memang?" tanya Baekhyun

"Waktu itu aku genggam kalungnya, terus terpental, kalungnya jatuh disini" Luhan menunjuk pohon lalu dia berjongkok "Untung pohon ini ditumbuhi tanaman – tanaman liar disekitarnya" Luhan menyingkirkan beberapa sampah yang menutupi tanah. Lalu mencabut beberapa tanaman.

"Eo, itu ada sesuatu berkilau" Baekhyun memekik sambil menunjuk tanah "Gali sedikit tanahnya" suruh Baekhyun menunjuk. Luhan sedikit menggali tanahnya. Mata Baekhyun dan Luhan berbinar saat melihat sebuah kalung dihadapan mereka.

"Kalungnya" pekik Baekhyun seperti baru menemukan harta karun

"Kalung Chanyeol..." Luhan menuntun tangannya untuk meraih kalung itu "Akhirnya setelah dua tahun, aku bisa menyentuhnya kembali" dia menggenggam kalung itu "Kalungnya Baek. Aku bisa menyentuh kalungnyaaaa~" ucap Luhan heboh menoleh pada Baekhyun

"Iya dengan tanganku" balas Baekhyun santai membuat Luhan melirik sengit kearahnya.

"Aku yang berada didalam tubuhmu jadi aku yang memegang" Luhan memasukkan kalung itu kesaku celana seragam Baekhyun. "Kajja~ kita harus cepat kembali sebelum pihak sekolah menyadari murid bantetnya kabur" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Siapa yang kau sebut murid bantet?" tanya Baekhyun kesal

"Yang tubuhnya kurasuki sekarang" jawab Luhan santai membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 saat mereka sampai di taman belakang. Mereka berdua segera kembali keruang kesahatan dengan langkah cepat dan sesekali menunduk saat berpapasan dengan guru. Dan saat mereka ingin masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan,

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggil seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh cepat. Baekhyun dan Luhan terkejut saat melihat guru disana.

"Eo? Annyeong hasimnika songsaengnim" Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namanya Jang In Seo" seru Baekhyun memberitahu "Buatkan alasan untukku. Dia guru tata tertib" lanjutnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ini masih jam pelajaran. Bukan semestinya murid berkeliaran di koridor jam segini"ucap Jang Songsaeng menatap tajam pada Baekhyun

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan Saem" ucap Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun

"Dan kenapa kau berkeliaran?" tanya guru itu

"Aku tadi beristirahat didalam ruang kesehatan. Lalu saat aku meraba sakuku..." Luhan meraba saku "Aku tidak menemukan ponselku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku meningalkan ponselku di taman belakang saat istirahat tadi. Jadi sebelum hilang, aku mengambilnya dengan sisa tenagaku" jelas Luhan. Jang In Seo menatap tajam pada muridnya itu. Mencoba mencari kebohongan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap cemas. Tapi Luhan santai. Raut wajahnya meyakinkan.

"Geurae, cepat masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan. Nanti guru yang lewat bisa salah paham padamu" suruh Jang Songsaeng sambil tersenyum "Selamat beristirahat Baekhyun"

"Ne, kamsahamnida" Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun itu menunduk hormat saat Jang songsaeng berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan.

"Huuuh~" mereka berdua menghela nafas lega "Hampir saja" seru mereka. Lalu mereka segera duduk bersila diatas salah satu tempat tidur didalam ruangan. "Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk

"Pertama – tama, aku akan mengembalikan tubuhmu" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu _Syuuut~_ Baekhyun telah kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Dan setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Berpikir"

"Apa?"

"Berpikir"

"Maksudku apa yang kita pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun malas dengan kebodohan Luhan

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan pada Chanyeol nanti"

"Kita?"

"Eo~ kita"

"Bukankah hanya kau?"

"Kau pikir kau tidak akan menjelaskan? Atau meminta maaf mungkin pada Chanyeol? Atau mungkin sekedar prolog?"

"Untuk?"

"Bagaimanapun alasan utama aku meninggal kan karena kelalaianmu. Selama 2 tahun ini, Chanyeol hidup dengan rasa bersalah"

"Ah majja. Maafkan-"

"C'mon Baek, tadi malam kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali dan aku memaafkanmu bocah..." potong Luhan gemas. "Jadi pikirkan sekarang."

"Dikelas?"

"Dikelas saja"

"Bagaimana kalau rame?"

"Tunggu sepi"

"Kalau tak kunjung sepi?"

"Pindah"

"Pindah kemana?"

"Baek" Luhan menatap Baekhyun kesal

"Apa?"

"Diamlah! Jangan bertanya terus aku berfikir"

"Ne.. Ne" dan mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba. Bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung berjalan (Baekhyun) dan melayang (Luhan) kembali menuju kelas. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan debaran kencang. Dia gugup.

"Hyung, jantungku berdebar keras" ucap Baekhyun

"Eo~ Nado"

"Kau tidak punya jantung Hyung" balas Baekhyun

"Menambah suasana saja" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Yang jelas aku gugup" dan mereka berdua telah sampai dikelas. Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya yang masih ramai.

"Hay Baek?" sapa Yifan saat berpapasan di ambang kelas

"Hay Yifan" sapa Baekhyun lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol~" Sapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Eo? Hay Baek. Sudah baikan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup tasnya

"Begitulah" Baekhyun duduk diatas meja Chanyeol. Kelas sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya tinggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan (yang tak terlihat), Jongdae, Minseok, dan Joonmyeon. Jongdae dan Minseok tengah menyalin tugas milik Joonmyeon.

"Kau mau bicara apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk dimeja belakang kursinya. Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang melayang diantara mereka. "Kau bilang kau mau bicara denganku saat pulang sekolah"

"Tunggu kelas sepi" seru Baekhyun agak keras berniat menyindir. Membuat Jongdae, Minseok, dan Joonmyeon menoleh kearah mereka serempak.

"Okey guys, sepertinya kita diusir" ucap Jongdae memberi kode pada Minseok dan Joonmyeon "Kita lanjutkan di kantin saja" lanjutnya lalu berdiri membersihkan peralatannya.

"Oh, memalukan sekali. Menyalin tugas di kantin" seru Minseok lalu menyangklongkan tasnya. "Arraseo, di kantin saja"

"Baek, Chan, kami pergi dulu" pamit Joonmyeon "Annyeong~" sapa mereka bertiga lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Hening.

"Ehm, jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dia sudah menahan rasa penasarannya semenjak kembali dari ruang kesehatan tadi. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung bicara. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dibaca.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya membuat Chanyeol bingung. _Kami?_ "Tapi aku mohon, dengarkan kami sampai selesai bicara. Jangan marah dulu. Kau boleh marah padaku nanti. Tapi dengarkan dulu sampai semuanya selesai dibicarakan" pinta Baekhyun serius membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan

"Jujur aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku takut kau marah padaku. Aku takut kau kecewa padaku dan akhirnya kau menjauhiku" ucap Baekhyun "Tapi aku harus. Apapun hasilnya, aku harus mengatakannya. Aku berharap kau tidak marah padaku. Tapi jika kau marahpun, aku bisa menerimanya" lanjutnya. Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan omongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang melayang diantara mereka sambil memasukan tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Eo~ Berikan padanya sekarang" suruh Luhan. Baekhyun menggenggam kalung itu lalu mengeluarkan dari tangannya.

"Berikan tanganmu!" suruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberikan tangannya. "Aku harap kau tidak marah dan mau mendengar penjelasanku dan dia sampai selesai. Dan jika kau ingin marah, kau bisa marah padaku!" ucap Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kalung itu ditangan Chanyeol.

Hening

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada kalung yang diletakkan Baekhyun ditangannya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Nafasnya sempat terasa susah dihembuskan. Baekhyun hanya menunduk bersiap mendengarkan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Ini..." Chanyeol diam beberapa saat. "Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Dia melirik Luhan lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingat hantu yang merasukiku kapan hari?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam.

"Hantu itu adalah hantu Luhan" lanjutnya "Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tahu kau tak percaya. Tapi dengarkan aku sampai selesai" Pinta Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol diam kembali.

"Hantu yang merasukiku bernama Xi Luhan. Jika kau bertanya – tanya, iya! Dia adalah Xi Luhan yang kau kenal. Xi Luhan yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Xi Luhan yang meninggal akibat mencari kalungmu yang dihilangkan olehnya. Xi Luhan yang meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun. Dan itu semua..." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya panas "Itu semua karena aku" ucap Baekhyun lemah

"Baek aku mohon aku makin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu" Chanyeol meletakkan kalung itu disakunya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap Baekhyun intens. "Aku tidak ingin kau bercanda perihal kematian seseorang. Luhan adalah saudaraku yang paling kusayang" Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu

"Aku juga menyayangimu Yeol" ucap Luhan

"Luhan juga menyayangimu Yeol" Baekhyun meneruskan ucapan Luhan pada Chanyeol. "2 Tahun yang lalu, saat musim dingin, Luhan mengalami kecelakaan. Dia ditabrak oleh truk saat setelah mengambil kalungmu. Lalu badannya terlempar kebelakang. Dan ada mobil yang menabraknya sehingga Luhan terpental menatap pohon dan kalungmu itu jatuh dipohon itu. Lalu Luhan jatuh menggelinding sampai ditengah jalan dan meninggal ditempat" jelas Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Dia tetap diam. "Dan itu semua karena aku Yeol. Aku yang menyebabkan semua itu. Aku adalah alasan kenapa Luhan Hyung bisa meninggal. Aku adala penyebab kematiannya" lanjut Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Baek-"

"Aku menyesal Yeol. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak-"

"Baekkie," Panggil Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menangis. Tenanglah..." Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku? Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Aku janji. Karena aku yakin, Luhan Hyung juga tidak akan marah padamu. Luhan Hyung adalah orang yang pemaaf. Lagipula peristiwa itu sudah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan bagaimanapun juga, aku juga turut bersalah karena keegoisanku saat itu" jelas Chanyeol menenangkan diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan secara singkat bagaimana Luhan bisa meninggal. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya sakit saat mendengar certia Baekhyun. Mengetahui kenyataannya. Baekhyun sesekali melirik Luhan dan Luhan membalas dengan senyum. Luhan juga sedikit senang karena mengetahui Chanyeol sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyudahi ceritanya. Chanyeol menghapus air mata di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun

"Untuk apa? Yang meninggal kan Luhan Hyung bukan aku" jawab Chanyeol "Tidak ada gunanya juga aku marah. Toh dia tidak bisa hidup kembali. Walau sebenarnya aku kaget mendengar cerita aslinya, tapi apa boleh buat." jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terpaku padanya.

"Hiks... Chanyeoool~" Baekhyun semakin menangis membuat Chanyeol gelagapan karenanya.

"Hey, kenapa tambah menangis?" tanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, itu sudah takdir. Dia ditakdirkan meninggal seperti itu. Kita harus bisa menerimanya" jelas Chanyeol sambil menepuk – nepuk penggung Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan dia pandai berkata – kata?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu mengusap asal air matanya.

"Wajahmu lucu Baek.." ucap Chanyeol terkikik

"Kata Luhan Hyung, sejak kapan kau pandai berkata? Dia mengejekmu" ucap Baekhyun meneruskan ucapan Luhan. Luhan tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol bingung.

"Kata Luhan Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar "Dia ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol antusias

"Eo~" angguk Baekhyun

"Dimana?"

"Boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun turun dari meja. Luhan melayang mendekati Baekhyun dan _Syuuut~_ Luhan sudah berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun sekarang.

"Annyeong Chanyeol" seru Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun. "Long time no see" lanjutnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Baru berpisah 2 tahun, kau sudah lupa denganku? Menyebalkan sekali!" sungut Luhan yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun itu berpura – pura kesal. Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang terletak diantara mereka. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"Kau... kau Luhan Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk. "Yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun sekarang Luhan Hyung? Kau merasuki tubuh Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol memekik berlebihan tak percaya.

"Eo~ aku Luhan Hyung" jawab Luhan santai

"Hyuuuung~" dia berdiri, turun dari meja lalu segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan terkesiap saking kagetnya. Dan Baekhyun yang juga kaget melihat adegan itu. "Hyuuuung~ ini benar kau? Kau Luhan Hyung? Kau Luhanku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas sejenak pelukan mereka seolah tak percaya bahwa Luhan merasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya Luhan. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi. "Haruskah kukembalikan tubuh ini pada Baekhyun lagi?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya. Chanyeol memeluknya kembali.

"Jangan... Jangan dikembalikan sekarang. Aku masih rindu padamu" ucapnya. Luhan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik. "Hyung sungguh aku tidak percaya bisa bicara denganmu lagi sekaang" Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka. "Ayo duduk kembali banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" ajaknya lalu mereka segera duduk kembali. Luhan duduk dimeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk dimeja yang terletak dibelakang kursinya. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Aku benar – benar rindu padamu Hyung" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan

"Tapi aku tidak rindu sama sekali denganmu" balas Luhan "Karena selama bergentayangan, aku terus memperhatikan dirimu. Aku tahu semua kegiatanmu dan semua apa yang terjadi padamu semenjak aku meninggal" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Baekhyun juga tersenyum menyaksikan adegan didepannya ini.

"Hyung maafkan aku. Karena aku, 2 tahun lalu kau-"

"Chanyeol..." Luhan memegang tangan Chanyeol "Sudah. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu. Aku juga memaafkan Baekhyun. Lagi pula, sudah 2 tahun berlalu. Aku tidak bisa hidup kembali" Luhan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol "Seperti yang diceritakan Baekhyun tadi, aku bergentayangan karena belum bisa menyelesaikan masalahku didunia. Yang baru kusadari, bahwa masalah itu ternyata kalung. Aku belum mengembalikan kalung itu padamu. Makannya aku tidak bisa kembali kesurga dengan tenang" jelas Luhan

"Kau bisa bertanya cerita selengkapnya pada Baekhyun. Setelah kau mengusirku dengan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sabtu lalu, 3 hari kemudian Baekhyun datang menjemputku. Dia bertanya apa alasanku melakukan itu? Kenapa aku bisa meninggal? Kenapa aku mengenalmu? akhirnya aku menceritakan seluruh ceritanya padanya" Luhan meraba wajah Chanyeol

"Aku selalu ingin menyentuh wajah ini selama 2 tahun terakhir. Aku minta maaf karena harus meninggal secepat itu. Aku minta maaf karena menghilangkan kalung Eommamu dulu. Ternyata itu terjatuh dijalan. Tunggu jangan menyelaku Chanyeol" ucap Luhan saat Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut "Aku sedang mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan selama 2 tahun terakhir" Luhan menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan perlahan "Aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu selama aku merasuki tubuh Baekhyun. Maaf kalau kau kecewa bahwa yang bersikap manis padamu itu Aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat pamit saat meninggal dulu. Untuk semuanya, aku minta maaf Chanyeol" Luhan mengakhiri perkataannya. Chanyeol menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Aku maafkan. Aku maafkan semua kesalahanmu. Aku juga minta maaf. Kita sama – sama minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol.

"Sampaikan maaf dan salamku pada Yoora noona" ucap Luhan lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu mereka berpelukan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat adegan didepannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi Chanyeol" ucap Luhan

"Tapi, kenapa secepat itu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku harus kembali kesurga. Urusanku sudah selesai didunia. Kalungnya sudah kembali." jawab Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia sudah iklas.

"Geurae, aku iklas. Aku sudah iklas Hyung. Semoga kau tenang. Aku akan sering mengunjungi makammu" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sudah iklas Hyung" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bingung melihat Luhan yang berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun itu seperti memeluk sesuatu.

"Terimakasih Hyung, karena mu aku sedikit bisa menolak seseorang!" Luhan mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Untuk Baekhyun, tolong pikirkan kembali ucapanku kemarin soal hubungan. Untuk Chanyeol, tolong jaga dia. Aku tahu kau sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 1. Setelah ini, bicarakan hubungan kalian. Sekedar informasi Yeol, Baekhyun mulai menyukaimu" ucap Luhan kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"HYUNG~" teriak Baekhyun kesal

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol "Walau dia tidak suka aku, aku akan membuat dia untuk suka padaku bagaimanapun caranya" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu

"Oh, Baekhyun tersipu Yeol. Mukanya merah sekarang mendengar ucapanmu barusan" ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hyung, tidak lucu!" Sungut Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Okey Okey, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Luhan kembali serius. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun "Baek, aku mohon maafkan aku untuk yang terakhir kali. Mungkin ini diluar rencana kita" dia menoleh pada Chanyeol "Yeol, boleh aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya heboh.

 **TBC**

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **Halooo?**

 **Sebelumnya Yeorky minta maaf ya karena buat chapter ini, telat bangeeet apdetnya.**

 **Tugas numpuk banget kaya sampah ibu kota :v Jadi maafkan Yeorky ya semua. Ini aja disempet – sempetin buka ditengah tugas :p Dan itu cerita diatas tanpa diedit ulang, jadi maaf kalo ada typo, sedikit berantakan, atau gimanapun. Maafkan Yeorky sekali lagi :D**

 **Terlepas dari itu semua, yeorky bukan tipe orang yang suka sama sad ending sih sebenernya. Jadi yeorky bakal bikin yang happy happy. Udahan ah nangis – nangisnya, kasian ChanBaekLu nangis terus. Jadi di chap ini, yeorky gak bikin mereka nangis lagi. *APAAAAN BOONG BANGET!***

 **Okey okey, Ada sih nangisnya :v tapi kan dikit. Dan buat chap depan, bakal full of chanbaek Yeaay~**

 **Dan kurang 2 part lagi, BOG bakal END :'v senangnya~~~**

 **.**

 **Review dong, gimana cerita di chapter ini? Yow yow yow... penuhin kotak review sekaraaang~~~**

 **Nih, Spoiler buat chap depan :**

 ** _Hening / "Ow, adegan dewasa!" / "Emmmh!" / Baekhyun terkesiap kaget / "Ehm~ Mungkin dia sengaja" / "Bisakah kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita?" / "Begitukah?" / Sesekali dia melenguh pelan / Baekhyun melirik pintu masuk kelas lalu melebarkan matanya kaget. / "Kau cukup liar Chanyeol kau-" / "Hubungan kita" / "Gumawo Baek~ Gumawooo~" / "Mereka berciuman dikelas!" / "H-Hyung..."_**

 ** _._**

 **Apa? Iya tahu Spoilernya dikit dan gak jelas. Tapi cukup jelas buat ngasih tahu next chap bakal ada apakan?**

 **Okey okey... Sekarang Yeorky mau bales review yang gapunya akun**

 **1\. cb**

Q : ya ampun tragis amat nasibnya luhan.. dan dy ga marah sama baekhyun baik hati banget..

tetep penasaran sama kelanjutan hubungan chanbaek..

A : Iya kasihan ya ') Yaaah soalnya dia berpiir kalo dia gakan hidup lagi. Mungkin itu yang bikin dia baik :v Wowowo~ next chap ada chanbaek kook

 **2\. ooh**

Q : wowowowowow lanjuuut lagi, fightiiiiiing kkkkk

A : Iya ini udah di lanjut kok. Maaf ya lama hehehe

 **3\. Guest**

Q : Type your review here. Gak kerasa dah mau kelar jah critanya :D next y thor

A : Iya hehehe.. kurang 2 chap lagi end loh :v Di tunggu yaaah~

 **4\. Guest**

Q : Oooh em ji..O_O.. Gitu toh ceritane. Diawal udh ad praduga sc, klw Baek psti ad sangkut paut.a ma kematian Lulu. Kya crita.a drakor 49 hari getoo.. Eeeh bneran dc. Tp tetep ja terkejut tingkt we o we..

Trz thor tntang kalung.a Yeol gimana ? Apa ntr Baek yg balikin ? Trz klw Yeol tw bhwa Baek ad hub.a dngn kclakaan Lulu, ap reaksi.a ? Ap dy bakal marah,kecewa ? Penasaraaaaaaan,,(garuk" pipi.a Baek ,,n_n,,)  
ge pe el langsung wuuuuuuz next chap.a dtggu...  
Fightiing,, saranghandaaaaa,,  
_7464

A : Iya gtu ceritanya kak :' kan udah dikasih bocoran di prolog sama summary :v hehehe... Dan itu dia udah kejawab pertanyaannya tentang kalung. Hehehe ini udah termasuk _wuuuuz_ loh apdetnya :v maaf ya apdetnya lambat banget buat chap ini :v hehehe

 **5\. Bunga Julia**

Q : Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa baca juga ini cerita. Paketan habis menghambat /abaikan/

Sedih ya bacanya, aku bayangin jadi baekhyun disitu pasti sedih banget walau sekarang dia masih bisa senyum sih.  
Aq yakin itu dari brak sampe kebawah cerita pengantar tbc -_- Kak yeorky kebiasaan. Next dong kak. Aku baru sadar, dilihat dari tanggal updatenya, minggu kemarin nggak update next chap ya?  
Semangat ya yeorky.

A : Dan sekarang paketan Yeorky yang habis. makannya ini cepet - cepet apdet ditengah tugas :v Iyasih... soalnya kan gimanapun juga Baek penyebab kematiannya mbak lulu. Hehehe, bikin cerita pengantar tbc itu seru ;v. Iya , soalnya tugas maksa Yeorky buat gabuka ffn -_- Iya tapi buat next chap bakal diusahain fast apdet kok :v

 **6\. pminri 614**

Q : bukannya TeBeCe itu penyakit yaw? kok Tbc nya gak tepat banget sih? jadi Greget gitu. Oh ya, kak. salam kenal. aku Readers baru. Kakak punya FB gak? kalau ada, boleh tau apa namanya? Oh ya kak, kakak nulis di wattpad juga gak?

Hai kak, aku reader baru, salam kenal! kak punya akun fb gak? atau wattpad? Biar bisa lebih akrab gitu. Nextnya cepet ya kak. Dan tolong usahain jangan bikin cerita ini ngegantung kayak cerita-cerita keren lainnya.

A : Hay, nama aku yeorky. selamat datang di FF (Absurd) bikinan Yeorky Salam kenal :v maaf ya ini aku jadiin satu reviewnya Yagitu deh, tbc penyakit akut :v Facebook personal ada sih, tapi kalo mau ruumpi di twitter aja yuk Yeorky namanya. nanti aku kasih tahu facebook personalku disana hehehe~. Punya Twitter kan? :v Dan buat wattpad, enggak yeorky gapunya wattpad :v Yeorky cuman pembaca setia di wattpad tapi gak bikin cerita di sana :v Kamu suka baca wattpad juga? Iya bakal Yeorky usahain kok. Makasih ya udah mau review :v

 **Udahan ya.. :v**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah like, follow, favorite, readers aktif ataupun silent readers (sekali lagi kalo ada :v)**

 **Jangan lupa review buat yang chap ini :v**

 **Dadaaaah~**


	11. Chapter 10

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Yeorky. Terinspirasi dari komik Jepang judulnya Ghost. Jadi ini kaya ngeremake gitu. Daaan, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama Yeorky. Jadi harap review ya semuanya :D Pemainnya punya Yeorky semua, ceritanya juga, semua punya saayaaa *serakah***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, review!**

 **Summary : Ini adalah pengalaman hidup paling mengerikan bagi namja straight seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dirasuki hantu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, membantu menyelesaikan masalah dan berujung menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya?**

 **A/N : Maafkan Yeorky semua karena updatenya lama -_- Yeorky khilap. Okey, ini adalah episode terakhir ff BOG. C'mon, Yooow syuting!**

 **.**

 **Camera roliiing~**

 **.**

 **Rolliiing~**

 **.**

 **And... ACTION!**

 **.**

 **=Chapter 10=**

"Okey Okey, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Luhan kembali serius. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun "Baek, aku mohon maafkan aku untuk yang terakhir kali. Mungkin ini diluar rencana kita" dia menoleh pada Chanyeol "Yeol, boleh aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya heboh.

Hening.

Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol juga.

Luhan menunggu.

Chanyeol tiba – tiba maju dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan. "Ow~ adegan dewasa." Baekhyun berdiri dan melayang membelakangi keduanya "Panggil aku jika sudah selesai." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pipinya sendiri yang bersemu merah.

Ciuman yang tiba – tiba itu membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun yang berisikan Luhan itu. Namun Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan merasakan sesuatu menjalari tubuh yang ia singgahi saat ini. Chanyeol mencium Luhan dengan keahlian yang memabukkan. Luhan tidak pernah tahu bila Chanyeol sejago ini dalam hal berciuman. Chanyeol hanya melumat dan menghisap bibir bawahnya namun, Luhan terlalu terlena dengan kecupan dan kuluman ini. Hal yang selama ini dia inginkan, akhirnya menjadi nyata. Akhirnya. Dia membawa tangannya untuk mengalungkan dileher Chanyeol. Meminta Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Walaupun Chanyeol yang paling dominan, Luhan tetap berusaha membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang mengulum bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol masih serius dengan kegiatannya. Mencecapi bibir manis didepannya. Chanyeol baru tahu bila bibir bisa semanis ini rasanya. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi akibat manisnya bibir Baekhyun. Dia tahu dia tengah berciuman dengan Luhan. Namun entah kenapa, dia membayangkan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman dengannya. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Luhan tersenyum tipis disela – sela ciuman mereka. Lalu tiba – tiba dia keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun sehingga dengan otomatis, Baekhyun kembali ketubuhnya.

"Emmmh~" Baekhyun terkesiap kaget saat menyadari dia kembali ketubuhnya dengan posisi berciuman seperti ini. Matanya melebar. Posisi yang intim ini membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Wajahnya bersemu merah kini. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahya. Memainkan lidah ahlinya dengan gerakan memutar lalu kembali menyesapnya. Dan Baekhyun masih diam terpaku. Tangannya yang dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol, agak menjambak rambut belakang Chanyeol karena sensasi yang dia dapatkan dari ciuman itu.

"Hhmmppt..." desahnya tertahan. Chanyeol membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada manik mata Baekhyun yang juga menatap matanya. Mereka saling menatap lawan masing – masing dengan mata sayu masing – masing. Oh Baekhyun bisa gila. Dia merasakan tubuhnya panas sekarang. Oksigen! Baekhyun butuh oksigen! Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol supaya mereka berhenti. Chanyeol pun menghisap dengan kuat untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang errr... sexy. Tatapan mata Baekhyun masih terpaku beberapa saat. Dia memegang bibirnya sendiri lalu memegang dadanya. Baekhyun menelan salivanya lalu menjilat bibirnya yang basah. Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah.

"Aku Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget. Tangannya segera ditarik kembali. Lalu menegakkan badannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa berdegup kencang. "Luhan Hyung... dia mengembalikan tubuhku saat posisi sedang... eh berciuman" lanjutnya.

"Eoh~" Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. "Dia... dimana?" tanya Chanyeol salah tingkah. Sungguh dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Luhan mengembalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam posisi mereka berciuman. Luhan Hyung sialan.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu turun dari meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar lalu berjalan menuju jendela "Mungkin... dia sudah pergi" ucap Baekhyun lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu segera menunduk malu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ehm~ mungkin dia sengaja" ucap Chanyeol lalu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun "Mungkin dia membaca pikiranku. Saat aku berciuman tadi, jujur aku membayangkan berciuman denganmu" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget "Mungkin karena itu dia tiba – tiba mengembalikan tubuhnya" Lanjut Chanyeol

"Ah... Keurokuna~" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Suasanannya berubah menjadi canggung.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya "Bisakah kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita?" Tanya Chanyeol berjalan maju membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya "Aku yakin itu yang di inginkan Luhan Hyung." Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok "Dan yang kuinginkan" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar lalu dia tersenyum manis.

"Begitukah?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku pikir juga tidak masalah. Ini... ciuman pertamaku" ucap Baekhyun. Gila! Apa ini? Baekhyun mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk dicium oleh Chanyeol? Apa benar dia sudah menaruh hatinya pada namja jangkung itu?

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata coklat Baekhyun. Dia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya. Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Nikmatilah sayang!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah menggoda.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya ketika sebuah bibir menyapa bibirnya. Chanyeol masih diam dan belum menggerakkan bibirnya. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun terbiasa karena ini ciuman pertama bagi Baekhyun dan dia ingin memberikan kesan manis padanya. Pas. Bibirnya terasa pas menyatu dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir ranum itu bagai melumat lolipop. Baekhyun meremas ujung kemeja Chanyeol saat lidah Chanyeol terjulur keluar menyapu seluruh bibirnya. Ini ciuman pertama baginya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk memancing hasrat Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Dia seperti tersengat listrik karena ciuman ini. Chanyeol sangat ahli. Sungguh. Sesekali terdengar desahan tertahan dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya lalu mengangkat tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar pada lehernya. Baekhyun mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit dengan melumat bibir atasnya. Meniru apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Setidaknya Baekhyun mau membalas ciumannya walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Chanyeol yang paling dominan.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat kearahnya. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin panas membuat Baekhyun mengusak asal rambut Chanyeol. Sesekali dia melenguh pelan. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu menekan bibir Baekhyun, meminta akses masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Karena tak memiliki pengalaman berciuman, Baekhyun masih mengatupkan bibirnya membuat tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggang Baekhyun, turun kebawah dan meremas kedua butt Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Aaahhh..." desah Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol segera memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menjelajah mulut Baekhyun dengan sabar dan intens sampai tak ada sejengkal pun yang terlewat. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan karena sensasi itu. Lalu dia melumat lidah Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh ditengah – tengah kegiatan mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol juga tak menganggurkan tangannya. Dia meremas kedua butt Baekhyun dengan seksama sambil menggesekkan miliknya yang mulai tegang dengan milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin gila karena sensasi yang sangat nikmat dan gila ini. "Eeuunnghh..." desah Baekhyun nikmat. Tangannya mengacak – acak rambut Chanyeol dan meremas baju bagian belakang Chanyeol hingga kusut. Membuat pola tak teratur di punggung Chanyeol. Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di Buttnya, dan kuluman dibibirnya, serta sesuatu yang bergesekkan dibawah sana membuatnya gila. Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, dia hendak memberitahu Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka jika saja,

 _Hachui~_

Terdengar suara bersin seseorang. Baekhyun melirik pintu masuk kelas lalu melebarkan matanya kaget. Detik berikutnya, dia berusaha menarik kepala Chanyeol kebelakang. Namun Chanyeol salah mengartikan itu. Dia beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun meminta lebih. Membuatnya semakin bertindak liar dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah lumayan panjang sembari menutup matanya.

Namun Baekhyun tak melupakan orang didepan pintu tadi. Dia segera membuka matanya dan melirik kearah pintu dengan mata sayunya. Dan si pengintip tersenyum setan melihat Baekhyun yang tidak tenang. Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol namun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun menggigit lidah Chanyeol yang tengah menyusuri mulutnya.

"AW!" teriaknya sambil melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Baekhyun pun menarik napas sedalam – dalamnya dengan rakus seperti tidak ada waktu untuk menarik napas. Sungguh, dia kehabisan oksigen karena ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan dan lumayan lama tadi. _Ya ampun, paru – paruku. Kau baik saja kan paru – paru?_ , pikir Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Baekhyun kembali merasakan wajahnya panas saat mengingat kegaian mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. Chanyeol gila!

"Hakit haek! Sshh... kenapa kau gigit lidahku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang sakit membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar. "Kau kehabisan nafas?" Chanyeol dengan wajah lucu karena sakit dilidahnya.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya "Mereka... melihat kita berciuman" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu masuk kelas. _Melihat?_ , Chanyeol segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan BOM, dia terkejut.

 _KLING~_

Suara ponsel berhenti merekam terdengar saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kepada mereka. Mereka berdua melebarkan mata heboh lalu menghapus sisa saliva yang menetes dikedua bibir mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapati Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan Minseok di ambang pintu kelas. Menatap mereka dengan wajah yang... you know that lah.

"Waaah~ kalian berciuman lumayan lama ya?" ucap Minseok tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling lirik. Okey, mereka mulai salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah.

"Aku penasaran apa yang kalian lakukan dikelas yang sepi, oh ternyata itu" kali ini Jongdae yang berbicara "Kau cukup liar Chanyeol kau meremas Butt- Aw" Jongdae menghentikan kalimatnya karena disikut Joonmyeon.

"Jangan terlalu vulgar ngomongnya" ucap Joonmyeon. Oh tidak! Baekhyun merasakan mukanya semerah tomat sekarang. Chanyeol berdehem untuk menutupi kesalah tingkahannya sambil berpindah kedepan Baekhyun, bermaksud menutupi pria kecilnya itu.

"Kami tidak-"

"Okey, kami pulang dulu. Hari semakin sore" Joonmyeon memberi kode pada Minseok. Minseok berjalan kearah meja Joonmyeon "Kami kembali hanya untuk mengambil ponsel Minseok yang tertinggal" lanjutnya. "Kami pergi dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian pasangan mesra. Maaf mengganggu... Annyeong~" sapa Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan Minseok lalu mereka segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hening.

Saling lirik.

Canggung.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati mejanya dan duduk menghadap jendela. Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kelas. "Eh, lidahmu... tidak apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dan merasa bersalah "Mian"

"Eo~ Gwenchana" jawab Chanyeol "Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengerti kodemu tadi"

"Hm..." Baekhyun mengangguk – angguk.

"Aku kira, kau meminta lebih." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk. Wajahnya merah sekarang. _Jantung! Berhentilah berdegup kencang!_

Hening kembali.

"Baek"

"Iya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Tentang?"

"Hubungan kita" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar itu. "Walau yang kemarin itu adalah tubuhmu... tapi aku sadar bahwa itu adalah Luhan Hyung. Jadi sama saja aku berpacaran dengan Luhan Hyung dan bukan denganmu" ucap Chanyeol "Jadi... aku ingin mengulanginya dari awal" lanjutnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku saat Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya didada Chanyeol berniat menahan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun kalah cepat. Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun lalu menarik namja itu untuk turun dari meja lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena pergerakan yang cepat tadi. Chanyeol melumat sedikit bibir Baekhyun yang masih memerah karena ciumannya tadi. Chanyeol menggigit, mengulum, dan menghisap kuat bibir manis yang diciuamnya sekarang. Tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur. Chanyeol membawa tangannya kebawah lalu meremas pelan butt Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual. "Eeemmmhh..." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat sambil meremas kerah baju Chanyeol, menyalurkan hasratnya. Suara decapan khas orang berciuman dan desahan Baekhyun akibat ulah Chanyeol terdengar mengalun seperti irama musik. Baekhyun yakin bibirnya akan membengkak setelah ini. Namun ini terlalu nikmat untuk disudahi. Dia bahkan melupakan resiko bila Hyungnya akan tahu nanti. Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu memutarkan lidahnya pada bibir manis Baekhyun lalu mengulumnya. Dia menghisap kuat bibir bawah Baekhyun sambil meremas kedua Butt Baekhyun keras. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh panjang lalu Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Huh... Huh... Huh..." Baekhyun bernafas tak teratur. Tangannya dilepaskan dari kerah baju Chanyeol. "Kau gila Yeol~" ucapnya disela – sela nafasnya. Dia mundur lalu duduk diatas meja. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ya aku gila karenamu. Bibirmu manis. Wajahmu juga." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Aku berharap Luhan sudah menceritakannya padamu karena dia mengikutiku 2 tahun ini" lanjutnya

"Aku berharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Jika tidak, aku akan menunggu dan akan mengajarimu untuk mencintaiku" Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Dan aku juga akan secara terang – terangan untuk mengejar – ngejarmu." Bisiknya rendah lalu memundurkan badannya kembali.

"Ish~" Baekhyun meninju pelan dada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya.

"Luhan Hyung bilang padaku untuk memikirkan kembali perasaanku padamu" ucap Baekhyun "Dan setelah semalaman berpikir, aku juga tahu kalau kau memang benar – benar tulus. Mendengar cerita Luhan Hyung dan melihat sendiri kau yang perhatian padaku walau itu berisi Luhan, tapi kau kan tetap melihat bahwa itu Baekhyun. Dan setelah berpikir..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Dan setelah berpikir?"

"Aku..."

"Aku?"

"Ehm..." Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun sambil berharap dengan ekspresi berharap - harap yang lucu. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Park Chanyeol"

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Matanya melebar. Senyumnya merekah.

"Eo~"

"Serius?"

"Aku serius" Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Howaaa~" Chanyeol melompat senang lalu memeluk Baekhyun "Gumawo Baek~ Gumawooo~" ucapnya senang. Baekhyun tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Hari sudah sore" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu melangkah menuju mejanya. Mengambil tasnya dan tas Baekhyun "Kita harus pulang" dia memberikan tas Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya.

"Kajja~" ajak Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Jamkam~" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Meusun iri?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan masker hitam dari sana dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Untuk apa?" Baekhyun menatap masker itu dan Chanyeol bergantian

"Untuk menutupi mulutmu"

"Mulutku kenapa?"

"Terlihat seperti sehabis berciuman kau harus menutupinya supaya orang tidak berfikiran yang macam – macam" Chanyeol memasangkan masker itu pada wajah kekasihnya. Setelah itu, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Seperti apa contohnya?"

"Seperti... kau habis berciuman denganku?"

"Itu kan memang kenyataannya?"

"Jadi kau mau seluruh orang tahu kau habis berciuman panas denganku?" Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol semakin ingin menggoda Baekhyun. "Kau mau orang melihat bibir tebalmu dan penampilanmu yang berantakan? Kau harus tahu penampilanmu sangat menggoda tadi. Begitukah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tidak, aku cukup malu karena Jongdae, Minseok dan Joonmyeon yang memergoki kita tadi Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena maskermu." Jawab Baekhyun membayangkan kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Oh wajahnya memerah. Dia yakin besok mereka akan heboh dikelas.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya dan berjalan pulang. Di sisi lain, seseorang tersenyum senang dan bahagia melihat semua adegan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau melakukan hal yang tepat Lu..." ucap seseorang dari belakang Luhan. Luhan menoleh. "Aku Ryewook. Aku yang akan membawamu ke surga. Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah menjelaskan padamu kan?" Tanyanya

"Eo~ mereka sudah menjelaskan padaku" jawab Luhan lalu berdiri melayang. Sedari tadi, dia berada di Pohon yang tumbuh di seberang jendela kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Daunnya yang sedikit rimbun membuat tubuhnya sedikit tertutupi.

"Sekarang kau harus kembali ke surga. Kau sudah tidak berhak lagi di dunia" Ryewook tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum. Dia menoleh pada bangunan sekolah lalu kembali menghadap Ryewook dan membalas uluran tangan Ryewook. Ryewook menggandeng Luhan lalu mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

=A Few minutes ago=

" _Oh, memalukan sekali menyalin tugas di kantin" ucap Minseok saat mereka baru tiba di kantin. Mereka meletakkan tas dan buku yang dibawanya di meja._

" _Cerewet banget sih?" tanya Joonmyeon "Sudah mencontek, kebanyakan ngomong!" lanjutnya._

" _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang apa ya dikelas?" Tanya Minseok penasaran._

" _Tidak usah campuri hubungan orang, biarkan mereka" jawab Jongdae "Hubungan kita lebih indah dari mereka" lanjutnya lalu pergi_

" _Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Minseok._

" _Beli makanan" jawab Joonmyeon. Minseok pun mengikuti mereka. Lalu mereka kembali kemeja mereka. Jongdae segera membuka bukunya dan Joonmyeon, lalu menyalin tugas Joonmyeon sambil sesekali memakan jajannya. Minseok baru kembali kemeja mereka. Hendak memasukan uang kedalam saku,_

" _Eoh? Ponselku kemana ya?" Tanya Minseok. Jongdae dan Joonmyeon menoleh padanya._

" _Kau taruh mana?" tanya Joonmyeon_

" _Ah Matta, aku taruh di kolong meja mu" jawab Minseok "Ayo ikut aku ambil!" ajak Minseok pada kedua orang itu._

" _Astaga, merepotkan sekali!" Jongdae dan Joonmyeon berdiri. Menyangklong tas lalu menutup buku dan kembali kekelas._

" _Cepat ambil, kami tunggu disini" suruh Joonmyeon. Mereka di anak tangga teratas sekarang. Minseok segera pergi lalu dia kembali lagi._

" _Ya Ya Ya!" Minseok berlari sambil berbisik._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..."_

" _Kenapa mereka?"_

" _Mereka berciuman dikelas!" dan mereka bertiga segera menghampiri kelas mereka dan terkejut melihat pemandangan erotis didepan mereka._

" _Cepat rekam!" suruh Jongdae. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam adegan teman mereka itu._

" _Kekeke~ kita sebarkan besok video ini." ucap Jongdae tersenyum jahil._

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah memasuki gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Tangan mereka masih bertautan sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Eo. Memang kenapa? Kau pernah kesini atau semacamnya?"

"Aku sering lewat sini dulu sewaktu kecil" jawab Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu utama rumah Baekhyun. "Karena aku suka ornamen yang ada di tembok sebelah pagarnya. Jadi jika lewat sini, aku selalu memperhatikan ornamen itu" jelasnya. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan pintu disebelah kanan/kiri mereka. "Aku dulu berfikir, _pasti yang punya rumah ini cantik_ "

"Hahaha... kenapa punya pikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas maskernya.

"Karena lukisannya cantik" jawab Chanyeol polos

"Hahaha~" Baekhyun tertawa "Kau bodoh sekali ternyata waktu kecil" ejeknya dan "Aw!" dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku masih kecil waktu itu, tidak tahu apa – apa" jelas Chanyeol

"Arraseo Arraseo" tawa Baekhyun mereda

"Tapi memang benar kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Yang punya rumah cantik." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun balik menjitak Chanyeol.

"Mana ada laki – laki yang cantik Chanyeol?" tanyanya malas. "Kau tidak mau masuk? Mampir mungkin?"

"Sebentar lagi noonaku pulang. Appaku sedang ke China. Aku tidak tega jika dia pulang, tidak ada orang dirumah" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau sama sepertiku. Kalau aku dirumah dengan Baekbeom hyung. Sejak kecil, appa dan eomma sering pulang malam, keluar kota, bahkan keluar negri. Mereka dirumah hanya waktu – waktu tertentu. Jadi bisa jadi, Baekbeom Hyung itu pengganti Appa." Baekhyun lalu memberikan maskernya pada Chanyeol "Hati – hati. Salam untuk Yoora Noona" seru Baekhyun

"Eo" Chanyeol menerima maskernya "Aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol maju satu langkah lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat "Annyeong" Chanyeol memutar badannya kekiri dan dia terdiam seketika. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, bingung. Keningnya berkerut.

"Yeolli" panggil Baekhyun "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lalu dia menoleh kearah kanan dan DEG! Dia juga terpaku seperti Chanyeol. "H-hyung..." panggilnya. Dia melihat hyungnya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Menatap adiknya dan teman adiknya bergantian dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun yakin itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Kalian berdua masuk!" suruh Baekbeom lalu berjalan melewati tengah – tengah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekyeol couple hanya saling menatap lalu mengikuti Hyung Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Baekbeom membawa mereka keruang makan dengan meja panjang dan kursi disekitarnya.

"Duduk!" suruh Baekbeom. Baekyeol pun duduk di kursi meja makan. Baekbeom duduk di ujung. Chanyeol duduk disebelah kirinya. Baekhyun duduk disebelah kanannya. Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol baru saja mengirim pesan pada Noonanya untuk pulang telat.

"Jadi, kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" tanya Baekbeom menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya melihat Chanyeol.

"Eh... Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku teman sekelas Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol

"Dan kau siapa?" tanya Baekbeom lagi

"Eh, Park Chanyeol?" jawab Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. _Jarak antara bodoh dan polos beda tipis ternyata_ , batin Baekhyun.

Baekbeom menghela nafasnya "Maksudku, kau siapanya adikku?" tanya Baekbeom lagi "Aku yakin kalian tidak sekedar teman setelah melihat adegan dewasa tadi" lanjut Baekbeom.

"Eh... aku..."

"Andwae.. andwae.." Baekhyun mengisyaratkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Chanyeol melihat Baekbeom dan Baekhyun bergantian. Baekbeom menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa menunduk terus Baek?" tanya Baekbeom bingung "Angkat kepalamu!" suruh Baekbeom.

"SHIT!" gumam Baekhyun tanpa bersuara. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berharap cemas. Khawatir jika Baekbeom melihat bibir Baekhyun yang... oh Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan.

"Leherku agak sakit Hyung" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau beralasan lagi..." ucap Baekbeom malas. Dia menyenderkan badannya pada sandarann kursi. "Walau kau menunduk, aku yakin mata kanan mu membesar" dan Chanyeol bingung dengan ucapan Baekbeom. _Jadi, mata kanan Baekhyun akan membesar jika berbohong?_

"Baekki" panggil Hyungnya datar. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Pandangan matanya menatap arah lain. Baekbeom langsung menegakkan badannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan seksama yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin cemas dibuatnya. Baekbeom melebarkan matanya lebar – lebar. "Kalian berdua habis berciuman bibir?" tanya Baekbeom "Dan kalian berdua french kiss?" pekiknya heboh.

"Hyung... aku..."

"Kau apakan adikku?" tanya Baekbeom pada Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Chanyeol tersentak kaget

"Eh... aku..." Baekbeom memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol. Dia kembali kaget

"Astaga... astaga... dilihat dari kusutnya bajumu, aku yakin kalian bericuman hebat!" Baekbeom menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau memaksanya? Baek? Dia memaksamu?" Baekbeom menatap adiknya.

"Tidak... dia tidak memaksaku. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Hyung aku-"

"Chanyeol, sepertinya sudah sore. Kau boleh pulang" suruh Baekbeom pada Chanyeol. "Dan kau Baek, masuk kamar. Mandi. Lalu datang kekamarku!" suruhnya pada Baekbeom. Mereka berdua berdiri.

"Chanyeol, aku-"

"Tidak ada salam perpisahan! Cepat masuk Baek" suruh Baekbeom datar

"Tapi Hyung, aku hanya-"

"Atau aku akan melaporkan pada Eomma dan Appa" ancam Baekbeom membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera enyah dari hadapan Baekbeom. "Haaah~" Baekbeom menghela nafasnya lalu memijit keningnya. Setelah lelah kuliah dan mengurus kantor Appanya sebentar, dia disuguhi pemandangan adiknya yang dikecup dan bibir adiknya yang demi apa itu bengkak dan sangat merah. Seperti bibir setelah berciuman. Dan dilihat dari kusutnya baju Chanyeol, dia yakin itu bukan sekedar ciuman biasa.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Baekhyun bergerak gusar dikamarnya. Dia sudah selesai mandi dari tadi, tapi dia tidak segera kekamar Hyungnya. Bingung apa yang harus dia jelaskan.

" _Hyung, aku tadi tiba – tiba berciuman"_

Tidak tidak. Hyungnya akan bingung dan semakin mencurigainya.

" _Hyung, Chanyeol yang menciumku karena suatu keadaan."_

Keadaan apa? Dia harus menjelaskan sedikt. Tapi bagaimana?

"Aku harus tanya Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya "Ah, matta. Aku tidak punya nomer Chanyeol" ucapnya lagi. Dia semakin bingung. Apa dia harus menceritakan sedikit tentang Luhan?

" _Hyung tadi aku dirasuki hantu. Lalu hantu itu tiba – tiba mencium Chanyeol. Lalu hantu itu keluar dari tubuhku saat berciuman jadilah aku keterusan"_

Seperti itukah? Hyungnya tidak akan percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada hantu? Tiba – tiba? Oh damn! Kenapa tadi dia juga tidak mendengar suara mobil Baekbeom Hyung? Bodoh sekali! Apa dia harus menceritakan perihal Luhan? Dari awal? Semuanya? Apa hyungnya akan percaya? Tapi tidak ada cara lain selain menceritakan semuanya. Tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu.

 _CEPAT! TIDAK USAH MENCARI ALASAN!_

Oh itu pesan dari Hyungnya. Okey, okey. Tidak ada cara lain. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Percaya atau tidak, itu kenyataannya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun keluar kamarnya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan pelan. Dia tidak ingin Yoora tahu keadaannya saat pulang sekarang. Mengingat reaksi Hyung Baekhyun yang tidak baik tadi, dia yakin reaksi noonanya juga tidak baik. Noonanya tidak boleh tahu keadaannya sekarang. Bajunya yang kusut, bibirnya yang sedikit merah, dan dia yakin Noonanya tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol mengignat Yoora pernah bericuman.

Chanyeol berhasil sampai kedepan kamarnya tanpa bersuara. Dan saat Chanyeol hendak membuka kamarnya,

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yoora yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. OH DAMN! Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera memutar badannya dan bertingkah biasa.

"Noona, aku pikir kau belum pulang" seru Chanyeol "Ah... badanku agak pegal Noona, aku istirahat dulu ya?" tanya Chanyeol lalu saat hendak masuk kamar

"Tunggu Yeol" ucap kakaknya. "Baju belakangmu kenapa kusut? Dan rambut bagian bawahmu sedikit berantakan" Yoora semakin bingung. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh kembali kearah kakaknya. Pandangan Yoora terkunci pada bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit merah. "OH? Kau habis berciuman?" tanya Yoora lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ah... Keugae..."

"Wah, adikku sudah dewasa ternyata!" seru Yoora "Siapa dia? Ceritakan padaku!" ucap Yoora "Baiklah, kau mandilah dan bereskan badanmu. Lalu mari kita bahas siapa dia yang tidak beruntung mendapatkanmu." Yoora meninggalkan Chanyeol yang lega. Setidaknya, reaksi Yoora tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

Dan malam itu, dihabiskan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sama – sama menceritakan tentang _kekasih baru_ serta _ciuman_ kepada kakak mereka masing – masing.

 **=END=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=BONUS CHAPTER=**

* * *

 _Dear Xi Luhan,_

 _Annyeong Hyuuung?_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik – baikkah? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Eommaku? Sampaikan salam padanya ya jika sudah bertemu dengannya. Bilang aku dan Baekhyun sayang Eomma bilangkan juga bahwa aku memilik kekasih yang tampan sekaligus cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. -C-_

 _Hyuuuung, kau pasti masih mengamati kami dari sana kan? Hehehe, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak sebelumnya padamu Hyung. Karena 'ulah'mu, Aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran hingga saat ini. Hehehe, sudah satu bulan ini kami menjalin hubungan. Pokoknya terimakasih Luhan Hyung ({}). –B-_

 _Ah aku ingat, Hyung kau tahu aku sebenarnya kesal padamu. Kau meminjam tubuhku untuk berciuman dengan Chanyeol tapi kau malah mengembalikan tubuhku saat posisi berciuman dan kau langsung hilang entah kemana. Demi apa itu memalukan sekali Hyung. Berpamitan macam apa itu -_- tapi aku juga berterimakasih sih padamu. Hehehe~ -B-_

 _Hyung, kau tahu? Kami harus menahan malu saat setelah jadian. Yah, karena ulah Baekbeom hyung -_-. Bayangkan saja dia meminta video ciuman panas kami yang direkam oleh Jongdae. Sial! Dan dengan susah payah kami minta pada Jongdae. Alih – alih memberikan, dia malah berteriak dengan keras sampai penjuru kelas mengetahui hal tersebut -_- Damn! –C-_

 _Salah Chanyeol sendiri Hyung. Masa aku sudah kasih kode, dia tidak paham – paham. -_- Tapi jika kau bertanya – tanya, Hyungku dan Noonanya Chanyeol setuju dengan hubungan kita kok Hyung. Orang tua ku dan Orang tua Chanyeol juga setuju – setuju saja. Kau juga harus setuju ya? Hehehe... Oh iya Hyung, maafkan kami baru bisa mengirimimu surat sekarang dan belum bisa mengunjungimu -B-_

 _Iya Hyung, maafkan kami. Tapi janji besok akhir pekan kita akan kunjungi kok Hyung. Jangan marah ya~~~ -C-_

 _Hyung aku dan Chanyeol janji akan sering – sering mengunjungimu. Doakan semoga hubungan kami lancar ya Hyung~ Kami sayang padamu... –B-_

 _Salam Sayang,_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol_ _:*_

 _(Pasangan bahagia karena hantu cantik)_

* * *

 _._

Mereka berdua menerbangkan surat itu dengan balon berwarna kuning setelah melipatnya dengan rapih. Mengirimkan surat itu pada Luhan. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat surat mereka yang terbang lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada foto Luhan yang mereka bawa.

Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat Chanyeol dengan erat. Mendengarkan alunan musik yang menjadi favoritnya setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, debaran jantung.

 _Luhan Hyung, terimakasih. Terimakasih karena ulah bodohmu yang menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol waktu itu, aku jadi mengenal Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena kehadiranmu, aku bisa belajar menolak sesuatu dan tidak takut lagi untuk berteman. Hyung terimakasih. Aku sangat berterimakasih dan minta maaf karena membuatmu meninggal dunia. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan Chanyeol. Terimakasih hyung terimakasih,_ seru Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan senyum tulus mengembang.

 **엑소 BECAUSE OF GHOST 엑소**

Sesosok namja dengan pakaian putih bercahaya tersenyum melihat itu. Dia segera melayang sembari membawa sebuah papan. Dia berhenti di tengah – tengah dan mengangkat papan yang bertuliskan,

 **"END"**

 _Tirai di tutup_

 _._

 **Haloooo semuanyaaaa? Gimana kabarnya? Ada yang kena flu batuk? Yeorky lagi flu batuk sekarang :v kalo ada kita jodoh**

 **Abaikan abaikan.**

 **Hoaaaah~ Akhirnya, Because of Ghost end juga! Seneng deh rasanya... Dan gatau kenapa pas nulis kata - kata END diatas itu langsung mikir,**

 _ **"Yah Luhan Baekhyun gak konyol lagi deh."**_

 **wkwk.**

 **Okey - okey, gimana buat chap ini? Ini FULL OF CHANBAEK LOOOH~**

 **Walaupun ada Luhan nyempil diatas, tapi sama aja kan? *Iyadeh***

 **Dan dari segini panjangnya, sebagian besar isinya ciuman semuaaaaa.**

 **Sebagian besar kok. hehehe~**

 **Yaudah yuk langsung aja, cuap cuapnya dong di kotak review.**

 **.**

 **Dan sebenernya yeorky lagi mikir. Epilog di kasih spoiler gak ya? Pengennya sih ngasih. Tapi males aja :p**

 ***apaanseeeh***

 **Yaudah yeorky kasih bocoran. Epilog depan, si Lami bakal muncul lagi.**

 **Dan yang nugguin lami, tungguin epilognya ya :v**

 **hehehe...**

 **Dan eperti biasaaaa, Yeorky bakal bales yang gak punya akun :**

 **1\. Guest**

Q : Hal yg paling menyakitkan dlm hidup adlh ketika TeBeCe nongol disaat lg seru"a. Disitu terkadang saya merasa sedih..:-(

Haaaii,, yeorky..tumben lama amat update.a buu. Sama, Q jg g suka ma sad ending. Q adlh hatters.a 'TeBeCe' en 'sad ending'..(angkt banner tinggi")..  
Kembali ngakak ma moment 'menambah suasana'by Luhan td, hahaah :-D  
Legaaa,, Chan.a g marah ma Baek. Tp sedih jg rasa.a klw Lulu mw balik ke surga, hiks ;-(  
nah hayoo,, apakah akn tjd adegan kissing di chap dpn..? Penasaraaaan,,( kali ini ngejambak rmbut.a Lulu,,n_n,,)  
uri yeorky semangat,,,saranghandaaaaaa... ;-)  
_7464

A : wkwkwk... Ini udah gak tebece lagi kok habis ini. Udah end soalnya :v Iya soalnya banyak tugas numpuk :'v maklum ya, Yeorky udah kelas 12 soalnya~ *ikutan angkat banner* hehehe... sama sebenernya yeorky juga ngakak. soalnya di imajinasiku, wajahnya luhan polos - polos gimana gitu :v Iya chan kan baik *peluk chan* Itu udah balik dianya :'v dan yeaay, emang ada adegan kissing di chap ini :D Iya makasih ya~ saranghandaaaa~~~

 **2\. cb**

Q : ga rela luhan bakalan pergi tapi seneng chanbaeknya jadi makin deket.. c barkhyun jadi malu2 gitu

chap depan bakalan ada kejadian apa nih?

A : Yaaah dan akhirnya Luhan harus pergi deh~ Dan chanbeknya pacaraaan. Ada kejadian kssing wkwk~

 **3\. Lami**

Q : Ah~ next chap ada apa thor? cpt update dong -_- laminya mana?

A : Ada ciuman tuh~ Udah di apdet nih. Dan makasih ya, kamu review dari chap 1 sampe chap yang kemarin :v maaf ya bales revienya yang ini aja~ Tapi di bacain semua kok. hehehe. Lah kamu kan Lami? lami kok nanya lami sih? :v Lami bakal muncul di epilog besok. tungguin ya.

 **Naaah, selesai sudah pertemuan kita di chap ini.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah Favorite, Follow, Review, Readers aktif maupun silent readers. Ya itupun kalo ada siders :v**

 **Tungguin epilognya ya~**

 **Sampe ketemu lagi, Dadaaaah~**


	12. EPILOG 1 of 2

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Gak banyak – banyak. Semuanya punya saya! *rangkul chanbaek***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, REVIEW ya**

 **A/N : Yeaaay \\(^o^)/ Yeorky balik bawa sebongkah/? Epilog nih :v Okey karena di ff ini banyak readers baru, jadi biar gapada bingung yeorky jelasin dulu ya.**

 **Prolog kemarin itu menceritakan masa kini. Dan chapter 1 – 10 itu flashback menceritakan masa lalunya Baek atau menceritakan isi komik yang dikarang sama Baek. Baek kan ceritanya komikus kan tuh? Nah di Epilog ini, juga balik lagi jadi masa kini. Melanjutkan prolog yang kapan hari itu. Dan di epilog ini 'BANYAK FLASHBACK'.**

 **Adegan flashback bakal disendiriin. Dimulai dengan tulisan _'Flashback'_ dan diakhiri dengan tulisan _'Flashback end'_.**

 **Keterangan :**

 **1\. Tulisan berhuruf tebal didalem Flashback itu berarti : "Tulisan yang ada dibalik foto"**

 **2\. Tulisan miring yang dikasih bintang (*), itu berarti posisi fotonya. Misalkan : _*Luhan tersenyum dengan tangan membentuk peace sign*_ i**

 **3\. Tulisan miring tanpa apa - apa itu ya... menceritakan adegan flashback. Keadaan. dll.**

 **Nah, mudeng kan? Kalo kurang mudeng, coba baca pelan - pelan. Kalo masih gak mudeng, bisa kirim PM kok :D**

 **.**

 **Camera roliiing~**

 **.**

 **Rolliiing~**

 **.**

 **And... ACTION!**

 **.**

 **=EPILOG=**

Kedua mata itu mengerjap lucu. Bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap kedua matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan terangnya cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya. Ah benar, dia lupa menutup tirai semalam. Jam dinding berwarna putih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, membuatnya segera berdiri dan segera membersihkan badannya di kamar mandi pojok ruangan. Setelah memastikan badannya kering, dia membawa langkahnya menuju kumpulan pakaian yang tergantung di tiang pojok kamarnya. Memilih pakaian apa yang pas untuk dikenakan hari ini.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Ini adalah foto pertamaku dengan Chanyeol yang diambil saat aku kembali ke Korea. Aku sangat menyukainya. Pandangan matanya dan rangkulan tangannya cukup membuat hatiku berdebar. Akhirnya setelah 5 tahun kembali ke China, aku bisa kembali ke Korea bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku benar – benar menunggu datangnya hari ini. Aku menyiapkan diriku berjam – jam untuk bertemu dengannya. Memilih baju mana yang cocok untuk kukenakan karena ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku setelah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Sungguh aku berharap dia menyukai kehadiranku hari ini ({})" -**_ _*Foto Chanyeol yang merangkul Luhan sambil menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tangan kirinya membentuk Peace sign. Dan Luhan menatap kekamera dan tangan kanannya membentuk peace sign*_

 _Tulisan tangan rapih di balik sebuah foto pertama di dalam amplop itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Itu foto kekasihnya dengan mendiang Luhan. Senyum mereka berdua yang sangat hangat seolah memberitahunya bahwa mereka tengah bahagia saat itu. Saling merindukan satu sama lain dan lamanya mereka berpisah. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka bahagia hari itu. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak menjalari dirinya saat ini. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap foto itu. Memori lama saat masih bersama pria cantik itu, terbuka kembali._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

.

Setelah memilah – milah beberapa pakaiannya, dia mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih berkerah dengan sebuah sweater biru diluarnya. Membawanya kedepan cermin seolah bertanya pada cermin itu, _ini cocok untukku kah?_. Dia kembali tersenyum didepan cermin itu.

" _Apakah ini yang dia rasakan dulu? Saat menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengannya?"_ Senyumnya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan bajunya yang dibuka. Dia mengganti bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya setelah itu. Lalu tersenyum di depan cermin itu. Memuji ketampanannya sendiri. Atau mungkin kecantikannya sendiri jika kata Chanyeol dan Hyungnya.

Dia mengambil sebuah topi dan sepatu kets putih lalu segera keluar kamarnya. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan melewati sisi rumahnya yang kosong untuk mencapai pintu utama. Benar - benar tidak adil. Dia ditinggal di rumah sendiri sedangkan Ayah, Ibu, dan Hyungnya berada di Jepang dengan alasan bisnis. Dibukanya pintu utama dan, Ah! Aroma musim semi seolah menyapa paginya kali ini.

" _Emh~"_ desahnya saat merenggangkan otot. Wangi musim semi dan cahaya matahari yang menyapanya membuatnya nyaman dan hangat. Beberapa tanaman di halaman rumahnya mulai bermekaran secara perlahan.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Aku sangat menyukai foto yang satu ini. Melihat dia mengenakan pakaian casual sambil merenggangkan ototnya di halaman rumah. Sapaan cahaya matahari yang mengenai kulitnya dan matanya yang menutup itu sungguh membuatnya semakin tampan. Ini adalah pemandangan musim semi yang paling aku sukai seumur hidupku. Ya tuhan, kapan dia bisa melihatku? Aku sudah memendam perasaan sangat lama padanya. *np: Taetiseo – Only U*" -**_ _*Foto Chanyeol di halaman rumah sambil merenggangkan otot. Mukanya menghadap atas. Bibirnya tersenyum. Matanya tertutup. Seperti foto yang diambil secara diam – diam karena terdapat sebuah pilar/tembok penyangga memenuhi sebagian foto sebelah kiri*_

 _Dia tersenyum melihat foto kedua itu. Kekasihnya sangat tampan. Luhan benar. Wajah kekasihnya yang terkena cahaya matahari pagi itu seperti membuatnya berkharisma. Dia semakin mencintai kekasihnya kini. Tapi tulisan di baris akhir membuat senyumnya hilang. Dia kembali memandangi foto itu. Foto candid yang diambil itu seolah memberitahunya bahwa sang kameramen –Luhan- sedang menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sangat menyukai objek fotonya –Chanyeol-. Sebesar itukah rasa suka anak itu terhadap kekasihnya?_

 _Dan tulisan Now Playing Taetiseo Only U, semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman. Dia tahu lagu itu pasti menggambarkan perasaan rusa cantik itu kala itu. 'Sial, kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak enak?' pikir Baekhyun dalam hati sembari memejamkan matanya._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

.

Dia tersenyum melihat halaman rumahnya. Bayangan foto semalam kembali teringat di pikirannya. Dia buru – buru menghapus semua itu, sebelum moodnya hancur. Dia melangkah menuju sepeda kayuhnya yang diparkir di garasi rumahnya sambil memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya. Lalu mengambil sepedanya dan mulai menaikinya.

Dia mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi sisa daun – daun musim gugur. Alunan lagu 'Spring Spring Spring' dari 'Roy Kim' yang didengarkannya dari mp4nya kali ini, seolah menambah suasana hari ini. Senyumnya kembali merekah saat melihat beberapa pasangan kekasih berjalan bersama di pinggir jalan. Menambah kesan apik pemandangan musim seminya kini. Ah, seandainya kekasihnya disini sekarang. Dia kembali tersenyum, merindukan Chanyeolnya. Yah, kekasihnya itu tengah berada di China dengan Appa dan Noonanya.

 **엑소BECAUSE OF GHOST엑소**

Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya saat telah sampai tujuan pertamanya. Sebuah cafe sederhana berbahan dasar kayu. Dia memakirkan sepedanya dan memasuki cafe itu. Memesan sebuah coklat panas dan roti lalu langsung membayarnya. Cafe itu masih sepi dipagi hari. Hanya ada dirinya yang duduk disebelah jendela, seorang wanita di meja sebelah pintu masuk, dan pasangan kekasih yang tidak jauh dari kasir. Cafe ini adalah salah satu dari segelintir cafe yang disukai olehnya. Karena tempatnya yang nyaman, pelayanannya yang ramah, dan walau biasanya ramai tapi terkesan damai. Juga menunya yang ringan dan pas untuk sekedar sarapan atau bersantai. Ah, dan jangan lupakan harganya yang pas dengan kantong pelajar sepertinya.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **YoungCafe! Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku kali ini! Aku dan Chanyeol, kami sedang berada di Cafe favoritnya. Chanyeol mengajakku kemari untuk sekedar makan siang dan berbagi cerita. Kami menghabiskan waktu sampai sore disini. Chanyeol bercerita banyak hal! Dan aku baru tahu, bahwa banyak teman Chanyeol yang menyangka jika aku adalah kekasihnya. Well, aku hanya tertawa kecil menangapinya. Walaupun aku senang setengah mati. Foto ini diambil karena Chanyeol bilang, dia ingin mengabadikan dirinya denganku di cafe favonya ini! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini! Tidak akan! Can you look me now Chan? Ayolah, Hyungmu sangat kesepian!"**_ _*Foto Chanyeol dan Luhan saling melirik satu sama lain. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dengan memajukan bibirnya lucu dan Chanyeol melirik Luhan dengan pandangan kesal yang dibuat – buat. Di sisi bawahnya terdapat mug putih dengan tulisan Missing You sebagai hiasan*_

 _Lagi. Baekhyun kembali tertegun. Young Cafe adalah cafe favoritnya juga. Well, itu mungkin saja. Mengingat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang tinggal di Seoul sekarang. Pasti banyak orang yang juga menyukai keberadaan Young Cafe termasuk Luhan dan Chanyeol. Dia sedikit terkikik saat pertama kali melihat pose keduanya difoto itu. Namun kembali terdiam saat membaca sederet kalimat yang ditorehkan disana. Dia tersenyum tipis membaca kalimat terakhir. Can you look me now? Oh, ya tuhan! Dia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi sekarang. Dia semakin merasa bersalah sekarang. Walau sosok cantik di dalam foto sudah mewanti – wantinya untuk tidak pernah merasa bersalah dulu._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

.

"Siksa haseyo Baekkie~" Ucap seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya. Pesanannya telah datang. Coklat panas dan roti yang dia pesan telah tersedia diatas meja dihadapannya kini.

"Gumawoyo Kyungjae Hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan pelayan yang sudah akrab dengannya itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia meraih Mug putih berisikan coklat panas pesanannya, meniupnya sebentar dan menyesapnya pelan. _Ah~ Leganya_. Dia hendak menyesapnya lagi jika saja manik matanya tidak menangkap sesuatu. Dia tertegun saat melihat Mug yang dipegangnya kini. Kebetulan apalagi ini? Mug itu sama persis dengan yang dia lihat di foto malam tadi. Mug putih bertuliskan Missing You sebagai hiasan. Dia kembali tersenyum melihatnya lalu segera menyelesaikan ritual makan paginya sambil menikmati musik lawas tahun 90-an yang diputar Cafe ini.

 **엑소BECAUSE OF GHOST엑소**

Dia berjalan menuju sepedanya sambil memasang kembali earphone dikedua telinganya. Menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh meninggalkan Cafe. Dia masih terus mengayuh melewati jalanan menuju tempat tujuannya hingga sebuah pikiran terlintas, Haruskah dia datang dengan tangan kosong? Atau membawa sesuatu?. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berputar haluan menuju toko kue di dekat situ. Setelah memesan beberapa Cupcake, dia menunggu pesanannya selesai dihias.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Ini foto yang sangat memalukan sekaligus menyedihkan! Siang hari itu saat aku dengannya tengah bercerita, dia menegaskan bahwa hubungan kita berdua hanya sebatas platonik. Oh! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dan ternyata dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai saudara tidak lebih. Aku tidak siap! Tapi aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya dan menangis didalam hati. Aku berjalan kembali kekamarku dan menangis disana. Chanyeol mengikutiku dan bertanya kenapa aku menangis dan aku hanya menjawab, 'Tiba – tiba ingin makan Cupcake seperti di China' dan dia membawaku ketoko cupcake dan membelikan beberapa untukku. Tentu saja aku sedikit senang namun sedih secara bersamaan. Akhirnya dia mengajakku berfoto untuk menghilangkan kekesalan hatiku sekarang. :'( Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Sungguh. Dan yah, inilah foto menyedihkanku!"**_ _*Foto Chanyeol merangkul Luhan. Keduanya tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan Luhan tersenyum tipis dengan sisa air mata di pipi dan mulut yang sedikit belepotan karena Cupcake*_

 _Dia yakin, pria itu pasti sakit mendengar kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai saudara tidak lebih. Seharusnya perasaan itu tidak boleh. Perasaan terhadap saudara sendiri. Walaupun dia bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka hidup selayaknya saudara selama ini. Tapi dirinya sendiri tak bisa menjamin jika berada didalam posisi Luhan, dia tidak akan menyukai pria tiang itu. Mengingat bagaimana manisnya Chanyeol jika bersikap. Cinta itu lima huruf terangkai yang penuh mystery. Kadang membingungkan, kadang menyakitkan, kadang menyenangkan, dan berbagai perasaan lain yang bermacam – macam rasanya. Baekhyun tersenyum masam saat melihat foto itu._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

.

Helaan nafas terdengar setelah memori foto semalam menyeruak kedalam pikirannya. Apa - apaan ini? Hanya kebetulankah? Bahkan toko Cupcake yang didatanginya sama dengan yang ada di foto semalam. Dan jika dia tidak lupa, itu juga toko cupcake saat hari dimana dia membeli cupcake disaat kecelakaan Luhan yang menyebabkannya meninggal.

Dia segera berjalan keluar sambil menenteng box berisi cupcake yang telah dihias. Menaruhnya di keranjang kecil sepedanya dan segera mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalanan menuju tempat tujuannya. Alunan lagu 'Missing You' dari 'Fly To The Sky' yang mengalun dari Mp4nya membuatnya semakin memelankan kayuhan sepedanya. Dia rindu dengannya. Wajahnya sendu sekarang. Kesedihannya bertambah saat matanya menangkap pohon rindang dipinggir jalanan yang dilewatinya kini. Pohon tempat Luhan terbentur.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Ini adalah Pohon favoritku. Tidak terlihat istimewa memang, tapi itu sangat istimewa bagiku. Dipohon itu, kalung Chanyeol tersimpan. Di pohon itu, aku terbentur. Di pohon itu, darahku tersimpan. Dipohon itu, aku selalu menyendiri. Dan dipohon itu, Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyukai pohon ini.**_ _ **Aku sudah meninggal. Aku sudah tidak hidup lagi. Sungguh aku sedih. Tapi ini takdirku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, Yoora Noona, Leonmi, Eomma, Appa. Aku sedih karena harus meninggalkan mereka. Aku sedih karena menjelang hari terakhirku, malah membuat Chanyeol marah padaku. Aku sedih. Aku... sendirian sekarang. Dan Pohon ini adalah segalanya bagiku"**_ _*Foto sebuah jalanan Seoul dengan Pohon sebagai objek utamanya*_

 _Entah sejak kapan, air matanya menetes. Pohon itu. Luhan Hyung. Tangannya terjulur pada foto itu. Seolah ingin meraba kehangatan Luhan disana. Dia merindukannya. Tapi dia bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan bisa menulis ini? Kapan dan bagaimana dia menulisnya? Tetesan air matanya menetes kembali. Membayangkan entah bagaimana perjuangan Hyungnya itu dan tulisan penuh kejujuran di balik setiap foto, dia tidak yakin bahwa Luhan baik – baik saja saat menulis ini. Dia yakin, hantu cantik itu juga menangis. Entahlah, dia akan selidiki itu nanti._

 _Flahback end_

* * *

.

Dia memperlambat kayuh sepedanya sambil terus memandangi pohon yang ia lewati itu. Memory tentangnya kembali menyapanya kini. Alunan lagu Missing You milik Fly To The Sky seolah menjadi pelengkap rasa rindunya kini. Dan hingga akhirnya, tatapannya kembali kejalanan dan lagu yang berakhir.

Lagu milik Akmu yang berjudul 'I Love You' adalah lagu yang didengarnya berikutnya. Kayuhan pada sepedanya kembali normal dan senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat mendengar alunan lagu penyanyi kakak beradik itu. Seolah lagu itu mengembalikan moodnya yang hilang.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Pria manis ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah pria beruntung yang disukai Chanyeol. Aku mencuri foto ini dari Chanyeol. Saat dia tidur, aku merasukinya dan mengambil 3 buah foto dan segera menyembunyikannya dikamar Leonmi. Hehehe~ Setelah meninggal, perasaanku pada Chanyeol masih terasa. Tapi, aku tidak ingin egois. Dunia kami sudah berbeda sekarang. Aku tahu dia menyukai seorang pria disekolahnya. Foto ini sungguh imut menurutku. Dan Chanyeol sering menyanyikan lagu I Love You milik Akdong dengan gitarnya sambil membayangkan atau memandang foto bocah ini. Ouh~ Pangeranku! "**_ _*Foto Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Memakai pakaian olahraga yang kebesaran* *Luhan salah menulis hangeul Pangeran (wangjanim)*_

" _ **Ini foto kedua yang aku curi dari Chanyeol. Hehehe~ Sungguh dia manis jika tersenyum seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak salah. Pilihannya tidak salah. Ah, Chanyeol mempunyai kegiatan baru. Belajar setelah makan malam. Lalu setelah itu, bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi lagu jatuh cinta menatap wajah pria mungil itu di foto atau membayangkan fantasynya. Dan berbicara sendiri setelahnya. Seolah tengah curhat pada foto Baekhyun itu. Oh rasanya aku penasaran bagaimana wujud asli pria ini. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun tidak buruk setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Pendiam namun cerewet aslinya. BaekYeol. Cocok bukan?"**_ _*Foto Baekhyun dan Yixing yang sedang berselca dipinggir jendela kelas. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membentuk peace sign dengan tangannya menatap kamera ponsel Yixing. Dan kepala Yixing tidak terlihat karena tertutup tangannya sendiri. Foto yang diambil secara diam – diam karena terdapat buku Bahasa Inggris memenuhi bagian bawah*_

" _ **Dan ini adalah foto ketiga yang aku ambil dari Chanyeol. Mungkin dia akan frustasi mencari foto ini kesana kemari. Tapi aku yakin dia memiliki cadangan di ponselnya, Leptopnya, Ipodnya, dan lain - lainnya. Baekhyun yang tertawa renyah dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dan bodoh menurutku itu entah kenapa sangat cocok. Aku berharap semoga mereka bersatu. Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol bahagia karena aku menyayanginya... sebagai adik**_ _ **"**_ _*Foto diambil ditaman. Foto Chanyeol memenuhi sebelah kiri foto dengan senyum lebar dan tangan kanannya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tertawa renyah. Matanya menyipit bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Baekhyun agak kecil di foto itu karena mungkin perbedaan jarak sekitar beberapa meter*_

 _Kaget. Tentu! Fotonya berada didalam amplop coklat itu. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, dia sendiri bahkan tidak mempunyai foto – foto ini dan kapan foto ini diambil? Dia tidak ingat pernah duduk/berpose seperti itu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat melihat foto dirinya sendiri dan membaca tulisan dibelakangnya. Jadi benar? Chanyeol telah memperhatikannya sejak kelas satu? Dilihat dari seragam dan tatanan rambutnya, dia yakin itu diambil saat masih kelas satu. Karena rambutnya masih berwarna coklat._

 _Yah, sekolahnya membebaskan muridnya memiliki warna rambut selain hitam. Asal itu berwarna gelap atau putih. Tidak warna mencolok seperti merah, ungu, hijau atau biru. Dari ketiga foto tersebut, Baekhyun menyukai foto ketiga. Dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu frame walau Chanyeol lebih besar dan dirinya agak kecil. Chanyeol mencuri foto dengannya. Oh dia merasakan mukanya memerah kini. Dia merindukan Chanyeolnya sekarang._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

.

Dia tersenyum lebar. Bahkan sampai matanya menyipit karena senyuman itu. Alunan lagu Akmu dan memory yang berputar seperti film diotaknya sangat membuat perasaannya senang bukan main. Bagaimana Chanyeol memperhatikannya selama ini dan penuturan Luhan dalam foto yang diterimanya kemarin sangat membuatnya senang. _I Love... You Sarangheyo... Neol boneun narimyeon dulman mannaneun nari anindedo~_ Bahkan tanpa sadar dia ikut bersenandung pelan sambil tersenyum mendengarkan lagu itu.

 _I Love You~_ suara seorang wanita mengakhiri lagunya dan bertepatan dengannya yang sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Dia menuntun sepedanya menuju parkiran khusus sepeda. Memakirnya. Lalu mengambil box karton cupcake yang tadi dipesannya lalu menentengnya masuk kedalam.

Dia melepaskan earphonenya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku. Dia berhenti sejenak ditengah – tengah gedung itu. Memandang sekeliling lalu tersenyum dan meneruskan langkahnya. Menaiki anak tangga dengan sangat hati – hati dan tersenyum senang. Memperhatikan cupcake bawaannya dan langkahnya bergantian.

Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan banyak guci didalam setiap bilik. Lalu berjalan menuju lemari kaca sebelah jendela lalu berjongkok setelahnya. Senyumnya terkembang sambil memperhatikan foto yang tertempel dibalik kaca dengan boneka rusa kecil didepannya.

"Hay Hyung? Aku datang" sapanya sambil melambai lalu duduk menghadap gucci tempat abu Luhan disimpan. "Lihat apa yang kubawa?" dia mengeluarkan cupcake yang sedari tadi ditentengnya dan menunjukkan kepada foto Luhan. "Aku bawa cupcake kesukaanmu" ucapnya lalu membuka penutup boxnya.

"Lihat, cantik bukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Lalu dia berdehem. "Jja~ Saengil Chukae Luhan Hyung~" ucapnya sambil mendorong box Cupcake itu mendekati bilik Luhan. Baekhyun memandang foto Luhan yang tersenyum lebar.

"Happy Birthday to you, you... Happy birthday to you you... Anata ni okuru Basudei songu yo okey~~" Baekhyun mengutip lagu Yui berjudul Happy Birthday sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu lalu berpura – pura meniup lilin walau kenyataan tidak ada lilin sama sekali diatas cupcakenya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?" tanya Baekhyun menatap foto Luhan "Maaf ya aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu kesibukanku dengan Chanyeol sebagai murid kelas 3 bagaimana? Huuuh~ bahkan sekarang Chanyeol sedang ke China. Jadilah aku sendirian menemuimu. Kau tidak marahkan?"

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tahu Hyung, aku merindukanmu. Sudah hampir dua tahun terhitung sejak kau meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol di kelas waktu itu." Baekhyun menatap foto Luhan.

"Hyung kau tahu? Kemarin saat aku ke Icheon, ada hoobae cantik menghampiriku dan melakukan wawancara denganku. Namanya Yoo Lami. Dia sekolah di sekolahku dulu. Dan setelah wawancara, dia memberikanku amplop yang ternyata berisi 8 foto. Foto – foto mu, Chanyeol, dan 3 terakhir adalah fotoku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan itu diambil." Baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya. "Kau tahu? Selama sehari ini aku mengalami banyak hal yang mirip dengan yang kau tulis. Seperti Mug, Cafe, Toko cupcake, dan masih banyak lagi. Kau tahu itu aneh Hyung." hening. Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kau kapan menulis itu Hyung? Bagaimana caranya kau menulis? Dan... apa kau tahu, siapa itu Lami sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun menatap foto Luhan meminta penjelasan. "Setidaknya, beri aku petunjuk Hyung." lanjutnya. Masih hening. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Rasa penasarannya semakn menyeruak. Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Chanyeol saat kekasihnya pulang besok. Siapa tahu-

"Baekhyun Sunbae?" sapa seseorang tiba – tiba, memotong pemikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. "Eo? Lami?" pekiknya terkejut. Dia mendapati hoobaenya memakai pakaian casual dan rambut coklat yang tergerai indah berdiri di ambang pembatas ruangan.

"Annyeong Sunbae, kita bertemu lagi..." ucapnya dihiasi senyum manis. Tunggu. Senyumnya tidak asing. Lami melangkah masuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya intens. Baekhyun seperti pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya. Mata menyipit, senyum keatas... Dia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Dan saat Lami benar – benar sudah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun, dia membelakan matanya.

"Luhan Hyung?" gumamnya tanpa sadar dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara sekali.

 **END OF EPILOG**

 **.**

 **Halo semuanyaaa? Apa kabar? *Senyum lebaaar* (/^O^)/**

 **Setelah sekian lama kita gak ketemu *alay* akhirnya kita dipertemukan kembali dalam Epilog ini.**

 **Okey, Sebelumnya minta maaf ya...** **Sebenernya udah mau di update dari sabtu kemarin. Beneran ._.v**

 **Tapi mood lagi hancur banget gegara guru Bk bilang, ada wacana kalau snmptn mau dihapus.** **Walaupun masih wacana, sebagai pelajar tingkat akhir, pasti was - was dong!**

 **Dan soalnya selalu tahun ku ini dijadiin kelinci percobaan!**

 **Jadi, yah... berita itu cukup merusak mood :3 Okey, gak cukup lagi... tapi EMANG ngerusak -_-**

 **Apalagi i** **ni Yeorky lagi dipertengahan semester. Tugasnya jadi makin ribet -_-**

 **Gak penting ya? Yaudah sih biarin :3 Curhat aja... Kali aja ada yang sama kelas 3 nya :v**

 **.**

 **Terlepas dari curhatan gak bermutu ini, Gimana tanggapan kalian? Akhirnya Epilognya udah di update tuh...**

 **Ada yang masih bingung, gantung, gak puas, gak sreg sama endingnya, atau bahkan ada yang bisa nebak lami hubungannya apa sama Luhan? atau lainnya?**

 ***ADAAA***

 **Coba kasih tahu di kolom review. /modus detected/**

 **.**

 **Buat yang bertanya - tanya apa bakal ada lanjutannya, jawabannya : "ADA"**

 **Bakalan di ceritain gimana Lami bisa kirim surat, siapa lami, hubungannya sama luhan apa? jawabannya : "IYA"**

 **Bonus chapter isinya full of sweet moment chanbaek? Jawabannya : "Bakal di usahain"**

 **Dan beberapa ada yang tanya bakal ada sequel atau nc,jawabannya : "Em... Entah ya. Lihat aja besok :v"**

 **Pertanyaan selanjutnya, review aja... entar dibales di-pm /modus detected again/**

 **.**

 _ **Next chap ada apa?**_

 **Next chap ada Luhan, Lami, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.**

 _ **Spoilernya mana?**_

 **Gak dibolehin kasih spoiler sama si Luhan.**

 **.**

 **Jja~ Terimakasih buat yang sudah Favorite, Follow, Readers aktif yang udah review dan Silent readers kalaupun ada.**

 **Yeorky pamit yaaaa~~~**

 **Dadaaah**

 ***ilang bareng kai***


	13. EPILOG 2 of 2

**BECAUSE OF GHOST**

 **BY YEORKY**

 **MainCast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Luhan & Other member Exo**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Discaimer : Gak banyak – banyak. Semuanya punya saya! *rangkul chanbaek***

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Sedikt ooc, REVIEW ya**

 **A/N : *Bersihin sarang laba – laba* Sebelumnya saya mau memperkenalkan diri. Saya bukan Yeorky. Saya Kyara. Penname Yeorky itu sebenarnya gabungan dari nama saya dan namanya Yeo. Yeonya gabisa buka ffn lagi soalnya dia lagi sibuk, maklumin aja kelas 12. Yaudah, ini dibaca dulu ceritanya. Maaf ya lama banget updatenya. Cerita lebih lengkapnya, nanti aja di A/N bawah :D**

* * *

 **=EPILOG 2=**

 **(Tulisan bergaris miring, Flashback.)**

* * *

 _"_ _Aku adalah Xi Leonmi," ucap gadis itu. "Jika kau belum tahu, aku adalah adik dari Luhan Oppa."_

Pernyataannya beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya sangat syok. Terduduk diam di meja makan, Baekhyun masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Lami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Xi Leonmi, adik Luhan Hyung. Sekali lagi, gadis itu bernama Xi Leonmi.

 **엑소BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

 _"_ _Kau... Tapi, namamu-"_

 _Lami menghela nafas panjang. "Ini sedikit rumit," ucapnya. "Xi Leonmi adalah nama Chinaku, dan Yoo Lami adalah nama Koreaku," Lami –atau Leonmi- menolehkan wajahnya pada foto Luhan._

 _"_ _Kau... punya dua nama?" tanya Baekhyun masih tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Aku dan Luhan Oppa merupakan keturunan China-Korea. Ibuku, berasal dari Korea, bermarga Yoo. Sedangkan Ayahku, berasal dari China, bermarga Xi. Jadi, Ibu dan Ayah memberiku dan Oppa nama China dan Korea." Jelasnya._

 _"_ _Luhan Oppa lahir dengan nama China dan aku lahir dengan nama Korea. Nama asliku adalah Yoo Lami. Namun aku juga mempunyai nama China, yaitu Xi Leonmi. Sedangkan Luhan Oppa lahir dengan nama Xi Luhan. Namun dia juga mempunyai nama Korea yaitu, Yoo Sa Seum. Yang jika diartikan, artinya Rusa milik Yoo. Jadi, yah... seperti itulah singkat ceritanya."_

 **엑소BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

"Yoo Sa Seum..." gumam Baekhyun menerawang.

 _"_ _Tapi Luhan Oppa jarang menggunakan nama koreanya karena mirip seperti nama perempuan."_

Baekhyun tertawa. Karena memang nama korea Luhan mirip nama perempuan. Jika Luhan masih ada bersamanya, dia akan menggunakan nama itu untuk mengejek Luhan. Ya, tapi lagi – lagi dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Bahwa Luhan telah benar – benar pergi kealamnya.

 **엑소BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Mimik mukanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat penasaran._

 _Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di bibir mungil Lami. Tatapan matanya menatap kosong seperti sedang mengilas balik. "Luhan Oppa yang memberikannya padaku," ucap Lami yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

 _"_ _Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Tidak,"_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _"_ _Aku bangun dengan sebuah map coklat yang sudah ada di bawah tanganku," ucapnya. Baekhyun semakin bingung, Bagaimana bisa? "Aku bingung tentu saja. Saat aku buka, didalamnya ada foto dan 2 lembar kertas. Foto itu berisi foto – fotomu, dan kertas itu berisi pesan."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak menerima kertas,"_

 _"_ _Kertas itu ditujukan padaku," ucap Lami. Lami mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam sakunya. "Bacalah,"_

 _Baekhyun menerima kertas itu dan membacanya. Kertas itu hanya berisi tulisan tangan Luhan yang menanyakan kabar dan menceritakan beberapa kejadian. Lalu dikertas kedua, Luhan mengatakan minta maaf bahwa dia sudah menggunakan tubuh Lami untuk mengambil foto dikamar Chanyeol secara diam – diam dan memotret jalanan di siang hari. Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan Luhan melakukan itu semua._

 _"_ _Kalau kau mau tahu, itu adalah tulisan tanganku." Ucap Lami. "Mirip dengan tulisan Luhan Oppa ya?" tanya Lami._

 _Baekhyun memandang Lami lalu tersenyum, "Eo." Jawabnya. "Kau tinggal dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Iya, kenapa? Kau kekasihnya Chanyeol Oppa bukan?" tanya Lami._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum malu tentu saja. "Ya begitulah," jawabnya. "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah cerita padaku ya kalau kau tinggal dirumahnya," Baekhyun bergumam._

 _"_ _Mungkin dia lupa," ucapnya._

 _"_ _Kau tahu penyebab kematian Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun hati – hati_

 _"_ _Tahu, karena bis sekolah," jawab Lami._

 **엑소BECAUSE OF GHOST** **엑소**

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Dia bingung harus senang atau mengelurkan ekspresi seperti apa saat Lami tidak mengetahui penyebab kematian kakaknya yang sebenarnya adalah karena kelalaiannya. "Apa aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya?" gumamnya. Karena memang tadi, dia hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. Ragu untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memilih pergi kekamarnya. Karena keadaan rumahnya sangat sepi, dan asisten rumah tangganya yang entah di mana. Baekhyun baru saja berada di anak tangga kedua saat, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mendesah berlebihan, akhirnya dia berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya. _Tap tap tap..._ Baekhyun mendekati pintu dan membukanya, namun kosong. Dia melangkah keluar menoleh kanan kiri, namun tidak ada siapa – siapa. "Ck, mana tamunya? Dasar jahil!" dan saat dia memutar badannya hendak masuk,

"Mencari seseorang tuan Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang dengan suara bartionnya. Baekhyun melihat seseorang tengah menyandarkan badannya di pintu dengan satu kaki menekuk dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat kekasihnya berpose seperti itu. "Posemu aneh!" ejeknya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja," Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya lalu tersenyum geli. "Toh kau juga suka dengan keanehanku." Lanjutnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dekatnya. "Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga merindukanmu..." balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." ucapnya merujuk pada kejadian tadi pagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ayo masuk, seseorang pasti akan malu setelah ini!" ajaknya menarik tangan Chanyeol. Dan pintu, tertutup setelahnya.

* * *

 **END OF EPILOG 2**

 **END OF BECAUSE OF GHOST**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semuanya?**

 **Tadi sudah perkenalan kan, nama saya Kyara.**

 **Sekali lagi, si Yeo bikin penname nama Yeorky itu adalah nggabungin dari nama dia sendiri sama nama saya.**

 **Yeo adalah Yeoan dan Ky adalah Kyara.**

 **Entah kenapa dia seenaknya sendiri pakai nama saya. Dan sebenarnya saya tidak ikut dalam pembuatan ff ini dari awal. Karena saya bikin ff di fandom sebelah :D dengan penname yang sama juga sebenarnya. Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **Dan kemarin, Yeo minta tolong sama saya buat nerusin ff ini. Karena katanya dia punya hutang buat bikin epilog kedua. Nyeritain siapakah si Lami itu, dan kenapa bisa ngasih foto itu?**

 **Dia nyeritain singkat secara garis besar siapa Lami dan kenapa bisa ngasih foto.**

 **Dan akhirnya,setelah dikasih _'mandat'_ yang super penting dari kanjeng mami, saya kerjain juga deh FF ini. Dan inilah hasilnya.**

 **Dan lunas ya hutang si kanjeng?**

 **.**

 **Gimana gimana? Itu saya ceritanya secara tersirat.**

 **Sebenernya, pengen saya kasih flashback kejadianna si Luhan waktu ngerasuki si Lami.**

 **Tapi berhubung saya sendiri males dan ada tugas sekolah, jadilah saya bikin secara tersirat gitu.**

 **Gak papa ya? Tetep bagus kan?**

 **Reviewnya dong ^^**

 **.**

 **Nah, Kyara mewakili Yeo mau ucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah follow, Favorite, Readers aktif maupun siders.**

 **Dan beberapa dari kalian sudah mengingatkan untuk cepet update.**

 **Tengkyu somat beibeh.**

 **Tanpa kalian, leptop saya sama si Yeo akan sepi. (Apa maksudnya ini?)**

 **Yaudah ya... Sampai ketemu di karya selanjutnya.**

 **Babaaaay~**


End file.
